New Dawn Português
by Crimson Mark
Summary: Cada célula do meu corpo ardia de uma maneira excruciante e eu praticamente sentia a morte reclamando o meu corpo, mas, eu precisava viver – de qualquer forma. Eu precisava saber que veria o rosto do amor da minha vida mais uma vez.
1. Prefácio

**Soneto 14**

Ama-me, por amor do amor somente,  
Não digas: Amo-a pelo seu olhar,  
O seu sorriso, o modo de falar  
Honesto e brando. Amo-a porque se sente

Minh'alma em comunhão constantemente  
Com a sua". Por que pode mudar  
Isso tudo, em si mesmo, ao perpassar  
Do tempo, ou para ti unicamente.

Nem me ames pelo pranto que a bondade  
De tuas mãos enxuga, pois se em mim  
Secar, por teu conforto, esta vontade

De chorar, teu amor pode ter fim!  
Ama-me por amor do amor, e assim  
Me hás de querer por toda a eternidade.

(Elizabeth Barrett Browning; _Sonetos Traduzidos do Português_  
Tradução: Manuel Bandeira)

**PREFÁCIO**

Às vezes eu me perguntava se eu realmente não estaria marcada. Por mais que eu pudesse por a culpa repetidamente na minha incapacidade física de me manter em equilíbrio, ou apenas a minha falta de sorte; era engraçado ver como a morte sempre voltava para mim.

De todas as experiências mortais que eu tive essa era a mais assustadora. Eu conseguiria lidar se a morte se apresentasse para mim na forma de um inimigo, ou como conseqüência da minha inaptidão – como sempre havia sido. Entretanto, ela se apresentava para mim na forma do amor completo e absoluto – e isso me assustou. Como pedir para a dor parar quando quem lhe causa esta dor é quem você ama? Era estranho saber que a mesma boca que me deu calmarias meio a tempestades, agora me causava tal sofrimento. E mesmo assim, tudo que eu queria nesse momento era a sua boca na minha, me prometendo que já estava passando, já estava acabando e que seríamos só nós dois para sempre.

Começou como as ondas do mar, um espasmo de dor lancinante e outro de paz, mas agora era simplesmente agonia pura, era pesada, como se tivessem jogado toneladas em cima do meu corpo. Eu queria morrer, apenas... Morrer. E ainda assim eu queria simplesmente sobreviver a isso. Cada célula do meu corpo ardia de uma maneira excruciante e eu praticamente sentia a morte reclamando o meu corpo, mas, eu precisava viver – de qualquer forma. Eu precisava saber que veria o rosto do amor da minha vida mais uma vez.

Nem que fosse uma última vez.


	2. Preparativos

**1. PREPARATIVOS**

- VAMOS LÁ, SÓ MAIS DEZ, BELLA, E ENTÃO EU POSSO SER BOAZINHA E DEIXAR você descansar. – disse Alice, minha futura irmã e atual feitora particular.

Suspirei, sentindo a mão latejar de dor. Eu havia passado a tarde inteira assinando cartões de agradecimento pelos presentes de casamento que não paravam de chegar desde que os convites para a cerimônia começaram a correr pela cidade e por onde mais Alice tivesse conseguido despachá-los via correio.

Não se falava de outra coisa na velha e nublada Forks. Muito em breve, o caçula dos Cullen seria o primeiro a se "enforcar"; e com ninguém menos do que a filha do chefe Swan – que chegara ali não havia nem dois anos e conseguira agarrar logo de cara o rapaz solteiro e rico mais bonito que aquela cidadezinha chuvosa já vira. O bom povo de Forks, é claro, não sabia que Rosalie e Emmett já tinham se casado um bom par de vezes nas últimas décadas. Mesmo Alice e Jasper eram casados, embora apenas uma vez. Assim, tecnicamente, Edward seria o último dos filhos a "desencalhar" – como Emmet gostava de dizer.

A parte em que Edward era podre de rico ainda me desconcertava um pouco – embora eu estivesse _quase_ conseguindo aceitar com naturalidade o fato de que teríamos uma orquestra inteira tocando a minha marcha nupcial –, mas a beleza fenomenal de seu rosto esculpido em mármore e seu corpo glorioso de deus grego, que não havia deixado de ser tão atraente desde a primeira vez em que o vi naquela cantina sem graça da Forks High School, me faziam suspirar sonhadoramente a cada vez que fechava meus olhos e me convencia de que aquilo tudo logo seria meu. Que _Edward_ logo seria meu – para todo o sempre.

Aquela situação parecia ainda mais surreal toda manhã em que eu acordava com ele me envolvendo em seus braços e sorrindo aquele seu sorriso iluminado de anjo, num prelúdio perfeito do que seria a nossa vida a dois daqui a pouco tempo, e nós riscávamos juntos mais um dia no calendário que ele havia colocado na minha mesinha de cabeceira. O 13 de agosto marchava, marcando passo, em nossa direção, e eu estava sob a impressão de que, por mais que os preparativos estivessem indo de vento em popa e a casa dos Cullen tivesse virado um verdadeiro quartel-general de revistas de noivas, tecidos, fitas, arranjos de flores, vestidos e fraques – tudo encabeçado por Alice –, havia coisa demais a ser feita em tempo de menos. Era uma sorte que nenhum dos Cullen precisasse dormir; do contrário eu não sei se daria tempo de preparar a cerimônia e a festa até a data marcada.

Eu confesso que não havia pensado em nenhum aspecto prático e em como casamentos levavam tempo até serem organizados, inclusive o trâmite legal envolvido, quando me decidi pelo dia. A única coisa que tinha na minha cabeça é que eu não queria ser _dois anos_ mais velha do que Edward. De todo modo, Alice estava correndo contra o relógio e sendo fenomenal na organização daquilo tudo – e assustadora também. Edward me contara, aos risos, que ela fizera Rosalie lhe entregar todos os seus vinte e seis álbuns de casamento para passarem por um exame minucioso e exaustivo a fim de Alice garantir que não repetiria no meu casamento um detalhe sequer do que já fora usado nas cerimônias anteriores da família Cullen.

- É claro que não podemos repetir! – ela insistira em uma tarde em particular na qual eu lhe perguntara o que havia de tão desastroso em usar lírios só porque Rosalie já havia usado essa flor em seu oitavo casamento. Eu gostava de lírios. – Os Denali virão para o seu casamento, Bella, e Tanya, Kate e Irina estiveram em _todos_ os casamentos de Rosalie e Emmett. Confie em mim, elas vão se lembrar dos lírios!

Eu desisti de argumentar depois daquilo. Eu já não conseguia entender a lógica que havia por trás da mania de Alice em não repetir roupas, então certamente não conseguiria compreender essa obsessão em não repetir decorações.

Larguei a caneta tinteiro, que Alice havia me dado para assinar os cartões, em cima da mesa da sala dos Cullen, e flexionei um pouco os dedos tentando fazer o sangue voltar a circular. O desconforto só se comparava àquele posterior às extensas provas de inglês do Sr. Mason. Olhei com desânimo para os meus garranchos desajeitados de "Bella Swan" ao lado da letra perfeita de Edward e me senti ainda mais aborrecida. A caligrafia vitoriana dele combinava perfeitamente com o papel fino e caro, cor de marfim, com um agradecimento formal impresso em letras douradas e cheias de arabescos. Apesar da mensagem singela, tudo naquele cartão inspirava nobreza, requinte, uma perfeição quase divina, e lá estava eu, arruinando tudo com a minha letra feia de humana.

Eu me perguntava se aquele era o exemplo perfeito do que seria a cerimônia de casamento. Edward parado no altar, mais maravilhoso que de costume e absolutamente de tirar o fôlego em seu fraque, o objeto de cobiça de absolutamente todas as mulheres no recinto, até mesmo as casadas; e eu, toda desengonçada em meu lindo vestido do início do Século XX, tropeçando na barra da saia, caindo de cara no meio do corredor e, é claro, rasgando a obra-prima de Alice e Perrine Bruyere.

Eu rezava para que a minha nova irmã ainda estivesse ansiosa para me receber na família depois que eu arruinasse o casamento de conto-de-fadas que ela havia preparado com tanto esmero com o meu talento nato de ser um radar ambulante para desastres. Mas pela forma com que Alice estava absolutamente radiante, eu tinha esperanças de que nada fosse dar errado no Dia D: afinal, ela certamente teria previsto se eu pudesse arruinar qualquer coisa. Na verdade Alice estava tomando precauções extras contra acidentes, prova disso é que eu iria me casar com um sapato baixo, de cetim, e cheio de bordados. Ela advertira expressamente que eu estava proibida de chegar perto de um salto alto no dia do casamento – Deus a abençoe por isso.

- Já terminou os seus últimos dez, Bella? – ouvi a voz de soprano de Alice me questionando subitamente após ela ter desligado o telefone. Ela deveria ter estado engajada até agora em mais uma longa discussão sobre a iluminação da festa, que era tudo o que ela parecia pensar desde ontem, e eu sequer havia percebido.

Tentei ser discreta enquanto olhava as dezenas de cartões sobre a mesa e avaliava rapidamente se estava muito óbvio que eu não havia acrescentado mais nenhum à pilha de assinados desde que ela pegou o telefone.

- Dez... Claro, já terminei faz tempo. – Alice que me desculpasse, mas se eu não parasse agora corria o risco de voltar para a casa hoje sem uma das mãos.

Ela olhou para mim com desconfiança e seus olhos dourados seguiram a mesma linha da minha visão. Eu me dei por derrotada naquele instante. É claro que a pequena e perspicaz Alice saberia de cara que eu estava mentindo, a minha completa e total inabilidade naquele departamento não havia mudado em nada – e também não ajudava que ela pudesse ouvir meu coração acelerando e cheirar o suor frio se acumulando nas palmas das minhas mãos. Mas, para a minha surpresa, Alice decidiu fingir que não percebera nada e me deu aquele seu sorriso brilhante de criança satisfeita. Acho que ela teve pena o bastante de mim para embarcar na minha mentira.

- Muito bem, Bella. Já que você me ajudou tanto hoje, eu vou pedir ao Jazz para te levar de volta para o Charlie. – ela mal terminou de falar e já estava dando uma graciosa pirueta para ir atrás de Jasper.

- Espera, Alice. – eu a chamei bem a tempo de ela dançar para fora da sala - Edward não pode me levar?

- Edward está ocupado, Bella. – ela repetiu o seu mantra para todas as vezes que eu lhe perguntava sobre Edward ultimamente – Ele inventou que iria compor a sua marcha nupcial e cuidar da trilha sonora do casamento e agora ele vai ter que dar conta. Se eu tiver que correr atrás disso _também_ periga os convidados não terem o que comer! – e ela dizia aquilo como se não estivesse no paraíso por ter tantas coisas a organizar.

- Seus convidados não precisam _comer_, Alice. A não ser que você pretenda caçar alguns ursos para eles. Mas acho que Emmett ficaria mais do que feliz em ajudá-la com isso, se fosse o caso. – eu fiz questão de relembrá-la desse detalhe. É claro que eu amava Alice, mas era contra a minha natureza deixar de sentir antagonismo por qualquer coisa que me mantivesse separada de Edward.

- Estou falando dos _seus_ convidados, Bella querida.

Eu suspirei. Claro, os meus convidados, aqueles que precisavam de umas cinqüenta variedades de sobremesa. Eu dava graças por Alice não poder adivinhar o que eu estava pensando naquele momento; ela certamente ficaria escandalizada se soubesse que, por mim, todos teriam apenas bolo de casamento e gelatina colorida.  
Mas, para a minha sorte, eu tinha um trunfo contra a minha irmã com cara de fada.

- Alice, eu deixo você ter as suas esculturas de gelo se você me deixar ver o Edward.

Eu sabia que havia ganhado quando os olhos dourados dela brilharam de puro deleite. Certo, como se a pequena manipuladora já não tivesse previsto aquilo muito antes.

- Ah, Bella! - ela pulou no meu pescoço, me apertando entre seus bracinhos frios e esmagadores – Você não vai se arrepender, tenha certeza! Vai ficar lindo!

Eu estremeci por dentro. Eu já estava me arrependendo. Dentre todas as idéias estrambólicas de Alice para o casamento, ter estátuas de gelo em tamanho real minha e de Edward havia ultrapassado o nível de exageros que eu estava disposta a tolerar – e o fato de eu estar sendo conivente com isso agora atestava o quanto estava _desesperada_ para estar com Edward.

- Ande logo, vá ver seu noivo, eu tenho que correr para conseguir que alguém venha tirar as medidas de vocês dois amanhã! – disse ela, agora parecendo ansiosa para me empurrar com força o bastante para que eu voasse para fora dali.

"Meu noivo" – o título ainda era um conceito um tanto alienígena dentro na minha cabeça. Parecia um tipo de sonho inconcebível juntar as palavras "Edward", "noivo" e "meu" em apenas uma frase. Era como se fosse contra as leis naturais do universo que uma pessoa como eu, que nunca fizera nada de extraordinário na vida além de ser quase morta por alguns vampiros sanguinários, pudesse ter assim tanta sorte. Mas, àquela altura, eu já havia desistido de entender o que era aquilo que havia em mim que era capaz de fazer com que Edward sentisse tanta necessidade de me ter em sua vida, tanto quanto eu sentia de tê-lo na minha. Eu não questionaria mais a minha sorte, apenas aceitaria de bom grado e com os braços abertos esse presente maravilhoso que o destino me deu quando eu decidi me mudar para Forks.

Os acordes da música que Edward tocava alcançaram os meus ouvidos quando eu cheguei perto do escritório de Carlisle – o fabuloso piano de cauda que eu havia visto na sala de visitas da primeira vez em que estive na casa dos Cullen foi mudado de lugar para que Edward pudesse compor com mais tranqüilidade. Eu tive que parar por alguns instantes para me lembrar de como controlar as batidas erráticas do meu coração e tampar minha boca para conter um soluço involuntário – a música era tão absurdamente _divina_ que eu sentia uma vontade incontrolável de chorar.

Não, divina não era bom o bastante para descrever aquilo. Nem mesmo um anjo conseguiria compor algo tão belo, tão sublime, tão transbordante de sentimentos. Como Edward poderia acreditar que ele não tinha uma alma quando era capaz de retirar uma música tão maravilhosa e tocante direto de seu coração? Eu podia _sentir_ a alma dele em cada nota que escapava do piano, e ela era tão linda quanto tudo mais a respeito dele.

Só que para o meu desapontamento a música parou no instante imediatamente anterior ao que o rosto de mármore de Edward apareceu pela porta do escritório, esculpido em uma expressão de genuína preocupação. Eu estava entre os braços dele antes que pudesse notar ele se movendo e, feliz, eu deixei que ele me apertasse contra seu peito duro e frio que eu tanto amava. Inspirei fundo o perfume dele – eu havia sentido _muita_ falta daquilo, tanto que deveria ser alguma espécie de crime me manter longe do meu anjo particular por mais de cinco minutos.

As mãos talentosas de Edward percorreram toda a extensão da minha coluna sobre a blusa de linho que eu usava, espalhando um arrepio de deleite pelo meu corpo, antes que ele afastasse meu cabelo para o lado e colasse seus lábios perfeitamente desenhados no meu ouvido.

- Bella, amor, o que houve? – ouvir a voz de Edward, o som mais lindo e harmonioso do mundo, assim tão próxima e tão repleta de amor por mim foi mais do que eu pude agüentar. Me agarrei à camisa dele com as duas mãos e deixei algumas lágrimas escaparem.

- A música, Edward. – balbuciei, com o rosto enterrado no peito definido dele.

- O que foi? Você não gostou?

Eu senti vontade de me jogar de alguma janela naquele momento, uma bem alta de preferência. Eu era mesmo uma completa idiota – Edward não podia ler minha mente e eu sabia o quanto aquilo o torturava; eu não _deveria_ ter esse tipo de rompante emotivo assim tão de repente, ou a paranóia infinita dele de que era um monstro pronto a me causar dor faria com que Edward saltasse direto às piores conclusões e achasse que eu estava machucada, magoada ou sofrendo por alguma coisa. E o pior: que a culpa daquilo era dele.

Mas a culpa _nunca_ era dele. Ele não tinha culpa alguma se eu era uma humana estúpida que vivia somando erros em cima de erros.

- Não, não. – eu fui taxativa em negar as suspeitas de Edward enquanto fazia esforço para me separar do conforto de seu peito. Eu precisava encará-lo para que ele soubesse que eu não estava mentindo.

A insegurança estampada nos olhos dourados de Edward fez com que o meu coração se esquecesse de bater por um segundo. Eu _realmente_ me odiava por ter feito aquilo com ele. Estiquei meus dedos desajeitados para tocar aquele rosto de deus grego e vi sua expressão desanuviar diante do meu gesto.

- É a música mais linda que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida. Eu não poderia tê-la amado mais do que amei.

O sorriso de Edward fez as minhas pernas virarem geléia. Era uma boa coisa que ele estivesse me abraçando tão apertado naquela hora, do contrário eu teria desabado direto para o chão – e a última coisa que eu precisava era fraturar algum osso ou arranjar uns hematomas com o casamento tão próximo.

Ele aproximou sua face angelical do meu rosto normal e sem graça e eu congelei de antecipação enquanto esperava pelos seus lábios frios. O hálito doce dele me inebriou por completo e eu já havia esquecido até do meu nome quando o nariz dele encostou-se ao meu e ele murmurou duas palavras contra os meus lábios:

- Bella boba.

Eu não tive chance de responder – não que eu estivesse apta a formular qualquer tipo de pensamento coerente no momento, quem dera controlar minhas cordas vocais – antes que ele unisse sua boca macia com a minha.

Os lábios de veludo de Edward, em contraste com o resto de seu corpo rígido como mármore, eram algo que sempre havia me deslumbrado particularmente. Era como se não houvesse limites para a perfeição dele.

Como sempre acontecia quando eu estava perto de Edward – especialmente quando tinha aquele corpo escultural em contato com o meu – eu me empolguei um pouco mais do que deveria e joguei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Eu poderia não ter força o suficiente para puxar Edward para mais perto de mim, mas ao menos poderia me projetar para mais perto _dele. _

Mas ele estava propenso a ser o desmancha-prazeres de sempre e acabar com a minha diversão tão logo eu estava conseguindo fazer algum avanço. Soltei um muxoxo bem audível quando ele se separou de mim, fazendo Edward dar um risinho presunçoso.

- Bella, comporte-se, sim? – e então ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça, como se eu fosse uma criancinha facilmente subornável.

Bem, na verdade eu realmente era. Eu faria qualquer coisa que ele me pedisse, contanto que pudesse ganhar o que eu queria dele em troca. Sim, eu era extremamente egoísta no que dizia respeito a Edward, eu não conseguia evitar e já havia desistido de lutar contra isso era mais forte do que eu.

- Você já ouviu falar que as garotas boazinhas vão para o céu, mas são as malvadas que se divertem? – eu perguntei, subindo na ponta dos pés para roçar meus lábios no queixo másculo dele. Acho que toda a agonia de ter ficado um dia inteiro longe dele havia me dado uma estranha dose de coragem.

Edward me segurou pela cintura e tombou a cabeça para trás, rindo como se nunca tivesse ouvido algo tão engraçado antes e, embora não fosse a primeira vez que eu o ouvia rir, aquele som me encantou completamente. Eu poderia passar a eternidade inteira apenas o ouvindo rir e seria mais feliz do que qualquer ser humano – ou vampiro – já havia sido.

- É oficial, você tem andado demais com Alice. – disse ele, mexendo no meu cabelo com carinho e colocando uma mecha atrás da minha orelha – Eu vou ter que providenciar alguma forma de separá-las, do contrário, minha irmã já terá feito lavagem cerebral em você até a data do casamento.

Eu girei os olhos para o sorrisinho sarcástico dele.

- Edward, não seja absurdo. – e senti uma satisfação particular em usar a frase de Edward contra ele mesmo – Eu não preciso de Alice para me ensinar esse tipo de coisa. Para isso existe Jessica Stanley.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas bem delineadas, entrando no meu jogo, e me trouxe um pouco mais para junto de si antes de abaixar o rosto até a curva descoberta do meu pescoço. Eu estremeci visivelmente quando Edward beijou a minha artéria carótida e ele riu ao sentir minha pulsação acelerar contra os seus lábios.

- Será que eu precisarei me livrar da Jessica também? – ele perguntou, ainda movendo sua boca tentadora contra o meu pescoço e deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava. Eu suspirei, me sentindo amolecida e tonta, mas tão feliz e satisfeita que era como se estivesse tendo uma overdose da minha droga favorita.

Edward pareceu perceber que eu não estava mais interessada na conversa quando se passaram uns dois minutos sem que eu tivesse me preocupado em opinar sobre o destino de Jess. Ele riu aquela sua risada baixa e presunçosa – Edward sabia muito bem do efeito que tinha sobre mim – e resolveu que também não estava mais muito interessado em conversar.

Para mim aquilo estava mais do que ótimo, porque depois de ter passado um dia inteiro à mercê de Alice e longe dele, a última coisa que eu queria naquele momento era conversar. Ao menos Edward era esperto o suficiente para não precisar ler a minha mente a fim de perceber aquilo.

Ele tomou seu tempo para distribuir uma porção de beijos longos e demorados por toda a extensão da minha garganta, e cada contato de seus lábios frios e aveludados contra a minha pele faziam com que uma nova onda de borboletas começasse uma festa dentro do meu estômago, e suspiros escapassem da minha boca com uma freqüência absurdamente constrangedora. Como Edward poderia ter a petulância de pedir que eu me comportasse quando ele agia daquela forma? Aquilo não era justo – só que obviamente não seria eu a reclamar.

Mas Edward simplesmente parecia ter um dom de parar bem quando estávamos perto de entrar em um terreno desconhecido. Era profundamente irritante a forma como ele tinha plena consciência de onde estava a linha definitiva, a qual, uma vez cruzada, não haveria mais volta.

Eu não era mais contrária à idéia de esperarmos até a nossa noite de núpcias. Na verdade, _eu_ é quem havia pedido expressamente por aquilo quando Edward finalmente havia resolvido ceder e me dar o que eu queria, mas isso não significava que a tentação não fosse insanamente difícil de resistir. Pensando dessa perspectiva, eu mal podia esperar para que o 13 de agosto chegasse de uma vez.

- Acho melhor você ir para a casa. Charlie não vai ficar muito contente se você chegar tarde. – disse ele, com um sorriso de canto, enquanto passava seus polegares gélidos pelas minhas bochechas coradas. Edward se divertia imensamente com as minhas reações corporais humanas, aquilo era quase sádico da parte dele.

Eu suspirei. É claro, Charlie. Como é que eu pude me esquecer? Bem, não era como se eu tivesse realmente alguma chance com Edward sendo tão absurdamente irresistível.

- Você vai me levar? – eu estava visivelmente ansiosa para prolongar o meu tempo com ele.

Ele negou, com uma sombra de sorriso.

- Eu não acho que vou conseguir passar por Alice, não até ela ouvir a sua marcha nupcial.

Suspirei mais uma vez, tentando parecer o mais sofredora possível.

- Vamos lá, Edward. Alice é pequenininha, você pode ganhar dela se quiser.

É, aquela era realmente uma boa forma para eu entrar com o pé direito na família Cullen: planejando a morte da minha futura irmã.

Edward riu aquela sua risada de tirar o fôlego e beijou os meus lábios com uma adoração que me deixou cambaleante.

- Eu não posso, Esme irá me colocar de castigo seu eu machucar Alice. Além do mais, você está se esquecendo de Jasper. O que você faria quando chegasse o dia do casamento e seu noivo estivesse todo desfigurado?

- Bem, talvez então eu conseguisse finalmente me igualar a você. Isso se os maquiadores realmente fizerem um trabalho fenomenal em mim.

Ele girou seus olhos dourados para mim, sussurrando para si mesmo algo que se parecia muito com "Bella absurda". Então foi a minha vez de rir e subir nas pontas dos pés para lhe dar mais um beijo.

- Promete que vai se livrar de Alice e ir me ver? – eu pedi, sabendo muito bem que não estava jogando limpo, mas me importando muito pouco com isso.

Edward suspirou, derrotado, e eu sorri.

- Você é impossível, Bella.

Eu não consegui sequer fingir que estava sentindo remorso por manipulá-lo daquele jeito.

- Eu sei.

E então ele me deu o seu mais lindo sorriso de canto, aquele que eu mais amava, e se inclinou mais uma vez para encostar seus lábios frios de veludo no meu pescoço...

Quando saí pela porta da frente da casa dos Cullen, Jasper já estava à minha espera ao lado de um carro que eu ainda não conhecia – um Corvette com uma pintura reluzente cor de chumbo. Eu me perguntava se o desfile de carros luxuosos dos Cullen terminaria algum dia e se eu também teria um novo modelo importado diretamente da Europa à espera para substituir a minha velha Chevy tão logo o pastor dissesse "pode beijar a noiva". Conhecendo Edward, sua paixão por carros e sua extravagância com presentes, aquilo era muito provável. Na verdade era algo praticamente escrito em pedra.

Eu escorreguei de forma desengonçada para o banco de couro do carro. O motor do Corvette roncou com elegância quando pegou na partida e o CD player ligou automaticamente em uma faixa de música pop. Eu franzi a testa ao mesmo tempo em que Jasper suspirava de forma resignada.

- Alice mexeu no meu carro de novo. – disse ele, embora não tenha feito menção de trocar o CD enquanto realizava a conversão para sair do jardim e pegar a estrada particular da casa até a rodovia.

A viagem demorou um pouco mais que o de costume se fosse Edward ou Alice que estivessem no volante. Jasper parecia ser um motorista mais prudente – ou menos super confiante - do que os outros vampiros que eu já havia conhecido. De todo modo, ele ainda fez o percurso até a casa de Charlie em cerca da metade do tempo que eu levaria com a minha caminhonete monstro.

Eu estava tentando me referir à casa dos Cullen como "lar" e ao meu atual lar como "a casa de Charlie" para ver se seria muito difícil me imaginar morando naquela mansão tão refinada e impecável, habitada por seres tão extraordinários. Até agora eu estava tendo dificuldade em me ver como mais do que uma manchinha feia e indesejada maculando o que seria o retrato perfeito de uma família perfeita. Se eu tivesse muita sorte talvez me parecesse um pouco mais com eles depois que me transformasse em uma vampira. Isso ou então a transformação ampliaria todas as minhas falhas e, de humana sem graça, eu passaria a monstro sobrenatural grotesco. Eu só esperava que Edward ainda me amasse depois daquilo.

- Obrigada pela carona, Jasper. – eu disse, alcançando a maçaneta da porta do carro - Pode dizer à Alice que a estrela do espetáculo chegou sã e salva.

Ele riu muito discretamente, sabendo, tão bem quanto eu, que seria inútil entregar aquele tipo de recado para Alice – ela saberia se fosse haver um acidente antes mesmo de entrarmos no carro.

Eu ouvi o ronco suave do motor do Corvette de Jasper seguindo pela rua quando entrei em casa e fechei a porta da sala. Quase no mesmo instante, Charlie apareceu na minha frente.

- Bella, – começou ele, com a sua carranca de ultimamente - você demorou.

Eu suspirei e me abaixei para desamarrar os meus tênis.

- Desculpe, mas Alice me manteve presa até agora. – ao menos aquilo era parcialmente verdade – Ela resolveu que teremos estátuas de gelo no casamento. – eu acrescentei, tentando soar mais plausível.

- Hmm. – o barulho que Charlie fez pareceu um tipo de concordância simpática.

Eu podia notar que ele sentia pena de mim pelo circo que Alice estava armando, mas sua decisão irredutível de torcer o nariz para o meu casamento o impedia demonstrar aquilo perfeitamente.

- Encontrou o jantar? – perguntei, me endireitando e segurando o par de tênis em uma mão. Dessa vez eu consegui arrancar um pequeno sorriso de Charlie.

- Encontrei sim, Bells. Obrigada.

Eu sorri de volta - ao menos aquela não era uma causa completamente perdida. Decidi não abusar mais da minha sorte e dei boa noite a Charlie.

Eu pude ouvir a televisão ligada em um jogo de futebol qualquer quando passei pela sala, me concentrando fortemente em manter meu olhar apenas na escada que era o meu alvo. Eu não queria ter que olhar para aquela sala, especialmente não com o barulho de jogo e o sofá vazio que costumava ser preenchido por Billy Black em noites de campeonato como aquela. Lembrar de Billy me fazia lembrar de Jacob e eu estava tentando desesperadamente não pensar nele.

Eu não havia visto, conversado ou ouvido falar de Jake depois daquela nossa despedida – e nem ele havia tentado estabelecer contato. Ele já estaria sabendo do casamento a essa altura. Eu me perguntava se ele havia se machucado ainda mais ou se eu já o machucara tanto que era impossível que ele sentisse mais dor do que eu já lhe infligira. Mas eu não poderia começar a pensar naquilo agora ou não conseguiria parar de chorar tão cedo – e havia prometido a mim mesma que não choraria mais por Jacob. Aquilo não era justo com Edward, não era justo comigo e, sobretudo, não era justo com Jake.

Não me preocupei em acender a luz quando cheguei ao quarto, ao invés disso apenas me joguei direto na cama, com roupa e tudo. Enterrei o rosto no meu travesseiro que tinha o perfume de Edward e suspirei. Eu não havia percebido o quanto estava cansada até ter me deitado e caído no sono.

Em algum ponto da madrugada eu passei a sentir frio e o perfume de Edward ficou muito mais forte do que antes. A combinação dessas duas coisas mandou um sinal de alerta para o meu cérebro que, por sua vez, deu outro alerta para o meu sistema nervoso e os meus olhos se abriram. Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas e a minha visão toda embaçada, mas ainda assim eu pude distinguir com clareza aquele rosto angelical perto de mim.

Ele sorriu seu sorriso perfeito e beijou minhas pálpebras sonolentas enquanto eu bocejava.

- Que horas são? – perguntei com a voz meio enrolada de sono.

- Quase uma da manhã. Volte a dormir. – disse ele.

Certo, como se eu fosse capaz de fazer meu cérebro se entediar o suficiente para pegar no sono quando ele estava por perto.

- Chegou faz muito tempo? – eu perguntei, ignorando o pedido anterior dele.

Edward girou os olhos, mas não discutiu. Ele sabia que não adiantava de nada.

- Há exatos quarenta e dois minutos.

Eu lhe dei um olhar carrancudo. Ele estava ali há quase uma hora e eu estive perdendo todo esse tempo com algo idiota como dormir? Eu odiava as minhas necessidades humanas às vezes. Bem, eu não perderia mais tempo discutindo que ele deveria ter me acordado, havia coisa muito mais importante a se fazer.

Ainda deitada entre os braços perfeitamente definidos de Edward eu estiquei o meu pescoço até alcançar os lábios dele. Edward sorriu contra os meus lábios, provavelmente pensando que eu era uma humana muito previsível, mas eu não me importava nem um pouco com isso – até porque, era verdade – desde que ele continuasse me estreitando em seu aperto de aço como estava fazendo agora.

Ele só se separou de mim quando percebeu que eu estava precisando de ar e eu me aninhei no peito duro dele, me sentindo feliz e completa.

Nós passamos alguns minutos naquele silêncio glorioso, com os dedos longos e elegantes de Edward brincando com o meu cabelo embaraçado até que eu ouvi a voz irresistível dele.

- Como está Charlie? – ele me perguntou, com seus lábios muito próximos da minha têmpora.

Eu suspirei.

- Como sempre, você sabe. Ele ainda está resistindo.

Edward riu um pouco.

- Ele é durão. Se parece com você. – acrescentou em um tom doce.

Eu suspirei. De novo. É, eu já sabia disso.

Charlie não havia aceitado lá muito bem toda a história do meu enlace matrimonial aos dezoito anos. Por mais que ele tivesse dito que gostaria que eu lhe contasse caso estivesse pensando em dar um grande passo – como fugir com Edward ou coisa assim – acho que ele nunca pensou que o tal grande passo fosse chegar tão cedo. Ao menos não logo no dia seguinte à nossa conversa.

Edward havia decidido que queria fazer tudo de maneira bem formal, é claro, como mandava a moral e a etiqueta. O único problema é que os padrões de moral e etiqueta dele datavam da época da Primeira Guerra Mundial. Mas eu tirei consolo do fato de que poderia ser pior – ao menos ele não havia resolvido adotar a etiqueta da época de Carlisle. Ainda assim, ele fez questão da presença de Carlisle e Esme quando falasse com Charlie acerca das suas intenções para comigo. Se eu já achava estranho e improvável ver Edward, em toda a sua perfeição magnânima, na sala de estar mundana da minha casa, nada poderia ter me preparado para a visão dele _e_ seus pais ali.

Era natural ver Esme e Carlisle na casa dos Cullen e este último no hospital - era como se fosse o _habitat_ natural deles ou coisa assim. Eu sempre me sentia como se tivesse entrado em alguma espécie de realidade alternativa quando estava no refúgio dos Cullen, como se lá dentro eu fosse alguém diferente - a Bella de Edward, a um passo de ser abençoada com uma eternidade ao lado do ser mais maravilhoso que já existiu no mundo – enquanto, aqui fora, eu era apenas a Bella Swan, a filha de Charlie que se casaria com um rapaz bonito e rico e iria para Dartmouth no próximo semestre. Por mais que essa realidade ainda parecesse promissora eu não podia deixar de enxergá-la como algo muito insignificante se comparada à perspectiva de um "para sempre" com Edward.

Por falar em Dartmouth, o pobre Charlie tinha ficado realmente orgulhoso com aquela história toda, mais do que eu fiquei na verdade. Eu sabia de onde vinha a minha vaga e sabia também que ela tinha muito mais relação com a fortuna dos Cullen e os contatos de Carlisle do que com os meus próprios méritos acadêmicos. Mas Charlie estava feliz – e Renée também ficara quando recebera a notícia por telefone –, eles tinham uma filha inteligente ao final das contas. Devo confessar que eu não estava assim tão ansiosa para acabar com o sonho dourado dele e da mamãe. Acho que a perspectiva de que eu estaria indo para uma universidade prestigiada e teria um brilhante futuro acadêmico pela frente era a única coisa que estava fazendo com que eles tolerassem a história do casamento.

Eu achei que Charlie fosse desmaiar ali mesmo, no chão da nossa sala, de tão branco que ficou quando chegou em casa uma bela noite, após ter patrulhado toda a cidade e garantido que Forks teria uma madrugada segura, nada de brigas ou assassinatos – como se isso algum dia fosse acontecer - e encontrado sua filha sentada no sofá, de mãos dadas com o namorado, e ladeada pelo pai e a mãe do namorado em questão. Eu não sabia se ele havia notado o anel de noivado no meu dedo esquerdo logo de cara. Eu achava que não.

E de repente eu estava revivendo os detalhes de quando havíamos colocado as cartas na mesa com Charlie...

- Pai. – eu havia decidido começar com "pai", parecia mais carinhoso do que chamá-lo pelo nome e eu precisava estar em bons lençóis com ele – Nós temos uma notícia para dar.

- Ótimas notícias. – Edward havia me interrompido naquele momento, com seus olhos dourados resplandecendo uma alegria febril e desconcertante. Ele parecia ter presenciado uma aparição divina ou algo do gênero e eu me perguntei remotamente se eu também ficava daquele jeito todas as vezes que via Edward.

Eu tinha a impressão de que era pior.

- Garotos, por que vocês não deixam Charlie se sentar primeiro? – disse Carlisle. Provavelmente seus instintos de médico lhe alertavam que meu pai enfartaria em questão de cinco minutos se não lhe déssemos um tempo para respirar.

- Você quer tomar alguma coisa, Charlie? Uma água, um suco? – Esme já estava trabalhando seu charme maternal no bom Chefe Swan, tirando das mãos dele o casaco do uniforme e, para o meu visível alívio, o coldre com a arma.

Edward soltou um risinho presunçoso para mim ao notar meu alívio por ver Charlie sem o seu revólver. Bem, ele tinha razões para estar tranqüilo, afinal tinha uma pele de cristal à prova de balas. Eu, no entanto, ainda era humana e seria realmente divino se eu morresse vítima da má pontaria de Charlie quando nem mesmo uma horda de vampiros recém-nascidos havia conseguido me matar.

- Não, obrigado. – Charlie recusou a gentileza de Esme, parecendo se lembrar de que aquela era a sua casa e ele poderia tomar uma água ou suco a hora que quisesse. Ele continuou mirando a mim e a Edward, seus olhos passando do meu rosto suado e apavorado, para a expressão de gloriosa felicidade do anjo ao meu lado e para as nossas mãos firmemente entrelaçadas. Eu quase podia ver as engrenagens trabalhando furiosamente dentro da cabeça de Charlie, como se cada conclusão a que ele chegasse o deixasse mais desolado.

Esme lançou um sorriso apologético quando se voltou para nós, após ter pendurado o casaco e o coldre no cabideiro da entrada, e sentou-se ao lado de Carlisle. Ela havia tentando.

- Charlie – Carlisle o chamou, obrigando Charlie a desviar o olhar por um instante de mim e de Edward. Eu soltei a respiração que prendia e Edward murmurou um "relaxe".

- Você foi uma das primeiras pessoas que eu conheci em Forks quando me mudei para cá com a minha família e, desde o início, você nos tratou com hospitalidade e amizade. – continuou Carlisle, parecendo a tradução de tudo o que era amável e gentil – Eu sempre tive muito apreço por sua bondade, Charlie, assim, quando Bella chegou e Edward descobriu-se apaixonado pela sua filha, eu a recebi de braços abertos entre a minha família da mesma forma com que sabia que você receberia Edward entre a sua.

Uau. Eu senti meu queixo cair naquela hora. Depois daquilo ficou mais fácil de entender porque Edward insistira em trazer Carlisle junto.

Charlie estava visivelmente desarmado – muito literalmente. Ele olhou mais uma vez para mim e para Edward e em seguida pigarreou.

- Sim, Carlisle, eu também tenho muito apreço por sua amizade. E Edward é um bom garoto... Apesar de tudo. – ele evitou propositalmente olhar no meu rosto quando disse aquela última parte, ele sabia o que encontraria se olhasse.

Edward apertou com força a minha mão, para impedir que eu pulasse em sua defesa. Obviamente ele não se chateava com o que Charlie dissera. E, para o crédito de Charlie, ele _realmente_ estava tentando ser mais amistoso e tolerável com Edward ultimamente, eu só não sabia se ele conseguiria continuar com aquilo depois das notícias do dia.

Carlisle deu a Charlie aquele seu sorriso confiável de médico de família.

- Eu agradeço muito por isso, Charlie. Então, agora, talvez devêssemos deixar que Bella e Edward contassem a novidade? – ele sugeriu e lançou o holofote direto para cima de mim e do meu futuro marido.

Eu quis me afundar no sofá bem naquela hora. Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça? Eu não poderia fazer aquilo. Eu positivamente não poderia contar a Charlie. Aquela havia sido uma idéia idiota, eu deveria inventar uma desculpa qualquer e dar o fora dali com Edward e os pais dele a tiracolo. Mas então Edward abriu aquela sua boca perfeita e aí já era tarde demais.

- Eu pedi Bella em casamento, Charlie. – como se para provar seu ponto, ele ergueu a minha mão esquerda de modo a deixar o meu anel visível para todos na sala, e a jóia parecia faiscar como um letreiro de néon – E ela me deu a grande honra e a infinita felicidade de aceitar ser minha esposa. Agora, tudo o que falta para que a minha alegria seja completa é que você nos dê a sua benção. – ele soava tão calmo, tão confiante, que por um segundo eu achei que fosse dar tudo certo.

Mas então eu cometi o erro de olhar para Charlie. De branco como o giz o rosto dele havia passado para o vermelho, do vermelho para o púrpura, do púrpura para quase azul. E então ele explodiu.

- _Você está grávida!_ – eu achava que o grito dele poderia ser ouvido até a esquina. Nossos vizinhos certamente teriam muito que fofocar pelos próximos dias.

Eu fechei os meus olhos e grunhi. Aquele era justamente o motivo pelo qual eu havia resistido tão bravamente a essa idéia de casamento quando Edward a propôs pela primeira vez. É óbvio que as pessoas não iriam pensar em outra coisa, afinal quem em _sã consciência_ se casaria livremente aos dezoito anos nos dias de hoje? Era a explicação mais plausível de todas – Bella Swan estava aplicando o golpe do baú. Pobre Edward e sua boa família, perdidos nas mãos dessa pequena aproveitadora.

- _Eu-não-estou-grávida!_ – eu ralhei, com os dentes apertados. Eu devo ter parecido realmente possessa de ódio naquele instante, pois a pele colorida de Charlie voltou ao seu tom habitual e ele encolheu-se um pouco em sua poltrona.

- Oh, ok. Desculpe, Bells.

Eu suspirei e joguei minhas costas de encontro ao encosto do sofá. Eu estava me sentindo tão exausta que parecia que havia corrido uma maratona inteira. Senti os lábios gelados de Edward depositando um beijo carinhoso no dorso da minha mão e eu sorri levemente para ele. Sempre o meu anjo da guarda particular. Edward correspondeu ao meu sorriso com um dos seus e então se voltou novamente para o meu pai – que parecia bem mais calmo agora que a história da minha não gravidez havia sido esclarecida.

- Charlie, eu amo Bella mais do que tudo no mundo, mais do que a minha própria existência. Eu nunca amei alguém tanto assim e estou certo de que nunca amarei e, por um milagre e uma benção, ela sente por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por ela. Ela é a minha alma gêmea e, agora que a encontrei, eu não poderia prosseguir meu caminho sem ela. Acredite, eu tentei, e sofri como um miserável a cada minuto longe dela. Eu lhe dou a minha palavra de que irei amá-la, honrá-la, protegê-la e fazer o possível e o impossível para que ela seja tão feliz ao meu lado quanto eu sou ao lado dela por todos os dias e até o fim das nossas vidas. Assim Charlie, eu lhe peço: por favor, você nos dará a sua benção?

Levou um esforço quase sobre-humano para eu me controlar e não desabar em lágrimas logo ali. Se eu já ficava naquele estado quando Edward estava pedindo permissão ao Charlie, então não queria nem imaginar como ficaria quando ele estivesse fazendo seus votos no altar.

Eu olhei para Charlie, implorando com os meus olhos marejados para que ele concordasse. Para que dissesse sim logo de uma vez e eu pudesse me jogar nos braços do meu Edward.

- Edward, eu entendo que você gosta muito da Bella e ela também gosta de você. – ok, eu amo Charlie, mas senti uma revolta imensurável contra ele naquela hora. Ele estava sendo praticamente ofensivo, apenas "gostar" jamais seria capaz de descrever a profunda devoção que eu tenho por Edward.

Eu gosto do meu moletom cinza, eu gosto de batata frita, eu gosto dos CDs que Phil me manda de presente. Mas Edward... Bem, Edward estava em um plano completamente superior e distinto. Mas acho que estava tudo bem que Charlie não soubesse dessas coisas, do contrário ele talvez tentasse me internar já que provavelmente minha obsessão por Edward não pareceria muito saudável para quem estivesse de fora.

- Mas vocês são muito jovens e tudo parece mais... _Intenso_ nessa fase da vida. – continuou Charlie – Tem certeza que não é melhor esperarem um pouco?

Eu suspirei. Eu conseguia entender o ponto de vista do meu pai, ele estava sendo lógico e racional – ao contrário de mim. Mas como eu poderia explicar a ele que esperar estava completamente fora de cogitação? _Eu não seria dois anos mais velha do Edward_. Eu já tinha desvantagens demais para me preocupar sem precisar de rugas também, obrigada. Felizmente eu não precisei pensar em como argumentar com meu pai quando Esme veio ao nosso socorro.

- Charlie, Carlisle e eu também éramos muito jovens quando nos casamos. – disse ela, com sua voz doce como o som de uma flauta. Ela estava claramente tirando vantagem do fato de que toda a sua família estava congelada eternamente na casa dos vinte anos, ou dezessete, no caso de Edward – E pouco depois nós nos vimos com cinco maravilhosas crianças para criarmos. – nesse ponto Esme lançou um sorriso repleto de amor para mim e para Edward. Eu me senti verdadeiramente comovida – Eu não vou mentir para você, Charlie, foram tempos difíceis. Mas nossos laços resistiram, e nossa família cresceu forte e unida. Por isso, com todo o respeito que eu poderia ter à sua opinião, eu não acredito que a idade seja um empecilho para Edward e Bella. Temos que admitir que eles são mais maduros do que a maioria dos jovens hoje em dia, eles tem plena ciência do compromisso que estão assumindo e estão dispostos a honrá-lo. E, de todo modo, eles estarão indo para Dartmouth juntos no outono. Você não preferiria que eles fizessem isso da maneira apropriada?

Eu poderia pular do sofá e abraçar Esme naquele instante. Eu soube que ela havia ganhado Charlie com aquele discurso – nada poderia aterrorizar mais um pai do que a idéia de sua filha estar morando com o namorado, longe da supervisão de adultos. Depois daquilo Charlie não teve alternativa a não ser engolir o noivado...

O caso de Renée foi um pouco diferente, embora não menos complexo. Para começar eu não era muito fã da idéia de dar a notícia para a minha mãe por telefone ou e-mail, ainda que a perspectiva de encará-la fosse tão assustadora quanto encarar Charlie – exceto, talvez, pela parte do possível tiroteio. Mas eu conhecia muito bem a política de Renée acerca de casamentos antes dos trinta – e aquilo era o suficiente para me intimidar.

De modo que foi bastante pálida, suando frio e com o estômago embrulhado que eu embarquei junto de Edward e Alice para Jacksonville, na Flórida. Charlie havia sido expresso em não permitir que eu viajasse sozinha com Edward, mesmo que fosse para a casa de Renée – ele havia adquirido um renovado senso de paranóia paterna agora que Edward e eu éramos noivos. Para a nossa sorte, Charlie confiava em Alice e Alice jamais perderia uma chance de fazer compras em Miami, ainda que para isso tivesse que sacrificar parte do seu "cronograma de casamento".

No fim das contas, Alice provou-se uma adição muito útil enquanto nos ajudava a monitorar o canal do tempo à procura de uma perfeita data chuvosa na Flórida para agendarmos o nosso vôo. Não dava para arriscar uma viagem a um paraíso tropical em pleno verão sem algumas nuvens para nos dar cobertura – nós não queríamos ter que lidar com dois vampiros resplandecentes no meio do aeroporto.

Renée não fazia a menor idéia do porquê havíamos decidido atravessar o país assim tão de repente para vê-la, mas ainda assim nos recebeu com o entusiasmo de quem estivera esperando aquela viagem por meses. Ela me abraçou da forma amorosa de sempre e não foi menos calorosa com Edward e Alice. Eu podia ver que minha mãe gostava de Edward. Aquilo me tranqüilizava um pouco.

Depois do ocorrido com Charlie, eu já sabia mais ou menos o que esperar de Renée, de modo que a reação dela quando eu contei que Edward havia me pedido em casamento e eu havia aceitado não me pegou nada de surpresa.

- Você tem certeza, Bella? – ela me perguntou, com seus olhos infantis arregalados.

Eu respirei fundo naquela hora. Pelo jeito aquela era a pergunta premiada do mês.

- Tenho sim mãe, absoluta. Eu tenho 100 de certeza de que amo o Edward.

Ela fez uma ligeira careta diante da minha resposta apaixonada.

- Eu não estou questionando o seu amor por ele, Bella. Para ser sincera eu notei logo de cara que o seu caso com esse garoto era coisa séria e te confesso que eu meio que já esperava que vocês me aparecessem com esse tipo de notícia um dia... Mas não _agora_, não quando vocês ainda são tão jovens. Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, vocês estão indo para a faculdade! Você já parou para pensar nisso?

- Mãe, a faculdade não vai fazer diferença nenhuma, _nada_ vai mudar a minha opinião. – eu tentei ser o mais educada possível enquanto cortava os argumentos dela – Seja daqui a dez ou cem anos, eu ainda vou querer o Edward. – e eu estava sendo bastante literal na parte dos cem anos, embora não tivesse como ela saber disso.

Nesse ponto Renée havia segurado as minhas mãos entre as suas, como costumava fazer quando eu era criança e ela tinha algo muito importante para me dizer.

- Bella, se esse é o caso, então por que não esperar? Para que tanta pressa? Por acaso existe algo que você não está me contando? – ela completou, com um ar de desconfiança que combinaria muito mais com o Charlie.

Eu senti vontade de arrancar meus cabelos naquela hora. Era incrível o dom que os meus pais tinham de só me perguntarem justamente o que eu não poderia responder.

- Mãe, e por que não agora? Se eu amo Edward o bastante para durar para sempre e ele me ama da mesma forma, então para que perder tempo? Para que esperar?

Renée suspirou. Ela me fez lembrar de mim mesma com aquele gesto desolado.

- Olha Bella, eu sei que o meu trabalho como sua mãe é incentivar todos os seus sonhos, mas você tem que saber de uma coisa sobre o mundo real. – disse ela, em um tom meio agourento que me deixou um tanto receosa – Às vezes apenas amor não é o suficiente.

Eu engoli seco. Eu sabia que aquilo era sobre ela e Charlie – o casamento era o que havia estragado tudo entre eles. Era justamente aquele tipo de exemplo de união mal sucedida que me fez relutar tanto em aceitar o pedido de Edward.

Mas eu não era a minha mãe e Edward, com certeza, não era o meu pai. Renée não estivera disposta a morar em Forks por Charlie – eu estava disposta a mudar de espécie por Edward. Daria certo entre nós dois.

- Mãe, – eu comecei e surpreendi a mim mesma com a firmeza da minha voz – não vai ser assim comigo e com o Edward. Nós _vamos_ ser felizes – _para sempre_, eu completei mentalmente.

Renée então sorriu para mim. Não foi um sorriso muito feliz – foi mais um sorriso de quem reconhece a força do seu oponente e se dá por vencido. Eu podia notar que ela ainda estava apreensiva, ansiosa e não muito feliz em me ver casando com praticamente a mesma idade que ela tinha quando fugiu para Las Vegas com Charlie, mas eu sabia também que ela respeitaria a minha decisão de me casar com Edward – como havia respeitado a minha escolha de ir morar em Forks.

- Se é assim, então eu só posso torcer para que você esteja certa, minha Isabella. – e ela abriu seus braços para mim, pronta para me receber com todo o seu carinho de mãe...

Edward me chamou de volta para a realidade quando beijou muito de leve os meus lábios.

- No que está pensando? – ele sussurrou na sua voz de anjo.

Eu sorri e joguei meus frágeis braços de humana em volta dele, rolando na minha minúscula cama em seguida e trazendo ele junto comigo. Edward não resistiu à minha investida desta vez, mas apoiou seus braços, um de cada lado do meu tronco, no colchão, para evitar me imprensar com o seu corpo de mármore. Que pena.

- Estava apenas me lembrando de que agora estou um dia mais próxima de me tornar a mais nova Sra. Cullen.

O sorriso que ele me deu não poderia ser descrito como outra coisa além de deslumbrante. Eu tinha absoluta certeza de que teria ficado tonta naquela hora se já não estivesse deitada.

Mas eu positivamente dei adeus a qualquer senso de realidade quando Edward me beijou mais uma vez.

17


	3. Despedida de Solteiro

**2. DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEIRO**

EU SUSPIREI PROFUNDAMENTE PELO QUE ME PARECIA SER A CENTÉSIMA vez naquela hora. Aparentemente, tanto eu quanto Edward não tínhamos o dizer em quase nada no _nosso/i_ casamento. Claro que decidimos várias coisas que Alice nos julgou capazes de escolher sem que estragasse a cerimônia perfeita que ela planejava, mas no ponto que me fez suspirar todas essas vezes tanto eu quanto Edward havíamos sido derrotados pela maioria unânime dos Cullen. Até mesmo Carlisle – para a minha vergonha absoluta – concordou veementemente com os planos de Emmett e Alice para esta noite – a noite da _despedida de solteiro_.

Argh. Isso era tão injusto! Eu absolutamente não estava com a menor vontade de sair dos braços do Edward tão cedo e não me parecia que ele estava tentado a fazer a mesma coisa, mas o suspiro que ele soltou pela sua boca perfeita indicou que não tínhamos escolha no assunto: Alice estava irredutível.

Estávamos deitados no meu quarto – eu havia sido banida temporariamente da casa dos Cullen até Alice retirar os vinte vasos de vidro com arranjos de flores diferentes com os quais ela tentava decidir o melhor para meu casamento. Eu concordava que, com aquela quantidade de vasos, a probabilidade de eu acabar quebrando algo aumentava muito, mas eu achava extremamente injusto que ela tivesse me impedido de ver Edward até ele acabar de completar a composição da marcha nupcial. Felizmente para mim, ele não estava propenso a me deixar sozinha em casa faltando dois dias para o nosso casamento.

Ainda era muito surreal toda essa situação, e eu estava com a impressão de que seria até mesmo depois que eu dissesse "sim" na frente de uma multidão e meia. Eu nunca imaginei que acabaria casando antes mesmo de sair da adolescência. Claro que essa era uma especificação minha, não deixaria passar um dia sequer do meu aniversário, eu já era mais velha que Edward o suficiente. Mas, mesmo assim, se me dissessem que eu estaria casando neste verão dois anos atrás, eu provavelmente não acreditaria na pessoa – mesmo que essa pessoa fosse a Alice.

Eu beijei a mandíbula do deus grego que me abraçava e me apertei mais contra o corpo dele.

- Isso é ridículo, Bella. – ele falou em um tom meio irritadiço – Eles não podem forçar você a fazer nada, eu não vou deixar, não se preocupe. – ele parecia decidido.

Eu adorei que ele tivesse dito isso para mim, mas eu sabia que estava sendo egoísta com ele. Mais até do que o normal, o quê, considerando tudo, era muito. Ele merecia ter uma noite só com os irmãos, para se divertir e... Fazer seja lá o que vampiros fazem em suas despedidas de solteiro. Obviamente ele não iria beber, e só o pensamento de Edward num strip-club fazia o meu estômago se revirar diversas vezes, o ciúme dando uma estocada fria no meu peito. Então eu havia preferido não pensar muito no que ele estaria sujeito a fazer e me concentrar no que Alice havia preparado para mim.

Ela já havia me dito que Rosalie iria junto; o que me preocupava. Embora planejar casamentos seja algo que Rosalie entendesse – e tivesse apreciado a minha decisão no assunto – nossa relação não havia melhorado tanto assim ainda. Eu esperava que pelo menos essa noite me surpreendesse com a possibilidade de a minha outra futura irmã e eu evoluirmos a nossa relação da cordialidade para nem que fosse o início de uma amizade. Claro que a relação que eu tinha com Alice era absolutamente fora de questão pensar, mas pelo menos algo mais harmonioso e menos conturbado já estaria de bom tamanho. De qualquer forma a minha apreensão pelo que aconteceria essa noite só aumentou quando Alice me contou as novas.

Edward havia até tentando escapar dessa situação dando as desculpas mais infames – e as piores que eu já ouvi vindas dele pelo menos – mas Emmett havia sido completamente irredutível. Era _tradição_ e Edward não iria desprezar a tradição mais divertida – segundo a opinião do maior dos meus novos irmãos. Quanto a Alice, ela simplesmente me ignorou enquanto eu desfiei um rosário de _porquês_ eu não queria ir – e eu parei de discutir não muito tempo depois, afinal me parecia uma enorme perda de tempo discordar de Alice. Ela sabia, tão bem quanto eu, que eu não venceria essa batalha. Tanto eu quanto Edward estávamos sujeitos aos caprichos deles esta noite e, sinceramente, eu estava com medo.

Não medo de que algo pudesse me machucar, obviamente, mas medo do quanto eu conseguiria me embaraçar em uma noite, na frente de Rosalie. E medo – principalmente – do que Emmett fizesse o Edward hm... presenciar esta noite. Claro que ele não faria algo absolutamente absurdo, afinal ele é irredutivelmente apaixonado pela Rosalie, mas mesmo assim ele tem uma noção um pouco mais abrangente de divertido do que o meu senso gostaria. Apesar de tudo isso, eu não discuti, principalmente quando Emmett mencionou – propositalmente tenho certeza – que _todos_ os homens gostavam dessa tradição. É óbvio que ele estava me manipulando e é mais óbvio ainda que deu certo. Eu não poderia discutir depois que ele jogou a carta 'felicidade do Edward' em cima de mim.

- Obrigada, mas não, obrigada. – eu respondi à sua não-pergunta – Por mais que eu queira ficar assim com você para sempre, Alice vai me matar e Emmett vai destruir a minha casa se você não aparecer.

Ele riu baixinho.

– Você é quem sabe. – Edward falou em um tom visivelmente divertido. Ele provavelmente já havia visto o que as irmãs dele planejavam para mim esta noite e se isso fosse de alguma forma embaraçoso eu iria _matar_ Alice.

- O que você vai fazer esta noite? – eu perguntei só com meia voz; na verdade eu não queria saber, só queria distrair a sua cabeça – e a minha – do que Alice havia planejado. Para o rosto de uma fada ela tem uma mente bem diabólica às vezes.

- Eu não sei. – eu senti a frustração no tom dele. – Emmett foi absolutamente cauteloso com seus pensamentos perto de mim, e eu não consegui pegar nada da mente de Alice também.

- Oh, bom, bem vindo ao meu mundo. – eu falei um pouco rabugenta e ele riu, me beijando levemente.

Eu, muito humanamente, aprofundei o beijo e, se possível, me aproximei ainda mais dele – um pouco mais e acabaríamos nos fundindo em uma só pessoa. Ele permitiu até sentir a minha perna subindo pela sua cintura, e aí enrijeceu e eu grunhi de frustração, me soltando molemente ao seu lado.

- Edward, você está sendo ridículo. Nós vamos nos casar em dois dias e não é como se nós não fôssemos fazer muito mais do que nos beijar dentro de pouco tempo – a minha voz terminou com um tom satisfeito e ele estreitou os olhos.

- Bella, eu não sei se isso é o mais sábio. Você não está me levando a sério. Quando eu digo que você é quebrável eu realmente... – ele parou a frase e grunhiu insatisfeito. – Alice está chegando.

- E Emmett? – eu pedi esperançosa em saber que eu não era a única insatisfeita com os planos – pela primeira vez.

- Ele está me esperando em casa. Seu pai não sabe que eu estou aqui. – ele me lembrou e eu encolhi os ombros.

- Ótimo. – eu resmunguei e a muito contragosto me levantei do aconchego dos seus braços. – Já que eu vou fazer isso, pelo menos vou fazer direito, até porque se Alice me vir assim ela vai ter uma convulsão. – Eu resmunguei e ele riu enquanto eu me arrastava pelo quarto procurando uma blusa menos amassada e uma calça jeans para substituir a minha de moletom.

- Você está sempre linda.

- E você tem problemas de visão. – eu falei em um grunhido enquanto me abaixava para pegar as minhas meias debaixo da cama.

Ele riu e me puxou pra cama de novo.

- Ok, você me convenceu, eu não vou. – eu falei com um meio sorriso enquanto jogava as roupas recolhidas ao lado da cama e enlaçava meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

Ele correspondeu o meu beijo por alguns segundo antes de começar a pontilhar beijos na minha mandíbula e eu sabia que não adiantava mais nem tentar. Ele era absolutamente teimoso no quesito limites e não consegui evitar um suspiro de frustração. Edward sorriu contra a pele do meu pescoço e me fez arrepiar.

- Você é muito injusto. – eu falei em um tom falsamente bravo.

- Você que é injusta. – ele me abraçou em concha novamente, passando a ponta do seu nariz pelos meus cabelos e moldando a parte de trás do meu pescoço com a sua boca macia – Você fica absolutamente irresistível quando está com raiva. Na verdade você sempre é absolutamente irresistível.

Eu mal conseguia me lembrar porque eu havia estado brava alguns segundos atrás. Eu fechei meus olhos e tentava não hiperventilar enquanto sentia os lábios do Edward no meu pescoço, a ponta dos seus dedos passeando pelo meu braço.

- Ern... – a minha capacidade de formular frases quando eu estou perto dele decai pela metade, o que é muito já que eu não sou uma pessoa que realmente formula frases coerentemente por si só. – Você fala como se não fosse eu a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. – eu consegui falar meio embaralhado antes de estremecer com um arrepio, a sua boca tinha atingido o ponto abaixo da minha orelha. – Pare de fazer isso – eu resmunguei em um tom que variava de frustração absoluta para a incredulidade das minhas próprias palavras.

Ele parou imediatamente.

- O que foi, amor? – ele parecia achar que tinha feito algo errado. É, certo, como se ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa abaixo da linha da perfeição absoluta. Nós somos o casal mais sem equilíbrio da face da terra. Ele com o seu rosto de deus grego, suas infinitas habilidades, e eu humana, mortal, sem graça e sem nada de especial. Me perdoe por ter crises existenciais.

- Se você não vai terminar, pare de me provocar. – eu falei meio raivosa e em seguida corei furiosamente. Ok, isso saiu meio num rompante de coragem, que se esvaiu assim que eu pronunciei a última palavra. Edward riu baixinho e ainda assim divinamente. Eu afundei a minha cara no travesseiro.

Ele passou os dedos pelos meus cabelos e colocou-os sobre o meu ombro.

– Bella, não há motivo algum para vergonha.

- Fale por você mesmo – eu falei com a voz abafada ainda recusando a retirar a cara do meu travesseiro branco. Quem sabe se eu tentar o suficiente eu consigo atravessar ele?

Edward suspirou.

– Você é muito absurda. – ele me puxou de frente para ele e me encarou nos olhos, e eu esqueci para o que serviam meus pulmões. – Eu te amo, e eu te quero, mas não vou fazer isso se tiver chance de machucar você.

A minha frustração superou qualquer deslumbramento que eu estava tendo e eu fiz uma careta. Eu suspirei, pela milésima vez agora, e rolei para fora da cama.

– Depois sou _eu_ a absurda. Você não está fazendo sentido, Edward – eu lembrei a ele enquanto procurava o outro pé de meia. – Você sabe muito bem que eu não acredito que você me machucaria, além do mais...

Ele me interrompeu ficando de pé em menos de um segundo.

– Alice chegou. – ele explicou e me beijou levemente nos lábios. – Eu vou deixar você se arrumar senão eu estarei mais morto do que eu estou se eu te atrasar.

- Suas piadas são péssimas. – eu falei mal-humorada, e ele riu enquanto pulava pela janela.

Eu grunhi e comecei a trocar de roupa e eu pude ouvir agora a campainha tocando. Charlie atendeu e a voz de Alice parecia exultante – eu tremi involuntariamente. Amarrei os cadarços do meu tênis e comecei a descer as escadas, tropeçando no último degrau de nervosismo. Eu podia sentir a palma das minhas mãos começarem a suar.

- Bella, já estava indo te chamar. – Charlie falou com um sorriso. Alice sempre tinha esse efeito nele, mesmo após as mil e uma provas do terno. – Alice me falou que vocês vão ter uma noite de garotas.

- É. – eu grunhi sem vontade alguma. Se ela quis mentir para o Charlie o problema é dela, eu não vou apoiar em nada, principalmente porque não era por uma coisa que eu _queria_.

- Vai ser muito divertido, Bella! – Alice cantarolou enquanto passava seus braços ao redor de mim e me guiava para fora. – Prometo trazê-la de volta inteira, Charlie – ela brincou enquanto abria a porta do seu Porshe amarelo para eu entrar. – Até mais!

Charlie acenou brevemente antes de fechar a porta da casa e eu os meus olhos. Alice já tinha ligado o motor e estava saindo da minha garagem.

- Alice... – eu tentei inutilmente.

- Não comece, Bella – ela falou sem perder o bom humor – Você _sabe_ que não vai adiantar. Rosalie já foi, a gente vai encontrar com ela lá. – ela prosseguiu como se eu nem tivesse falado – Ela não gosta muito de andar no banco de trás – ela parecia extremamente divertida.

Eu não respondi, só continuei observando as árvores passarem como foguetes por nós.

- Alice... – eu comecei meio temerosa – O que o Emmett planejou para hoje? – tentei fazer minha voz soar desinteressada, mas, ao invés disso ela saiu meio tremida.

- Hm... – ela ponderou por alguns instantes se devia me contar – Edward vai te contar depois. – ela sorriu. – Aliás, caso você esteja se perguntando, ele vai adorar o que você vai fazer hoje a noite.

Eu fiquei vermelha.

– Alice... – eu gemi enquanto afundava minha cabeça nas mãos.

- Ugh, relaxa, Bella. – ela revirou os olhos.

O resto do caminho Alice pediu a minha opinião sobre algumas flores, alguns convites e as famigeradas estátuas que eu havia concordado em tolerar pela bagatela de algumas horas com Edward e eu respondi só com metade da minha atenção, ainda nervosa demais para me concentrar em alguma coisa específica.

Quando Alice entrou no shopping o meu estômago aliviou um pouco. Ok, compras. Eu podia lidar com compras. Provavelmente algum vestido exageradamente caro, mas se isso era o pior que ela conseguia, eu estava bem. No mesmo instante fiquei com pena do Edward - tinha certeza que Emmett não seria tão complacente.

Nós entramos no grande complexo que tinha milhares de lojas e igualmente milhares de pessoas, a luz branca iluminando levemente a pele da minha futura irmã. Eu andei ao seu lado, um pouco mais animada, afinal, alguns vestidos novos eram um preço extremamente baixo a se pagar pela presença de Edward na minha vida.

Entretanto, eu comecei a me preocupar depois que passamos por quatro lojas que eram favoritas de Alice. Se não eram roupas... O que ela queria comprar para mim em um shopping? A minha resposta veio juntamente com pedras que caíram no meu estômago. _Lingerie_. Ela queria me comprar Lingerie?!

Ela me puxou para dentro da loja Victoria's Secret e eu não pude nada contra o seu aperto de aço. Rosalie já estava ali dentro, facilmente identificada pela sua beleza suprema. Ela sorriu gentilmente, talvez pela minha expressão, enquanto devolvia uma calcinha que eu julguei extremamente indecente para a prateleira.

- Alice – a minha voz não passava de um murmúrio – Por favor...

- Agora Bella, não há realmente motivos para essa cara. É só lingerie. Pelo amor de Deus. Não é como se fôssemos forçar um fio dental em você – ela falava displicentemente enquanto passava os dedos ágeis pelos diversos conjuntos pendurados em um cabide. – É só algo mais... Propício para a sua noite de núpcias. – ela sorriu e eu tremi involuntariamente de novo.

Eu observei estática enquanto Rosalie e Alice discutiam as várias possibilidades de me fazer ficar vermelha e semi-nua na frente de Edward – claro que na visão delas era ficar 'sedutora' ou qualquer coisa que o valha. O problema é que qualquer um que me conhecesse bem o suficiente – Alice incluída – sabia que era impossível eu seduzir qualquer coisa ou alguém. Esse _pequeno_ detalhe, entretanto não pareceu incomodá-la, e ela continuou a sua busca por lingeries azuis que "não eram atiradas demais" nem "recatadas demais".

A minha vermelhidão se intensificou quando Rosalie puxou uma lingerie de renda vermelha que era obviamente transparente demais. Ela pareceu notar que o meu coração bombeava sangue com muita mais intensidade que o normal porque ela olhou pra mim e não conseguiu evitar uma risadinha. Ok, apesar de ter sido da minha cara, essa risadinha foi um progresso.

- Bella, relaxe. – ela falou em um tom quase amistoso; eu engoli em seco.

- Rosalie, eu... Eu realmente não sei fazer isso. – eu apontei para a lingerie que ela segurava.

Ela riu de novo.

– Essa é pra mim – ela piscou os olhos bem pintados – Emmett gosta de vermelho. – ela deu ombros e eu fiquei mais vermelha ainda. Detalhes demais, eu pensei comigo mesma.

Alice me puxou pela mão até um provador aonde eu estanquei firmemente, me recusando a entrar.

- Alice, NÃO. Nem pensar! Eu simplesmente não vou provar lingerie na frente de vocês. – eu cruzei os braços enquanto Alice revirou os olhos.

- Mas, Bella, - ela reclamou – como a gente vai saber se ficou bom?

- Não é para saber se ficou bom. Eu não preciso de lingerie de renda – eu apontei o sutiã azul royal que ela segurava e a calcinha que – felizmente – não era fio dental.

- Então você vai passar a noite com o Edward com as suas lingeries normais? – o sorriso dela aumentou um pouquinho quando ela notou que tinha me vencido.

Eu não tinha pensado muito nisso, quero dizer, na roupa que eu ia usar – ou não, no caso – depois que Edward e eu casarmos. Eu realmente estava mais concentrada na parte de não cair ao caminho do altar, e não esquecer os meus votos na frente de toda uma multidão. A parte que vinha depois – a parte que realmente importava, o para sempre – eu ainda não tinha tido tempo para pensar as coisas direito, e agora que a Alice mencionara, parecia meio idiota eu não ter pensado em tal detalhe.

De qualquer forma isso não significava que eu tinha que usar lingerie de renda para Edward. Eu tenho certeza que teria muita vergonha para aparecer só de calcinha e sutiã na frente dele de qualquer forma. Eu sei que isso parece meio ilógico, considerando que eu realmente insistia para ele esquecer os limites que ele impôs para a nossa relação física, mas eu passei tanto tempo me concentrando em fazê-lo esquecer as regras que eu acabei por esquecer o que vem depois que ele concordar com isso. Mesmo que eu duvidasse que Edward esperasse que eu usasse lingerie de renda era... Legal que eu tivesse pensado nesse detalhe. Com certeza seria melhor se eu estivesse com uma lingerie nova e bonita do que as que eu sempre uso.

Eu suspirei profundamente e, ignorando o sorriso crescente no rosto de Alice e o pequeno riso que a Rosalie soltou atrás de mim, eu peguei o sutiã da mão dela e desajeitadamente arrumei o busto dele sobre a minha blusa mesmo. Alice fez um barulho de desaprovação com a boca e me empurrou para o provador.

- Bella, não seja ridícula. Você não tem nada aí em baixo que eu e a Rosalie não tenhamos visto em nós mesmas. Agora prove direitinho e me deixe ver. – ela falou enquanto fechava a cortina e esperava eu me trocar do lado de fora.

Eu suspirei e tirei a minha blusa e o meu próprio sutiã, colocando a peça azul que Alice tinha escolhido para mim. Contei até dez e tomei coragem – que eu realmente não sei de onde saiu – e abri a cortina. Alice não estava ali, apenas Rosalie, e é desnecessário dizer que eu fiquei mais vermelha do que eu já estava. Eu estava prestes a explodir e a culpa seria da Alice - eu esperava sinceramente que Edward vingasse a minha morte por combustão espontânea causada pela fúria provocada pela pequena fada demoníaca.

Rosalie, para a minha total e completa surpresa, abriu um sorriso complacente e piscou algumas vezes.

- Ficou bom, Bella. Não está apertado, não é? – ela andou ao meu redor.

- Não, está bom. – eu murmurei e ela riu baixinho.

- Não precisa ter vergonha. É absolutamente natural comprar lingerie quando se vai casar, Bella. E não só quando se vai casar, é natural comprar uma lingerie nova para o seu namorado. – ela sorriu – Ou no caso, noivo e logo marido.

Eu permaneci estática por alguns instantes. Eu sei que era mais fácil imaginar o Emmett e a Rosalie tendo relações do que o Jasper e a Alice, mas ainda assim era estranho ela estar falando sobre isso comigo. Se eu fosse dar um palpite, eu diria que foi a minha excessiva vermelhidão e vergonha sobre esse assunto que a fez puxar esse papo comigo. Mas era o meu primeiro avanço com a Rosalie, e eu não podia estragar tudo.

- Eu sei, mas ainda assim... – eu não consegui falar mais que isso, não importava o quanto que eu queria que a Rosalie gostasse de mim como uma irmã, a minha vergonha era um bloqueio mais forte do que eu pensei.

- Bella, respira. – ela falou com uma voz divertida e sentou em um banquinho na minha frente – É uma coisa que vem com o tempo, não precisa se apressar. – ela falou e eu franzi a minha testa – A vergonha, eu digo. É normal que você se sinta assim, é a sua primeira vez. A minha primeira vez, como você sabe, foi um pouco mais trágica do que a sua vai ser, então respire fundo. Ele te ama. – ela constatou.

De alguma forma isso me acalmou um pouco. Eu realmente estava exagerando. Se comparado com o que a Rosalie passou, eu realmente estava sendo infantil. Edward me amava e nunca me machucaria e eu estava preocupada com a vergonha que eu ia ter. Eu quis me chutar por ser tão egoísta.

- Rosalie... Você e o Emmett... Como foi? Quero dizer, depois que ele se tornou vampiro também. – eu murmurei essa última parte – A vontade... Eu quero dizer... – eu simplesmente parei de falar. Continuar a frase seria doloroso demais.

Ela me olhou calmamente antes de falar.

- Não foi logo após a transformação dele. Eu acho que você estava querendo saber isso, não é? – eu acenei brevemente com a cabeça – Ele realmente tinha outras necessidades que ficavam em primeiro plano. Mas logo após os cinco, seis primeiros meses ele já estava mais racional. – ela sorriu – E as vontades começaram a adquirir outra... ordem de importância. – ela franziu a testa levemente antes de prosseguir – Foi bem turbulento, da primeira vez. Ele quebrou a maior parte das paredes, muitos móveis. – ela riu baixinho – Depois ele começou a se controlar, mas ainda assim, foram várias demolições. – seu olhar estava longe, como numa memória boa – De qualquer forma, não é como se o Emmett fosse a personificação da candura – ela fez uma careta divertida – E eu acho que não gostaria que fosse. – ela comentou aleatoriamente e eu desviei o olhar para os meus pés.

Nesse momento Alice voltou com uma grande remessa de lingerie de várias cores e tipos e eu quase gemi em frustração.

- Vermelha não, Alice. – Rosalie interveio – Eu acho que uma rosa ficaria bem nela. – Ela falou e levantou-se indo para a loja de novo.

Alice sorriu para mim e me entregou vários sutiãs e agora algumas camisolas para provar.

- Esse ficou definitivamente um charme em você! – ela falou apontando para o sutiã azul que eu esqueci que estava usando.

Eu corei e me enfiei no provador de novo.

Algumas horas e sacolas depois, eu estava no carro com Alice de novo. Eu suspirei aliviada. Depois das lingeries, ela realmente me fez comprar alguns vestidos novos e para o meu horror completo um par de sandálias com um salto que para o meu eu humano seria mortal – mas Alice me garantiu que essas eu só usaria depois de transformada. Eu deitei minha cabeça contra o banco e fechei os olhos.

- Está cansada, Bella? – ela perguntou redundantemente. Estava escrito na minha cara que tudo que eu queria nesse momento era a minha cama. E Edward. Preferencialmente juntos.

- Você não sabe o quanto ser a sua Barbie é cansativo, Alice. – eu falei em um resmungo e evitei um bocejo.

- Mas você ficou tão linda! Edward vai me agradecer depois – ela deu um sorriso confiante e eu fiz uma careta para mim mesma. – Eu estava pensando em te levar em algum lugar para jantar, mas se você está tão cansada, quem sabe possamos parar em um Drive Thru então... – ela ponderou e eu acenei minimamente com a cabeça. – Bella?

- Hm...? – eu resmunguei me ajeitando no banco.

- Rosalie gosta de você. – ela falou simplesmente e isso meio que me despertou.

- Oh. Hm, é, eu acho que ela não me odeia mais. – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.

- Ela nunca te odiou. – ela falou – Ela só não entendia o porquê de você desistir de tudo que ela sempre quis. Aí, você aceitou casar com o Edward e tudo meio que fez sentido para ela. O Edward é o seu sonho, assim como ser humana era o dela. Agora que ela tem o Emmett ela não se importa tanto com o que ela se transformou. Ela entende como você está disposta a largar tudo pelo Edward.

- Eu estou. – eu concordei veementemente – Embora, considerando o que eu vou ganhar depois, eu ouso dizer que não é uma troca muito justa. Eu saio ganhando disparado.

Alice franziu o cenho.

- Eu não sei, Bella. O Edward esteve esperando há um século por você. Ele realmente ama você. Aos olhos dele, ele é o egoísta.

- O Edward não consegue ter uma visão muito boa de comparações. – eu resmunguei e Alice riu com seu tom de soprano.

- Muito pelo contrário. – e, antes que eu pudesse questioná-la acerca disso, ela cortou o assunto para fazer o pedido pelo microfone do Drive Thru.

Eu me joguei na cama displicentemente e fiquei encarando o teto. Eu repassei na minha mente o diálogo que tive com Rosalie e o que Alice falara no carro. Quando dei por mim eu senti os lábios gelados do Edward na minha testa enquanto ele me ajeitava em seu colo. Eu me espreguicei minimamente e abri os olhos.

Obviamente, um sorriso enorme se espalhou pelo meu rosto quando eu vi o rosto mais perfeito do mundo a alguns centímetros de mim. Ele encostou a sua testa na minha e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

- Desculpe, amor, não quis te acordar.

- Não tem problema. Mas se você quiser se desculpar mesmo eu tenho certeza que vai pensar em algum jeito. – eu corei e ele riu.

- O que eu vou fazer com você, Bella? – ele murmurou falsamente indignado enquanto passeava os seus lábios perfeitos na minha testa.

- Você não vai querer saber. – eu falei meio soturna e ele riu no meu ouvido. Todo um arrepio passou pela minha coluna.

- Como foram as compras? – ele perguntou, os dedos passeando pelos meus braços como sempre e a sua boca contra o meu cabelo.

- Exaustivas. – eu falei somente. Se eu desse mais detalhes eu ia ficar vermelha e ele forçaria de mim uma explicação que eu realmente não queria dar agora. – E o que você fez hoje?

Ela suspirou brevemente.

– Vindo do Emmett eu não acho que poderia esperar nada diferente. Obviamente ele tentou me levar para um strip-club. – ele falou com uma voz de incredulidade – Claro que no momento que eu vi isso na mente dele eu recusei efusivamente. Então eles me arrastaram para...

- Edward. – eu falei somente e ele entendeu a censura.

Eu o senti torcendo os lábios contra a parte de trás do meu pescoço.

- Ok, eu realmente não sabia que era um strip-club até a mulher começar a tirar a roupa na minha frente. – ele resmungou a contragosto e eu endureci imediatamente – Bella, não. Quando eu vi o que ela estava fazendo eu saí dali imediatamente. Eu juro, eu... – entretanto, e eu acho que ele não esperava essa reação, eu comecei a rir.

Eu tampei a minha boca com a mão enquanto me chacoalhava nos braços dele.

- Eu... Sinto... Muito... Edward. – eu falei entre arfadas – É só que... A sua cara deve ter sido impagável. Desculpa. – eu acrescentei rapidamente.

- Eu achei que você ia ficar brava. – ele falou e o seu tom era indecifrável.

- Eu estou morrendo de ciúmes, obviamente. – eu acenei com a cabeça – Mas Emmett te enganou direitinho, a sua cara deve ter ficado muito raivosa. Coitada da... Mulher. Ela deve ter pensando que tinha alguma coisa de errado com ela. – eu ponderei enquanto me abraçava mais nele.

Edward resmungou alguma coisa que eu não entendi antes de continuar a contar.

- Depois que eu soquei Emmett, a gente foi caçar. Tinha um leão da montanha verdadeiramente enorme. – ele sorriu – Desculpa. – ele acrescentou.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Edward. – eu revirei os olhos.

Ele não falou nada, apenas beijou a minha cabeça. Pouco depois, ele começou a cantar a minha cantiga de ninar, mas, antes de eu sequer pensar em conseguir dormir, eu tinha que perguntar. Eu sabia que isso me faria uma daquelas adolescentes dos filmes, mas eu simplesmente não pude evitar.

- Edward, ela era bonita? – eu afundei minha cara no travesseiro e ele riu.

- Eu não sei. Eu não acho ninguém, além de você, perfeita, meu amor. Eu suponho que ela tenha a sua beleza, - ele falou sendo justo – mas mesmo que ela fosse a personificação de Afrodite eu não estaria atraído em nenhum centésimo por ela o tanto que eu estou por você.

Eu virei para ele, incrédula.

- Edward, fale sério. Tudo bem se você a achou bonita. Você está comigo agora. – eu enfiei meu rosto contra o peito dele.

- Bella, - ele pegou meu rosto entre as suas mãos – Você não faz idéia o quanto você é linda. O quanto eu amo cada pedacinho de você. O quanto eu acho cada expressão sua tão absurdamente fascinante que eu poderia apenas encará-la pelo resto da minha existência.

Eu me senti corar sobre seu olhar.

- Você é um vampiro muito estranho. – eu falei somente e colei meus lábios aos dele.

Quando nos separamos, ele sorriu amorosamente e me abraçou em forma de concha.

- E você é a pessoa que eu mais amo nessa existência. – ele falou antes de recomeçar a cantar.

E não demorou muito para a doce voz do meu anjo particular me embalar em sonhos.


	4. Traição

**3. TRAIÇÃO**

CHARLIE HAVIA ME PERGUNTADO POR QUATRO VEZES SE EU ME sentia bem naquela manhã. Toda aquela preocupação vocalizada era um recorde para ele, que nunca foi uma das pessoas mais comunicativas do planeta, o que me levava a crer que a minha cara deveria estar _mesmo_ ruim. Eu não me atrevia a olhar em um espelho para checar, mas sabia que, para o horror de Charlie, eu deveria estar travando uma batalha muito dura contra as minhas glândulas lacrimais enquanto preparava o café da manhã na nossa minúscula cozinha de armários amarelos e cadeiras descombinadas.

Aquilo era irracional, eu não sabia por que eu estava com essa vontade idiota de chorar desde que acordei. Tudo estivera bem até poucas horas atrás – eu sobrevivi à despedida de solteira que Alice havia preparado para mim e à ida de Edward a um strip club. Edward, o meu próprio pedacinho do paraíso na terra, havia entoado a minha canção de ninar com sua voz encantadora até eu adormecer na segurança do seu abraço e eu estava prestes a me tornar dele, e ele meu, para todo o sempre, em questão de menos de um dia.

Eu sabia que não era por causa do casamento, eu não estava mais com medo disso. Toda a minha estupidez de não querer me casar aos dezoito anos porque me achava nova demais para ter uma aliança enfiada no meu dedo – mas não nova demais para abrir mão da minha vida mortal, irônico, eu sei – foi ficando pouco a pouco para trás conforme o dia marcado se aproximava.

A verdade é que agora eu não via a hora de me casar com Edward, o momento não parecia chegar rápido o suficiente. E não era só por causa da lua de mel e pela promessa que ele havia me feito de cumprir com a sua parte da barganha depois que aquilo tudo terminasse. Acho que eu não conseguiria mais desistir do casamento nem mesmo se Edward dissesse que estava recuando e que não me transformaria mais em vampira.

Se aquela cerimônia não fosse me render um "por todos os dias da nossa existência" pelo menos por ora eu poderia me contentar com um "até que a morte nos separe".

Mas apesar da perspectiva de que todos os meus sonhos começariam a virar realidade no próximo dia, ainda havia alguma coisa dentro de mim que doía e queimava, bem lá no fundo. Eu não sabia com certeza o que essa coisa era, ela tomava formas diferentes conforme a ocasião – às vezes tinha o rosto de Charlie, em outras o de Renée, em certas ocasiões se multiplicava com os rostos das pessoas estampadas no meu álbum de formatura. Mas em muitas vezes, na maioria delas, era Jacob. Mas não o Jacob de agora, o Jacob-lobisomem, machucado e torturado, mas sim o Jacob-garoto de 15 anos, que eu reencontrei pela primeira vez desde que voltei para Forks naquela viagem à La Push que Mike Newton planejou no que pareciam ser décadas atrás – mas que na realidade fazia pouco mais de um ano.

Acho que essa parte de mim, que se materializava nessa dor que lutava para me fazer chorar e tinha o rosto das pessoas que eu amava, representava a minha humanidade que estava com os dias contados, tudo o que eu havia conhecido, à parte de Edward, nesses meus dezoito anos de vida. Era só um palpite, mas era o que mais fazia sentido. E essa parte de mim estava gritando a plenos pulmões para chamar a minha atenção de todas as formas que podia para me obrigar a reconhecer que, sim, ela estava lá e, sim, eu sentiria falta dela. Ela ficava repetindo uma só pergunta o tempo todo: será que minha vida havia sido desprovida de sentido, felicidade e amor antes de eu conhecer Edward? E eu sabia a resposta.

Não, não havia. Eu poderia estar incompleta antes de conhecê-lo, eu poderia nunca ter encontrado o meu lugar no mundo antes de estar ao lado dele, mas eu sabia que todo o tempo antes e depois de Edward não havia sido em vão. Eu não havia passado em branco no mundo, havia pessoas que me amavam e que sofreriam com a escolha que eu fiz. Uma delas estava naquela cozinha comigo, naquele exato instante.

Eu inspirei o máximo de ar que meus pulmões humanos conseguiam agüentar e segurei o choro antes de desligar o fogão e me virar para Charlie com uma frigideira cheia de bacon frito.

Charlie parecia perdido em pensamentos, encarando o tampo da nossa mesa de carvalho com uma ruga pronunciada entre as suas sobrancelhas grossas, mas ele levantou os olhos para mim quando percebeu que eu estava servindo bacon no prato dele. Charlie me deu um sorriso meio incerto que eu respondi da mesma maneira. Ele parecia aliviado por eu não estar chorando.

- Então é amanhã? – Charlie perguntou retoricamente, com um arremedo muito ruim de empolgação na sua voz. Era claro de quem eu havia herdado minha inabilidade com mentiras, mas estava claro também que Charlie estava se esforçando para me animar.

- É. - Minha capacidade para formar sentenças elaboradas estava ainda mais reduzida naquela manhã.

Charlie entendeu a deixa e ficou calado enquanto comia seus ovos mexidos. Eu havia preparado o café da manhã mais sem graça de todos naquele dia – não estava com inspiração para sair do clichê de bacon com ovos. Ainda assim Charlie comia como se estivesse no restaurante de um hotel cinco estrelas. Aquilo me fez engolir um soluço dolorido.

Como eu poderia abandonar Charlie à mercê de comida congelada pelo resto dos seus dias? Foi diferente quando eu deixei Renée para me mudar para Forks. Ela tinha Phil, tinha alguém para cuidar dela e cientificar-se de que ela estava feliz e com a sua vida em ordem. Mas não haveria ninguém para cuidar de Charlie quando eu fosse embora.

Só agora eu me dava conta do quanto havia sido negligente com o meu pai. Eu podia ter mantido Charlie bem alimentado pelos últimos um ano e sete meses, mas já havia um tempo considerável que eu sabia – e torcia sinceramente – que essa situação não perdurasse e um dia Edward me tomasse em seus braços marmóreos para me fazer uma deles – uma Cullen. No entanto, o que eu havia feito para ter certeza de que Charlie estaria bem quando eu partisse para me tornar uma imortal e dividir o resto da minha existência com Edward?

Eu havia gastado bastante tempo pensando em maneiras de fazer Edward ceder aos meus caprichos, mas nem um milésimo de todo esse tempo pensando em como ficaria a vida das pessoas que eu deixaria para trás.

Eu era uma completa insensível.

O que seria de Charlie, novamente sozinho naquela casa triste e cheia de lembranças de mim e de Renée?

Eu _deveria_ ter pensado mais nele. Eu deveria ter agido como uma daquelas gêmeas de "Operação Cupido" e arranjado uma boa mulher para o meu pai. Charlie ainda era meio bonitão para um pai quarentão que estava começando a ficar grisalho, ele fazia um salário razoável como chefe de polícia e era um "homem da lei" – aquilo deveria trazer algum status na sociedade de Forks. Não poderia ter sido tão difícil arranjar uma namorada para ele e a idéia parecia tão óbvia agora que eu não sei por que não pensei nisso antes.

Edward claramente tinha uma opinião muito errada a meu respeito. Como é que ele poderia dizer que eu era uma pessoa boa e generosa quando eu havia esquecido completamente da felicidade do meu próprio pai?

- Isso está bom – Charlie comentou entre uma garfada e outra de seu café da manhã – vou sentir falta da sua comida, Bells.

Foi como se ele tivesse girado a faca e aprofundado a ferida.

- Eu estive pensando, eu poderia ficar em casa hoje – na verdade aquilo era uma mentira, pois a idéia surgiu na minha mente naquele exato instante. – Eu poderia ir ao mercado, encher a dispensa, e cozinhar o bastante para lotar o freezer por um mês. – Aquilo não era o suficiente, nem de longe seria, mas ao menos eu poderia manter Charlie bem nutrido pelo próximo mês ou coisa assim e pensar no restante quando voltasse de viagem.

Eu era bem realista, eu sabia que o meu egoísmo não me permitiria pensar muito em Charlie quando eu estivesse recém-casada com Edward e aproveitando nossa lua de mel naquele lugar que ele se recusava a me revelar onde ficava – uma viagem surpresa, claro, eu tinha que revirar os meus olhos para aquilo. De modo que se havia uma hora para me preocupar com Charlie, era agora – antes tarde do que nunca.

- Não era hoje que você ia provar seu vestido, Bells?

Eu fiz uma ligeira careta. Charlie tinha boa memória.

- Não tem problema, tenho certeza que Alice acertou nas medidas – e ela certamente teria tido alguma previsão para alertá-la se eu fosse emagrecer ou engordar até o dia do casamento.

Charlie franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Não sei não, Bells. Não é melhor você experimentar esse vestido, evitar imprevistos? – Eu sabia que ele estava se referindo ao meu absurdo radar para problemas. Seria típico de mim tropeçar na saia do meu vestido de noiva. A preocupação de Charlie fez eu me sentir ainda pior comigo mesma por tê-lo renegado.

E eu queria _mesmo_ dizer a ele que estava tudo bem, que eu poderia esquecer a prova do vestido de noiva – a qual eu havia postergado até o último momento possível por, sabe, um temor absurdo e irracional de que alguma força superior decidisse que eu não era merecedora de toda aquela felicidade e tomasse meu sonho de mim no último instante em uma jogada cruel do destino –, mas eu sabia que não podia. Para começar, Alice havia dado um jeito de me encaixar no seu horário super apertado – aquilo era estranho, ela era a dama de honra e tinha uma agenda de horários, enquanto eu era a noiva e, fora aqueles momentos em que a minha presença era absolutamente requerida, poderia ficar de pés para o ar o dia todo – e ela me mataria se eu arruinasse seu cronograma onde até os segundos eram contados. De modo que não, eu não poderia furar com Alice – não se eu soubesse o que era melhor para mim. E segundo, eu realmente poderia fazer bom uso de um ensaio para aprender a andar naquela saia comprida e com camadas.

Eu suspirei.

- É, eu acho que sim.

Charlie sorriu um pouco. Eu podia notar que ele ainda ficava satisfeito por ver que eu não estava absolutamente extasiada com o casamento. Bem, eu _estava _animada, confesso. Aquele era o _meu _casamento, o único que eu teria na vida, e na morte, com o ser que eu mais amava e amaria até depois que o meu coração tivesse parado de bater. Eu estava feliz com aquilo... E eu _queria_ aquilo, apesar de não estar soltando fogos de artifício para o mundo inteiro ver, em grande parte por consideração à fachada de tolerância que Charlie e Renée estavam mantendo com muito custo para me deixar feliz.

Eu só esperava que a minha fachada de Dartmouth os deixasse felizes também. Pelo menos até o pior período da minha transformação passar.

Charlie terminou de engolir mais um pouco de ovos e bacon e tomou um grande gole de café preto antes de se levantar depressa da mesa.

- Tenho que ir, Bells. – Então ele paralisou no mesmo lugar e ficou olhando para mim com uma expressão de quem debate seriamente consigo mesmo a respeito de algo importante.

Para a minha completa surpresa, Charlie deu de ombros e fez uma cara de "ah, o que eu tenho a perder?" antes de se inclinar na minha direção e beijar o meu rosto, igual aqueles pais super legais da televisão costumam fazer. Eu corei e Charlie pareceu genuinamente envergonhado com o seu rompante – exceto pela super proteção em relação a Edward, ele nunca havia sido tão flagrantemente paternal comigo.

- Hm. Boa sorte hoje. Com o vestido. – Disse Charlie, tentando recuperar um pouco da solenidade.

Eu agradeci da forma mais contida e digna que consegui no momento.

- Obrigado, pai.

Foi só depois que eu ouvi o barulho da viatura se afastando pelo quarteirão que eu me permiti chorar.

Ali, sozinha na nossa velha cozinha de paredes escuras e linóleo branco encardido, eu aproveitei um dos últimos – tortuosos, mas necessários – instantes que teria longe de Edward de agora em diante para chorar por tudo o que eu havia vivido e por tudo o que eu não iria viver. Mas eu chorei especialmente por Charlie, por Renée e por Jacob, desejando acima de_ quase_ qualquer outra coisa que eles não tivessem que pagar um preço pela minha eterna felicidade junto a Edward.

Quando não havia mais o que chorar eu me obriguei a levantar e ir trocar meu pijama. Eu não poderia me atrasar mais do que já estava atrasada, sob risco de Alice – ou pior, Edward – vir me buscar e me encontrar protagonizando aquela cena depressiva na cozinha. Meu rosto ainda estava vermelho depois que eu terminei de lavá-lo, mas eu esperava que os resquícios do choro desaparecessem até eu chegar à casa dos Cullen. Era uma boa coisa que a minha picape anciã não andasse a mais de noventa por hora – a viagem concederia o tempo necessário para que eu me recuperasse do impulso emotivo.

De fato, eu já estava me sentindo mais tranqüila – ou ao menos me forçando a estar – quando estacionei a minha Chevy desbotada ao lado da BMW vermelha reluzente de Rosalie. Era bem difícil manter qualquer tipo de epifania depressiva com o ronco ensurdecedor do meu motor.

Alice veio dançando com seus passos delicados até mim assim que eu saltei da picape. Fazia um pouco de sol naquele dia, as nuvens estavam ligeiramente abertas, e a pele de mármore dela cintilava levemente aos tons do arco-íris enquanto ela vinha ao meu encontro.

- Bom dia, Bella – e como se nada mais no mundo pudesse dar à Alice tanta alegria quanto me ver ali naquele dia, ela estalou um beijo na minha bochecha.

Era a mesma bochecha que Charlie havia beijado. Eu tive que morder os lábios para evitar cair no choro quando me lembrei.

- Bom dia, Alice – respondi mecanicamente enquanto ela tomava uma das minhas mãos e me levava até a casa – Onde está Edward?

Alice me deu um sorriso cintilante e maroto e eu sabia que aquilo não era um bom sinal.

- Longe daqui, se souber o que é bom para ele. Eu não poderia tê-lo por perto, Bella, ou ele ficaria tentado ler a minha mente o tempo todo para conseguir vê-la vestida de noiva.

Suspirei. Eu deveria ter desconfiado que Alice não cederia nem sob tortura.

Quando entrei na casa eu levei um choque. Praticamente todos os móveis da sala dos Cullen haviam desaparecido e tudo o que meus olhos viam era a imensidão alva ladeada por vidro. Deparei-me com Esme valsando pelo espaço vazio, carregando arranjos de flores – rosas champagne com frésias brancas – e Rosalie sentada como uma rainha no único sofá remanescente enquanto falava com alguém ao celular e riscava nomes em uma lista cuja extensão eu me recusei a olhar. As duas me cumprimentaram com sorrisos – o de Rose um tanto discreto, mas ainda presente – antes que Alice me arrastasse escada acima para o closet dela.

- Tudo está correndo conforme o planejado, Bella – disse Alice, parecendo uma secretária eficiente. – Toda a decoração chegou hoje cedinho, nós vamos começar a arrumar tão logo Jasper termine de tirar os móveis da sala. Claro que seria _bem_ mais rápido se Emmet estivesse aqui para ajudar a mover os móveis, mas eu não poderia arriscar mantê-lo por aqui. Se Emmet a visse com o vestido, então Edward certamente veria também. Em é péssimo em camuflar seus pensamentos.

Uau. Alice estava mesmo levando a sério aquela história de segredo. Embora não fosse confessar, eu estava um tanto agradecida por aquilo. Tinha que admitir que já era azarada o suficiente sem precisar de Edward desafiando superstições.

Se possível o closet gigantesco de Alice parecia ter aumentado desde a última vez que eu estive ali – ou então foi só o volume de peças que se multiplicou.

- Pode se despir, Bella. Vou pegar seu vestido.

Eu corei até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Alice, por que você não me dá o vestido e deixa eu me trocar sozinha?

Ela girou seus olhos de topázio para mim.

- Bella, nós já não havíamos superado esse estágio após o episódio da lingerie?

A vermelhidão no meu rosto só fez aumentar. Ela não precisava ter me lembrado daquilo, como se o trauma ainda não estava vívido demais para ser esquecido.

- Alice – eu implorei – o vestido?

Ela suspirou, aborrecida, mas notou que não adiantaria lutar comigo. Alice apanhou o vestido de seu lugar de honra, o manuseando como se ele fosse uma peça delicada, e abriu a capa que o cobria.

Eu quase engasguei. Eu não havia mais visto o meu vestido de noiva desde que Alice o mostrara para mim na primeira vez, logo depois que eu havia decidido aceitar o pedido de Edward. Era mais bonito do que eu me lembrava.

- Não demore – ela advertiu, antes de confiar o cabide às minhas mãos desajeitadas e desaparecer pela porta.

Hesitante, temendo que alguma maldição pudesse recair sobre a roupa, eu toquei o tecido branco-perolado com as pontas dos meus dedos. Parecia que eu estava acariciando uma nuvem. Coloquei o vestido sobre um divã que havia no closet, tomando cuidado para não amassá-lo, antes de me despedir das minhas roupas comuns e deslizar para dentro do meu traje de noiva. Tive um pouco de dificuldade para fechar o zíper nas costas, mas quando consegui o vestido ficou perfeito. Servia como uma luva.

Eu fui tomada por uma inesperada sensação de euforia e encantamento enquanto avaliava meu lindo vestido branco de todos os ângulos possíveis nos espelhos do closet que mais parecia uma loja de grife. Era um modelo tomara-que-caia que realçava um busto que eu nunca havia reparado que existia e era meu, assim como uma cintura inesperadamente fina e realçada por um bordado dourado e o laço de fita que dava o exato toque de antiguidade que tornava a peça tão singular. Algum milagre havia ocorrido ali. Eu tinha_ curvas_.

Tudo o que eu podia pensar era que aquela não era eu, não era a eternamente desengonçada e desinteressante Bella Swan. Aquela estranha de olhos brilhantes e bochechas coradas, com seu vestido de princesa, era a materialização de um conto de fadas. Eu era como a Cinderela antes de ir para o baile – e Alice era a minha fada-madrinha.

- Ficou lindo em você, é claro. Eu já sabia que seria assim – disse Alice, que havia reaparecido dentro do closet em um passe de magia. Eu poderia abraçá-la naquela hora se não estivesse com tanto medo de estragar o vestido.

- Alice... – Eu tentei agradecê-la, mas as palavras não saíram. Eu só esperava que as minhas cordas vocais não me traíssem desse jeito no altar.

Ela deu sua risadinha de querubim.

- Não esquenta, Bella. Vem, vamos colocar seus sapatos.

Ela então me puxou pela mão e fez eu me sentar no divã, com todo o cuidado para não amarrotar a saia, em me calçou com as minhas sapatilhas de cetim bordado – embora eu estivesse mais apta a pensar nelas como sapatinhos de cristal no momento.

- Pronto, Bella. Agora tente andar com elas – a voz cantante de Alice pareceu soar de algum ponto muito distante enquanto ela me ajudava a levantar do divã.

Eu segurei firmemente as mãos de mármore dela, fechei os olhos, e respirei fundo antes de dar o primeiro passo. Eu estava esperando que algo verdadeiramente desastroso acontecesse tão logo eu me movesse, mas até ali tudo bem. O vestido ainda estava inteiro – e eu também –, sem motivos para pânico. Alice parecia saber exatamente o que eu estava pensando pela expressão de surpresa incrédula no meu rosto, pois eu ouvi o risinho baixo dela como um badalar de sino prateado.

- Está pronta para praticar a descida das escadas? – perguntou Alice. E apesar daquilo normalmente ser o tipo de coisa que eu me negaria terminantemente a fazer – meus pés não combinavam com uma superfície plana, quem diria com degraus – aquele vestido estava fazendo maravilhas para o meu ego. Era como se eu fosse uma super heroína dentro da minha roupa de combate – nada poderia me atingir dentro daquele vestido. Eu riria na cara do azar agora.

- Vamos nessa – eu concordei.

O sorriso de Alice poderia ter iluminado uma cidade inteira. Ela não ficou calada por um segundo enquanto me puxava pelo corredor e meus ouvidos humanos não conseguiram registrar uma só palavra do que ela tagarelava, embora eu devesse confessar que não estava me esforçando tanto assim para ouvi-la, estava mais ocupada me maravilhando com a maciez dos meus sapatos. Era como se eu estivesse flutuando.

- Ok, fique parada aí e espere até eu estar lá embaixo antes de descer, eu quero ter uma noção da cena inteira – Alice falava como seu fosse alguma diretora da Broadway, mas eu me importava muito pouco. Tudo o que importava era que eu estava me sentindo confiante pela primeira vez na vida. A sensação era estranha, como se eu estivesse vendo tudo de um lugar muito, muito alto.

Eu desejava agora que Alice não tivesse expulsado Edward de casa para a prova do vestido de noiva – eu _queria_ que ele pudesse me ver naquele momento. Eu podia imaginar o seu rosto perfeito de Adônis à minha frente, seus lindos olhos de topázio se iluminando com espanto e posterior alegria por me ver. Edward certamente me tomaria entre seus braços e sussurraria alguma declaração no meu ouvido com a sua voz retumbante de anjo.

- Pode descer, Bella! – A minha fada-madrinha cantarolou ao pé da escadaria. Rosalie e Esme pareciam haver desaparecido, mas eu não me importava muito.

Respirei fundo e tentei sorrir enquanto segurava o corrimão com uma das mãos, a saia com a outra, e comecei a descer. Parte de mim ficou abismada quando percorri três degraus sem que a gravidade exercesse seu efeito normal e me fizesse despencar escadaria abaixo, e a outra parte sorriu com uma confiança presunçosa. Eu podia fazer aquilo, meu vestido de conto de fadas me protegeria de qualquer coisa.

Alice estava vibrando e eu própria não via a hora de acabar logo com aqueles degraus para poder comemorar o meu triunfo.

- Ah, Bella, ficou maravilhoso! Agora imagine só como vai ser amanhã, com a maquiagem, o penteado, a decoração, a música! – Disse Alice, que voou para o meu pescoço tão logo eu fiquei ao alcance dos braços dela.

Eu admitia que todos aqueles detalhes pareciam ótimos e tudo mais, mas a única coisa que eu estava realmente ansiosa para ver era Edward de fraque.

Eu estava tão inebriada pela minha nova autoconfiança e meus devaneios acerca de Edward em roupas de gala e como ele estaria absolutamente divino amanhã – a ponto de eu provavelmente ter que me preocupar com uma possível para cardiorrespiratória - que sequer notei o barulho de um telefone tocando em algum lugar. Na verdade, eu só me dei conta de que Alice e eu não éramos as duas únicas criaturas vivas – ou quase – quando ouvi a voz melodiosa de Rosalie resmungando alguma coisa em um tom irritado.

Eu não conseguia entender muito bem o que Rosalie estava dizendo, mas parecia que ela estava voltando para a sala, já que eu podia ouvir passos cadenciados como uma dança vindo em nossa direção. Eu não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas meu subconsciente estava extremamente interessado em desvendar a conversa de Rosalie e seu interlocutor, como se ele soubesse que algo importante estava sendo discutido.

- Bella, - Alice me chamou, me forçando a desviar o olhar da direção de onde vinha a voz de Rosalie e focalizá-lo no rosto de fada dela. Alice parecia um tanto perturbada, um tanto ansiosa, como se alguém lhe tivesse dito algo que ela não havia gostado. Aquilo era estranho, ela estava perfeitamente feliz há menos de um minuto atrás – Por que você não vai lá para cima tirar esse vestido?

Eu franzi o cenho. Aquilo não era típico de Alice. Ela havia dito ainda ontem que queria que eu posasse com o vestido perto dos arranjos de flores, do altar e as mesas de jantar, para conferir se os tons da decoração estavam em perfeita harmonia com a minha roupa.

- Mas você não havia dito que...

- Esquece o que eu disse, Bella, não vai precisar mais. – ela então despejou em uma enxurrada de palavras ininteligíveis em sua voz de soprano e me pegou pela mão para subirmos a escada – Não vamos arriscar o vestido, é melhor tirar ele agora.

Alice sabia perfeitamente quais eram os meus pontos fracos, é claro, e como me manipular direitinho para fazer o que ela queria. Eu estava sob a distinta impressão de que ela estava fazendo exatamente aquilo naquele momento, o que me levava à seguinte questão: por que Alice estava tentando se livrar de mim?

Mas então eu vi pelo rosto ansioso da minha futura irmã que já era tarde demais para o que quer que ela estivesse tentando evitar. Eu pude ler nos olhos dourados dela: a apreensão, o choque, a raiva, o remorso. Tudo isso durou um instante que pareceu se arrastar por uma hora enquanto meu peito apertou de uma maneira dolorosa que já era familiar um milésimo de segundo antes que eu ouvisse a voz de Rosalie, clara como se ela estivesse falando em um microfone para uma platéia inteira.

- É, Esme, aquele cachorro mais novo confirmou que vai vir, mesmo sem o vira-lata insuportável. Acho que Edward vai ficar feliz, ele tinha se afeiçoado ao filhotinho. Eu só não consigo entender essa obsessão estranha dele por animais fedorentos.

Eu parei de respirar naquele momento. Alguma coisa – possivelmente o meu coração – parecia ter sido arrancado de dentro de mim e colocado de volta no lugar errado. Eu sentia algo escuro e pesado se fechar ao meu redor, como se de repente eu estivesse presa dentro de um quarto claustrofóbico com apenas a minha maior vergonha e arrependimento a me fazerem companhia.

Eu entendi – mesmo antes de querer entender – do que aquilo se tratava.

Não sabia se o mundo todo havia sido paralisado ao meu redor ou se eu é quem havia deixado de ter qualquer senso de percepção exterior. Eu só sabia que o tempo parecia ter parado naquela sala. Não havia mais nenhum som, nem mesmo a respiração falsa de Alice, Rosalie e Esme. Eu não fazia idéia de quando aquilo começou ou de quanto tempo durou, poderia ter sido só um milésimo de segundo ou horas inteiras. A minha consciência inteira girava apenas ao redor de uma única coisa. Uma conclusão terrível e desoladora.

- O Jacob... Vocês... Vocês mandaram um convite para o Jacob? – minha voz saiu tremida e com medo, mas pareceu intimidá-las mais do que se eu tivesse rugido.

Os lindos olhos dourados delas procuravam uns aos outros em reflexos tão rápidos que me deixaram tonta. Eu tive que me segurar no corrimão na escada porque não confiava mais nas minhas pernas.

Em algum momento do meu estupor, ouvi Rosalie suspirar.

- Sinto muito, Bella. Não era para você descobrir desse jeito. Na verdade, não era para você descobrir de forma alguma – disse ela, parecendo sinceramente pesarosa.

- É, e você fez um trabalho esplêndido em ser discreta, não é, Rose? Por que você _sempre_ tem que abrir essa sua boca? – eu ouvi a voz de Alice soar raivosa e sarcástica bem ao meu lado. Se a situação fosse outra, aquilo teria tido o condão de me surpreender – eu nunca havia ouvido Alice falar assim com alguém, muito menos com um membro da sua família.

- Não jogue a culpa em mim! Eu nunca concordei com esse pacto de silêncio idiota que vocês fizeram!

Quase como se uma força magnética estivesse me controlando, eu levantei meus olhos para observar Rosalie. Eu estava sentindo uma curiosidade quase mórbida em descobrir se a intimidante Rose pareceria ainda mais aterrorizante quando estava com raiva.

Minha curiosidade foi logo satisfeita: ela ainda era a mulher mais linda que eu já vi – mesmo para uma vampira – e agora irradiava uma raiva incandescente que a tornava ainda mais esplendorosa. Era como se Rosalie fosse alguma espécie de forma implacável da natureza. Porém, apesar de eu dever me temer por Alice de algum ponto de vista lógico, o fato é que eu encontrei muita pouca disposição em mim para me importar.

Algo estava errado comigo e eu sabia disso, porque tudo o que sentia a respeito de Alice e Rosalie naquele momento era um desinteresse frio. Só uma coisa me importava naquela hora: Jacob.

- Alice, não acuse Rosalie desse jeito. Rose, pare de atacar sua irmã. Foi uma fatalidade que Bella estivesse na sala no exato momento em que nós discutíamos a lista de convidados, isso não motivo para vocês começarem uma guerra entre si – Esme não alterou seu tom, mas aquilo foi o suficiente para aplacar os ânimos das duas.

Outro período insuportável em que o mundo andava em círculos sem nenhum desfecho satisfatório se iniciou. Eu estava desesperada, eu tinha vontade de gritar e exigir que alguém me explicasse sobre Jacob, mas eu não tinha forças para me obrigar a formular a pergunta. Eu estava morrendo de medo da resposta que ela me traria.

- Bella – ouvi Esme me chamar antes de sentir a mão gelada dela no meu rosto, forçando o meu queixo para o alto, para que ela pudesse me encarar. – Está tudo bem com você, Bella?

Eu não entendia porque Esme estava me perguntando aquilo. Eu não era importante, eu era a pessoa que menos importava no mundo todo naquele momento. Só uma pessoa importava.

- Esme, é verdade? Jacob foi convidado? – perguntei num sussurro, não conseguia forçar minha voz a sair mais alta do que aquilo.

Os olhos bondosos de Esme se entristeceram quando ela confirmou o pior dos meus temores com um gesto delicado de cabeça que fez seus cabelos cor de caramelo balançarem elegantemente.

Abracei a mim mesma, tentando me proteger da dor que viria, mas foi inútil. Inútil porque enquanto eu amasse Jacob meu coração sofreria junto com o dele, até a sua última batida.

Eu senti um par de braços curtos e frios me abraçarem. Alice.

- Bella, você não deve ficar brava com o Edward. A intenção dele foi boa, tudo o que ele...

- _Edward?_ – Gritei – _Edward_? – Eu não reconhecia a minha própria voz, alta, aguda, cheia de dor.

Alice percebeu de imediato o erro que cometeu, mas era tarde demais para poder voltar atrás. Ela poderia prever o futuro, mas não tinha influência alguma sobre o passado.

- Bella... – Ela gemeu, como se estivesse implorando.

Eu não dei atenção à ela, eu não ouvia mais nada.

_Edward?_ Eu não poderia acreditar. Mas era verdade, claro que era verdade, ou Alice não pareceria tão mortificada por ter deixado aquilo escapar.

Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? _Com Jacob? _Logo Edward, logo ele que sabia de tudo, que provavelmente sabia mais sobre os sentimentos de Jacob do que eu mesma. Ele havia estado dentro da cabeça do Jake, havia escutado os pensamentos dele, ele _sabia_ o quanto o meu Jacob havia sido ferido. Ele sabia o quanto _eu_ havia sido ferida ao ter que machucar Jacob, ele havia estado comigo enquanto eu chorava naquela maldita noite.

Já não bastava todo o mal que eu havia causado? Por que Edward faria isso? Meu Edward não era assim, ele era bom e altruísta, ele nunca magoaria alguém, por mais que a pessoa merecesse. Mas Jacob não merecia, nunca havia merecido um milésimo daquela dor. _Então por quê?_

Será que Jacob não havia sido claro o bastante em seu sofrimento? Será que _eu_ não havia sido clara o bastante no _meu_ sofrimento, no meu pedido para que aquela agonia tivesse um fim, ao menos para Jacob? Por que Edward ignoraria tudo isso? Por que o meu próprio anjo me trairia?

- Bella? – alguém me chamou, eu não sabia quem. Poderia ter sido qualquer uma delas, poderia ter sido qualquer pessoa no mundo.

- Eu quero ir para casa – foi a minha resposta apática. Aquela era a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar além da dor de Jacob e da traição de Edward.

- Claro, querida, nós vamos levar você. Mas antes precisamos tirar esse vestido, venha – alguém falou outra vez. Acho que foi Esme, eu não tinha certeza. A voz era difusa, quase de uma estranha.

Eu senti mãos frias se fechando ao redor dos meus braços e me puxando para a escada. Será que eu não havia me mexido sozinha? Mas aquilo não importava, eu não percebi mais nada do que se passava fora da minha mente enquanto meu corpo seguia nos gestos automáticos para trocar de roupa e entrar no carro. Eu sequer percebi a paisagem mudar ao meu redor até que eu estivesse parada na frente da casa de Charlie e o ronco do motor tivesse cessado.

- Bella – ouvi uma voz sofrida de querubim – _Por favor_, Bella, não faça nada irracional.

Eu estava entorpecida demais para que a súplica de Alice conseguisse me sensibilizar. Com movimentos automáticos eu apanhei a chave da minha Chevy que ela estendia e não me despedi quando saí da picape, batendo a porta.

A primeira coisa que meus olhos perceberam quando entrei em casa foi o telefone. Eu não estava exatamente pensando quando me dirigi até ele, tirei o fone do gancho, e disquei o número que conhecia de cor. Ouvi o barulho da chamada por duas vezes antes que alguém atendesse.

- Alô? – não era a voz que eu esperava. Era mais rouca e adulta.

- Oi Billy, aqui é a Bella – eu disse como um robô. Percebi o susto dele quando o velho Billy ofegou do outro lado da linha, como se estivesse falando com um fantasma.

- Bella – disse ele, tentando parecer ameno – como vai?

- Bem, obrigada. Será que eu poderia falar com o Jacob? – aquilo não foi muito sutil ou educado da minha parte, mas eu não estava com muita paciência para tentar ser simpática.

Dessa vez a pausa de Billy foi maior e me deixou trincando os dentes de irritação.

- Ninguém lhe contou, Bella? – alguma coisa na voz de Billy fez com que a minha raiva passasse. Era como se ele estivesse prestes à dizer um mau agouro.

- Não – respondi, quase sem fôlego. Eu não fazia idéia do que Billy estava falando, mas tinha certeza de que fosse lá o que fosse eu não estaria sabendo ainda. Pelo jeito havia _muita _coisa que eu não estava sabendo – pensei com uma pontada de amargura.

- Jacob não está por aqui, Bella. – uma pausa – Ele foi passar o verão com Rebecca e meu genro. Lembra-se de Rebecca?

É, eu me lembrava de Rebecca – uma das irmãs de Jacob. Mas eu já havia ouvido o bastante das mentiras de Billy naquele período em que Jake se recusava a me atender para conseguir identificar o padrão de nervosismo na voz dele.

- Billy, _por favor_ – supliquei. – Eu sei que Edward mandou nosso convite de casamento e eu sinto muito, _muito mesmo_. Eu não sabia. Eu só quero saber se Jacob está bem, se ele... Me odeia muito.

Ouvi Billy suspirar, pesaroso, o som cortou o meu coração.

- Bella, eu não estou mentindo. Jacob não está aqui. Mas se você realmente faz questão de saber, filha... Bem, eu não vou esconder de você. – Billy respirou fundo e eu, de tão paralisada que estava, não conseguia me lembrar de fazer a mesma coisa – Jacob fugiu quando recebeu o seu convite. Ele se tornou lobo e deixou tudo para trás. Ele tem corrido sozinho desde então.

Eu perdi o controle dos meus movimentos naquele instante. O fone escapou das minhas mãos e minhas pernas cederam, não conseguindo mais agüentar meu próprio peso. Eu desabei ao chão, mas não senti a dor da queda. Tudo estava escuro. Escuro, vazio, insensível. A única coisa que eu conseguia ver era Jacob.

Jacob, um enorme lobo de pêlo comprido e marrom-dourado, correndo sozinho por uma floresta escura. Um animal machucado que não sentia mais a sua dor, que vivia somente por seus instintos. Jacob, o meu Jacob, um fugitivo solitário.

Fugindo de sua própria humanidade.


	5. Ponto Final

**4. PONTO FINAL**

QUANDO OUVI O FRACO BARULHO DA MINHA JANELA SE ABRINDO FOI que eu ergui os olhos dos meus jeans azuis para Edward, que entrava graciosamente pela moldura de madeira branca.

Sentei ereta, os pés balançando para frente e para trás na borda da minha cama, os joelhos amortecidos por eu ter ficado tanto tempo na mesma posição.

Eu não sabia se Alice tinha conversado com ele ou se foi meramente pela minha expressão ainda magoada, mas Edward postou-se a minha frente com o cenho franzido e os olhos amargurados. Era difícil ficar brava com ele quando toda vez que eu o via o meu coração disparava e meus sentidos negavam quaisquer outros comandos a não ser o de me aproximar dele, mas as palavras de Billy fizeram o seu trabalho ecoando na minha mente para me manter sóbria diante da presença do noivo mais intoxicante que já existiu.

- Bella. – ele me saudou, a sua voz estava apaziguadora. Eu meneei a cabeça.

- Edward eu tinha pedido uma coisa para você apenas, e era para você não mandar o convite para o Jacob. – os meus olhos começaram a arder e eu pisquei algumas vezes tentando impedir as lágrimas.

- Eu sei meu amor, mas não seria justo com ele.

- _Justo_? – minha voz subiu uma oitava. – Justo Edward, sério? Você sabe o quanto me dói machucá-lo. Você sabe o quanto foi difícil para mim ter de magoá-lo daquela forma.

- Bella. – ele falou somente e ergueu o meu queixo com a ponta do dedo indicador – Eu entendo o quanto você o ama, mas seria pior se eu não o convidasse. Eu devia isso a ele.

- Isso o que? Mais dor? – a minha voz estava entrecortada e era difícil ser coerente.

- Não. Uma chance de se despedir. – a voz macia dele tinha um quê de mágoa e aspereza que me causou quase uma dor física.

- Não é verdade. Não é uma despedida, não de verdade.

Edward levantou-se devagar, uma ação premeditada, e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Eu sabia que estava o machucando toda vez em que falava sobre Jacob nesse tom, mas eu não podia evitar, não quando tudo que eu conseguia pensar era na dor que eu tinha infligido no meu melhor amigo. Eu ergui meus olhos para o rosto dele, inexpressivo, e alcancei o seu braço gélido com a ponta dos meus dedos.

- Não é pé frio. – eu falei rapidamente – Eu _quero_ me casar com você. – a palavra ainda saía meio engasgada. – Eu amo você mais do que tudo, você sabe disso. É só que me mata por dentro saber que eu machuquei o Jake tanto assim. Ele não merece isso Edward. Muito pelo contrário.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça levemente e eu me levantei.

- Eu vou até La Push. – eu anunciei procurando os olhos de topázio dele, receosa – Eu tenho que ver o Billy, pelo menos. O Jake fugiu, e eu... – minha voz morreu.

- Bella, não. – o tom dele era um pouco mais frio que o normal, mas isso já era esperado. O assunto Jacob não ajudava com os bons espíritos de Edward. – É irresponsável. Eu já falei inúmeras vezes sobre o perigo de estar no território deles, ainda mais com Jacob fora e o casamento tão perto. Você sabe muito bem o que isso vai significar para o nosso acordo.

- Eu achei que o acordo era sobre morder alguém – eu falei com cuidado.

- Sam não é burro, Bella. Ele sabe, e se não sabe, imagina que com o casamento está atrelada a minha promessa de transformar você; por mais que isso me desagrade.

Foi a minha vez de soltar um muxoxo.

- Realmente Edward, você quer discutir _isso_ agora? O _nosso_ acordo é muito claro: eu me caso com você e você me transforma.

Ele revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- Eu realmente não vejo a necessidade de...

- Não! – eu o interrompi batendo o pé – Não tem espaço para nenhum outro argumento, cláusula ou adendo no acordo.

Ele suspirou e passou os dedos pelos cabelos cor de cobre.

- Bella você é muito absurda. – ele falou e eu segurei um meio sorriso. Se ele estava falando isso ele não estava mais tão chateado.

Eu me aproximei dele e enrolei meus braços na sua cintura, as mãos dele saindo dos bolsos e pousando na base das minhas costas.

- Edward...

- Não, Bella. Por favor. – ele falou contra o topo da minha cabeça – Você não sabe o quanto me desespera toda a vez que o seu futuro some diante dos meus olhos.

- Então não olhe. – eu resmunguei contra o suéter de marfim dele.

- Como se eu conseguisse tirar meus olhos de você. – ele falou e eu ruborizei.

Eu não tinha desistido ainda de ir até La Push, mas eu não conseguiria convencer Edward a me deixar ir esta noite, de qualquer forma. Mas eu estava determinada a fazer isso pelo Jacob, eu devia isso a ele, para dizer o mínimo. Eu só tinha que trabalhar na minha barganha e na persuasão – daria tempo o suficiente se eu fosse amanhã de manhã. Alice iria ter um chilique, mas ela realmente não precisava de todas aquelas horas que havia estipulado para me arrumar.

O celular de Edward vibrou no seu bolso e ele atendeu antes que eu pudesse completar um muxoxo. _Alice_. Ela realmente sabia como complicar a minha vida, especialmente o pedaço dela que ainda revolvia sobre o meu melhor amigo que recentemente havia fugido em forma de lobo. Eu só poderia comparar com a angústia e a dor que eu senti quando Edward partiu dois anos atrás – e esperar que não fosse nem de perto a mesma.

Eu senti o olhar de Edward sobre o topo da minha cabeça e eu me desvencilhei dele, me jogando na cama novamente com a cara enterrada no travesseiro. Eu estava sendo infantil, eu supunha, mas simplesmente _não era justo_ que eu fosse tratada por todos eles dessa maneira, como um fantoche a ser carregado para cima e para baixo.

- Bella, por favor – a voz doce que eu conhecia tão bem tinha um tom de alerta.

- Edward, não é justo! – eu me deitei na lateral do meu corpo e olhei para o meu futuro marido de soslaio – Eu só estou pedindo isso, para eu ir até La Push. Você pode me levar e me buscar, se isso ajuda.

- Eu te amo, minha Bella, e só quero a sua felicidade. Mas isso fica impossível de prover quando o seu futuro inteiro, toda a sua vida, todo o brilhante caminho que você tem pela frente, desaparece diante dos meus olhos – ele tampou as pálpebras com uma mão – É uma agonia além das palavras deixar você e não saber em que estado eu vou te ver de novo.

As palavras e o tom com a que ele as disse deu um nó na minha garganta. Eu sabia perfeitamente do que ele estava falando. Depois de todo o episódio da Itália eu me sentia exatamente assim toda vez que Edward se afastava de mim – por mais curto que fosse o período de tempo.

- É diferente. – eu falei somente, a voz pequena. – Quero dizer, Jake nem está lá, Edward, eu sei disso. Eu só quero me desculpar pessoalmente com Billy e ver como ele está.

Ele não se moveu por meio minuto e então suspirou audivelmente.

- Bella... – eu abri minha boca, mas ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre ela para impedir que eu o interrompesse – Eu estou sendo egoísta novamente. O único motivo com o qual eu consigo justificar minhas ações é o amor que eu sinto por você. – os seus olhos dourados transbordavam de uma emoção que me deixou sem fôlego – Entendo que falar com o Billy vai aliviar a culpa, por mais que esta não seja sua, dos seus ombros, e sendo assim eu posso concordar que você vá até La Push.

Eu joguei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e beijei o seu maxilar.

- Obrigada, Edward.

- Qualquer coisa para ver você feliz, meu amor. Mas, Bella... – ele encostou a sua testa na minha – Se eu pedir que você fizesse essa visita até La Push dentro do prazo de uma hora, você concordaria? Eu sei que é possessivo – ele apressou-se em falar – Mas é o nosso casamento amanhã, e não conseguir ter certeza do seu futuro nesse dia dentre todos os outros é mais do que eu consigo... Lidar.

Novamente me senti presa dentro de estipulações e agendas, mas eu não iria discutir. Eu sabia o quanto esse esforço sobre-humano doía nele. Uma hora seria suficiente, eu supunha, mais do que isso só abriria feridas do passado que o tempo havia apenas começado a curar.

- Uma hora é perfeitamente aceitável – eu concordei satisfeita sorrindo dentro do seu abraço. – ele suspirou e beijou o meu pescoço.

Relutante eu levantei do seu abraço para ir me trocar e escovar os dentes, quando voltei Edward estava deitado na minha cama, os braços atrás da cabeça, a perfeita personificação de um Deus grego – e ele seria meu para sempre amanhã. Eu sorri meia boca enquanto me aconchegava nos seus braços de mármore. Ele beijou os meus lábios levemente e começou a murmurar a minha canção de ninar.

Eu abri meus olhos para um lugar familiar. As árvores verdes balançavam com o vento e o sol era apenas uma réstia entre elas. Eu comecei a andar pela trilha que já conhecia bem, procurando algo que eu não sabia ainda o que era. Eu sentia a urgência apressando os meus passos e logo tudo era um borrão verde enquanto eu corria através das árvores e das pedras. Parei de súbito quando vi uma figura negra de costas para mim.

A figura permanecia imóvel em toda a sua imponência e aura, mas de alguma forma eu não senti medo. Eu me aproximei cautelosamente, a mão esticada, tentando tocar a grande figura que agora se tornava mais nítida como um grande lobo de pelugem marrom. _Jake_.

Meu coração acelerou o seu ritmo quando o lobo Jacob virou-se para mim. O seu focinho estava cheio de cortes, assim como a sua barriga, ombros e membros. A minha boca se abriu em espanto. Por que ele estava assim? Ele havia brigado? Ele havia sido machucado? Não, não o Jake. Ele se curava rápido – mas esses cortes não estavam melhorando.

Novamente a minha mão buscou a sua pelugem, mas ele deu um passo para trás, rugindo de dentro do seu peito, os olhos escuros traziam uma dor palpável. Minha garganta se fechou e caí sobre os meus joelhos. _Jacob_.

Ele começou a se afastar de mim e eu não podia impedi-lo. Novamente, já sobre os meus pés, tentei alcançá-lo, mas a velocidade dele era muito superior a qualquer uma que eu jamais conseguiria. Eu sentia os meus olhos arderem e desta vez não consegui impedir as lágrimas de descerem.

A essa altura, eu já estava acordada, ainda que meus olhos continuassem fechados. Eu senti os braços de Edward me envolverem com mais força – é claro que ele sabia que eu estava acordada. Minha mente ainda não estava completamente alerta, contudo; apenas um pensamento corria por ela: eu precisava saber se Jacob, meu Jacob, estava bem.

- Eu estou bem. – menti, sabendo que ele não acreditaria, mas continuando mesmo assim – Só preciso de... Um momento humano. E então, você pode me levar a La Push.

Ergui os olhos para encará-lo, percebendo a face de preocupação dele e me odiando por isso. Aquele deveria ser o nosso dia. E como eu o estava começando? Chorando por outro, é claro.

Por um instante, eu pensei que ele iria tentar argumentar comigo. Entretanto, ele me deixou deslizar para longe de seus braços, não tirando os olhos de mim até que eu tivesse deixado o quarto e fechado a porta às minhas costas. Eu respirei fundo, tentando controlar minhas vias lacrimais enquanto caminhava na direção do banheiro. Era quase surpreendente que eu não tivesse acordado soluçando, apesar das lágrimas que tinham escapado enquanto eu dormia.

Eu tinha prometido a Edward que não iria mais chorar por Jacob. O mínimo que eu podia fazer era tentar manter a promessa, ao menos quando estava consciente e na presença dele. Infelizmente, eu não tinha qualquer controle quando estava dormindo.

Finalmente eu alcancei o banheiro. Poderei por um minuto se deveria tomar banho ou não antes de ir, mas aquilo só me atrasaria e Alice certamente preparara algum banho de banheira luxuriante para quando eu chegasse à casa dos Cullen, então não era como se eu realmente precisasse me preocupar.

Quinze minutos depois, eu estava pronta, vestida com um blusão que era quase o dobro do meu tamanho e um rabo de cavalo mal-feito – eu poderia então parecer tudo, menos uma noiva.

- Estou pronta. – eu parei à porta do meu quarto – Charlie ainda está em casa?

- Ele já saiu. – Edward respondeu, levantando-se – Alice deixou o Volvo agora há pouco. Nós podemos ir.

Eu assenti, seguindo-o em silêncio, sem me deter em arrumar o quarto ou pensar em alguma outra coisa. Descemos as escadas, eu atrás dele, de cabeça baixa – e por isso perdi quando ele voltou-se para a cozinha, enquanto eu me diria para a porta.

- Bella?

- Hum? – eu perguntei, estranhando ligeiramente a posição dele.

- Você não vai tomar café-da-manhã?

Eu balancei a cabeça.

- Não estou com fome. E eu posso comer alguma coisa na casa de Billy. É melhor irmos logo, quanto mais cedo você me deixar lá, mais cedo isso termina.

Não pude deixar de notar que meu tom de voz fora um pouco rude, mas não conseguia encontrar forças em mim para me desculpar. Eu realmente queria terminar logo com aquilo. Eu queria... Queria saber se Jacob estava bem. Eu precisava disso para continuar. Só isso.

A viagem para La Push foi em silêncio. Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber que ele não queria começar mais um argumento na manhã do nosso casamento. Quando chegamos à fronteira do território dos Quileutes, ele parou o carro e nós ficamos por alguns momentos lá dentro, como se esperássemos alguma coisa – talvez a figura de Jacob surgir do outro lado para me levar.

Eu não tinha sido muito justa com Edward nas últimas horas. Finalmente, eu tirei o cinto e me inclinei para ele, tomando seu rosto entre minhas mãos, encarando-o no fundo dos olhos, tentando colocar todo o meu sentimento por ele naquela ação.

- Eu amo você. – murmurei.

Ele apoiou uma mão sobre meu rosto, seus dedos deslizando suavemente junto à minha nuca, fazendo com que pequenos calafrios percorressem meu corpo.

- Eu também amo você. – ele respondeu – Fique segura, Bella. Eu estarei esperando você aqui.

Eu desci do carro e andei pela trilha marcada por pneus de carros até a casa de Billy. Parei por alguns segundos encarando a varanda vazia e a porta de tela. Cada pedacinho desse lugar me trazia uma memória. Eu olhei para a garagem onde parecia fazer mil anos atrás desde que Jake consertou as motos. Hesitei como se esperasse ver o meu amigo de dois metros e com um sorriso ensolarado no rosto sair dali, o pano sujo sobre o ombro e o cabelo amarrado.

- Bella? – eu conhecia essa voz e me virei para encarar Billy que me olhava da sua cadeira de rodas por detrás da porta de tela.

- Hei Billy. – eu saudei de volta – Como você está?

Eu andei até a varanda abrindo a porta e seguindo a cadeira dele até a sala de estar. O cheiro almiscarado dos móveis apertou o meu peito e eu tive dificuldade para encontrar as palavras e dizer o que me trouxera até ali. Billy pediu que eu me sentasse e eu aceitei o convite, tentando não me lembrar da vez em que dormi ali, depois de ter pulado do penhasco, com Jacob atuando como um aquecedor-humano e me impedindo de pegar uma pneumonia por causa das roupas molhadas.

- Então Bella, puxa... – ele deu uma risada meio oca – Eu achei que fosse hoje o grande dia! Acho que estou realmente ficando caduco.

- Hm, é hoje, Billy. Eu pedi para passar aqui antes, eu queria me desculpar pessoalmente sobre todas as conseqüências que aquele convite acabou trazendo a você. – eu não consegui falar em voz alta o nome do Jacob, era como admitir a fuga dele.

- Ah, não precisava ter se incomodado com isso, filha. Eu sei que você não teve uma intenção ruim.

- Eu não queria enviar o convite, e essa é que é a verdade Billy. Eu sabia que acabaria machucando ele mais do que eu já tinha feito. – eu encarava os nós da madeira do assoalho.

- Seria pior se você não tivesse enviado, Bella. Ele se sentiria pior ainda, eu tenho certeza.

Eu encarei os olhos profundos de Billy e abaixei o meu olhar para as minhas mãos novamente.

- Eu não queria magoar ele, Billy.

- Eu sei Bella. E em algum nível, ele também sabe.

- Ninguém tem notícias dele?

- Não. O último pensamento dele que conseguiram interceptar ele já estava perto da fronteira, Sam achou melhor deixá-lo ir.

Eu assenti minimamente com a cabeça e permaneci em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Ah, nossa, desculpe Bella, você quer alguma coisa pra tomar?

- Não, Billy, obrigada. Eu não posso demorar, Alice vai... – eu joguei as mãos para o alto de maneira auto-explicativa. – E como você está Billy?

- Eu? – ele riu de maneira rouca – Eu estou ótimo, criança. Não perca tempo se preocupando com o velho Billy aqui.

Eu me levantei do sofá de maneira insegura.

- Eu acho que preciso ir. Eu sinto muito mesmo Billy, novamente. Eu não imaginava que ele reagiria assim. Eu só...

- Está tudo bem, Bella. Ele precisava ficar um tempo longe, mesmo. Dar uma espairecida.

Eu andei até a porta enquanto Billy mandava convites de pescaria para o Charlie através de mim.

- Billy... – eu o interrompi em um discurso sobre peixes – Eu... Quando você ver o Jake de novo você poderia dizer para ele que ele é o meu melhor amigo e que eu sempre vou amar ele de alguma forma, por favor?

- Claro, filha. – ele me olhou com olhos paternais – Agora vai senão vai acabar se atrasando – ele riu aquela risada rouca novamente – Se bem que a noiva pode!

Eu sorri meia boca para ele e desci as escadas.

- E Bella...?

- Sim? – eu virei só a minha cabeça.

- Seja feliz, criança. É tudo que você pode fazer por ele agora. – ele acenou brevemente e rolou a cadeira de rodas para dentro de casa novamente.

Era engraçado pensar que este era o mesmo Billy Black que há um ano subornou Jacob para ir até o baile de formatura e mandar eu terminar meu namoro com Edward. O episódio com Victoria e os recém-nascidos e Carlisle cuidando dos ferimentos que Jake arranjara na batalha realmente haviam amolecido Billy. Trazia certo alento pensar que ao menos uma pessoa em La Push não me odiaria pelo que eu iria me tornar. E eu sabia que era algo muito grande a se esperar, mas talvez ele pudesse convencer Jacob também...

Enquanto eu seguia até o carro eu pensei nas últimas palavras de Billy e sorri brevemente. Ser feliz. Era isso que eu estava fazendo. Estava a caminho da minha felicidade, que nesse momento estava sentado em um Volvo prateado com um sorriso torto à minha espera. E em breve estaria ao meu lado para sempre. Ser feliz era quase fácil demais ao lado do Edward.

10


	6. Casamento

**5. O CASAMENTO**

ÁS VEZES EU PERGUNTAVA PARA MIM MESMA SE, POR TRÁS DAQUELE rosto angelical e infantil, Alice tinha algum prazer sádico em me colocar em situações constrangedoras.

Eu olhava quase congelada para a lingerie azul royal que ela colocara atrás do biombo onde eu começaria a me trocar para o casamento.

Claro que eu a havia experimentado na loja e sabia que em algum ponto eu teria que usá-la com o Edward – o mero pensamento de estar diante dele com tal tipo de roupa fazia o meu coração acelerar e o meu rosto se aquecer a tal ponto que tenho certeza que qualquer um me confundiria com um pimentão ambulante – entretanto, eu não estava preparada para usar aquilo diante da minha mãe e de Esme. Especialmente considerando-se que Rosalie também estava no quarto e não sei se eu conseguiria sobreviver a um novo comentário sobre a preferência de Emmett por lingeries vermelhas.

Talvez eu estivesse fazendo tempestade em um copo d' água, afinal, eu já conversara com Renee sobre sexo. Contudo, uma coisa é ter uma conversa "técnica" com sua mãe sobre isso, outra completamente diferente é aparecer na frente dela com uma lingerie insinuante que você usará na frente do seu futuro marido. E ainda havia Esme! Com ela eu não conseguia me imaginar, de modo algum, conversando sobre o assunto.

- Alice... Eu não posso... – balbuciei, baixinho, atrás do biombo, de modo que apenas a minha futura irmã pudesse escutar.

No mesmo instante, o rosto dela surgiu, me encarando com aqueles olhos brilhantes e quase hipnóticos, o sorriso perfeito desenhando-se no rosto de fada dela.

- Seja boazinha, Bella – ela falou com sua voz melodiosa e suave – Você não pode usar o vestido de noiva por cima de um roupão de banho. Além disso, é a tradição. Uma coisa antiga, uma coisa emprestada, uma coisa nova e uma coisa azul. A lingerie é a coisa azul. Não quer quebrar a tradição, quer?

Como eu poderia dizer não para aqueles olhos pidões? Precisava me resignar que Alice tinha esse poder de persuasão sobre mim quando se tratava dos planos mirabolantes dela sobre festas. Por mais que eu pedisse, gemesse e implorasse, acabava fazendo grande parte das coisas da maneira dela. Invariavelmente eu me sentia como se estivesse negando à uma criança a diversão de uma brincadeira, porque ás vezes parecia que ela estava brincando de "casinha" comigo.

- Tudo bem... – eu suspirei, encarando a roupa de baixo por mais alguns segundos, antes de finalmente criar coragem.

- Boa menina – Alice respondeu, o sorriso se tornando ainda maior.

Assim que ela me deixou novamente sozinha, comecei a me vestir, notando que além da lingerie que havíamos comprado, Alice acrescentara uma liga, também azul. Ela estava levando aquela história de tradição a sério demais.

Eu sabia que teria que jogar o buquê para as mulheres conforme manda o figurino, mas não imaginei que Alice acrescentaria a liga para que Edward a jogasse para os homens. Aliás, não consigo nem imaginar o que ela poderia ter dito a ele para convencê-lo a fazer isso.

A mera idéia dos dedos frios de Edward segurando a minha coxa com delicadeza e carinho para poder tirar a liga fez com que eu me esquecesse de respirar por alguns segundos e me sentisse completamente zonza. Acho que eu acabaria tendo que agradecer a Alice por isso.

Ainda um pouco relutante, saí de traz do biombo para encarar minhas mães e minhas irmãs. Alice estava parada praticamente ao meu lado, enquanto Renee e Esme estavam sentadas lado a lado na cama de casal, ao passo que Rosalie se acomodara na poltrona de canto, que apesar de ser um móvel relativamente simples, mais parecia um trono em conseqüência de toda a majestade que a figura dela evocava.

- Bells? – foi a voz de Renee quem me chamou, carinhosa e levemente divertida – Se você não descruzar os braços não vamos poder ver como você está e nem te ajudar a se aprontar.

Soltando um suspiro quase inaudível, deixei, finalmente, que meus braços saíssem da altura dos seios, caindo, de qualquer jeito, ao lado do meu corpo. Eu tinha certeza que estava mais vermelha do que nunca, e, considerando as minhas roupas de baixo azuis, era certo que eu havia passado de um pimentão à uma versão humana da bandeira dos Estados Unidos.

- Eu poderia ter colocado meu vestido sozinha. Eu já fiz isso no dia da prova. – reclamei, mas sem muito empenho, não queria magoar o sentimento delas.

Estavam todas sendo tão maravilhosas. Apesar do meu embaraço, eu estava tão nervosa com toda a cerimônia, repassando na cabeça todas as pequenas possibilidades das coisas darem errado que, se não fosse pela presença delas – até mesmo de Rosalie –, eu já teria me despedaçado em um milhão de pedaços ou teria caído no chão em posição fetal incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa a não ser me deixar engalfinhar por um ataque de pânico.

- Não dá para você se vestir sozinha hoje, Bella – Alice respondeu com a paciência de um adulto que, detalhadamente, explica para uma criança, algo absurdamente óbvio. – Não podemos arriscar que seu vestido se amarrote ou que ele se manche com a maquiagem ou com o laquê de cabelo.

Eu suspirei, deixando que ela me encaminhasse até a penteadeira. Não poderia deixar que, com uma coisa tão besta como minha vergonha, eu destruísse a perfeição do meu casamento de contos de fadas.

Assim que eu fui instalada de frente ao espelho, minha dama de honra começou a me maquiar com suas mãos hábeis, ao mesmo tempo em que Esme ajeitava o meu cabelo. Rosalie acompanhou Renee até o quarto de Alice. Meu vestido ficou guardado lá até o último minuto.

Mesmo sabendo que as duas poderiam fazer o mesmo trabalho com o dobro da velocidade e alcançarem o mesmo resultado perfeito, fiquei grata a elas que fizessem um trabalho mais lento para que eu pudesse aproveitar cada mínimo segundo em que Bella Swan se transformava a olhos vistos em um princesa.

- Pronto – escutei Esme dizendo, enquanto pousava maternalmente as mãos em meus ombros.

Eu podia ver o sorriso sereno dela através do reflexo do espelho, assim como notei que ela e Alice trocaram um olhar discreto, que fez com que minha irmã se contivesse, ainda que momentaneamente, em algum rompante entusiasmado.

Se eu não soubesse que Edward era o único capaz de ler pensamentos na família, poderia imaginar que algo assim teria acontecido entre as duas.

- Vou ver por que Rose e Renee estão demorando tanto – Alice falou.

No instante seguinte, ela levantou-se, praticamente bailando até a porta, e me vi completamente sozinha com a minha futura sogra. Encabulada, eu sorri para ela.

Esme mantinha no rosto a expressão tranqüila que parecia sempre acompanhá-la. Toda vez que eu olhava para aquele rosto em formato de coração, a boca pequena e bem desenhada, os olhos redondos e quase sonhadores, e os cabelos castanhos emoldurando aquela obra de arte, me vinha à mente as estrelas do cinema mudo americano. Era fácil imaginar Esme fazendo o papel de heroína nos dramas do Griffith. Era como estar diante de uma versão mais bela e exuberante de Lilian Gish.

E, considerando o pouco que Edward havia me contado sobre o passado de Esme, ou melhor, o que a discrição dele havia lhe permitido contar, a vida dela não fora muito diferente dos dramas que as heroínas que ela tanto lembrava viviam nas telas de cinema do tempo em que ela ainda era humana.

Ainda assim, ela encontrou espaço em seu coração para amar Carlisle, para amar os filhos adotivos, e até mesmo para me amar e me aceitar tão carinhosamente em sua família.

- Como mais cedo, Alice frisou bem, – ela começou, com uma voz tão delicada que parecia ter saído dos lábios de um querubim – a tradição pede que a noiva use uma coisa antiga, uma azul, uma nova e uma emprestada.

Eu assenti, olhando de relance para a superfície da penteadeira onde minha pulseira de prata, hoje apenas com o pingente em forma de coração que Edward me dera, acompanhada do anel de noivado que também pertencera à falecida mãe dele, faziam conjunto com o par de brincos que eu ganhara de Renee – que preferiu dar a coisa nova, afinal, desejava que eu tivesse uma sorte melhor que a dela e de Charlie.

- Falta apenas a emprestada – Esme continuou, fazendo um movimento tão rápido que não consegui perceber de onde ela tirara a caixinha de veludo negro que agora entregava a mim.

Eu abri com cuidado e curiosidade, vendo, então, um lindo camafeu branco, com o desenho em alto relevo de uma mulher, que, em muito, lembrava, a beleza cândida de Esme.

- Pertenceu à minha avó – ela explicou, enquanto eu mantinha meus olhos fixos na jóia. – Ela deu para minha mãe, que me passou quando fiz meus dezesseis anos. Meu desejo era dá-lo de presente para a noiva do meu filho, quando ele se casasse.

Eu notei uma discreta pausa na fala dela, compreendendo que Esme se referia não a Edward como eu pensara a princípio, mas ao bebê que morrera muitos anos atrás.

- Entretanto – ela retomou a fala – eu o emprestei para as minhas filhas nos casamentos delas, e, como você vai se casar com Edward e se tornar também minha filha, ficaria muito feliz se usasse o camafeu.

Eu não consegui responder com palavras a gratidão e a felicidade que esse gesto me trouxe. Simplesmente me joguei para frente, me agarrando ao pescoço de Esme em um abraço apertado, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava as minhas lágrimas, pois, se borrasse a maquiagem que Alice fizera com tanto esmero, era provável que não houvesse mais uma noiva para realizarem o casamento.

- Assim eu vou acabar ficando com ciúmes – Renee brincou, já na porta do quarto, ao lado de Alice e Rosalie, fazendo com que me soltasse de Esme e voltasse minha atenção para ela.

- Você é minha primeira mãe, Renee. Nada vai mudar isso – eu respondi sorrindo.

Alice se aproximou com o vestido de noiva nos braços e eu desviei meu olhar para ele. Ali estava a minha armadura, meu amuleto da sorte. Faltava apenas que eu o vestisse, e, então, eu estaria pronta para caminhar até o altar onde Edward me esperava. Onde eu me tornaria Bella Cullen.

Desci as escadas sentindo uma ansiedade começar a crescer dentro de mim. Eu estava nervosa e tensa. Mas era um tipo diferente de nervosismo, muito diferente daquele que eu senti quando achei que Victoria e os recém-nascidos iriam matar toda a minha família e os meus amigos. Era uma apreensão feliz, a sensação de que bastavam alguns poucos passos para que o meu "felizes para sempre" se concretizasse. Poucos passos, poucos minutos. Tão poucos que quase me faltava o ar de tanta alegria.

No fim da escadaria, Charlie já me esperava, vestindo um terno cáqui que de algum modo conseguia manter o ar de dignidade e autoridade que o chefe de polícia de Forks deveria passar.

- Bells, você está maravilhosa – ele disse, bastante entusiasmado. Aliás, pela primeira vez desde que contamos para ele sobre o casamento.

- Obrigada, pai – respondi, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, mal conseguindo me conter.

Dei meu braço a ele, deixando que Esme, Renee e Rosalie saíssem em direção do local onde aconteceria a cerimônia. Alice posicionou-se à nossa frente, pronta para desempenhar seu papel de dama de honra.

- Então... – Charlie começou a falar, enlaçando meu braço do dele – Ainda dá tempo de desistir.

- Há…há…há... Muito engraçado, pai. Muito engraçado. – eu fingi uma risada ante ao comentário sarcástico de Charlie.

- A esperança é a última que morre – ele falou mais uma vez.

Minha resposta foi revirar os olhos. Sabia que Charlie estava brincando, mas sabia que no fundo ele ainda se incomodava com minha relação com Edward. Eu entendia a sua super proteção paterna, mas Charlie um dia teria que entender que meu amor por Edward era tão grande que viver sem ele era pior do que me tirarem o ar.

Na verdade, o fato de Charlie estar ali ao meu lado, prestes a me entregar para os braços do meu eterno amor, era prova de que ele estava começando a entender e aceitar que eu só seria realmente feliz e completa estando ao lado de Edward. Era um começo.

Quando chegamos à enorme porta de vidro que desembocava no quintal dos fundos da casa – onde o cenário para o casamento havia sido montado – eu senti meus joelhos fraquejarem, tanto que Charlie teve que segurar meu braço com um pouco mais de força.

- Bells, está tudo bem? – Eu ouvi ele me perguntar discretamente, mas estava tão boquiaberta que não consegui balbuciar nenhuma resposta.

Até aquele instante eu ainda não havia conferido o resultado completo do trabalho de Alice, e uma coisa era ver tudo sendo montado e arranjado, outra muito diferente era testemunhar a magia em ação. Minha futura irmã vidente havia sido exageradamente perseguidora e sufocante na maioria do tempo – ou em grande parte dele – nos últimos meses, mas agora eu reconhecia que encarar a obsessão de Alice havia valido à pena. Perfeição não era bom o suficiente para descrever o que ela havia conseguido orquestrar naquele fim de tarde nublado. Era mais do que um sonho se tornando realidade, pois nenhum dos meus sonhos – embora eu nunca tivesse sonhado muito com a cerimônia em si e mais o que viria depois dela – fazia justiça aquilo.

Havia tantas flores que tentar contá-las se provaria uma tarefa tão hercúlea como tentar contabilizar as estrelas no céu. A decoração da minha desastrosa festa de dezoito anos parecia fichinha perto daquilo. Havia luzes e tudo era branco, marfim, dourado e rosa-bebê em meio ao verde exuberante de Forks. Eu quis chorar e agradecer à Alice por ser tão absurdamente maravilhosa, mas quando procurei os olhos da minha dama de honra descobri que ela esteve esse tempo todo monitorando as minhas reações.

Alice sorriu seu encantador sorriso de fada.

- O prazer foi todo meu, Bella. – E aquele foi o único aviso que eu tive, pois no instante seguinte ela já estava valsando em direção ao altar.

Eu respirei fundo, proibindo a mim mesma de me esquecer de respirar. Meus pulmões estavam ali, inteiros, e eu dependia deles para chegar igualmente inteira até Edward, sem ter nenhuma síncope pelo caminho. Eu simplesmente me recusava a arruinar aquele momento com minhas estúpidas reações humanas. Se tudo parecia mágico e deslumbrante para mim, então apenas posso imaginar como deveria ser para Edward, que sempre fora o mais empenhado de nós dois em nos levar para o altar. E apesar de saber que meu anjo me perdoaria sem hesitar se eu por acaso tropeçasse ou desmaiasse por falta de ar durante a minha entrada, porque Edward me aceitava e me amava simplesmente do jeito que eu sou – incluindo os desastres e a falta de sorte – _eu_ é quem não perdoaria a mim mesma se maculasse a memória daquela cerimônia ou desse a Emmett algo para rir pelos próximos duzentos ou trezentos anos.

Edward, Charlie, Renée, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper... Todos eles já haviam repetidamente provado o quanto eram maravilhosos. Agora era a minha vez de provar que era digna de todo o empenho, consideração e carinho deles.

- Está tudo bem – e realmente estava, nada poderia estar melhor, apesar das minhas pernas terem virado geléia e a minha voz insistir em falhar – Estou pronta, vamos nessa.

Pelo olhar periférico eu vi Charlie sorrir um tanto relutantemente, como se não quisesse dar o braço à torcer e fazer aquilo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguisse evitar.

- Obrigada, pai. Por tudo.

Havia muito mais que eu gostaria de dizer a Charlie. Infinitamente mais. Como que tudo ficaria bem, que eu seria feliz, que Edward e eu cuidaríamos bem um do outro, que eu iria voltar algum dia... Que iria vê-lo de novo, depois que eu não apresentasse mais uma ameaça para a vida dele e de todos em Forks – embora aquela última parte fosse mais uma promessa que eu fazia a mim mesma do que algo que pudesse ser declarado em voz alta para os meus familiares humanos. Porém a costumeira inabilidade em articular palavras que havia herdado do meu pai levou a melhor sobre mim e não consegui dizer mais nada além daquele agradecimento cafona. Mas aquilo teria de bastar, pois o tempo já havia acabado – Alice estava a meio caminho do altar e a minha marcha nupcial começou a tocar.

Meus olhos encontraram o ouro líquido que eram as íris de Edward e eu tive um lapso momentâneo na minha resolução de continuar respirando. Repentinamente pareceu muito fácil mover um pé na frente do outro para caminhar até o meu anjo. Edward exercia essa atração irrefreável sobre mim, como se cada célula do meu corpo gritasse por ele, cantasse por ele.

"_La tua cantante"_, as palavras de Aro vieram à minha cabeça como resposta aos meus pensamentos. Meu encontro com os Volturi na Itália havia sido um pesadelo o qual até agora eu temia em recordar, mas ao menos aquela lembrança isolada não era de todo ruim. A verdade é que até hoje ninguém além de Aro conseguira definir tão bem o que era aquela força gravitacional que mantinha Edward preso a mim e eu a ele. Era mais do que amor, era mais do que destino... Eu simplesmente pertencia à Edward, e ele, em breve, pertenceria à mim.

Quando me aproximei de Edward e senti os dedos dele envolvendo os meus, o mundo ao meu redor desapareceu completamente, até a voz do juiz de paz que realizava a cerimônia parecia um murmúrio distante. Havia apenas Edward e eu. Nada mais era necessário para me fazer sentir o peso do compromisso que estávamos assumindo. Apenas me dei conta de que o tempo não havia se congelado quando vi os lábios do meu anjo se moverem e sua voz melodiosa começar a dizer os votos de casamento.

Havia tanto que eu desejava dizer a ele naquele momento e muito que ele desejaria dizer para mim. Mas, como ser plenamente sinceros em nossos sentimentos sem revelar a Forks inteira que ele era um vampiro ou quaisquer outros detalhes sobrenaturais do nosso relacionamento?

Não apenas isso. Eu senti que seria impossível dizer em palavras comuns o quanto Edward significava para mim. Por isso sugeri que usássemos trechos de nossos poemas favoritos, aqueles que diriam muito além do que eu saberia expressar por mim mesma sem escrever um livro de milhares de páginas. Aquela foi a única coisa que eu fiz questão de bater o pé na hora da cerimônia e Alice não fez objeção alguma.

- Meus olhos viraram pintor, e com isso esboçaram a beleza de tuas formas nas telas do meu coração – ele começou, me encarando com seus olhos dourados que pareciam dois pequenos sóis brilhando com intensidade – e meu corpo nada mais que a moldura onde tudo isso está impresso. Meus olhos desenharam tua forma, e a tua para mim são janelas para meu peito, através do qual o sol adora bisbilhotar, para te ficar ali. E, contudo, falta a seguinte inteligência aos olhos para completar sua arte, eles desenham só o que vêem, e não sabem o que se passa no meu coração.

Minha respiração se suspendeu por completo, senti meus joelhos amolecerem de vez e minha cabeça rodar de tanta emoção a ponto de achar que eu desmaiaria na frente de todos naquele exato instante. Edward pareceu perceber, segurando as minhas mãos entre as dele.

- Respire, Bella – ele murmurou baixinho, de forma que apenas eu, e talvez o juiz de paz, pudesse escutar.

Eu o obedeci sem questionar, e, ainda trêmula, comecei a dizer meus próprios votos.

- Amo-te em cada dia, hora e segundo, à luz do sol, na noite sossegada, e é tão pura a paixão de que me inundo quanto o pudor dos que não podem nada. – Me surpreendi ao me dar conta de que, contrariando mais um dos meus inúmeros temores, as palavras ressoavam claras em minha mente e límpidas e seguras na minha voz. – Amo-te com o doer das velhas penas; com sorrisos, com lágrimas de prece, e a fé da minha infância, ingênua e forte. Amo-te até nas coisas mais pequenas e por toda a vida. E assim Deus o quiser, ainda mais te amarei depois da Morte.

Os olhos de Edward brilhavam com tanta intensidade e havia tanto ardor e paixão esculpidos em seu rosto de mármore que eu temi que fosse ficar cega naquele instante, que meus frágeis olhos humanos não pudessem agüentar mirar a perfeição e beleza das emoções que lapidavam aquela face tão divina. E então eu jurei a mim mesma, ali no altar onde nos tornávamos marido e mulher e com o mesmo fervor da prece que havia em meu voto, que eu dedicaria o resto da minha vida e toda a minha existência em prol da felicidade do meu Edward, o meu anjo.

Ele então me tomou em seus braços e, apesar de eu sempre me sentir dominada pelo mais absoluto deslumbramento a cada vez que os lábios de veludo de Edward encontravam os meus, naquele instante eu me senti verdadeiramente no paraíso, e ele era tão real que eu o tocava e o ouvia murmurar "eu te amo, minha Bella" em uma voz inebriante no meu ouvido.

E assim eu me dei conta de que ainda que Edward esteja certo em seus temores, ainda que eu me torne um monstro condenado à nunca alcançar o céu, eu não precisava disso. Não precisava de um paraíso celestial. Poderia até soar como a maior das blasfêmias, mas com Edward ao meu lado eu já havia encontrado meu próprio Éden, bem ali, em Forks.

O que se prosseguiu após a cerimônia foi uma infinita procissão de convidados a cumprimentar. Todos os meus colegas de escola tinham comparecido – até mesmo Lauren. Talvez a curiosidade que todos sentiam de conhecer a casa dos Cullen e o boato de que Carlisle havia gastado uma soma de dólares repleta de zeros para bancar a cerimônia tivessem alguma coisa a ver com isso, mesmo assim eu estava feliz por ter a oportunidade de vê-los pelo que talvez fosse a última vez. Especialmente a Angela e Mike que, apesar dos pesares, sempre havia me apoiado, mesmo quando eu me tornei um zumbi naquela época que eu não faço a mínima questão de relembrar. Toda a equipe do hospital também estava ali, junto com a força policial de Forks – que consistia apenas em mais dois investigadores além de Charlie. Os demais humanos que Alice convidou eram um mistério para mim.

Os únicos vampiros ali além dos anfitriões eram o clã dos Denali. Kate, Irina, Tanya e Carmen eram, é claro, não menos deslumbrantes do que Rosalie, Esme e Alice, e o homem, Eleazar, era igualmente atraente. Contrariando as minhas piores expectativas para quando estivesse frente a frente com Tanya, a vampira que fora apaixonada por Edward, ela foi extremamente agradável comigo, e não havia qualquer antagonismo ou hipocrisia quando ela me abraçou e desejou felicidades. Aquele foi um inegável alívio – eu sabia o quanto Carlisle e toda a família gostavam dos Denali e, agora que eu também era uma Cullen, esperava sinceramente que pudesse me dar bem com todos eles. Afinal, naquele mundo onde a maioria dos vampiros eram bestas sanguinárias como James, Victoria e os Volturi, era uma esperança e um alento saber que existiam outros além do clã de Carlisle que se recusavam a ceder aos seus instintos mais primais.

Como Rosalie havia dito no dia anterior, Seth Clearwater estava ali, junto com a mãe. Leah, entretanto, não havia comparecido. Seth e Sue foram reticentes acerca da ausência dela, mas era óbvio que todos sabíamos dos motivos para Leah não estar ali – era a mesma razão pela qual Sam e o restante do bando jamais se juntariam a nós. Aquela era uma festa de vampiros e eu, em breve, também me tornaria um deles. Uma inimiga jurada dos lobos. De forma que ausência de Leah não me afetava, e tampouco me fazia falta. Mas ter Seth e Sue ali muito me alegrava – e também a Edward. Se um vampiro e um lobisomem conseguiam se dar tão bem quanto aqueles dois, então talvez ainda houvesse uma esperança para mim e para Jacob.

Eu suspirei e tentei banir pensamentos acerca de Jacob para um recanto escuro e fechado da minha mente. Já havia tido o bastante de Jake nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, e posto a mim e a Edward em miséria o bastante por causa daquilo. Aquela noite era para ser apenas de nós dois, de Julieta e seu Romeu. A despeito das motivações de Edward para mandar aquele convite a Jacob, ele não entendia uma coisa que Jake e eu compreendíamos: não havia lugar para Páris no casamento.

- Está cansada, meu amor? – A voz aveludada de Edward murmurou a pergunta de encontro ao meu ouvido. Ele provavelmente havia interpretado meu suspiro como exaustão, embora ele não estivesse assim tão longe da verdade.

- Um pouco – confessei. – Você acha que podemos fugir dos votos de felicidade por dois minutos? – Eu pedi, usando de minha melhor expressão digna de pena.

Edward riu, e o som era como sinos de vento, antes de tomar minha mão.

- Até mais do que isso se você quiser.

Eu sorri, embevecida com a ternura dele, e foi somente tarde demais que percebi que ele me guiava para a pista de dança. Eu tencionei, começando a sentir a insegurança que, milagrosamente, havia me abandonado durante a noite. Se até agora tudo havia se desenrolado inacreditavelmente bem, minha sorte estava para encontrar seu trágico fim em uma dança.

Edward parou quando percebeu a minha hesitação. Ele suspirou e pousou uma de suas mãos geladas na minha bochecha, aproximando tanto nossas faces que nossas testas quase se tocavam.

- Bella, você não confia em mim? – Ele me perguntou, e o seu hálito doce e intoxicante não estava ajudando muito na minha resolução. Já era difícil negar qualquer coisa a Edward em uma distância segura, quando ele estava tão perto era praticamente impossível.

- Eu confio. Os meus pés é que são o problema.

Ele riu novamente e eu sabia que não conseguiria fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

- E cuido dos seus pés, Bella, não se preocupe. – Ele então beijou a ponta do meu nariz e fez meu coração dar um salto absurdo. Acho que se até agora eu não havia me acostumado às reações exageradas que Edward me fazia sentir, eu jamais me acostumaria.

Reconhecendo que aquela batalha estava perdida antes mesmo de começar, eu deixei que ele me levasse para a pista de dança. Na pior das hipóteses ele teria que passar a música inteira me segurando para me impedir de tropeçar nos próprios pés.

Espere, desde quando aquela era a pior hipótese?

Edward fez questão de nos levar até o centro da pista, e eu percebi com uma pontada de terror que os demais casais que dançavam abriram um círculo ao nosso redor.

- Bella, olhe para mim – ele apoiou um dedo no meu queixo e virou meu rosto para ele. Pela infinitésima vez eu me vi perdida nos olhos de topázio do meu anjo particular – Eu estou aqui com você, minha Bella. Nada vai dar errado. Eu prometo.

Naquele momento eu me senti uma suprema idiota por estar dando tanto trabalho a Edward por causa de uma mísera dança. Se ele queria uma dança, se aquilo o faria feliz, ele poderia ter tantas quantas quisesse – ainda que fosse uma tremenda ambição chamar de "dança" os meus movimentos descoordenados e sem o menor pingo de ritmo. Eu assenti, e o sorriso brilhante de Edward foi tão aterradoramente deslumbrante que valeria à pena cair de cara do chão e fazer papel de palhaça na frente de todos os convidados, incluindo quebrar a minha premissa de não dar à Emmett material para gozar da minha cara pelo restante do século.

Edward levantou os meus braços até o pescoço dele e eu senti um arrepio maravilhoso quando ele abraçou a minha cintura. Como se tivesse sido programa, uma música lenta e romântica começou a tocar enquanto eu era embalada cadencialmente.

_Only you, can make this world seem right_

_Only you, can make the darkness bright_

_Only you, and you alone, can thrill me like you do_

_And fill my heart with love for only you_

Eu encostei meu rosto no peito de mármore de Edward, sorrindo abobalhadamente com a música que a orquestra tocava. Fechei os olhos, absorvendo as estrofes da letra, ao mesmo tempo em que absorvia cada pequena sensação de deleite que estar nos braços do meu marido.

_Only you, can make this change in me_

_For it's true, you are my destiny_

_When you hold my hand, I understand_

_the magic that you do_

_You're my dream come true_

_my one and only you _

Era incrível como uma música tão deliciosamente brega e melosa podia descrever o modo como eu amava Edward, o que ele significava para mim. Ele era o centro da minha vida. Como minha mãe dissera uma vez, Edward era um planeta e eu seu satélite, cujas órbitas estavam conectadas, e, muito em breve, para toda a eternidade.

Para a minha surpresa, mas não infelicidade, meus pés pareciam dispostos a colaborar com a resolução de Edward. Creio que aquilo provava ainda mais o quanto eu era incapaz de negar qualquer coisa a Edward – se ele queria que eu dançasse, então nem mesmo meu talento para desastres conseguia ficar no caminho.

A melodia aos poucos foi morrendo, sendo substituída por outra igualmente lenta e romântica. Eu me preparava para continuar sonhando acordada nos braços de Edward, me sentindo nas nuvens ao invés de em uma pista de dança, quando percebi que ele parou. Levantei o rosto, curiosa pelo motivo da interrupção.

- Minha mãe quer falar comigo – ele disse, antes mesmo que eu perguntasse – E parece que Alice quer falar com você também.

Eu me virei vendo Alice sorrir com ansiedade no extremo final da pista, enquanto Esme se aproximava de nós. Embora ligeiramente relutante, me soltei de Edward, lançando um sorriso para minha nova mãe quando nos cruzamos na pista de dança, seguindo em direções opostas. Aproximei-me de Alice, mas antes dando uma última olhada para meu marido – definitivamente, eu precisava me acostumar com essa expressão, apesar de admitir que casamento não parecia mais algo tão ruim, considerando que agora era oficial e público que Edward era meu – e vi ele começando novamente a bailar, com a mãe o acompanhando, com uma expressão que eu supunha que fosse orgulho.

- Ela estava louca para ter um momento a sós com ele antes de vocês dois saírem para a lua-de-mel. – Alice falou, também olhando para Edward e Esme – E como eu também precisava falar com você, acabei fazendo a ela esse favor.

Voltei-me para minha nova irmã, intrigada, sem conseguir adivinhar qual assunto ela tanto queria tratar comigo a ponto de ser necessário me afastar dos braços de Edward. Possivelmente a dúvida estava estampada no meu rosto, pois ela não se demorou a começar as explicações.

- Jasper me falou que sentiu algo diferente em você quando foi cumprimentá-la depois da cerimônia. Apesar de ele ter quase sido nocauteado pelas ondas de felicidade que vinham d feliz casal – ela soltou um riso gracioso, voltando depois a ficar séria – ele percebeu uma preocupação forte e profunda vinda de você.

Inconscientemente desviei meus olhos para a mesa onde Charlie estava sentando entre Sue e Seth Clearwater, conversando descontraidamente – para os padrões de Charlie, é claro. Renee e Phil os acompanhavam, parecendo imensamente felizes.

- Entendo – Alice murmurou, fazendo com que minha atenção se voltasse mais uma vez para ela.

- Queria ter certeza que eles vão ficar bem, você sabe, depois que eu realmente me tornar uma de vocês – confessei.

Alice sorriu de modo enigmático, como se já soubesse de um segredo que ninguém mais tinha conhecimento. O que, no caso dela, invariavelmente era verdade.

- Eu tenho um pressentimento de que eles vão ficar muito bem, Bella. Até mesmo Charlie. Aliás, no caso de Renee, ela acabou de decidir que não vai esperar até sua volta da viagem para contar as boas novas.

- Que boas novas? – eu pisquei, aturdida, o que fez com que o sorriso da minha irmã aumentasse um pouco mais, iluminando o rosto élfico dela.

- Eu não vou roubar esse momento de Renee, Bella. Confie em mim,vai ser muito melhor saber por ela.

Olhei novamente para a mesa onde os meus pais estavam sentados, percebendo que minha mãe acenava alegremente para mim. Ela pareceu pedir licença aos demais, e, depois de depositar um beijo caloroso na bochecha de Phil, veio em minha direção.

- Vou procurar Jasper, ficar perto de tantos humanos ainda é difícil para ele – Alice falou em despedida. – É melhor deixar vocês duas sozinhas.

Mal minha vidente particular deu as costas, fazendo o trabalho pela metade daquela vez, o rosto alegre da minha mãe se aproximou, e, eu senti os braços dela me envolverem em um abraço tão apertado que eu achei que iria sair espremida vestido afora, igual àquelas bananas que não precisam se descascadas nos desenhos animados.

- Estou tão feliz por você, Bells! – Ela falou.

- Eu estou sentindo, mãe – brinquei, me afastando gentilmente do abraço. – Então, o que tem para me contar?

- Como você sabe que eu vim te contar alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou, visivelmente espantada.

"_Bella, sua burra"_, pensei comigo mesma, me mal-dizendo por ter sido tão impulsiva com a minha curiosidade. Definitivamente eu não podia contar para a minha mãe que a minha cunhada era uma vampira cujo superpoder era a capacidade de ver o futuro. Para a minha sorte, Renee pareceu ignorar as minhas reflexões pessoais, entusiasmada pelo o que quer que fosse a grande novidade.

- Bem, não importa como você adivinhou – ela continuou – Eu queria que hoje fosse o seu dia, que não se importasse com mais nada além do seu casamento, mas, se eu não te contar, te juro que vou explodir.

Ela fez uma pausa que supostamente era necessária para o grande anúncio.

- Eu estou grávida, Bella!

Meus olhos se arregalaram e tenho certeza que minha boca havia aberto pelo menos uns dez centímetros devido à surpresa, contudo, não demorou nem meio segundo para que meus lábios se transformassem em um sorriso. Foi então a minha vez de apertar Renee em meus braços, com menos força, é claro, pois havia um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha que eu não queria machucar.

- Mãe! Eu estou tão feliz por você e pelo Phil!!!!

Foi nesse momento que minha ficha caiu! E, com os olhos arregalados, fitei Renee. Daqui a nove meses ela estaria com um bebê nos braços. Tudo bem que Phil estaria lá para ajudá-la, mas, ele era complacente demais com as loucuras da minha mãe. Ela precisaria de alguém com mais firmeza para tomar conta dela e do bebê.

- Acho que vou precisar conversar com Phil sobre o que ele pode ou não deixar você fazer nos próximos meses! – eu disse, soando imensamente séria, a ponto de _quase_ – enfatizando o quase – considerar atrasar a minha transformação para ficar de olho em Renee e no meu irmão ou irmã – E também fazer uma lista de coisas que vocês vão precisar para o bebê e também...

- Bells – relaxa, Renee interrompeu meu rol de recomendações, soltando uma risada – Eu já fui mãe uma vez, sabia? Praticamente te criei sozinha, e, ao que me consta você está viva, bem e inteira.

- Mais ou menos inteira – eu ri, começando a relaxar – Mas admito que os pedaços que perdi no meio do caminho são culpa minha e da minha tendência natural para atrair desastres.

Minha mãe riu mais uma vez, abrindo a boca para responder, mas antes que o fizesse, olhou por cima do meu ombro, sorrindo.

Eu voltei-me para a direção em que ela olhava, focalizando Edward se aproximando, e, certamente deixando que meu rosto ganhasse um sorriso bobo com a chegada dele. Era tão fácil sorrir quando ele estava por perto. Era natural e certo.

- Posso roubar a minha esposa por um tempo, Renee? – Ele perguntou.

-Você não precisa da minha permissão, Edward – minha mãe respondeu com simpatia, e eu senti meu coração pesar alguns quilos a menos depois daquilo. Renee havia brigado e resistido no começo com a história do casamento, mas ela já havia aceitado Edward como genro.

Enquanto Edward me reconduzia para a pista de dança, Renee voltava para mesa onde Phil a recebia com carinho, levantando-se para ajeitar a cadeira em que ela começava a se sentar.

- Minha mãe vai ter um bebê – eu disse, aninhando-me novamente contra o peito de Edward, sentindo a mão dele pousar com ternura na minha cintura – e Alice me disse que Charlie vai ficar bem.

Ele passou a mão com delicadeza pelo meu cabelo, tomando o cuidado de não bagunçar o penteado que Esme fizera.

- Se você está feliz, eu também estou – a voz macia dele falou.

Eu me afastei, encarando-o naqueles olhos dourados nos quais eu desejava me perder completa e eternamente.

- Eu sempre vou ser feliz, Edward, contanto que esteja com você.

19


	7. When Love Takes Its Course

**0****6 – When Love Takes Its Course**

Meus olhos repousaram além do insulfilme do carro, em um pequeno palacete no qual Edward havia acabado de me informar, passaríamos a nossa Lua de Mel.

Retrocedendo um pouco, para ser um pouco mais precisa nos meus relatos, eu estava na Inglaterra, para começo, o que, traduzindo, significa que o Edward me levou para outro continente – um que fica depois do oceano Atlântico, aliás – para passarmos a nossa noite de núpcias. E ele chamava a _mim_ de absurda.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi de espanto, mas agora que eu já tinha – na falta de uma palavra melhor – me acostumado à visão do hotel-palacete, eu consegui trabalhar a minha mente para entender o porquê da escolha do lugar. Não precisei de muito esforço, logo os meus – nossos – clássicos favoritos apareceram na minha mente, piscando e me dizendo o que eu estava fazendo na Inglaterra. Eu estava vivendo o _meu_ conto de fadas.

-Edward... – eu balbuciei enquanto ele começava a desacelerar o carro – Você me trouxe para a _Inglaterra_ por causa de _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_ e de _Orgulho e Preconceito_? – meus olhos estavam arregalados e minha boca tinha caído, e eu realmente não ligava no momento.

Ele riu como o tilintar da água em uma taça de cristal e se possível o meu deslumbramento total aumentou.

-Eu queria que fosse algo especial. – ele falou somente, como se isso apagasse todo o absurdo da situação.

Não consegui retrucar. Eu tinha mil possibilidades de resposta, algumas mal educadas e algumas tão absurdamente românticas que eu tenho certeza que ele não reconheceria como sendo minhas as palavras. Ao invés disso eu esquadrinhava o lugar com olhos abobados.

O mais notável era o pequeno palácio que aumentava de tamanho conforme nos aproximávamos. Havia sido claramente uma casa de Lordes, Duques ou qualquer outro título de importância, dois séculos atrás. A semelhança com o que Jane Austen escreveu como a Mansão do Mr. Darcy em Orgulho e Preconceito era quase sufocante. Havia três ou quatro – ou mais- andares e várias janelas de estilo vitoriano. Depois de assimilar isso eu deixei meus olhos deslizarem para o jardim gigantesco.

Ao lado esquerdo havia algo como uma cena de Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão. Pequenos arbustos e sebes bem conservadas e flores, formando um jardim tão bem estruturado que era difícil tirar os olhos dali. À direita havia um enorme chafariz com várias árvores circundando-o, era da sua maneira, tão bonito quanto à visão do jardim colorido do outro lado, e eu praticamente podia ver o Edward na sombra das grandes árvores, de braços abertos para mim.

Eu senti meus olhos marejarem e meu coração começou a acelerar. Edward me olhou com um pequeno vínculo entre as sobrancelhas, visivelmente preocupado de não ter me agradado. Quando é que ele ia perceber que os meus canais lacrimais ultimamente só tinham sido usados para fins de alegria além das palavras?

-Bella... Você não gostou? – a sua voz estava meio inexpressiva, mas eu sabia bem que ele conseguia esconder a dor da pergunta.

-Edward como você tem coragem de pedir isso? – eu limpei as lágrimas com as costas da minha mão, mas a minha voz ainda estava meio embargada. – É de tirar o fôlego. É como se tivesse saído diretamente de um dos meus livros, Edward. Eu... Não tenho nem palavras. É perfeito! Obrigada. – eu murmurei por fim.

Ele sorriu o meu sorriso favorito e se inclinou para beijar a minha testa.

-Bella boba, – ele suspirou – Eu quem agradeço, por você ter aceitado ser minha. – ele abriu um sorriso resplandecente e eu corei levemente. Eu era dele, mas ele esquecia o principal: ele era meu.

Ele parou o carro na frente da porta e desceu e passou para o meu lado do carro antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta. Ele não ia me deixar fazer nada. Eu soltei um longo suspiro enquanto eu saía do carro e passava por ele e o seu sorriso de derreter – o meu – coração. Ele riu baixinho e me alcançou em tempo nenhum, entrelaçando a sua mão com a minha.

Um dos empregados do hotel passou por nós com um sorriso no rosto e foi até o carro, seu suponho, para pegar a bagagem. Eu estava com um pouco de dó dele, a Alice não tinha limites e a minha mala estava absurdamente exagerada. Edward me puxou de leve pela mão, sinalizando para entrarmos no lobby do Hotel. E pela terceira vez naquela noite o meu queixo caiu.

Eles haviam mantido o estilo do século passado, e modernizaram o que era necessário. Meus olhos perpassaram pelo grande lustra com lâmpadas em forma de velas e desceram para os sofás de veludo vermelho e algumas poltronas verdes. Havia uma bancada de madeira lustrada onde um recepcionista nos esperava com um sorriso profissional no rosto. Edward andou até ele e eu o acompanhei, meio passo atrás, observando cada detalhe e cada pintura.

-Boa noite, - Edward começou – Temos uma reserva em Cullen. – ele não conseguia parar de sorrir.

-Boa noite Sr. e Sra. Cullen. Bem vindos. – ele deu uma olhada rápida no computador antes de pegar um cartão magnético e entregar para Edward. – Suas bagagens estarão lá em alguns momentos. Recém-casados? – ele pediu com um olhar que passava do rosto reluzente do meu marido para o meu, que ainda estava meio abobalhado. E eu me perguntei por um segundo se ele também se perguntava como uma criatura tão perfeita quanto aquela que estava ao meu lado acabou comigo. Humana e comum.

-Sim. – O sorriso do Edward aumentou.

-Posso mandar uma garrafa de champagne?

Eu corei levemente. Ele obviamente supôs acertadamente o que eu queria que acontecesse essa noite, e o que Edward havia me prometido que íamos tentar. Ele franziu a sobrancelha brevemente antes de responder:

-Por favor. – em seguida entrelaçou nossas mãos novamente e me puxou até a escada de madeira escura.

Subimos dois lances de escada, ele sempre na frente, virando a cabeça periodicamente para trás, com um sorriso iluminando o rosto. A minha velocidade de humana não parecia ser o suficiente para ele, porque após eu tropeçar pela terceira ou quarta vez em um degrau ele revirou os olhos e me pegou no colo, o que me fez soltar um muxoxo.

-Eu não sou uma inválida completa Edward. – eu reclamei enquanto ele não me dava bola e andava mais rápido do que eu jamais conseguiria sem cair até parar em uma porta de mogno com maçanetas douradas – como os olhos dele.

Ela passou o cartão pela tranca sem dificuldade e abriu a porta com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra me mantinha no colo dele. Ele riu soprano quando passou pela porta do quarto comigo, eu revirei os olhos, mas sorria. Edward me colocou sentada na cama e beijou meus lábios carinhosamente. Quase que automaticamente as minhas mãos voaram para os cabelos cobreados dele, o trazendo mais para perto de mim.

Ele se afastou com um sorriso e apontou para a porta com a cabeça, e no próximo segundo eu pude ouvir o funcionário com as nossas malas. Edward agradeceu e deslizou uma nota – que o conhecendo, era exorbitante – para o rapaz e colocou as malas ao lado do sofá.

Agora eu me lembrei de olhar o quarto; era difícil organizar prioridades quando eu tinha Edward por perto. As paredes eram de uma cor creme e os móveis – escrivaninhas e mesas – eram de uma madeira escura. Havia um sofá verde de veludo com almofadas amarelo-dourada, que eram da mesma cor que a cortina e o dossel da cama em que eu me encontrava. O chão era revestido por um carpete creme com detalhes em marrom e os lençóis eu imaginava eram do linho mais fino. Era maravilhoso, não exageradamente luxuoso – como eu temi que fosse – mas estava longe de ser simples. Os toques vitorianos acentuavam ainda mais o quanto Edward havia realmente pensado em tudo.

Antes que eu pudesse reclamar da distância entre nós, eu ouvi uma batida na porta e Edward se dirigiu a ela, deixando o rapaz com o balde de champanhe e duas taças entrarem. Eu corei novamente e o Edward riu. Após a saída do funcionário ele finalmente juntou-se a mim na cama, sentando ao meu lado, seus olhos nunca tão brilhantes e eu sorriso mais puro.

-Finalmente! – ele falou divertido – Agora você é minha!

-Eu já era sua a um bom tempo – eu falei em um tom que eu pretendia que fosse casual, mas eu estava sentindo muitas coisas para que ele não saísse intenso.

Ele meneou a cabeça e não falou nada, apenas me puxou para a cabeceira da cama, envolvida no seu abraço. Ele beijou a minha testa e em seguida a ponta do meu nariz. Quando seus lábios encontraram os meus eu esqueci para o que servia o meu pulmão, concentrando-me unicamente no toque de veludo dele. Eu entreabri a minha boca e as minhas mãos já haviam ido parar no seu colarinho a muito tempo. Ele se afastou alguns centímetros e encontrou nossas testas.

-Respire Bella.

-Ugh, certo. – eu cedi enquanto revirava os olhos e ele ria. Aparentemente nada podia estragar os bons espíritos dele hoje.

Ele tocou os meus lábios com os dele novamente e se levantou meio de supetão, me deixando, não tem uma palavra mais gentil, com a maior cara de pedinte deitada lá, os braços ainda semi-esticados onde ele tinha estado. Ele me olhou com olhos que derramavam amor e eu corei levemente pela intensidade daquele olhar.

-Eu... Prometi para você que iríamos tentar. – ele começou. Era estranho ver que ele não tinha fluência total das palavras que saíam da sua boca, era muito humano. – Então eu pensei em tudo que deveríamos considerar, até porque é a nossa primeira vez – ele riu pelo canto dos lábios e eu senti as minhas bochechas pinicarem com o calor. – A gente já conversou sobre a questão do preservativo e eu acho que isso está tudo certo, mas...

-Edward... – eu o interrompi, ficando mais vermelha a cada segundo. Eu respirei fundo e pensei nas palavras _"estamos casados"_ um bom tempo antes de tomar coragem o suficiente para murmurar as palavras a seguir – Eu confio em você. Então, pare de tentar me explicar passo a passo o que vai acontecer, e só deixe acontecer.

Ele me olhou por alguns poucos segundos antes de rir. Ele meneou a cabeça.

-Tudo bem, amor. Então, se você puder esperar alguns minutos, eu vou... – ele indicou o banheiro com a cabeça e um grande ponto de interrogação se formou na minha cabeça. Por que diabos o Edward queria ir ao banheiro? Ele claramente não precisava de momentos humanos – como eu tão incomodamente precisava. Eu dei um suspiro e encarei a porta de mogno fechada do banheiro e me levantei, me certificando do meu equilíbrio antes de seguir em direção ao espelho.

Alice havia separado para mim uma roupa para a viagem, afinal, ela _é_ a Alice. Mas, mesmo se eu tivesse com qualquer outra roupa eu não sei se reconheceria a figura no espelho. Minha pele ainda era translúcida – como se isso pudesse ser evitado – mas, minhas bochechas tinham uma cor saudável e meus olhos literalmente brilhavam. Meu rosto estava meio transformado pelo meu susto, mas eu me recompus e observei que o vestido que Alice tinha forçado em mim não me deixava tão desajeitada como eu pude esperar. O meu cabelo estava solto, graças a piedade de Alice de não permitir que eu viajasse com o penteado com o qual eu me casei – porque este seria incomodo, todas aquelas presilhas e tudo mais. E ele caía milagrosamente como uma cascata reluzente pelos meus ombros. Até meus lábios pareciam mais cheios e um pouco mais vermelhos. Entretanto, o que me preocupava realmente não era o vestido ou como o meu cabelo estava, e sim a lingerie azul que eu usava por baixo do vestido. Eu sabia pela boca de Alice que ele só ia descobrir essa peça quando o meu vestido fosse tirado essa noite, e eu corei levemente.

Frustrada, eu suspirei. Eu só queria parar esses acessos de bochechas vermelhas pelo menos essa noite. Não só por mim, mas pelo Edward. Eu precisava fazer tudo ficar o mais fácil possível para ele – e sendo assim, eu fiquei sentada boazinha na cama, longe de qualquer coisa pontiaguda ou potencialmente perigosa e que pudesse me causar um corte – mesmo que superficial.

Eu estava ficando impaciente. Essa demora não era típica do Edward, na verdade era exatamente o contrário dele. Antes de eu me decidir se chamava por ele ou não, a porta se abriu e a minha expressão congelou. Como se respirava, mesmo?

Ele estava apenas com as calças jeans que ele tinha usado para viajar. Estava descalço e sua camisa – eu notei quando abaixei meus olhos – jazia nos ladrilhos brancos do banheiro. Ele riu e andou até mim, seu dedo repousando no meu queixo e erguendo-o levemente.

-Amor, meu amor. – ele saboreou as palavras e beijou-me levemente – Desculpe a demora, tem coisas que infelizmente não estão no meu controle total. – ele suspirou falsamente afetado e me puxou de pé. – Bella respire. O que foi?

A minha resposta foi absolutamente humana. Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e entrelaçando uma das minhas mãos no cabelo dele e a outra no seu peito exposto eu encontrei seus lábios com os meus e por meio segundo Edward ficou em choque. Se não fosse trágico, seria cômico, eu imaginei por um instante, e no outro eu já estava derretendo nos braços dele que me traziam mais para perto e agora correspondiam ao meu beijo.

Ele pegou o meu lábio inferior entre os seus e meu coração parecia que literalmente iria sair do meu peito. Antes que eu pudesse ter uma consciência maior do que estava acontecendo eu notei que ele não estava tentando me afastar, ou vetar os meus impulsos. Ele estava _cedendo_. Eu comemorei intimamente antes de quase ter uma síncope. Eu senti os dedos dele saírem do meu ombro e repousarem no zíper das costas do meu vestido. Se eu não estivesse tão consciente do que ele iria fazer eu poderia ter ficado mais relaxada, eu suponho. Eu ouvi o fraco som do zíper cedendo por uma mera fração de segundo, porque Edward havia levado o nosso beijo em um nível superior, um que nunca havíamos tentado antes. Eu sabia que ele também estava sendo tentado – e isso me deu uma sensação de confiança igual a que eu tinha quando eu usei o meu vestido de noiva. Eu deslizei os meus dedos pelo seu peito, correspondendo com prazer o seu beijo mais urgente.

Eu senti a manga do vestido deslizar pelo meu ombro e Edward se afastou alguns centímetros de mim para permitir que todo o resto deslizasse também. E foi isso que aconteceu. Eu senti o tecido deslizar e indo parar nos meus tornozelos e eu realmente não conseguia – por mais confiante que eu estivesse – encarar o meu marido nos olhos. Meu estômago flutuava e eu estava insegura. E se ele visse o quão comum eu era?

A resposta dele foi totalmente diferente da que eu estava pensando. Ele soltou um pequeno rugido pelo peito antes de puxar meu rosto em direção ao dele. Por uma fração de segundo – antes de ele fechar os olhos – eu vi o desejo estampado nos orbes douradas. Desejo por mim, assim como eu tinha por ele. E eu decidi que se aquilo não me desse confiança, nada daria. Então eu simplesmente desliguei os meus medos e temores por instantes suficientes e me dediquei exclusivamente às sensações que os dedos do Edward traziam ao deslizar pelo meu corpo.

Ele me ergueu pelos cotovelos e eu entendi o que ele queria e enlacei minhas pernas na sua cintura. Sem interromper o nosso beijo ele foi caminhando comigo pelo quarto e quando ele separou-se de mim para respirar eu vi o nosso destino final. O banheiro, que era tão esplendido como todo o resto, e meus olhos recaíram sobre uma banheira, a água desprendia pequenas ondas de vapor – e eu sabia que ele tinha colocado mais quente que o normal porque ele iria entrar lá comigo. Eu, contrariando todos os meus instintos normais de vergonha, sorri meia boca e encontrei o olhar do Edward quando ele me pôs no chão.

-Bella. – ele falou em um grunhido, examinando a minha lingerie brevemente com os olhos antes de fechá-los e respirar fundo.

No próximo segundo nossas bocas estavam coladas novamente e, tomada por uma coragem súbita e muito não característica, deslizei as minhas mãos do seu abdômen definido para a cintura da sua calça. Eu senti que ele enrijeceu levemente às minhas intenções, mas não tentou me impedir – pelo qual eu me senti muito grata, pois não sabia se teria outro rompante de confiança desse gênero. Eu senti o botão deslizar pelo meu dedo e ceder e só com meia atenção eu achei o zíper, deslizando-o e agora não evitando ficar vermelha.

Edward não me deu muito tempo para vergonhas, pois agora que eu havia ultrapassado todos os limites da nossa até então muito limitada relação física, ele parecia tomado de uma outra emoção. Se foi desejo, tentação, ou simplesmente amor eu não consegui identificar porque eu senti os dedos dele no fecho do meu sutiã, e mesmo não querendo que isso acontecesse a minha respiração ficou presa. A peça de renda azul voou alguns centímetros para frente quando ele conseguiu soltar o gancho e com um beijo na minha testa ele deslizou os seus dedos pela alça tirando aquela peça de roupa do meu corpo. Eu evitei por alguns instantes o seu olhar, mas ele me conhecia bem demais e ele puxou o meu queixo para cima.

-Oh, Bella. Você é tão linda. – ele tinha um tom meio embevecido. Como se orgulhoso de ter-me para ele. Eu não evitei um sorriso, ele era absurdo.

As minhas mãos ainda repousavam na cintura branca e fria dele e mais um rompante de coragem tomou conta do meu corpo. E dessa vez eu sabia o que tinha causado. As palavras do Edward, me dando a certeza de que me queria tanto quanto eu o queria. E foi naquele momento – mais do que qualquer outro – de que eu deixei a vergonha escorregar de mim como o sutiã havia feito. Ele era meu marido, e nós estávamos casados – e se tudo corresse conforme eu queria, iríamos fazer amor por muito, muito tempo.

A inexperiência da situação não me impediu de forçar as calças jeans dele para baixo, meio desajeitada. A peça desceu sem obstáculos e agora eu e Edward estávamos iguais, nas nossas peças mínimas, nos braços um do outro. Ele resolveu que estava na hora de segurar os instintos e tomar conta da situação. Eu sabia que isso era para o meu próprio bem, mas eu não pude evitar um frio no estômago quando ele começou a deslizar a ultima peça de renda do meu corpo, me deixando nua na sua frente. Eu não tive muito tempo de raciocinar sobre isso, pois ele me pegou no colo, como havia feito no começo da noite e andou comigo até a banheira, me depositando com cuidado na água quentinha. Eu senti o meu corpo relaxar imediatamente e fechei os olhos levemente, abrindo-os novamente quando segundos depois eu senti Edward juntando-se a mim na banheira.

Por alguns segundos eu entendi o que ele iria fazer. Ele não desejava que dar chance a qualquer infortúnio. Eu sorri para ele, que agora me trazia de encontro ao seu peito, os olhos travando uma luta de desejo e proteção e a boca no meu sorriso favorito.

-Eu não queria que fosse assim - Edward murmurou ao pé do meu ouvido, a voz dele em um sussurro que fez meu coração acelerar e um arrepio percorrer da minha nuca até a base das costas, apesar do calor agradável da água da banheira.

-Queria que fosse perfeito - ele continuou - mas não quero me arriscar a perder o controle por causa do sangue, não quando já está sendo tão difícil segurá-la em meus braços e tentar ser paciente com meu desejo de tê-la como minha.

-Eu já sou sua, Edward - eu falei, roçando de leve os meus lábios contra a boca fria e aveludada dele - e vai ser perfeito.

Eu fechei os olhos, sentindo os dedos dele me tocarem de modo profundamente íntimo, enquanto seus lábios se pressionavam com mais ardor contra os meus.

Senti a pontada de dor chegando rápida e desaparecendo quase no mesmo instante. Meu gemido morreu nos lábios dele. Estava feito, agora não havia nada que pudesse impedir que nos amássemos plenamente, nada que o fizesse temer perder o domínio de si.

Ele encontrou meus lábios, suas mãos saindo do meu íntimo e repousando no meu umbigo. Mesmo com o calor da água e com os óleos aromáticos, a leve camada de espuma, eu não pude evitar tremer sobre o seu toque.

Minhas mãos subiram do seu peito para o seu pescoço, meio desajeitada, porque eu estava de costas para ele, aproximando-o de mim, tornando o nosso beijo mais apaixonado. Ele passeava suas mãos pelos meus braços e pelo meu ventre enquanto também desfrutava da nossa recém descoberta intimidade.

Mesmo com a água mais quente que o normal, a temperatura começou a cair e eu ouvi Edward suspirar baixinho no meu ouvido. Eu sabia que era por causa da baixa temperatura do seu corpo que a água esfriou mais rápido, mas eu não podia permitir que esse pequeno detalhe abalasse o seu humor. Eu sorri e encontrei o seu olhar, meus lábios descendo do seu maxilar para o seu pescoço, em uma carícia gentil e nova.

Ele pareceu entender o que eu quis dizer e nos próximos segundos – de uma maneira que eu só descobriria dentro de algum tempo – ele levantou da banheira, comigo no colo, e começou a nos levar para o quarto novamente. Eu tremi levemente com a mudança de temperatura, mas como era de se esperar, Edward notou e logo após me deixar na cama voltou rapidamente ao banheiro, trazendo uma toalha. Ele começou a secar o meu corpo úmido com uma delicadeza que só podia ser vinda dele. Eu estremeci um tremor que não tinha nada a ver com frio quando ele deslizou a toalha por entre o vale dos meus seios e o meu ventre.

Edward deixou a toalha de lado e se inclinou, muito lentamente, na minha direção, até encostar nossos lábios com o mesmo cuidado e delicadeza de alguém que manuseia uma taça de cristal. Logo - eu esperava - ele nunca mais precisaria agir daquele modo. Ele nunca mais precisaria viver com o medo de me machucar.

Eu não sentia nem um décimo do seu peso sobre o meu corpo, mas eu podia sentir toda a sensação que a proximidade me dava. A sua mão fazia carícias que eu nem imaginava existir enquanto sua boca contornava a minha clavícula.

-Edward... – eu suspirei alto quando a sua boca começou a descer.

Os olhos dele faiscaram por alguns instantes antes de ele prosseguir com a sua boca que beijava levemente os meus seios. Eu tranquei a minha boca para evitar um suspiro mais... Suplicante.

Edward afastou-se de mim por alguns segundos, e eu me apoiei nos cotovelos para entender o porquê ele tinha ido para qualquer lugar longe. Ele voltou para perto com um sorriso apologético e deitou-se ao meu lado. Eu entendi o que ele tinha ido fazer - pegar a camisinha - e para a minha total e completa surpresa eu não corei. Apenas me inclinei em direção ao seu corpo, deitado de lado, como o meu, e encostei nossos lábios. Os nossos corpos se tornaram ainda mais próximos.

Com uma das mãos ele puxava a minha cintura, de modo que me fizesse sentar sobre o estômago dele, uma perna de cada lado do seu abdômen. Eu me inclinei, os meus cabelos formando uma cortina ao nosso redor, e ele sorriu amorosamente antes de juntar nossos lábios de novo.

Entre o beijo eu senti que ele levantava o meu quadril, me posicionando. Eu o senti em mim e mordi o meu lábio inferior, evitando um gemido de surpresa, prazer e uma leve pontada de dor. Edward mantinha os olhos fechados, mas a sua respiração estava rápida – mesmo que fosse só hábito. Eu sentia agora o corpo dele deslizar mais à fundo no meu e uma sensação diferente de todas as que eu já havia experimentado tomou conta do meu corpo.

Não era total e completamente agradável, era até um pouco desconfortável, a princípio, mas ainda assim era uma sensação de magnitude que eu não sei se vou saber por em palavras. Era como se fossemos um só, nossos corpos em uma sintonia única e indescritível. Eu permaneci imóvel enquanto toda aquela situação tornava-se um pouco mais suportável para o seu eu-vampiro. E então ele abriu os olhos.

A minha respiração ficou presa e meu coração acelerou. Eu sempre havia sido boa em ler os olhos de Edward, já que suas ações geralmente eram demais para eu assimilar, e o que eu li foi a declaração de amor mais sufocante e perfeita que eu já havia visto, lido ou presenciado. Seus olhos eram ouro líquido, mas havia desejo, cuidado e principalmente amor pontilhando aqueles orbes que eu poderia passar o resto da minha existência observando.

Eu lembrei como se respirava e sorri para ele, inclinando o meu tronco em direção a ele e beijando seus lábios tão suavemente quanto ele beijava os meus. Ele começou a mover o meu quadril e eu observei a expressão dele se tornar desejo puro. Eu me senti embevecida pelo fato de que era eu que estava fazendo isso com ele e deixei o nosso desejo mútuo de um pelo outro guiar o meu corpo, que agora se movimentava quase sem o auxílio de Edward.

Não sei dizer com precisão em que ponto a sensação de prazer se tornou superior a qualquer outra, e o meu ritmo, com a ajuda de Edward, se tornou crescente. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e as sobrancelhas franzidas e ele tirou uma das mãos da minha cintura e agarrou o colchão. Eu sorri e corei levemente. Em qualquer outra pessoa que não o Edward, tal expressão de prazer seria obscena. Eu tive que largar as minhas divagações nesse momento, pois uma sensação de eletricidade começava a se formar no meu centro, se espalhando pelas minhas pernas flexionadas e pelos meus braços. Eu senti os meus dedos se curvarem e Edward chegou a literalmente levantar o tronco de maneira a quase ficar sentado enquanto soltava um rugido que eu nunca tinha ouvido dele e a minha respiração tinha parado enquanto o meu movimento a seguida, todo o meu interior se contraindo em uma sensação que eu só consigo descrever como ápice absoluto.

Eu senti Edward relaxar e cair na cama e eu cair em cima do seu corpo. Agora que estávamos relaxados eu senti uma pequena pontada na cintura e eu sabia que iria ficar um hematoma ali. Contrariando o instinto natural de corar, eu ri e com algum esforço saí de cima de Edward, escorregando para o seu lado. A mão dele fez um movimento rápido e eu sabia que ele estava se certificando de que nenhum imprevisto tinha acontecido com o preservativo. Eu afundei a minha cabeça no seu ombro e senti toda a exaustão que até então eu só tinha ouvido falar em livros e filmes. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e eu ergui meus olhos para olhar para ele. Lindo, absolutamente lindo e pacífico.

-Obrigada, Edward. Por tentar. – eu falei sinceramente enquanto ele puxava a coberta e me cobria enquanto eu me aconchegava mais no seu peito de pedra.

Ele respondeu com um sorriso genuíno e um beijo leve nos meus lábios.

-Eu te amo, Bella. Eu não sei nem se amor é uma descrição abrangente o suficiente para o que eu sinto por você.

Meu coração parecia ter criado pequenas asas e a minha boca parecia ter vida própria quando sorriu. Ele me abraçou e eu ouvi a minha cantiga de ninar sair de sua boca de veludo. Eu resmunguei enquanto sem nem perceber deslizava para um sono tranqüilo.


	8. Fazendo o óbvio

**7. Fazendo o Óbvio**

Eu me mexi na cama, ainda meio sonolenta, como se estivesse imersa em um sonho maravilhoso do qual não desejava acordar, afinal, a noite passada nos braços de Edward fora tão perfeita só poderia ter sido produto da minha imaginação, embora, confesso que foi infinitamente melhor do que qualquer uma das outras vezes em que pensei naquela situação. Sublime parecia uma palavra insignificante diante de tudo o que eu havia sentido.

Exatamente por isso, eu não desejava acordar, ansiava ficar presa naquela sensação de completude por toda a eternidade, contudo, me vi obrigada a abrir os olhos ao escutar a voz de Edward murmurar algo, a princípio, incompreensível. O mero som da voz dele praticamente fez com que eu me sentasse em um pulo na cama.

Na porta, ele, vestido apenas com uma cueca samba-canção azul marinho, o dorso perfeito de deus grego completamente nu, entregava um gorjeta para o empregado do hotel, virando-se para empurrar o carrinho com o café da manhã até a beirada da nossa cama.

Estava tão embevecida em começar meu dia com aquela imagem do meu paraíso particular diante de mim, que, não reagi de imediato, fiquei perdida na visão de Edward, apenas percebendo, quando ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama, que eu estava completamente nua sob os lençóis de seda.

Eu não havia sonhado! Havia sido verdade que na noite anterior eu havia sido de Edward por completo e ele havia sido meu. A felicidade que me preencheu era tão grande que eu pulei no pescoço dele de uma forma muito semelhante à primeira noite que ele passou comigo em meu quarto na casa de Charlie.

Eu precisava constatar que ele era real, que aquilo tudo era de verdade e que a felicidade que eu sentia não ia acabar nunca. Ele era meu. Meu marido, meu amor.

-Bella – a voz macia de Edward soou nos meus ouvidos como se fosse a mais bela canção em todo o universo – você deve estar com fome.

Eu me apertei mais de encontro a ele, afundando meu rosto no peito frio e, paradoxalmente, aconchegante dele. Balancei a cabeça em negativa, mesmo sem olhar para ele, sabendo que ele perceberia o movimento.

-Eu não quero comer, eu só quero ficar aqui, com você bem pertinho de mim. – eu murmurei.

Ele se soltou de mim com uma facilidade constrangedora, me encarando com aqueles olhos dourados que pareciam iluminar cada pedaço de mim.

-Seja boazinha, Bella, você precisa comer – ele me falou, com a paciência de quem explica para uma criança algo absurdamente lógico. Eu olhei de soslaio para o carrinho de comida e depois voltei a fitá-lo. Edward sorriu meu sorriso favorito antes de completar – Eu não vou sair do seu lado, você sabe disso.

Só então, com a palavra dele empenhada, foi que eu prestei atenção ao farto café da manhã que nos trouxeram. Biscoitos, frutas, pãezinhos, geléias, sucos. Nesse momento eu percebi que estava faminta, mas principalmente morrendo de sede. Nos filmes sempre mostram as pessoas preocupadas em comer depois de dormirem juntas, mas ninguém nunca ressaltou a sede absurda que todo aquele exercício - por falta de uma palavra mais romanticamente adequada – dava.

-O que quer primeiro? – Edward perguntou, pousando a bandeja diante de mim.

-Suco de laranja – eu respondi.

Enquanto eu bebia o suco, apreciando o frescor dele na minha boca, Edward contornou a cama, sentando do meu lado. Ele começou a beijar lentamente as minhas costas nuas, começando pela base do pescoço, descendo lentamente pela linha da minha coluna.  
Para alguém que queria que eu me alimentasse, Edward estava fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso em desviar minha atenção, afinal, como eu poderia pensar em comer sentindo o toque da boca aveludada dele preencher quase todas as minhas necessidades?

Contudo, na altura da cintura, ele simplesmente parou, aparentemente sem razão alguma.

-Edward? – eu perguntei, me virando para ele.

Como uma estátua de mármore, ele fitava, sem respirar, a curva da minha cintura. A expressão dele era carregada e séria. Baixei meus olhos, seguindo a linha de visão dele, me deparando com o pequeno roxo que eu previ que iria surgir ali.

-Edward? – eu chamei mais uma vez.

Ele levantou o rosto, encarando-me com olhos sombrios.

-Eu te machuquei – ele falou.

Quase revirei os olhos. Como ele poderia acreditar que aquele pequeno roxo era algo importante diante de toda a felicidade, prazer e completude que ele me proporcionou na noite anterior?

-Você não me machucou! – falei, enfática, ao mesmo tempo que pousava a minha mão no rosto dele, fazendo-o com que ele me fitasse nos olhos – Poderia ter acontecido mesmo se você fosse humano, você sabe disso. Você NUNCA me machuca, Edward. Você me faz sentir a pessoa mais feliz e realizada de todo o mundo. Cada minuto com você é um presente para mim.

Nesse ponto, a expressão dele se desanuviou, e ele sorriu, de uma maneira doce e carinhosa. Com delicadeza, ele aproximou seus lábios macios no pequeno hematoma.

-Se você diz, eu acredito em você – ele falou, me fitando com seu rosto angelical – Agora, termine seu café. É nossa primeira vez juntos na Inglaterra e quero te levar a alguns lugares.

-Eu preferia ficar aqui no quarto com você – eu retruquei, fazendo bico. Por mais que fosse tentador passear por todos os lugares que me fascinavam nos meus livros favoritos, ficar com Edward parecia mais recompensador.

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu ouvindo, falando em um delicioso ronronar.

-Nós podemos ter as duas coisas, Bella. Quem sabe o passeio diurno possa tornar a nossa noite ainda mais especial?

Soltei um muxoxo, internamente incapaz de concordar com ele. Contudo, sabia que ele não daria o braço a torcer. Um passeio com ele ao meu lado sempre seria um momento perfeito – e, como ele mesmo disse, teríamos a noite inteira apenas para nós dois.

Os dias que se seguiram pareciam um conto de fadas, ou, mesmo um livro da Jane Austen. Eu tinha o meu Mr Darcy particular a meu inteiro dispor para passeios em charretes, visitas em museus, parques, castelos e qualquer outro lugar que eu desejasse ir ou Edward intuísse que eu gostaria de conhecer – irremediavelmente acertando em todas as vezes.

Felizmente, a Inglaterra parecia ser tão pouco ensolarada quanto Forks ou talvez até ainda menos, o que tornava a viagem ainda mais aproveitável. Embora, claro, a idéia de ficar trancafiada em um quarto com Edward, estando ele impedido de sair por causa do sol, me soasse absurdamente deliciosa.

Contudo, ele me explicou que, por mais que o desejo que ele sentia por mim era tão grande quanto o que eu sentia por ele, ele precisava daquele intervalo diurno para poder se preparar, se controlar de forma que nossas noites de amor fossem tão boas para mim quanto eram para ele.

Eu entendia o receio de Edward em me machucar. Ele era um vampiro cujo corpo era rígido como uma pedra, e, eu uma simples humana cuja maciez fazia com que o amor de minha vida não pudesse se libertar por inteiro quando nos tornávamos um só.

Muitas foram as vezes em que, quando andávamos de braços dados pelas ruas, eu me pegava sonhando acordada com o dia em que eu finalmente me tornaria uma vampira e Edward poderia me amar sem qualquer receio. Fazer amor com ele, eu ainda sendo mortal era algo tão próximo do divino que fugia a qualquer descrição, portanto, estar com que sem nenhuma restrição deveria ser como ter alcançar o paraíso em sua total e mais perfeita completude.

-Bella, amor – eu escutei o ronronar aveludado da voz dele me trazer de volta de meus devaneios. Obviamente eu não reclamei, afinal, a realidade ao lado de Edward era melhor que qualquer sonho que eu pudesse ter, dormindo ou acordada.

– Decidiu o que quer fazer hoje? – ele me perguntou.

-Além do obvio? – eu disse, dando um sorriso propositalmente maroto.  
Edward deixou que seu sorriso perfeito se abrisse, iluminando o meu dia. Com delicadeza, ele deixou a ponta do meu nariz, antes de voltar a me fitar com carinho.

-Além do óbvio – ele confirmou, divertido e suave.  
Abracei o braço forte dele com ambas as mãos, enquanto continuávamos caminhando.

-Acho que eu li em algum lugar que estão encenando "A Trágica História do Doutor Fausto" do Christopher Marlowe na cidade – finalmente respondi. – Tudo bem que eu gosto mais da história escrita pelo Goethe, que é bem mais romântica por causa do amor do Fausto e da Gretchen, mas quando é que eu vou ter outra chance de ver um clássico do teatro inglês na Inglaterra?

Mal eu terminei de falar, notei que os passos de Edward haviam se tornado mais lentos. Ele havia praticamente parado de caminhar. Levantei o rosto e percebi a expressão soturna que quase maculava o rosto perfeito dele, o dourado dos olhos estavam menos brilhantes e ligeiramente vazios.

Só naquele momento eu consegui compreender o motivo. Bella estúpida! Bella estúpida! Bella estúpida! Mesmo com a promessa que fizemos um ao outro, eu deveria ter imaginado que Edward não havia deixado de lado a preocupação dele em corromper a minha alma imortal.

O que faço então? Convido Edward para assistir a uma peça que conta a história de um homem que vende a sua alma a um demônio. Talvez seja assim que ele se vê? Como a própria encarnação do mal? Será que ele não percebe que ele sempre foi e sempre será meu anjo de luz? Que sempre é ele que me resgata das trevas?

-Você não é Mefistófeles! Ou nenhum ser das trevas do tipo! – eu falei, com firmeza,  
encarando-o com certeza e determinação.

-O que eu sobra para eu ser? O próprio Fausto? Foi ele quem roubou a pureza de Gretchen, quem a condenou. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom sério que ele usou nas outras vezes em que conversamos sobre a minha iminente transformação.  
Pousei a minha mão no rosto dele sentindo a pele fria de Edward em contato com o calor de minha pele, desejando, mais uma vez, que essas nossas diferenças acabassem de uma vez.

-Foi o amor de Gretchen por Fausto e o dele por ela que acabou salvando os dois no final. Conosco vai ser a mesma coisa. - falei com imensa ternura, mas mantendo a firmeza que havia usado antes – E eu sei que você acredita nisso também, você não pode negar que achou que estava no paraíso quando pensou que morreu em Volterra. No fundo você sabe que Carlisle está certo, que eu estou certa.  
Edward olhou para mim com uma expressão que fui incapaz de decifrar. No instante seguinte, ele deu um sorriso para mim, não era o sorriso torto que eu tanto amava, mas já era um começo.

-Bella Boba, o que eu faço com você?

-Você pode me transformar – eu disse, meio séria, meio brincando, para desanuviar o clima pesado que havia se instaurado entre nós – Hoje a noite mesmo, se quiser.

-Eu não posso – ele respondeu, ainda sério.

-Você prometeu – eu soltei, um pouco mais alto do que pretendia, receando que ele fosse voltar atrás em sua palavra.

-Eu vou cumprir, Bella, apenas não podemos fazer isso aqui na Inglaterra. Estamos praticamente no território dos Vultori. Se sua transformação caísse nos ouvidos do Aro, ele não hesitaria em vir buscá-la para ser adicionada à coleção dele. Além disso, eu iria preferir que Carlisle e Jasper estivessem presentes depois que eu te mordesse.

-Então voltamos amanhã para Forks – eu disse, abraçando-me a ele.

Edward correspondeu ao gesto, e, mais do que nunca me senti protegida naqueles braços de pedra. Ele beijou minha testa e depois apoiou a cabeça no topo da minha, balançando-me suavemente, quase como o modo como ele costumava me ninar todas as noites antes de dormir.

-Então, ainda quer ir ao teatro? – ele me perguntou, com um tom de voz bem mais doce e tranqüilo.

-Acho que devíamos voltar para o hotel mais cedo – eu respondi, me aconchegando um pouco mais em seu peito.

-Para fazer o óbvio? – ele perguntou sem esconder o divertimento em sua voz.  
Embora eu soubesse que Edward já conhecia praticamente todos os detalhes do meu corpo, eu não pude deixar de sentir as bochechas esquentarem.

-Para fazer o óbvio – respondi, deixando que o sorriso de felicidade se formasse livremente em meus lábios.


	9. Mordida

**8. MORDIDA**

DIZER QUE EU ESTAVA NERVOSA DURANTE O VÔO SERIA UM ENTENDIMENTO. Havia tantos sentimentos conflitantes dentro de mim que seria impossível definir meu estado de ânimo em uma palavra só. Mas dentre tudo o que estava sentindo enquanto o avião cruzava o Atlântico para me levar de volta a Forks, havia algo que eu sabia que não encontrava espaço dentro de mim – incerteza.

Eu sabia que o que me aguardava do outro lado do oceano era o meu sonho dourado, minha eternidade junto ao meu amor eterno. Era incrivelmente clichê, mas acho que me sentia da mesma forma que todos aqueles imigrantes que há séculos atrás partiram para o "Novo Mundo" na esperança de criarem uma nova vida. Dadas as devidas proporções, era como se eu estivesse fazendo a mesma coisa. Eu estava indo ao encontro de uma nova vida junto daquele que havia se tornado a razão do meu viver.

Por mais que Edward dissesse que era a morte que me esperava na forma de um monstro com a face de um anjo, minha consciência não conseguia alcançar aquele conceito que ele me apresentava. Eu já havia estado perto da morte por mais vezes do que gostaria. Eu já havia ido direto ao encontro dela por livre escolha, mas agora tudo era diferente. Antes eu sabia que não haveria nada depois do evento "morte". Eu não sabia se o Céu ou o Inferno existiam ou não, por tudo o que eu sabia eu poderia apenas... Desaparecer. Cessar de existir. Mas agora não, agora eu teria Edward e toda uma família maravilhosa junto de mim. Eu tinha certeza de que dias de infinita plenitude e felicidade me aguardavam depois que o martírio de ser uma recém-nascida tivesse passado.

A mão de Edward apertou a minha quando alcançamos a terra firme. Senti meus ossos quase cederem e se esmigalharem em seu aperto de ferro, o que me fez concluir que meu marido deveria estar absurdamente nervoso a ponto de ter perdido uma fração do controle de sua própria força. Porém o rompante de Edward, se é que eu poderia chamar aquilo de rompante, não durou mais que um segundo e ele aliviou o aperto para apenas segurar delicadamente em minha mão. A pele fria dele me transmitia uma cálida sensação de segurança.

Pousamos em Seattle às seis horas de uma tarde cinzenta e parada. Estava chuviscando como de costume e me molhei um pouco enquanto corria com Edward e Alice pelo estacionamento do aeroporto. Edward fez com que nós duas ficássemos dentro do carro enquanto ele guardava a bagagem no porta-malas do Mercedes de Carlisle, quando ele entrou no carro estava todo molhado e eu tive que morder os lábios para não suspirar alto diante da imagem do meu marido com o cabelo bagunçado pingando água e a roupa colada ao corpo. Aquilo me trazia lembranças muito vívidas da nossa lua-de-mel e normalmente eu não me importaria em ter aquele tipo de pensamento, já que eles geralmente levavam a mim e Edward fazendo mais daquilo que fizemos durante nossa noite de núpcias. Entretanto, Alice estava no carro conosco e qualquer coisa que envolvesse Edward fora daquelas roupas molhadas teria que esperar até estarmos em casa e na privacidade do nosso quarto.

Felizmente, com o jeito como Edward dirigia, não demorou muito para deixarmos a imensidão de concreto que era Seattle em favor do verde exuberante de Forks. Eu sorri inconscientemente enquanto observava os bosques pela janela do carro. A Inglaterra era maravilhosa, um sonho realizado, mas eu havia sentido falta de Forks. Eu sabia que meu lar era qualquer lugar onde Edward estivesse, mas ainda assim aquela cidadezinha chuvosa havia conquistado um espaço irrevogável dentro do meu coração, em parte porque era ali que tudo tinha começado. Se eu nunca tivesse vindo para Forks, nunca teria conhecido o amor da minha existência.

Quando estávamos contornando a cidade à caminho da casa dos Cullen, a rádio-patrulha de Charlie se fez visível pelos retrovisores e eu tencionei. Para todos os efeitos, eu ainda deveria estar na Inglaterra. Para todos os efeitos a minha lua-de-mel duraria até setembro e eu retornaria apenas à tempo de pegar o início do ano letivo em Dartmouth, me mudando imediatamente com Edward para New Hampshire. Seria um pequeno desastre se Charlie me descobrisse em casa uma semana antes do combinado. Meus acompanhantes perceberam meu desconforto – até porque eu não estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom em escondê-lo –, pois no instante seguinte Edward já estava agindo para me acalmar.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Charlie pensa que é apenas Carlisle – disse Edward.

Eu suspirei em alívio, embora ainda me sentisse um bocado ansiosa. Eu havia ligado algumas poucas vezes para Charlie e Renée quando estava na Inglaterra, mas a última vez que havia conversado de verdade com meus pais fora antes do casamento. Parte de mim queria pedir a Edward que parasse o carro para que eu pudesse dar um último abraço no meu pai, já que eu não fazia idéia de quando seria para mim possível estar perto de Charlie novamente – ou de qualquer humano, na verdade – sem que tentasse matá-lo, mas minha porção mais racional sabia que aquela era uma idéia idiota e eu que nunca levaria a cabo.

A Mercedes entrou pela passagem sem pavimentação entre as samambaias que nos levaria até a casa dos Cullen – agora também a minha casa. A noção de que eu também era uma Cullen ainda não havia assentando inteiramente dentro de mim, ainda que eu tivesse sorrido como uma idiota todas as vezes em que os funcionários do hotel me chamaram de Sra. Cullen durante as duas semanas da nossa lua-de-mel. Por mais que eu já sentisse há muito tempo que os Cullen eram a minha família – e agora essa noção incluía até mesmo Rosalie a qual, milagrosamente, havia começado a gostar de mim – acredito que eu só seria capaz de me enxergar como Bella Cullen depois que acordasse da minha transformação. Até lá, não importava o nome que eu assinasse, eu ainda me sentiria como Bella Swan, a humana sem-graça e ímã para desastres em meio a um clã de seres perfeitos e sobrenaturais.

Todos estavam lá para nos receber, Carlisle havia até tirado o dia de folga do hospital. Eu não teria me oposto à idéia de ficar na sala e conversar, mas Edward fez questão de me carregar até o quarto, dizendo que eu precisava descansar depois do vôo.

Edward deixou as malas em um canto, perto da porta, enquanto eu entrava no seu quarto. Bem, agora aquele era o _nosso_ quarto – eu me forcei a pensar. Eu provavelmente passaria muito tempo ali depois da minha transformação, já que seria perigoso me deixar sair da casa, mesmo para caçar. Eu não me importava tanto assim com a perspectiva do meu futuro exílio, contanto que Edward estivesse lá para me fazer companhia.

Eu circundei a cama de casal que havia bem no centro do aposento e me sentei sobre o colchão fofo. Meus olhos se perderam na paisagem vista pela parede de vidro do quarto. Nuvens de tempestade estavam se aglomerando acima da cadeia de montanhas. Provavelmente seria uma boa noite para jogar beisebol; haveria muitos trovões. Eu podia apostar que Emmett e Jasper deveriam estar organizando uma partida para mais tarde. Entretanto, aquela também seria minha última noite como humana e, admito que, embora aquilo fosse muito egoísta, eu preferia passá-la dentro de casa com o meu marido do que jogando beisebol com a nossa família. Não faltariam outros dias de trovoada ali em Forks.

Percebi que Edward havia se sentado atrás de mim quando senti o colchão afundar e a mão dele pousar na minha nuca, afastando os fios de cabelo ligeiramente úmidos que grudavam na minha pele. Um arrepio gostoso percorreu meu corpo com o contato da pele fria dele com a minha, que também estava gelada depois do pouco de garoa que tomei no aeroporto.

- Você deveria tirar essa roupa molhada, Bella – ele me pediu com a sua voz de veludo.

Eu sorri.

- Por acaso isso foi uma tentativa de me seduzir? – Perguntei, não conseguindo resistir à brincadeira.

Edward riu aquela sua risada angelical contra o meu cabelo e um dos braços dele circundou minha cintura de forma possessiva e ele me puxou para mais perto, fazendo com que eu me encostasse sobre seu peito de mármore. Ele abaixou o rosto até a curva do meu pescoço e depositou um beijo ali.

- Talvez. Está funcionando? – Ele murmurou contra a minha pele.

Eu senti um impulso incontrolável de girar os meus olhos diante daquela pergunta descabida. Edward tinha perfeita noção do fascínio que exercia sobre mim: até mesmo quando não estava tentando ser sedutor ele me deixava com os joelhos fracos. Virei-me dentro do abraço dele e um dos meus braços circundou o pescoço do marido mais deslumbrante que já existiu enquanto os dedos da minha outra mão se enrodiscavam no cabelo sedoso e molhado dele.

- Por que você não me leva para o banheiro e então nós descobrimos? -Minha desinibição ao redor de Edward ainda era algo que me deixava um tanto desconcertada. Na maior parte do tempo eu não sabia de onde vinham aqueles súbitos rombos de coragem. Mas não importava, Edward parecia gostar.

Eu corei de prazer quando ele riu, mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos e perfeitos e com seus olhos dourados brilhando. Então, para o meu próprio divertimento, Edward me pegou no colo como se eu pesasse menos que uma pluma e me carregou na direção do banheiro.

A melhor coisa a respeito de ser casada com Edward Cullen? Eu posso me deixar ser seduzida por ele a hora em que eu quiser.

Como eu imaginei, a chuva não demorou a cair sobre Forks. Mesmo com os raios e trovões iluminando nosso quarto através da parede de vidro, aquilo não me incomodou. Eu estava confortavelmente próxima do meu marido, deixando que o murmurar da minha canção de ninar que ele entoava, tendo o barulho da chuva ao fundo, me fizesse entrar, pela última vez, no mundo dos sonhos, sabendo que, no dia seguinte, estaria dando o primeiro passo para uma realidade mais perfeita do que qualquer sonho que eu pudesse ter.

Contudo, no meio da madrugada, acabei acordando, um pouco assustada. Havia sonhando que Edward havia partido de novo, embora, eu soubesse que aquilo era impossível, o medo me assaltou momentaneamente.

- Edward? – eu o chamei, um tanto hesitante.

- Eu estou aqui. – ele murmurou, fazendo com que meu mundo voltasse a ser um lugar seguro - Eu estou aqui. – ele repetiu, encostando o rosto entre os meus cabelos.

Entretanto, aquele contato apenas me fez desejá-lo tê-lo mais perto de mim. Ainda um pouco entorpecida pelo sono, passei as mãos por cima dos ombros dele, tentando diminuir a distância que havia entre nós.

- Já está amanhecendo? - eu perguntei, começando a despertar do meu estupor. Parara de chover, e o quarto parecia mais claro.

- Não deve demorar muito. – ele respondeu, depositando um beijo em minha testa. Os lábios aveludados dele causaram um arrepio em minha nuca.

Eu enterrei meu rosto na curva do ombro de Edward, tentando deixar que o perfume dele me preenchesse por completo. Aquele cheiro inebriante apenas me fez pensar que gosto realmente teria os lábios dele quando pudéssemos nos beijar sem medo algum.

- Hum... O que será que eu deveria pedir para minha última refeição? – eu perguntei, rindo internamente da idéia insana que me passara pela cabeça.

- O que você quiser será devidamente providenciado. Se você se decidir logo, eu posso mandar encomendar... - ele respondeu, como o perfeito lorde que era, capaz de atender ao mínimo desejo que eu expressasse.

- Seria muito estranho se eu pedisse você como minha última refeição? – eu levantei o rosto, fitando Edward, completamente embevecida. Como eu poderia pensar em qualquer outra coisa para me satisfazer que não fosse ele?

Ele riu baixinho, um riso que parecia a melodia dos céus aos meus ouvidos.

- Que tipo de tempero você prefere?

Eu soltei uma gargalhada, não conseguindo me segurar. O modo como ele dissera aquilo me pareceu tão encantador. Eu amava quando ele se deixava abrir para mim e mostrava seu lado mais leve e terno. Girei o meu corpo, ficando por cima dele, inclinando-me em direção a ele. Quando estava próxima suficiente, usei com Edward o mesmo truque que ele empregava para me "torturar", aproximei meu rosto, sem chegar a tocá-lo.

- Edward absurdo. – eu brinquei, tentando, ao mesmo tempo, me segurar para não colar meus lábios aos dele ou todo o efeito da cena se perderia – Como se você precisasse de algum tempero para ser a melhor iguaria que já experimentei na vida.

- Estou honrado pela comparação. – ele observou, brincando com meus cabelos – Quem são meus concorrentes? Ravióli e pizza?

- Não é uma comparação justa. – eu respondi, incapaz de resistir ao desejo de unir meus lábios aos dele.

Embora eu consiga me lembrar de cada mínimo detalhe de todas as vezes que eu e Edward fizemos amor, e as guarde em minha memória como meus mais valiosos tesouros, ainda me é difícil descrever em palavras toda a sensação de plenitude que estar com ele me proporciona. E aquela noite, a minha última como humana foi a mais perfeita e memorável de todas.

Após a minha _última refeição_, como eu brincara com Edward ao acordar nos braços dele, nós finalmente descemos para o café-da-manhã da humana. Por mim, eu preferia ter passado o resto do dia no quarto, aproveitando a presença dele, aproveitando estes últimos momentos como uma pessoa consciente, capaz de enxergar suas prioridades.

Eu sabia o que me esperava depois... A _sede_ do recém-nascido, a irracionalidade... Eu esperava que de alguma forma milagrosa fosse capaz de me controlar o suficiente para não causar sofrimento a Edward – eu bem sabia o quanto ele tinha lutado contra a simples noção de uma Bella vampira. Contudo, eu não trocaria o pesadelo que poderiam ser os meus primeiros meses por permanecer humana por mais um dia que fosse. Havia um prêmio muito maior para mim ao final daquilo – o que eu ansiava era por uma eternidade com Edward e não apenas pelo contato físico, pelo desejo.

Eu sabia que, qualquer que fosse o preço a pagar, o sacrifício valia à pena.

Foi nesse momento que o cheiro de panquecas me assaltou e eu descobri que estava faminta. Meu estômago roncou – alto – e eu ouvi Edward rir baixinho atrás de mim. Eu voltei a cabeça para ele, tentando ao máximo reprimi-lo com meu olhar, mas essa era uma tarefa quase impossível quando parecia haver um buraco negro na minha barriga. Aparentemente, meu corpo percebera que aquela era sua última oportunidade de se alimentar de comida humana e pretendia aproveitar ao máximo a ocasião.

Esme estava ao balcão, mexendo uma enorme tigela de massa, enquanto Carlisle preparava as panquecas, jogando-as para cima como um _expert_. Tivesse eu tentado aquilo, provavelmente as panquecas teriam grudado no teto... E depois, quando eu menos esperasse, caído na minha testa, causando uma queimadura de terceiro grau. Emmett estava terminando de arrumar a mesa, colocando todo tipo de calda doce ou salgada, queijo, orégano e uma série de temperos, ao mesmo tempo em que cuidava da torradeira.

- Bom dia! – eu cumprimentei, perguntando-me se havia alguma coisa que eu podia fazer, já me aproximando de Esme para oferecer alguma ajuda.

É claro que ela percebeu o que eu estava tentando fazer antes mesmo que eu pudesse agir, voltando-se para mim com um tom repreendedor.

- Pode se sentar, mocinha. – havia também qualquer coisa de divertida na maneira como ela falava, quase como se ela tivesse treinado aquela frase e esperado a manhã toda para poder usá-la – Está quase tudo pronto e hoje, mais que qualquer outro dia, você vai deixar com que papariquemos um pouco você.

Edward riu. De novo.

- Certo. Tudo bem, sem problemas. – eu respondi, girando os calcanhares para chegar à cadeira.

Emmett abriu um enorme sorriso para mim, puxando a cadeira, abrindo o guardanapo e fazendo uma mesura para que eu me sentasse. Isso me deixou um pouco desconfiada. Não era como se eu não estivesse acostumada com cavalheirismo – Edward saía do próprio caminho para abrir e segurar portas para mim, entre outras pequenas cortesias –, mas esse não era o tipo de coisa que eu esperava de Emmett.

- Hum... Obrigada?

Meu agradecimento saiu mais como uma questão e eu percebi o olhar de divertimento de Emmett. O rubor subiu rápido por meu pescoço e sem pensar duas vezes eu desabei na cadeira, perguntando-me se seria muito estranho se eu pedisse para comer debaixo da mesa.

- Agora... O que eu posso servir a você, Bella? – ele perguntou com um tom estranhamente gentil.

Edward, que acabara de se sentar ao meu lado, levantou a cabeça para encarar o irmão, estreitando ligeiramente as sobrancelhas. E eu soube que estava em apuros.

- Você prefere Edward ao molho? Talvez assado? Com uma maçã na boca, que nem aqueles javalis de filmes de época? Pimenta? Curry?

Maldita super audição vampírica! Eu me senti escorregar no meu assento, meu rosto queimando de vergonha, enquanto a risada de Emmett praticamente ribombava pelas paredes da cozinha. Esme e Carlisle estavam com os rostos abaixados, provavelmente rindo também. Eu senti um toque frio na minha mão que, até então, eu não percebera que tinha cerrado fortemente, e dei de cara com o rosto sério de Edward. Ele não parecia estar se divertindo às minhas custas, como os outros, mas eu sabia perfeitamente bem que não havia ninguém que pudesse fazer uma face de pôquer como meu marido.

- Não se preocupe com ele. Emmett está tentando deixar você confortável.

- _Confortável_? – eu sibilei de volta.

- Infelizmente, eu acho que não temos um forno grande o suficiente para o Eddie... – Emmett continuou, como se eu já não estivesse exasperada o suficiente – Mas se eu sair agora, posso encontrar um até a hora do almoço. Então, Bella, o que vai ser?

A essa altura, eu estava sem palavras, tentando descobrir onde, exatamente, eu deveria enfiar meu rosto. Se havia uma coisa pela qual eu estava feliz em relação à minha transformação era pelo fato de que eu estava dando adeus ao meu rubor traidor.

- Eu acho que isso significa que não, Emmett. – Edward finalmente veio ao resgate, lançando um olhar significativo para seu irmão urso. Em seguida, antes que a discussão pudesse se estender, ele desviou sua atenção para os outros vampiros presentes ao recinto – Carlisle, será que nós poderíamos conversar depois do café?

A face de Carlisle imediatamente se tornou mais sóbria e ele assentiu.

- Claro, Edward. Bella, suas panquecas estão prontas.

Como se tivesse compreendido a deixa, meu estômago roncou. É claro que ele ia entender a parte em que deveria agir para me deixar mais sem graça.

- Parece que você não foi o suficiente para aplacar a fome da nossa Bella, Eddie. – Emmett observou, sorrindo.

A mão de Edward apertou um pouco meus dedos, mas não foi ele quem respondeu.

- Emmett. – foi a vez de Esme intervir, lançando um olhar severo na direção dele.

Isso pareceu serenar Emmett e eu pude, finalmente, comer meu café-da-manhã, sem mais ser motivo de brincadeiras. Quando a hora chegasse, eu teria de descobrir uma maneira de bloquear a audição dos meus irmãos – talvez fazer as paredes à prova de som? Eu teria que conversar sobre isso com Edward.

Pouco mais de meia hora depois, eu me encontrei no escritório de Carlisle, sentada entre Edward e Esme, Jasper e Carlisle à nossa frente. Eu tinha uma boa idéia sobre o que seria aquela conversa, é claro. Era a hora de colocar toda a questão da transformação em aberto.

Eu já sabia um pouco sobre o que ocorria durante o processo, pelas histórias que Edward me contara, sobre Carlisle, ele e Esme, também pelos relatos de Jasper e mesmo pela terrível revelação que Rosalie me fez sobre as circunstâncias que a levaram a se tornar uma vampira. Ainda assim, existiam tanto outros detalhes que eu não poderia sequer imaginar.

Era por isso que estávamos reunidos ali. Por _mim_, para me fazer sentir mais confortável e segura. Ao meu lado estavam o amor da minha existência e aquela a quem eu já amava como uma segunda mãe. Se isso não fosse o bastante para me acalmar, Jasper estava ali para transmitir ondas de tranqüilidade, caso eu começasse a me sentir ansiosa.

- Muito bem, Bella... – Carlisle começou, encarando-me com seriedade – A princípio, você tem alguma pergunta?

Eu respirei fundo diante da minha deixa. A verdade é que eu não estava assim tão ansiosa para discutir todos os possíveis sintomas que eu experimentaria durante a transformação. Mas também não queria começar aquilo sem ter pelo menos uma idéia do que me esperava. Escolher ficar ignorante não mudaria o fato de que muito em breve eu experimentaria tudo o que se estaria falando ali em primeira mão.

- A única coisa que eu sei é que o veneno se espalha queimando. – eu respondi, sincera, falando por experiência própria.

Percebi imediatamente a tensão de Edward ao meu lado. É óbvio que ele também lembrara da dita experiência. Uma onda de calma imediatamente se derramou pelo escritório e eu lancei um meio sorriso para Jasper, que apenas fez um mínimo gesto com a cabeça.

- Creio que precisemos começar pelo óbvio, então. – Carlisle começou num tom didático – Nosso veneno possui uma série de substâncias, mas as mais importantes são as neurotoxinas... Elas estão presentes no veneno de todo tipo de animal de peçonhas e atacam o sistema nervoso central.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, pensando comigo mesma que Carlisle parecia um professor, explicando profundamente todos e cada um dos detalhes; ainda que aquilo não fizesse grande diferença para mim, já que, quando Edward me mordesse, a última coisa que estaria na minha cabeça seria a composição química do veneno que ele estava injetando em mim.

- A dor começa no local da mordida, mas vai se espalhando à medida que o veneno entra na corrente sangüínea. É claro que, no caso de mais de uma mordida, o veneno irá se espalhar mais rápido. Seria preferível injetá-lo nas veias, que estão levando o sangue de volta para o coração; isso aceleraria a transformação.

- O que acontece com os órgãos? – eu perguntei antes que desse por mim.

- Morrem. – Carlisle respondeu, sem rodeios – Tecnicamente, você morrerá por falência de órgãos. O coração é o último e, no momento em que ele parar de bater, a transformação estará terminada.

Ele continuou, explicando que à medida em que o veneno se espalhava, eu estaria sujeita a náusea, perda do controle muscular e algumas convulsões – isso nas primeiras horas, quando meu corpo estaria tentando lutar contra o veneno. Ao mesmo tempo e o tempo todo, eu estaria sujeita ainda ao _fogo_.

Durante toda a explicação, eu sabia que Edward estava me observando de perto, tentando ler cada uma das minhas expressões, cada pequena palpitação do meu coração. Eu não podia deixar de pensar que parte da razão de ele ter pedido por aquela conversa era também para que eu percebesse ao que eu estava me expondo e, no último minuto, me acovardasse de levar a coisa toda adiante.

Edward já deveria me conhecer o suficiente, porém, para saber que quando eu me decidia por alguma coisa, eu não voltava atrás nessa decisão. Teimosa até o fim. E o que eram três dias de dor em comparação a uma eternidade ao lado dele?

Carlisle finalmente terminou sua explicação e eu voltei meus olhos inconscientemente para Jasper. Todos os vampiros ao meu redor já tinham passado pela fase de recém-nascidos, mas eu sabia, pelo que ele tinha contado anteriormente quando da situação com Victoria, que ninguém ali tinha a experiência dele naquela situação.

Talvez eu tivesse alguma esperança de que ele soubesse um segredo mágico que me permitiria passar por aquela fase incólume. Claro, era um pensamento bastante tolo, já que se Jasper soubesse realmente como se controlar totalmente, Edward nunca teria partido.

Mas não era hora de pensar nisso.

- Jasper... – eu comecei, um pouco sem graça.

Ele balançou a cabeça, como se me encorajasse a perguntar. Respirei fundo, virando-me para encarar Edward, que me observava com uma expressão indefinível.

- Eu vou reconhecer vocês quando acordar?

- É diferente para cada pessoa. – ele respondeu – Alguns esquecem completamente sua vida anterior, bloqueiam todo o seu passado como humanos. Depende muito da pessoa que os transforma; do lugar em que estejam... Estar em um lugar com que a pessoa seja familiar ajuda consideravelmente. Você provavelmente experimentará alguma confusão a princípio, mas não deve demorar muito para se orientar, especialmente porque estaremos todos aqui com você.

Jasper terminou com um mínimo, quase imperceptível sorriso, o que me fez sentir imensamente grata._Estaremos todos aqui com você_. Era tudo o que eu realmente precisava saber.

- Ok. – eu sorri também – Eu acho que estou pronta então.

- Antes que eu me esqueça... – Carlisle se levantou – Enquanto vocês estavam na Inglaterra, nós conversamos com os quileutes... sobre a transformação.

Eu percebi meu coração acelerar em meu peito; podia senti-lo pulsar em minhas orelhas. Eu quase tinha me esquecido disso... O que aconteceria com a trégua quando eu fosse transformada?

A expressão tranqüila de todos, contudo, fez com que eu não avançasse para as conclusões mais dramáticas.

- Eles aceitaram abrir uma exceção para você. Até mesmo em relação a ameaça que os Volturi representariam se viessem até aqui. Deixaremos Forks tão logo você esteja em condições e isso, aliado ao fato de que essa é uma escolha sua, fez com que Sam Uley aceitasse.

Um suspiro aliviado escapou meu peito. Tudo o que eu não precisava era colocar minha família contra os quileutes num momento tão já complicado. Eu senti a mão de Esme tocar meu ombro e me virei, encontrando-me com o pequeno e terno sorriso dela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. – ela afirmou – Eu não preciso do dom de Alice para saber disso.

- Obrigada, Esme. – eu respondi, sorrindo, para então me levantar também – Então, para onde agora?

- Você ficará mais confortável no quarto de vocês. – Carlisle respondeu – Eu vou apenas pegar a morfina e já estarei com vocês.

Eu assenti e, pouco depois, Edward estava me guiando de volta para o quarto, uma mão nas minhas costas, sem quebrar o silêncio que mantinha desde que tínhamos terminado o café-da-manhã. Não havia sombra dos outros; eu sabia que Emmett e Rosalie tinham saído pouco antes de irmos para o escritório e Alice estava apenas esperando por Jasper para que eles também pudessem partir. Não seria uma boa idéia eles estarem por perto devido ao sangue, ao menos nas primeiras horas. Apenas Carlisle ficaria conosco.

Edward me fez deitar, arrumando os travesseiros atrás de mim, sem me encarar diretamente. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu o segurei pelo pulso, fazendo com que ele se voltasse para mim.

- Você vai ficar bem? – eu perguntei, sabendo o quanto tudo aquilo deveria estar mexendo com ele.

Ele deu um sorriso fraco.

- Você não deveria estar se preocupando comigo, Bella.

-Como não? – eu postei minha mão na face gélida dele – Eu sei o que tudo isso significa para você. Sei o quanto você relutou contra a idéia de me transformar.

Edward não me respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso doce e inclinou-se, beijando a minha testa.

-Eu te amo, minha Isabella – ele falou, finalmente, enquanto depositava outro beijo, agora no meu rosto – Apesar de tudo que eu já falei, meu desejo agora é fazer a sua vontade. Eu empenhei minha palavra e vou cumprir minha promessa – ele continuou, dando mais um beijo na outra face – Eu não poderia estar mais feliz em saber que vou ter você ao meu lado, por toda a eternidade.

Então, ele selou meus lábios de um modo tão intenso, que, ao mesmo tempo me pareceu uma despedida e um cumprimento de boas vindas.

-Eu vou ficar o tempo todo ao seu lado – ele disse, soltando-se de mim e passando a mão por meus cabelos.

-Eu sei – eu respondi, lançando um sorriso para ele. Estava apreensiva, isso era um fato, contudo, eu tinha certeza que ter Edward ao meu lado, tornaria tudo menos amedrontador. Ele esperaria comigo para segurar a minha mão quando eu precisasse.

Carlisle adentrou no quarto, trazendo sua maleta de couro marrom que muito lembravam as maletas de médicos de filmes antigos dos anos 30 e 40. Considerando a verdadeira idade dele, não duvidava nada que ela tivesse sido realmente feita na época, na minha imaginação, eu supunha que poderia até mesmo ser um presente de Esme.

Ele lançou para mim aquele olhar tranqüilizador que apenas um médico de família sabia dar. Não, na verdade, era um pouco mais que isso. Era a expressão de um pai zeloso e cuidadoso.

Ele sentou-se na beirada da cama, abrindo a maleta e de lá tirando uma ampola de morfina e a seringa. Prendeu o elástico no meu braço, preparando-se para injetar a droga. Edward se aconchegou mais próximo de mim no exato instante que eu sentia a picada.

-Pronto, Bella – Carlisle falou, fechando a maleta – Não deve demorar muito para fazer você sentir os efeitos. Geralmente duram cerca de quatro a seis horas, o que, eu espero, seja suficiente para amenizar a dor do começo da transformação e te deixar menos ansiosa.

Eu assenti, começando a me sentir um pouco grogue. Carlisle e Edward trocaram um olhar significativo, o que não passou despercebido por mim, embora eu me sentisse curiosa, achei preferível não perguntar. Era algo que deveria ser um assunto entre pai e filho e que facilitasse também para Edward toda aquela situação. Mesmo confiando no que ele me dissera antes, uma parte de mim ainda se preocupava com os sentimentos conflitantes que sabia existirem dentro do meu amor.

-Vou ficar sempre por perto, caso precisem – Carlisle disse em despedida, saindo, estranhamente sem a sua maleta.

Contudo, o estado de letargia e sonolência conseqüência da morfina começavam a me dominar para questionar qualquer detalhe. Imaginei que talvez fosse algo para facilitar qualquer procedimento referente à minha transformação.

Cada vez mais a morfina ampliava seu véu de torpor ao redor de mim, Edward permanecia ao meu lado, murmurando a minha canção.

-Bella... – ele chamou baixinho – Pelo tempo que Carlisle injetou o remédio, acho que você já deve estar entorpecida o suficiente para eu aplicar o veneno em você. Se você preferir eu posso tirar um pouco do meu "sangue" e injeto em você... vai ser mais rápido.

"Então foi por isso que Carlisle deixou a valise.", pensei comigo mesma. Apesar de zonza e mais lenta por causa da morfina, eu tentei dizer a Edward que não queria... não queria que ele usasse uma seringa...não...eu _precisava _que fosse algo mais íntimo, mais pessoal, mesmo que demorasse mais, mesmo que eu sofresse um pouco mais.

-Não – eu disse, com a voz um pouco embolada – eu quero que me morda.

Edward me fitou com seus olhos dourados, sério como eu nunca antes tinha visto. Nem mesmo na noite em que enfrentou James, ou na câmara dos Volturi na Itália, ou mesmo quando esteve frente a frente com Victoria.

Novamente, ele beijou minha boca, para depois deixar uma trilha do toque aveludado de seus lábios até alcançar o meu pescoço. E então, Edward me mordeu

**Notas das autoras: Bem, pessoal, com este capítulo 08 fechamos SUNSET - o primeiro arco de New Dawn (pelos nossos esquemas creio serão três).**

**Vamos fazer uma pequena pausa até o dia 15/03, afinal, tem Carnaval e algumas de nós vão viajar, seja para matar saudades dos pais, seja para pular na folia. **

**Agradecemos todo o apoio, comentários, elogios e afins. **

**Caso achem legal, nesse nosso hiatus, visitem nossos outros sites, com nossas outras histórias! Tem romance, terror, ação, comédia... coisas para todos os gostos. Expresso Hogwarts e Mahou Gakkou Amaretasu**

**Expresso Hogwarts PONTO COM PONTO BR**

**&**

**Expresso Hogwarts PONTO COM PONTO BR Barra Amaterasu Ponto html**

**E NÃO menos importante! Estamos organizando, em Belo Horizonte, um Evento de Crepusculo, procurem pelo blog do TwiligthBH, lá deve ter algumas novidades em breve. O evento será em março e terá participação de Robson Reis, autor do Crepusculinho. **

**Abraços,**

**Katchiannya e todas as meninas do Crimson Mark**


	10. Livro 2 Prologo

**LIVRO 2 – MIDNIGHT  
PRÓLOGO **

_**T**__igre, tigre que flamejas_

_Nas florestas da noite._

_Que mão que olho imortal_

_Se atreveu a plasmar tua terrível simetria?_

_Em que longínquo abismo, em que remotos céus_

_Ardeu o fogo de teus olhos?_

_Sobre que asas se atreveu a ascender?_

_Que mão teve a ousadia de capturá-lo?_

_Que espada, que astúcia foi capaz de urdir_

_As fibras do teu coração?_

O Tigre

(Título Original: "The Tiger")

William Blake

Tradução de Ângelo Monteiro

**PRÓLOGO**

PARECIA ATÉ QUE ERA A PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE EU SENTIA O AR DA NOITE me envolvendo. Ele era frio, úmido e almiscarado. Assim como também era úmido o chão sob meus pés descalços.

Eu me deixei perder por um minuto para apreciar todas aquelas sensações, especialmente para apreender a noção de recém-adquirida liberdade. Depois de tantos dias confinada, era um deleite além do explicável por palavras poder correr completamente livre pela floresta, no meio daquela noite aparentemente sem fim.

Foi isso, então, o que eu fiz. Comecei a correr como nunca havia feito antes, testando meus próprios limites. Sentindo a floresta passar por mim como borrões verdes escuros, meus pés mal tocando o chão. Deixando que o ofalto super-aguçado, e, agora, um pouco mais treinado, me guiasse ao que eu precisava tão desesperadamente. Bloqueando a minha mente para todo o restante. Esquecendo a linha de estragos que eu deixava para trás a fim de satisfazer as necessidades egoístas do monstro dentro de mim.

Meu nariz captou o aroma doce e inebriante que fez minha garganta queimar – embora eu não sentisse nada além daquela queimação insuportável que a sede provocava já havia dias – e minha boca salivar com veneno. Um rosnado baixo reverberou pelo meu peito.

Eu sabia que naquela noite eu me tornaria uma caçadora. Meus dias de presa haviam, finalmente, acabado. O monstro estava livre.


	11. Bella: Transformação

**9. TRANSFORMAÇÃO**

EU SENTI OS DENTES DE EDWARD ROMPEREM A PELE E A CARNE DE MEU PESCOÇO. Embora ele não possuísse presas como os vampiros tradicionalmente mostravam em todos aqueles livros e filmes sobre o assunto, os dentes dele eram mais afiados que os dentes de um ser humano normal.

A dor do corte não me incomodou, eu já havia sido vítima de ferimentos muito mais sofridos e profundos, a começar por aqueles causados pelo encontro com James, passando pelo acidente com a mesa de vidro em meu aniversário, o tombo da moto ou o corte que me auto-infligi tentando chamar a atenção de Victoria quando estivemos lutando contra o exército de recém nascidos dela.

Em outras palavras, todos os machucados que sofri no decorrer de minha vida, muitos bem antes de conhecer Edward, me tornaram uma pessoa particularmente tolerante à dor, o que me fez imaginar que eu estaria preparada para suportar o suplício da transformação.

Eu conseguia sentir o fluxo do meu sangue escoando pela boca de Edward, enquanto o veneno que havia em sua saliva abria caminho para dentro do meu corpo. Senti o lugar da mordida começar a queimar, uma dor muito semelhante àquela que sentira em minha mão quando James me atacou.

Inconscientemente eu apertei as costas de Edward, espremendo entre meus dedos o tecido da camisa que ele usava. A experiência prévia com James realmente me havia preparado, ainda que minimamente, para aquele primeiro estágio da transformação. A familiaridade daquele fogo em minhas veias me impediu de gritar. Eu já sabia o que me esperava, portanto, conseguia ter um pouco mais de controle sobre as minhas reações.

Eu prometera a mim mesma que suportaria o máximo que conseguisse sem reclamar. Depois de todas as nossas conversas e discussões, eu sabia que estava sendo muito difícil para Edward passar por tudo aquilo, eu não podia deixar que ele sofresse ainda mais por algo que eu havia escolhido, apesar de todos os avisos e súplicas dele. Meu pensamento constante era que quando tudo finalmente acabasse eu teria toda uma eternidade de felicidade ao lado do amor de minha existência.

Edward se desvencilhou de mim suavemente, embora eu debilmente tentasse manter seu corpo de pedra próximo ao meu, como uma muralha a me proteger.

- Eu não vou embora, Bella – ele murmurou com sua voz de anjo. – Eu nunca mais vou embora.

Apesar de sentir a dor começar a ampliar-se do pescoço até a base de minha cabeça a ponto de eu não conseguir nem ao menos assentir às palavras de Edward, me senti reconfortada e aliviada ao escutar o que ele dissera.

Poucos segundos depois, eu sentia novamente os seus dentes em meu corpo. Uma mordida em cada pulso e logo havia fogo queimando e correndo por minhas veias a ponto de eu me encolher em mim mesma, como um bebezinho prestes a nascer. Edward deitou ao meu lado na cama i_king size/i_, abraçando-me pela cintura, seus lábios aveludados roçando em curtos beijos minhas costas e meu pescoço.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... – Ele dizia, embora a voz dele começasse a parecer um pouco distante e incompreensível.

Começou como as ondas do mar, um espasmo de dor lancinante e outro de paz, mas agora era simplesmente agonia pura, era pesada, como se tivessem jogado toneladas em cima do meu corpo. A dor do veneno começava quente, fina e aguda, passando das veias para os músculos e desses para os ossos se ampliando até tomar conta de todos os meus sentidos. Pensar estava começando a se tornar uma tarefa quase impossível. Minha mente estava se tornando turva e desconexa, eu simplesmente não conseguia mais manter meus olhos abertos. Tamanha era a agonia a que meu corpo estava sendo exposto que eu não conseguia mais perceber o mundo ao redor de mim. Nem mesmo Edward, e aquilo me desesperou.

Cada célula do meu corpo ardia de uma maneira excruciante e eu praticamente sentia a morte reclamando o meu corpo, mas, eu precisava viver – de qualquer forma. Eu precisava saber que veria o rosto do amor da minha vida mais uma vez.

Respirei fundo, tentando me concentrar ao menos por um segundo em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a dor. Neste momento eu consegui escutar o burburinho doce e contínuo de Edward, ele estava murmurando a minha canção de ninar. Aquilo pareceu um bálsamo para o suplício pelo que eu estava passando, me deu forças para continuar.

iEdward. /i

Se havia algo que nossa terrível separação havia me ensinado era que a minha vida e a dele estavam interligadas por um único fio do destino. Se a minha metade – minha fraca e frágil metade – fosse cortada, a dele também o seria. Se ele cessasse de existir, eu não sobreviveria. Se eu não sobrevivesse, ele não mais existiria. E um mundo sem Edward era insuportável demais para sequer ser concebido em meus pensamentos. Edward tinha que existir e, para isso, eu teria que me agarrar a qualquer coisa que fosse capaz de me manter inteira pelas intermináveis horas de tortura que acompanhariam a minha transformação.

Meu corpo parecia estar se acostumando àquele sofrimento, pois eu chegara a um ponto em que me sentia praticamente anestesiada. Eu podia sentir as gotas de suor empaparem meus cabelos, roupas e os lençóis. O fogo que estava em minhas veias já alcançara a minha pele, não fosse o corpo gelado de Edward a amenizar o calor, eu certamente me sentiria como se estivesse sendo queimada viva em uma fogueira.

Aos poucos, o calor foi sendo substituído pelo frio. A temperatura de meu corpo começava a cair, exceto por minhas entranhas, que continuavam queimando incessantemente. O estômago revirava e parecia estar em brasa. Eu sentia como se algo estivesse sendo arrancado à força de dentro de mim.

Meu impulso foi me levantar rapidamente apesar da dor. As mãos de Edward se soltaram da minha cintura mal eu tencionei me mexer. Eu senti minha a cabeça girar, e minha visão não conseguia distinguir nada além de borrões. Fechei meus olhos novamente, balançando um pouco a cabeça para tentar ganhar melhor controle sobre meus sentidos antes de abrir novamente as pálpebras. A primeira coisa que eu vi foi a mão de Edward pousada sobre a minha, com delicadeza. Apesar da expressão dele ser suave e prestativa, talvez para não me assustar, eu podia ver a preocupação no fundo de seus olhos dourados, que naquele instante estavam menos brilhantes que o usual.

Embora eu quisesse dizer tantas e tantas coisas a ele, falar que eu ficaria bem, ou melhor, que nós ficaríamos bem, só consegui balbuciar uma única coisa em meio ao mal estar.

- Preciso vomitar – falei tão baixo que até mesmo imaginei que havia apenas pensado aquilo.

Muito mais rápido do que eu pude perceber, Edward havia saído do meu lado e voltado com uma jarra onde eu podia expulsar todos os alimentos e resíduos que meu corpo imortal não precisaria e começava a rejeitar.

Edward segurou minha cabeça, afastando meus cabelos ainda molhados pelo suor. Ele não me parecia tão mais frio do que eu naquele momento. Aquele processo se repetira mais algumas vezes, até que eu me sentisse completamente vazia por dentro.

A noção de tempo me havia desaparecido quase por completo desde que Edward me mordera, contudo, pelas paredes de vidro do nosso quarto eu conseguia perceber que a noite já havia chegado; entretanto, meus sentidos me diziam que ainda demoraria um pouco para que tudo acabasse. Apesar de que não me sentia mais plenamente capaz de confiar nos resquícios de sentidos humanos que ainda me restavam.

Eu deixei o meu corpo cair para trás, sendo amparado carinhosamente por Edward. Comecei a tremer, cada vez mais e mais, incapaz de evitar as convulsões que tomavam todas as fibras do meu ser. A dor voltou com mais intensidade. Meu coração batia enraivecido dentro do meu peito, bombardeando a agonia para todos os pontos do meu corpo. O fogo havia tomado conta de mim como uma mortalha de tortura. Eu não podia mais respirar. Eu havia me afogado uma vez, mas aquilo era diferente. Eu preferiria mil vezes sentir a água congelando rasgando as minhas entranhas. Aquilo seria um alívio bem vindo. Tudo o que eu podia sentir era o calor de mil sóis me queimando.

Queria gritar... Mas me contive, eu não quebraria a minha promessa. Além disso, eu duvidava que tivesse controle o suficiente sobre meus músculos para conseguir sequer abrir a minha boca. Eu pude sentir as lágrimas que ainda me restavam descerem, abundantes, pelo meu rosto sem que eu pudesse impedi-las.

Minhas forças estavam se esvaindo completamente. Uma dormência que começou a surgir nas pontas dos dedos, passando para as mãos e pés, depois tomando conta de dos braços e pernas até cobrir todo o meu corpo. Eu não conseguia mais me mexer... Tudo parecia estar desaparecendo ao meu redor... Apenas uma única coisa parecia prender minha atenção, e, para a minha surpresa, não era a presença de Edward ao meu lado, mas as batidas de meu coração... Cada vez mais espaçadas... E mais baixas... Mais baixas... Mais baixas... Até que o último som pulsou solitariamente.

Eu tentei sentir o meu coração, tentei encontrá-lo dentro de mim, mas eu não conseguia mais senti-lo. Eu não conseguia sentir parte nenhuma do meu corpo, nada parecia estar no lugar onde deveria. A escuridão começou a empurrar minha mente para um recanto escondido dentro de mim mesma. Instintivamente, eu tentei resistir, eu estava com medo demais de ceder à escuridão, ao desconhecido, com medo de não conseguir encontrar meu caminho de volta.

Embora eu não pudesse mais sentir Edward eu sabia, em algum lugar de mim, que ele ainda estava ali ao meu lado. Se eu cedesse à escuridão, não poderia mais contar com aquele conforto. Eu estaria completamente sozinha. Apenas eu e minha dor. Mas aquela era uma força sólida demais para eu poder resistir com minha débil perseverança humana.

Aquela parecia ser a história da minha vida – eu nunca havia sido forte o bastante para lidar com as coisas que estavam fora do meu controle. Eu nunca havia conseguido encarar meus inimigos de igual para igual, atacá-los, vencê-los, escapar da dor. A dor e a impotência que vinham junto com ser humana sempre me perseguiram. Sempre fraca, inútil, indefesa e dependente. Tudo o que eu sempre pude fazer foi tentar não ser completamente obliterada por aquelas forças que estavam tão além da minha compreensão. Sobreviver. Resistir. Era tudo o que estava dentro da minha capacidade.

Eu havia resistido a James e seus jogos sádicos.

Ao buraco negro que o abandono de Edward deixou dentro de mim.

À Victoria e sua obsessão por uma vingança sangrenta.

À dor de quebrar o coração de Jacob com minhas próprias mãos, por tantas e tantas vezes.

Mas não desta vez. Desta vez, era demais. Por aqueles últimos e contados minutos, eu ainda era humana e minha resistência não era nem de longe o suficiente. Assim, finalmente, minha consciência se perdeu na escuridão.

Quando abri novamente meus olhos, um novo amanhecer já havia ocorrido. Eu levantei as minhas mãos para me proteger da luz do sol, que me incomodava. Neste instante, eu vi minha pele brilhar. Era como se eu estivesse diante de centenas de milhares de diamantes reluzindo como prismas e refletindo pequenos arco-íris.

Apesar de minha mente estar confusa e embotada, eu soube que aquele brilho era meu. Eu havia me tornado uma vampira. De alguma maneira inexplicável, eu havia sido forte o suficiente. Eu havia sobrevivido ao suplício da transformação. E agora ali estava eu, vampira. Imortal. Igual a Edward.

_iFinalmente_./i

Ainda me deixei ficar por alguns segundos fascinada com a beleza de minha própria pele. Pisquei os olhos, notando que as cores ao meu redor, não apenas a minha pele luminosa, pareciam mais claras, mais brilhantes, como se a realidade houvesse sido pintada com pinceladas fortes e quase berrantes. Senti como se aquelas cores fossem se desprender dos objetos e me inundar completamente a ponto de me afogar.

Então eu comecei a notar o odor que me rodeava, uma mistura indecifrável de cheiros, alguns agradáveis que me faziam desejá-los ter em mim mesma, outros tão aversivos que me tornava enojada. Contudo, tão amalgamados que não sabia discernir exatamente onde começavam aqueles que me davam prazer daqueles que me causavam ânsias.

Finalmente veio o som. Alto, muito alto, cada vez mais alto. Passos... Animais trotando... Batidas em algum lugar indistinto... Água correndo... Talvez... Ou não... Era uma cacofonia incompreensível... Eu sentia como se o mundo inteiro estivesse berrando a plenos pulmões dentro de minha cabeça.

Eram tantas as sensações novas que me atingiam graças aos meus sentidos extremamente ampliados que eu me via incapaz de discernir tudo. Eu estava tão preenchida por todas aquelas impressões do mundo ao meu redor que quase me senti incapaz de perceber a mim mesma em meio a todo aquele turbilhão.

Fechei os olhos, apertando-os com força; com a mesma intensidade, tampei meus ouvidos, e inconscientemente cessei de respirar, já que não mais precisava daquilo para sobreviver. Tudo com o propósito de bloquear aquela enxurrada de estímulos que a realidade bombardeava para dentro de mim.

Senti, então, duas mãos pousarem em meus ombros. Elas me pareceram macias e suaves. Confusa, me perguntei quem poderia estar ali, além de Edward; foi apenas quando eu escutei a voz de querubim de meu amor que compreendi que as mãos pertenciam a ele. Não havia mais diferença entre nossos corpos, agora eu também tinha a pele e o corpo semelhantes ao mármore.

- Bella – Edward sussurrou, não sabia dizer se alto ou baixo, dado o modo como o mundo gritava ao meu redor.

Apesar da voz aveludada dele ser o som mais beatífico que meus ouvidos humanos já captaram, a perfeição de seu tom angelical parecia ter se ampliado inexplicavelmente. Como se durante todo o tempo desde que havíamos nos conhecido eu estivesse ouvindo a voz de Edward através de um rádio velho e alquebrado, e, de repente, agora ele estivesse falando através de um aparelho de som digital de última geração. Mas por mais belo que o som fosse, ele fazia meus ouvidos vibrarem em agonia. Era alto demais.

- Faça parar – eu consegui pedir. – Está muito alto... Muito confuso...

- Shhh... – Ele me aninhou junto ao peito dele, me embalando.

A porta se abriu e eu escutei passos cruzarem o quarto como batidas de um martelo em uma bigorna de metal, sabendo que se eu ainda fosse humana dificilmente teria notado sua aproximação.

Abri um pouco os olhos, e, se meu coração ainda batesse dentro de mim, tenho certeza que o que eu vi naquele instante teria feito com que ele disparasse em um frenesi enlouquecedor que me deixaria sem fala e sem ar.

Edward tinha seu rosto curvado sobre o meu, estudando-me com uma expressão ansiosa em suas feições de mármore. Era como se eu o visse de verdade pela primeira vez.

Quantas infinitas vezes minha mente humana havia se perdido em devaneios acerca da perfeição do rosto daquele anjo? Quantas infinitas vezes eu havia me surpreendido e me deslumbrado com sua beleza? O rosto de Edward era a única coisa da qual eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que poderia me lembrar com perfeição mesmo depois que minha vida humana tivesse terminado, a única coisa que eu rezava para que me mantivesse sã em minha existência como uma neófita sanguinária.

Agora eu percebia que poderia ter sido cega por todo aquele tempo e não ter idéia de como Edward se parecia. Não teria feito diferença alguma.

Porque pela primeira vez eu era capaz de vê-lo. De _realmente_ enxergá-lo. Eu era como um daltônico que via cores pela primeira vez. Como um míope que finalmente conseguia enxergar mais do que um borrão. Agora que eu estava livre da limitação dos meus olhos humanos, eu podia ver o rosto de Edward em sua plenitude. Eu não tinha palavras para descrever a beleza dele, nenhum adjetivo que eu conhecia, nenhum adjetivo inventado por humanos, era o suficiente para defini-lo. Eu precisava de algo melhor... Algo que expressasse verdadeiramente a divindade de sua face.

Edward piscou seus olhos de ouro líquido por uma vez e então quebrou seu olhar do meu para fitar alguém que estava parado ao lado da cama. Pela minha visão periférica eu notei quem era. Carlisle. Os dois trocaram um diálogo silencioso.

Meu estupor de deslumbre foi quebrado quando notei a onda de ansiedade que perpassou entre eles. Imediatamente minha mente pessimista chegou às piores conclusões. Será que havia dado algo errado? Será que eu me tornara uma aberração ao invés da vampira perfeita e maravilhosa que Edward merecia ter ao seu lado?

Carlisle se aproximou, tocando a minha fronte, enquanto eu me mantinha encolhida nos braços de Edward, angustiada com aquele silêncio que eu sabia não ser real, com a conversa entre pai e filho que eu era incapaz de escutar. Ele examinou meus olhos, puxando as pálpebras inferiores e eu me senti muda por um minuto enquanto meus novos olhos absorviam a face de Carlisle. Minhas lembranças humanas e embaçadas também não lhe faziam jus.

Eu me perguntava se aconteceria o mesmo quando eu visse o restante da minha família novamente... Se todos eles seriam ainda mais indescritivelmente perfeitos. Eu pensei em Rosalie e em como ela provavelmente seria mais insuportavelmente bela aos meus olhos agora e senti uma nova onda de terror tomar o meu corpo.

Talvez a transformação tivesse tido o efeito inverso em mim e ao invés de ampliar meus poucos pontos positivos ela tivesse destacado os negativos. Talvez a ansiedade que vi nos olhos de Edward na verdade fosse arrependimento. Eu era imortal agora, se eu tivesse me tornado a vampira mais feia da história ele estaria preso a mim pela eternidade.

A expressão de Carlisle me pareceu um sorriso tranqüilizador para Edward, e, creio, que também para mim. Contudo, a forma estranhamente nova como eu percebia o mundo me fez duvidar do que eu via.

- Bella – Edward me chamou novamente. Em meio àquela torrente de sensações, a voz dele era a única coisa verdadeiramente nítida e ele parecia já ter percebido isso. – Deu tudo certo na transformação, você apenas precisa se acostumar com seus novos sentidos. Como um bebê que está aprendendo a conhecer o mundo.

Eu continuei parada, envolta e protegida por seus braços, perdida na enxurrada de estímulos, no terror de descobrir qual seria minha nova aparência, resgatada apenas pelo som da voz dele, a ponto de nem ao menos perceber se Carlisle ainda estava no nosso quarto.

- Tente se concentrar em uma coisa de cada vez. – Ele falou, exatamente como se estivesse ensinando uma criança a andar, um passo de cada vez, mas, no meu caso, um sentido de cada vez.

Eu mordi meus lábios de leve, tentando me concentrar na presença de Edward, a única coisa que me parecia mais clara e completa naquele vendaval sensorial e emocional. Pelo menos ele estava ao meu lado, ao menos eu conseguia me lembrar de quem eu era... Quem ele era... Quem era a i_nossa/i_ família... Carlisle... Alice... Esme... Rosalie... Emmett... Jasper. E em algum lugar havia a i_minha/i_ família. Charlie... Renee... Phil... O bebê deles... Havia um bebê, não havia? Eu tinha a impressão de que havia. E Jacob. Jacob, meu melhor amigo... Um lobo grande, castanho-dourado... Eles eram lembranças distantes, como um sonho que se teve pouco antes de acordar. Alguns detalhes pareciam imersos em brumas densas, mas eu tinha esperança que os recuperaria aos poucos.

Foquei-me com todo o meu empenho em Edward, bloqueando gradativamente todas as demais sensações. À medida que a realidade foi diminuindo em mim, eu comecei a perceber que outro sentimento me consumia. Algo que estava lá desde quando eu acordei, mas que ficara misturado a tudo mais. Agora que eu começava a controlar o que o mundo externo me impunha, meu mundo interno clamava com muito mais avidez por outra coisa. Uma necessidade muito maior do que eu havia concebido em todas as vezes que me imaginei.

A garganta ardia como se eu houvesse ficado sem beber água há muitas horas, talvez dias. Queimava a ponto de eu buscar alívio no ar que me cercava, embora soubesse que não mais respirava. Meu estômago se comprimia de fome, dando pontadas tão fortes que me faziam imaginar que alguém enfiava lentamente uma chave de fenda em minha barriga.

Quando eu era humana, acreditava que vampiros não pudessem sentir dor. Ao menos, não uma dor tão forte e abrasadora. Obviamente, eu sabia o que era aquela sensação, o que ela significava. Era a coisa que eu mais havia temido acerca de me tornar uma vampira.

- Tenho sede – eu murmurei, tentando me desvencilhar dos braços de Edward. – Tenho fome.

Edward me apertou com um pouco mais de força, tentando, com dificuldade, me conter. Eu era uma recém-nascida, e, em algum lugar das minhas memórias caóticas, eu podia me lembrar de pequenos fragmentos das explicações de Carlisle e Jasper. Eu era mais forte do que Edward, possivelmente era a mais forte entre todos os Cullen agora. Talvez, com um pouco mais de esforço, eu pudesse escapar da prisão dos braços do meu marido para procurar algo que saciasse aquela necessidade. Contudo, o que eu sentia por Edward ainda me impedia de usar completamente minha força contra ele. Eu consegui, ainda que infimamente, me conter. Entretanto, não tinha certeza de quanto tempo eu poderia suportar.

Milésimos de segundos se passaram quando Carlisle cruzou novamente a porta. Ela havia nos deixado a sós antes, eu finalmente percebi quando ele retornou. Enquanto Edward me abraçava, como o meu anjo protetor que ele sempre fora, Carlisle derramava, de uma grande garrafa, o sangue rubro e ferroso por minha boca. Era um gosto salgado e simultaneamente doce que não lembrava em absolutamente nada que eu provara anteriormente. O cheiro era bem diferente daquele que eu me lembrava, e que, ainda pouco depois de conhecer Edward, me fazia enjoar e perder os sentidos.

Aos poucos a ardência na garganta foi diminuindo e a dor no estômago se amenizou, mas eu não conseguia me sentir saciada ou satisfeita.

- Eu quero mais – murmurei, passando de leve a língua pelos lábios umedecidos pelo sangue.

Edward me trouxe ainda mais para junto dele, exatamente como se estivesse segurando uma criança em seu colo. Eu me encolhi um pouco mais, me aconchegando junto do amor de minha existência.

- Nós vamos arrumar mais, vamos cuidar de você até que possa se cuidar sozinha – ele respondeu, beijando carinhosamente por cima dos meus cabelos – Eu vou cuidar de você, Bella, eu prometo.

Eu assenti minimante, compreendendo o peso do significado das palavras dele. Entretanto, no fundo de minha mente, meus pensamentos gritavam exigentes que não havia sido o suficiente. Eu precisava de mais, mais sangue para aplacar totalmente a minha sede.

Eu realmente havia me transformado em uma vampira.

12


	12. ND POV Edward

**"New Dawn Livro 2 -POV Edward Cullen"** Olá a todos, hoje temos uma novidade por aqui. A partir de agora, a segunda parte de New Dawn vai ter capítulos da Bella se alternando com capitulos dio Edward. Ou seja, hoje temos Eddie, e, daqui a QUINZE DIAS teremos novamente Bella e assim por diante.

A idéia é fazer uma contraparte espelhada com as impressões do Eddie também, mas estamos com um pequeno problema.** O livro estrelado pelo Edward está sem nome**. Para resolvermos essa questão, estamos lançando um **mini-concurso!** Quem quiser participar, pode mandar um e-mail para "crimson . mark arroba gmail . com" dando **sua sugestão para o nome do livro do Edward Cullen**.

O criador do melhor título, além de batizar nossa nova fic, vai ganhar um **kit de prêmios** contendo: _quatro adesivos, 2 marcadores de livro e um exclusivo mini-calendário Twilight_. Só serão aceitas sugestões até o dia 01/05

O resultado será dando no dia 03/05 quando o segundo capítulo estrelado pelo Edward for ao ar.

Abraços, Equipe Crimson Mark

**Notas da autora: **Olá, pessoal, como estamos hoje? Eu, por meu lado, estou dando um descanso do Manual de Economia Política (oh, céus...) para poder conversar com vocês. Adoro conversar com os leitores, sempre me divirto em discutir as últimas teorias e quem será minha próxima vítima.

Bem, na verdade, na verdade, estou aqui hoje para fazer um anúncio que, creio eu, deixará vocês, leitores, felizes. Sem mais delongas, vamos direto ao cerne da questão: a partir de hoje, vocês poderão ler o segundo livro de _New Dawn – Midnight_ da perspectiva do Edward.

É isso mesmo que vocês leram acima. Não, isso não significa que não teremos mais Bella como voz principal. Significa apenas que, diante do impacto dos acontecimentos dessa segunda parte e do fato de que a Bella está um tanto incapaz de ter uma referência completa do que está acontecendo ao seu redor, teremos os fatos também do ponto de vista do Edward.

Deixo como sugestão para que vocês escutem ao longo dos capítulos narrados por ele o CD _Analog Heart_, de David Cook. Afinal de contas, a idéia de escrever esse spin-off da série surgiu justamente porque eu estava ouvindo ele.

Por isso, dedico o capítulo ao Cook e ao meu vizinho, que ligou um pagodão aqui na frente, forçando-me assim a sair correndo atrás dos fones de ouvido, forçando-me a enfiar no som o primeiro disco que consegui alcançar. Sim, era Analog Heart. Não, não estou ganhando nada para fazer a propaganda.

De qualquer forma, obrigada, vizinho!

Quero dedicar esse capítulo também ao meu irmão e seus livros de medicina. Eles ajudaram muito, embora tenham provocado um pouco de enjôo (e é por isso que nunca pensei em seguir carreira na área de saúde...).

Tendo assim coberto os principais tópicos destas notas e sabendo que vocês não vieram aqui para ouvir sobre meu vizinho e seu gosto musical, ou os livros de medicina do meu irmão com suas imagens horripilantes, creio que este seja um bom momento para me despedir e deixar vocês com a história.

Até a próxima!

Lulu/Silver.

**Carta a Lou Andréas Salomé**

_...Tira-me a luz dos olhos: continuarei a ver-te_

_Tapa-me os ouvidos: continuarei a ouvir-te...  
E embora sem pés caminharei para ti...  
E já sem boca poderei ainda convocar-te.  
Arranca-me os braços: continuarei abraçando-te  
com o meu coração como com a mão...  
Arranca-me o coração: ficará o cérebro,  
E se o cérebro me incendiares também por fim,  
Hei-de então levar-te no meu sangue._

(Rainier Maria Rilke; _Cartas a um jovem poeta_

Tradução: Paulo Rónai)

**PRÓLOGO**

AO LONGO DAS MUITAS DÉCADAS DA MINHA EXISTÊNCIA eu estive imerso nos pensamentos daqueles que viviam ao meu redor. Assombrado, talvez fosse a palavra mais certa para descrever o constante burburinho dentro de minha mente.

Muitas vezes, desejei intensamente não possuir tal poder. Não importava onde eu estivesse, com quem estivesse, eu nunca podia estar em silêncio, sozinho comigo mesmo.

Pensamentos amorosos, lascivos, perturbadores, assassinos, tediosos... todos sussurraram em meus ouvidos, preenchendo-me com um conhecimento profundo da psique humana; um conhecimento que nem sempre foi bem-vindo.

Irônico assim pensar que a única pessoa que conseguiu me prender a atenção; a única pessoa a quem eu desejaria ardentemente ser capaz de compreender, tivesse a mente completamente fechada para mim. Irônico que a única pessoa que amei fosse também a única que eu não pudesse ler.

Décadas de observação e aprendizado de como a mente humana funciona não me fizeram capaz de entendê-la. E esse foi meu primeiro e absoluto erro.


	13. Edward: Promessa

**1. PROMESSA**

O sangue dela desceu pela minha garganta, saciando verdadeiramente a sede pela primeira vez em décadas – não que aquela pequena amostra pudesse satisfazê-la; pelo contrário, prová-lo apenas aumentou o desejo por drená-lo completamente, não desperdiçando uma única gota daquele que era o verdadeiro néctar dos deuses.

Foi quando senti os braços de Bella passarem por debaixo dos meus, seus dedos fechando-se no tecido da camisa com força, um pequeno, quase imperceptível gemido escapando de sua garganta. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que eu despertasse do breve devaneio – apenas um segundo em que eu flertara com a tentação.

Usando todo meu auto-controle, eu me afastei dela com esforço e isso não se devia ao fato de que ela tentava me reter. E eu não sabia se devia sentir orgulho por ter sobrepujado o monstro que vivia logo abaixo da minha superfície ou se deveria me envergonhar por ter, ainda que por um segundo, permitido que meus pensamentos fossem por aquele caminho.

Não havia tempo, contudo, para que eu me permitisse afundar em minhas comiserações. Eu precisava fazer aquilo, eu _podia_ fazer aquilo. Por Bella. Por nós.

- Eu não vou embora, Bella. – tentei tranqüilizá-la, sabendo que ela precisava se ancorar em alguma coisa, precisava do conforto da minha presença para fazer aquilo. Depois de tudo o que tínhamos passado para chegar a esse momento, ela precisava disso – Eu nunca mais vou embora.

Ela não fez sinal de que me ouvira e eu me movi ao redor da cama, ansioso para que aquilo acabasse logo. Se eu pudesse tomar a dor que ela sentia nesse momento para mim, eu o teria feito sem pensar duas vezes. Mas aquilo era só o começo - três dias de fogo e tortura nos aguardavam até que o coração de Bella cedesse e a transformação estivesse completa.

Mordi seus pulsos, injetando mais veneno em seu corpo. Eu podia sentir o gosto da morfina misturado ao êxtase do sangue dela e isso, somado os pequenos gemidos que escapavam da garganta dela me ajudaram a manter o controle mais uma vez.

Estava feito. De alguma forma, eu conseguira resistir ao sangue que cantara para mim desde o primeiro momento em que Bella se insinuara em minha existência. Eu a observei encolher o corpo, soluços secos acompanhando a trilha de lágrimas que rolava por seu rosto.

Incapaz de me conter, eu me deitei ao lado dela, passando meus braços por sua cintura de modo a trazê-la para mim. Eu precisava daquele contato tanto quanto ela: para o fogo consumindo suas veias, o frio do meu corpo seria um pequeno paliativo; para mim, segurá-la era uma tentativa de ancorá-la a essa realidade, de assegurar que ela não me deixaria.

Por mais que até ali, tudo estivesse correndo bem, havia a possibilidade do coração dela não suportar. Era uma possibilidade pequena, mas verdadeira - se ele parasse de bater antes que a transformação estivesse completa, não haveria volta.

Rocei meus lábios em sua nuca descoberta e suada. O corpo de Bella começara a rejeitar tudo o que fazia dele um corpo humano. A essa altura, os lençóis já estavam quase encharcados de suor e não se passara sequer uma hora desde que a mudança se iniciara.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. - eu murmurei, sem ter certeza para quem afirmara aquilo, se para ela ou para mim mesmo.

A melodia da canção de ninar que eu compusera para ela escapou baixinho por meus lábios e isso pareceu de alguma forma alcançá-la, pois Bella virou-se para mim, encostando o rosto ao meu peito, agarrando minha camisa com força.

Pouco depois ela começou a vomitar. Por quase meia hora, tudo o que ela ingerira foi colocado para fora. Por todo tempo, eu continuei a segurá-la, precisando da recordação física de que ela estava ali, de que ela não me fugiria.

Por todo esse tempo, nem uma única vez, ela gritou.

Quando os músculos dela começaram a se contrair em pequenos espasmos involuntários, eu soube que o veneno passara da corrente sangüínea para suas entranhas e não demoraria muito para que a verdadeira dor começasse, quando ele finalmente alcançasse a medula óssea.

As lágrimas continuavam a correr por seu rosto, através dos olhos fortemente cerrados. Elas continuariam a vir, abundantes, independentes do controle dela, até que seu corpo fosse incapaz de produzi-las.

E, durante todo esse tempo, a única coisa que eu podia fazer era segurá-la, agonizando lentamente junto com cada batida do seu coração, acompanhando-o com toda a minha atenção cada vez que ele acelerava ou ia mais devagar. De quando em quando, eu balbuciava de novo que tudo ficaria bem, que logo aquilo acabaria e, repetidas e repetidas vezes, o quanto eu a amava.

- Ela parece estar indo bem.

A voz de Carlisle me pegou desprevenido e eu me senti ligeiramente surpreso pelo fato de sequer ter atentado para a presença dele no quarto. Eu levantei meu rosto para encará-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se abaixava junto à cama, colocando uma mão sobre a fronte febril da minha esposa. _Minha _Bella.

- Há alguma coisa mais para fazer? - eu perguntei, sabendo perfeitamente bem qual seria a resposta, voltando novamente o olhar para o rosto contorcido em dor dela.

- Tão logo o corpo dela termine de descartar todos os seus fluidos, a temperatura começará a baixar. - Carlisle respondeu, adicionando mentalmente '_Tudo o que se podia fazer, você já fez, Edward. Vai ficar tudo bem_.'

Eu não respondi. Estivera repetindo aquelas mesmas palavras desde o início, mas a verdade é que eu só acreditaria que ficaria tudo bem quando ela despertasse.

Tinha perdido a noção do tempo, meu universo inteiro centrado na criatura que tremia em meus braços. Naquele momento, Bella era _todo_ meu universo, e era quase uma heresia que o mundo tivesse continuado a girar e que o dia tivesse dado lugar à noite como se meu anjo não estivesse morrendo.

- Emmett está ansioso para levá-la para caçar. – Carlisle disse em voz alta, visto que eu continuava imerso demais nela para prestar atenção aos seus pensamentos.

- Eu não gosto disso. – eu me ouvi dizer, minha voz soando estranha para meus ouvidos – Não acho que seja uma boa idéia levá-la para caçar por hora.

- Edward... – o tom dele era agora uma mistura de surpresa e ansiedade, que também se refletia em sua mente – Eu não acho que...

- Eu jurei que a protegeria, Carlisle, ainda que fosse dela mesma.

_E o que você pretende fazer?_

- Nós podemos trazer o sangue para ela aqui. Bella não precisará deixar a casa até ter se recuperado o suficiente para que deixemos Forks. Há riscos demais para ela aqui.

_Os Quileutes aceitaram a mudança dela._

- Eu não sei se podemos confiar plenamente neles. – levantei meus olhos brevemente, com esforço desviando-os de Bella – Se Black voltar... Eu não posso correr esse risco, Carlisle.

- Mas, Edward, ainda que Jacob Black voltasse, o que ele poderia fazer? – ele perguntou, seus olhos dardejando rapidamente da figura de Bella para a minha, completando mentalmente sua sentença _'É tarde demais para que ele possa impedir.'_

- Se ele a encontrasse... e eu não duvido que ele venha procurá-la... – eu suspirei cansado – Ele perderia o controle. Tentaria machucá-la. Ela acabaria matando-o por acidente. – com cuidado, tirei uma mecha que se pregara a fronte dela, sentindo o calor da pele dela contra meus dedos – Bella jamais se perdoaria se isso acontecesse.

E eu não me perdoaria se ela sentisse algum remorso ou culpa por algo que não aconteceria se eu não tivesse aquiescido em transformá-la.

Carlisle não tentou argumentar. Bella era, afinal, minha responsabilidade. _Minha _esposa. E eu cuidaria dela. Eu a ensinaria aos poucos a dar os passos nessa nova vida, como uma criança que aprende a andar.

Pelo final do segundo dia, o corpo dela estava frio e as lágrimas tinham secado. Alice deixara roupas limpas para Bella e, enquanto Carlisle trocava os lençóis e o próprio colchão sujo de sangue coagulado, eu entrava com ela sob o chuveiro, sem me preocupar em nos despir.

Sob a água, o aroma dela me atingiu em cheio, a mistura de frésias com morangos que era tão característica dela. Havia agora, contudo, uma nota muito discreta do meu próprio cheiro, um lembrete eterno de quem a transformara.

As batidas do coração dela ficavam mais espaçadas a cada minuto. Em alguns momentos, ela sussurrava coisas incompreensíveis e, em outros, mergulhava em vários estágios de inconsciência, indo e voltando de seu torpor.

As mudanças já eram visíveis. Eu sabia que a temperatura dela agora combinava com a minha e que, ainda que sob meus dedos, sua pele continuasse macia e suave, ela tinha a dureza de um diamante.

Poucas horas antes do amanhecer do terceiro dia, Alice estava de volta, os outros chegando aos poucos, reunindo-se na sala, esperando. E então, quando a aurora já surgia no horizonte, o coração de Bella acelerou novamente, pela última vez, antes de se quedar, silente.

Eu me afastei devagar, dando espaço para que ela pudesse se mexer, embora pouca fosse a distância que eu pudesse colocar entre nós sem me sentir imediatamente impelido a engolfá-la novamente entre meus braços.

As pálpebras cerradas dela flutuaram de leve, as longas pestanas fazendo sombra sobre as maçãs do rosto para então, devagar, abrirem-se pela primeira vez nessa existência, revelando íris de um vermelho vivo.

Ela piscou. Uma, duas vezes, antes de levantar o braço, como se para proteger os olhos da claridade. Fascinado, eu a observei enquanto ela analisava o brilho que a pele dela agora emitia, sem conseguir captar exatamente o que as emoções que passavam brevemente por seu rosto significavam.

Foi apenas quando ela franziu ligeiramente a testa, criando um mínimo vinco entre suas sobrancelhas que eu não mais me consegui refrear.

- Bella.

Para minha surpresa, a reação dela foi um pequeno tremor.

- Faça parar... – ela pediu com uma voz dolorida que, ao mesmo tempo, soava como delicados sinos, límpida e cristalina – Está muito alto... Muito confuso...

Não foi difícil compreender o que estava acontecendo depois disso. Eu sabia, por experiência própria, que os primeiros momentos após a transformação eram capazes de sobrecarregar nossos sentidos – a visão e a audição mais acuradas, a forma como nossos corpos se tornavam fluidos e graciosos, a força sobrehumana e, acima de tudo, a sede.

- Shhh. – eu murmurei, aninhando-a contra meu peito e, pela primeira vez nos últimos três dias, sentindo-me em paz comigo mesmo.

Tinha terminado. Bella estava ali, comigo e eu não teria mais que me preocupar com a possibilidade de ela se machucar, de perdê-la. Ela estava _ali_ e ficaria comigo pela eternidade.

Eu curvei meu rosto para encará-la enquanto ela se mexia desconfortavelmente em meus braços – uma reação aos passos de Carlisle, que soavam logo atrás da porta.

Se não fosse por ela, eu ainda estaria submerso em minha existência vazia, apenas a metade de um todo, incompleto sem Bella. E, se ela não tivesse aparecido, eu continuaria assim, e, pior ainda, sem sequer ter consciência de tal fato.

Carlisle parou junto à porta, esperando que nós realizássemos sua presença. Eu me voltei para encará-lo, notando que Bella também o tinha percebido, apesar de não desviar a atenção de mim. Aparentemente, ela sofria com a mesma dificuldade que eu, incapaz de refrear a atração que um exercia sobre o outro.

'_Parece-me que correu tudo de acordo com o que esperávamos, Edward. A transformação foi perfeita.'_

Eu apenas assenti silenciosamente. Ele deu um passo à frente.

'_Eu pedi a Emmett que providenciasse sangue para ela. Ele e Jasper não gostaram muito da sua idéia. Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?'_

Não pude me impedir de tencionar à menção do que meus irmãos achavam; eu podia ouvir os pensamentos reprovadores de Jasper lá embaixo. Não era fácil controlar um recém-nascido e mantê-lo trancado dentro de casa parecia-lhe pouco recomendável. Uma caçada faria com que Bella se acostumasse com seus novos sentidos, com que ela aprendesse a se controlar – ele repetia.

Ainda assim, eu não poderia permitir que Bella deixasse o confinamento da casa. Eu prometera.

Mas uma vez, eu assenti, forçando-me a relaxar ao perceber que Bella se tornara imóvel em resposta à minha tensão.

Só então Carlisle se aproximou, começando a examiná-la com gentileza e, a cada segundo mais que se passava, eu podia perceber a ansiedade crescer nos olhos dela, mesmo depois dele confirmar com um sorriso que estava tudo bem.

- Bella. – eu chamei baixinho, tentando acalmá-la.

Ela me encarou como uma criança perdida, milhares de expressões passando por seus olhos sangüíneos, rápidas demais para que eu as pudesse identificar – e, com toda minha força de vontade, forcei-me a não demonstrar minha frustração com isso.

A mente dela continuava tão fechada para mim quanto antes. Suas expressões eram ainda mais desconcertantes, flutuantes demais para que eu pudesse lê-las com certeza.

- Tenho sede. – ela murmurou, suas mãos fortemente cerradas em minha camisa, dessa vez capazes de rasgar o tecido sem qualquer dificuldade, sem que ela fosse sequer capaz de perceber.

Distraí-me por um momento ao ver as marcas que não tinham se apagado; as únicas cicatrizes que a tinham acompanhado em sua transformação: a meia-lua um pouco mais pálida na mão que James havia mordido e o desenho dos meus dentes em seu pulso e na coluna pálida de sua garganta.

Para os olhos dos humanos, aquelas marcas estariam invisíveis, fracas demais para que eles a pudessem perceber. Mas elas sempre estariam lá para mim, uma recordação de tudo o que Bella deixara para trás para ficar comigo.

Minha distração durou apenas alguns segundos e logo eu estava novamente consciente; hiper-consciente, eu poderia dizer, do corpo dela tentando se desvencilhar do meu. Imediatamente, apertei-a mais fortemente contra mim, perguntando-me o que aconteceria se eu a deixasse escapar, se os outros lá embaixo seriam capazes de protegê-la.

Não. Aquela era minha carga, meu fardo, minha sina. Bella era minha; minha para proteger e para amar. Eu tinha de ser capaz, fora eu que a transformá-la, precisava arcar com as conseqüências até que ela voltasse a dominar sua própria consciência.

Carlisle voltara com o sangue e eu me sentei na cama, trazendo Bella comigo. Não havia no quarto quaisquer evidências do que ocorrera nos últimos três dias e eu quase suspirei de alívio ao perceber que não havia nada aqui que pudesse trazer imediata lembrança a Bella da tortura pela qual ela passara.

Ela engoliu o sangue com satisfação, bebendo em grandes goles, sem mal parar para respirar. Foi só nesse instante que percebi a forma como o peito dela se movia sob meus braços, inspirando e expirando devagar.

- Eu quero mais. – ela pediu, voltando os olhos vermelhos para mim, passando a língua pelos lábios ligeiramente sujos de sangue.

Se meu coração ainda batesse, ele teria pulado um compasso diante dessa cena. Mais uma vez, vi-me forçado a me restringir, por muito pouco não atacando seus lábios – não por causa do sangue, mas por causa dela, _Bella_.

Meus braços apertaram-se com mais força ao redor da minha jovem esposa e eu me lembrei que, naquele momento, ela era como uma criança. Eu não sabia qual seria a reação dela se eu a beijasse e por isso terminei por me contentar em um beijo casto e carinhoso sobre seus cachos que eu passara as últimas horas antes do despertar dela penteando, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe respondia.

- Nós vamos arrumar mais, vamos cuidar de você até que possa se cuidar sozinha. – eu prometi – Eu vou cuidar de você, Bella, eu _prometo_.

Ela assentiu minimamente e se aconchegou um pouco mais contra meu peito, enquanto a inflexão e o peso de minhas palavras soavam em meus próprios ouvidos.

_Eu prometo..._


	14. Bella: Instinto

**10. INSTINTO**

PODEM TER SIDO ALGUNS SEGUNDOS, OU ALGUMAS HORAS. Eu não saberia dizer.

Em algum lugar da minha mente eu ainda tentava processar os últimos acontecimentos, mas era difícil discernir o que pertencia à memória dos últimos três dias e o que era dos últimos meses; dos últimos anos. Era estranho notar que eu nunca havia _realmente_ enxergado nada. Não como eu enxergava agora. As cores que minha mente humana nunca foi capaz de processar, os mínimos detalhes de tudo o que me rodeava. De alguma maneira eu entendia agora como era fácil para um vampiro não notar o tempo passar, não como os humanos.

Tentei ficar focada nas palavras de Edward e me concentrar em uma coisa de cada vez. O caos das cores e dos cheiros estava deixando meus pensamentos confusos. Olhei fixamente para um porta-retrato que havia em cima de uma prateleira, isolando todo o resto. Em menos de um segundo, eu estava segurando a pequena peça de armação prateada e que continha uma foto minha e dele. Mesmo com o vestido de noiva e a maquiagem impecável que Alice fizera eu tremi ao ver o quão comum eu era perto dele e, antes que eu pudesse perceber como, o vidro se partira ao meio.

Eu encarei meio assustada, perguntando-me como tinha feito isso com tanta facilidade. Em algum lugar da minha mente eu sabia que minha força agora era maior até mesmo que a de Emmett, mas era estranho notar isso na prática. Eu pousei o porta-retrato de volta na estante, o barulho do vidro se quebrando ainda ecoando nos meus ouvidos e, mais como hábito não perdido do que qualquer outra coisa, ergui meus dedos esperando ver algum corte. É meio desnecessário apontar que não havia corte nenhum lá, entretanto havia algo singular. Minha pele estava perfeita – estava igual à de Edward.

A realidade da situação voltou a me atingir como uma onda. Eu era uma vampira. Eu mal me atrevia a respirar – não que eu realmente precisasse, mas, velhos hábitos não morrem fácil – enquanto girava minha mão na frente dos meus olhos, fascinada.

- Você está tão linda e continua cheirando maravilhosamente bem. – Alice apareceu no batente da porta, me encarando com seus olhos brilhantes e ansiosos. Eu pisquei por alguns segundos, me perdendo nos detalhes das linhas do rosto da minha irmã, que agora, muito mais que antes, parecia uma fada de mitos e lendas antigas; como se Alice brilhasse por si só, mesmo sem a presença do sol refletindo em sua pele.

Só parei de observá-la quando a senti praticamente se jogando em cima de mim, me envolvendo em um forte abraço que parecia há muito tempo esperado por ela – era como se eu fosse alguém que Alice não houvesse visto por muito tempo e finalmente tivesse reencontrado. Eu a abracei de volta, deixando que aquele contato dela me desse um pouco de conforto e suplantasse a fome constante que não me abandonava.

Alice se soltou de mim, me observando novamente com o rosto sorridente.

- Quando você estiver mais controlada, vou fazer um vestido maravilhoso para você, para sairmos para comemorar. E também faço questão de desenhar a roupa de sua primeira caçada: imaginei um par de botas perfeito! Bonito e confortável para correr pela floresta.

Fosse outra a ocasião; a Bella humana e não essa nova criatura em que eu me transformara, aquele comentário certamente teria merecido uma revirada de olhos. Contudo, a simples menção da palavra 'caçada' fez minha garganta arder como se estivesse seca, meu estômago doer e minha boca se encher de saliva venenosa. Por breves segundos me imaginei, fora do quarto, correndo livre, me alimentando, sem remorsos, da primeira coisa que surgisse à minha frente.

- Bella... – a voz de Alice me chamou de volta, a preocupação impressa em seus orbes dourados – Você não vai fazer isso. Vai deixar Edward triste.

Eu balancei a cabeça para espantar aqueles desejos e pensamentos. _Edward_... Eu não poderia deixá-lo infeliz. Olhei ao redor, percebendo pela primeira vez que ele não estava mais comigo no quarto. Desde o minuto em que eu me transformara, apesar de não poder dormir, às vezes minha consciência parecia se transportar para outro lugar. Para os sons e cheiros além da nossa casa, talvez, até mesmo, para além da floresta.

- Onde ele está? – eu perguntei, sentindo uma pontada inesperada de medo.

Alice sorriu com doçura, fazendo com que meus receios diminuíssem um pouco.

- Lá embaixo, contando para os demais como você está, menos Carlisle, que ainda está na porta, por precaução. Foi um custo tirar Edward daqui, sabia? Mas eu queria um momento "só de garotas" para nós duas.

Eu assenti ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os olhos, tentando discernir os barulhos ao meu redor, buscando a voz de Edward, sem sucesso. Antes que pudesse entender o motivo disso, um cheiro doce, que parecia uma mistura de mel e lilás, e lembrava um pôr-do-sol, quente e desejável, preencheu meus pulmões. Eu soube, imediatamente, que era ele, Edward, e senti-me um pouco mais tranqüila.

Voltei a fitar Alice, que, esperava pacientemente que eu saísse mais uma vez de meus devaneios.

- Às vezes eu fico... _Confusa_... – eu falei, meio que tentando me desculpar – Não me lembro direito das coisas... Do que aconteceu... De quem eu era... O que poderia ter sido apenas sonhos e o que era real.

Alice pousou as costas de sua mão com delicadeza em meu rosto, carinhosamente, como a irmã que ela já era bem antes de minha transformação.

- É assim mesmo. Mesmo com o que descobrimos sobre o meu passado, eu não me lembro de absolutamente nada. Mas eu estava sozinha e no escuro, você tem a nós para te ajudar. Emmett está louco para caçar para você, Esme virá trazer seu lanche sempre que puder, Jazz vai fazer você se sentir mais calma...

Ela fez uma pequena pausa, antes de prosseguir.

- Acho que apenas Rosalie não vai querer vir te ver. – Alice falou, olhando pensativamente para o teto.

As palavras dela me fizeram lembrar que Rosalie não gostava de mim no começo, mas aquilo não me parecia completamente certo agora.

- Ela me detesta? – perguntei, insegura.

- Não, ela não te detesta. – Alice balançou a cabeça com convicção – Ela aprendeu a gostar de você; é exatamente por isso que ela não quer te ver.

Eu abaixei a cabeça, pensativamente. Rosalie... Ela não gostava de ser vampira... Pelo menos era isso que eu me lembrava. Ela não queria que eu fosse uma.

- Entendo. – eu murmurei.

- Você vai ter muito tempo para ver todo mundo, Bella. - Alice segurou minha mão, me puxando da cama. – Agora, você precisa se ver. Edward me prometeu que seria eu a apresentá-la à nova Bella.

Minha irmã me fez girar ao redor de mim mesma, em uma suave dança, que me lembrou um balé improvisado. Talvez fosse apropriado, afinal, eu era um patinho feio que havia, finalmente, me tornado um cisne.

Entretanto, nenhuma das minhas expectativas me preparou para a imagem daquela estranha que eu via no espelho de corpo inteiro que havia no quarto. Se Alice não estivesse ao meu lado, me segurando pela cintura, eu poderia duvidar que estivesse realmente diante de mim. Eu havia me tornado exatamente tudo aquilo que Edward merecia.

Minha pele era alva e leitosa como a superfície de uma pérola, meus cabelos escuros caiam em cascatas volumosas pelos meus ombros, encaracolados e meus lábios, cheios, bem delineados e rosados se destacavam em meu rosto. Só não chamavam menos a atenção que meus olhos vermelhos. Um tom carmim tão escuro que quase parecia negro. Aquela visão me lembrou quem eu era e me fez atentar novamente, para o anseio que todas as células do meu corpo gritavam e eu tentava ignorar. Postei a mão no ventre, tentando conter aquele desejo.

- Eu ainda estou com fome. – murmurei de forma exigente.

Alice me puxou de volta para a cama, me guiando como se eu fosse uma garotinha. Segurando ambas as minhas mãos, ela ajoelhou-se diante de mim, sorrindo de modo carinhoso.

- Já pedi Edward para subir com seu lanche, ele vai estar aqui a qualquer momento.

Eu encarei a porta, meio confusa por alguns instantes, em seguida meneei a cabeça tentando me concentrar em algo concreto. O cheiro de Edward – mel e lilás – aproximava-se de mim. Era quase de certa maneira interessante a inversão dos papéis, agora a essência dele é que era absolutamente apelativa para mim. Entretanto, naquele momento, e provavelmente pelos momentos adiantes, não era o mais significativo. O meu lado racional lutava para me manter sã, mesmo diante da fome insaciável e do sentimento de aprisionamento. Em alguma parte de mim eu sabia que era o que teoricamente seria mais seguro, já os meus instintos imploravam pela liberdade da floresta, do sangue quente descendo pela minha garganta.

Alice apertou minhas mãos com veemência e me tirou do estupor mental em que eu novamente havia me perdido. Eu olhei em seus olhos topázio, envergonhada, mas ela sorriu complacente. Eu ouvi o som dos degraus e assim que eu virei minha cabeça em direção à porta, Edward já estava lá. Uma térmica na mão, um meio sorriso no rosto. Eu senti o meu rosto se iluminar com a sua presença.

- Edward. – eu estiquei meus braços na direção dele e em menos de um piscar de olhos ele já estava entre os meus braços, beijando a minha testa.

- Estou bem aqui, meu amor.

Eu inalei o cheiro dele, enroscando os meus dedos na gola da sua camisa. A paz que ele me trouxe, entretanto, não durou muito. A minha fome, a minha seda não era fácil de ser esquecida ou aplacada.

- Eu estou com fome. – eu escondi meu rosto no seu peito.

- Eu trouxe um lanche. – ele falou calmamente, mas eu pude ouvir um pequeno tremor na sua voz.

Eu encarei seus olhos calmos, translúcidos, me perdendo neles por alguns segundos, até a minha sede me fazer virar em direção à térmica que ele havia trazido. Meus dedos foram em direção a ela, e eu entornei a garrafa como se a minha vida dependesse disso – talvez não a minha, mas a de outras criaturas, eu tinha certeza. O sangue estava morno, e eu podia sentir o gosto do metal da garrafa na minha língua. Não mencionei isso para Edward, mas eu não estava satisfeita ainda. Eu precisava de mais.

Edward retirou a garrafa vazia das minhas mãos e a depositou na mesa de cabeceira. Com o polegar limpou uma gota de sangue que escorria do canto dos meus lábios e sorriu para mim, com um suspiro.

- Me desculpe – eu pedi sincera. Eu sabia que ele havia entendido que não era o suficiente.

- Não é sua culpa. – ele parecia distante.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos no seu rosto e encostei minha testa na sua. Ele sorriu meia boca e meu estômago flutuou. Ele era a minha razão quando eu era nada além de puro instinto. Ele era a luz no meio da escuridão em que eu estava perdida.

- Diga que você ainda me ama agora.

- Eu te amo agora. Eu te amo para sempre.

Eu sorri e beijei os seus lábios levemente. Ele me abraçou, e nos seus braços, o tempo se perdeu.

Tão perdida eu estava na presença dele que quase não notei as outras presenças no quarto. Erguendo meus olhos escuros para o pórtico, eu vi – pela primeira vez realmente vi minha família.

Esme e Carlisle eram os mais próximos e os dois me observavam com ternura parental. Emmett estava um pouco atrás deles, com um sorriso fácil no rosto e duas covinhas que, mais do que nunca, me fizeram lembrar de um grande urso de pelúcia. Alice se adiantara para Jasper enquanto eu tinha minha atenção concentrada em Edward e, por um momento, eu me deixei impressionar pelo número de cicatrizes ao longo do seu corpo.

Eu sabia que aquelas cicatrizes eram resultado de prévios encontros com recém-nascidos, exatamente como eu era naquele momento. Uma onda de medo perpassou meu corpo. Medo de perder o controle. Medo de machucar as pessoas que eu amava.

Quase que de imediato, uma onda de calma me alcançou e eu se senti relaxar minimamente – minha tensão era largamente influenciada pela sede e eu só imaginava que tipo de sentimentos Jasper estaria recebendo de mim e se tudo aquilo não era demais para ele.

Esme foi a primeira a se aproximar e, tão logo eu senti os passos leves dela reverberarem pelo chão, desviei meu olhar de Jasper para ela. Edward não se afastara completamente, mas dera espaço suficiente para que ela parasse de frente para mim, envolvendo-me num abraço surpreendentemente caloroso – eu ainda não me acostumara totalmente com o fato de que os corpos deles não tinham mais a textura de granito e a temperatura de um bloco de gelo sob meus dedos.

De imediato, eu correspondi, passando meus braços por baixo dos dela, um sorriso contente em meu rosto.

- Seja bem-vinda à família, Bella. – ela murmurou, afastando-se um pouco de mim para que pudéssemos nos encarar, uma expressão quase beatífica em seu rosto delicado – Seja bem-vinda de novo.

- Obrigada. – eu agradeci, tentando transpor em minha voz todo o afeto e admiração que eu sentia por ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Sou eu quem agradeço, Bella. – ela desviou o olhar para Edward, que estava agora sentado ao meu lado, com um braço por cima dos meus ombros – Todos os dias, eu agradeço por você ter entrado em nossas vidas.

Se eu pudesse, estaria chorando agora. Meu novo corpo, contudo, não me permitia tal fraqueza e tudo que pude conjurar foi um sorriso fraco, quase hesitante, incapaz de responder com palavras às emoções que eu via tão claramente em sua face.

Como se aquela fosse sua deixa, Emmett se plantou à minha frente, mãos na cintura, o sorriso aberto mostrando seus dentes brancos, as covinhas aparecendo em suas bochechas e, por um instante me perguntei como um dia eu podia tê-lo achado ameaçador.

- Não se esqueça que você tem uma promessa a cumprir, irmãzinha. – o sorriso aumentou um pouco mais – Você me deve uma partida de queda-de-braço.

Eu quase podia sentir fisicamente Edward revirar os olhos do meu lado. A postura dele estava um pouco mais relaxada, espelhando a minha e eu senti esperanças de que me envolvendo no convívio com minha família, eu pudesse me manter mais sob controle.

Anoitecia quando eu me vi novamente sozinha com Edward. Emmett fora o primeiro a sair, a fim de providenciar mais uma rodada de sangue para mim e, desde então, eu já tinha sido brindada com mais duas garrafas cheias até a borda.

Carlisle e Esme tinham permanecido um pouco mais, até que outras necessidades os chamassem – houve uma estranha troca de olhares entre Edward e Carlisle, mas como as expressões de ambos não sinalizassem nada de errado, não dei muita atenção a isso.

Jasper e Alice foram os últimos a saírem. O tempo todo, Jasper mantivera a atenção fixa em mim e quase não falara. Não que Alice deixasse muito espaço para que ele ou outra pessoa falasse, disparando dez palavras por segundo sobre a última moda e tudo o que ela planejava me fazer vestir ao longo dos próximos... Não tinha bem certeza, mas pela quantidade, creio que uns vinte anos, no mínimo.

O tempo todo Edward permaneceu ao meu lado, de vez em quando penteando meus cabelos com os dedos, participando apenas esparsamente da conversa. Foi só quando estávamos novamente sozinhos que eu voltei toda a minha atenção para ele, maravilhando-me mais uma vez com suas feições angelicais e com a absoluta devoção em seus olhos. Ele sorriu para mim enquanto eu me içava para seu colo, mergulhando a cabeça contra seu peito.

- Você está feliz, Bella? – ele perguntou numa voz baixa e profunda.

Eu demorei um minuto para responder, embora soubesse perfeitamente qual era a minha resposta. Levantando a cabeça, eu fixei meus olhos sobre os seus. Se eu estava satisfeita? Não, a sede não me permitia estar completamente satisfeita. Se eu estava feliz?

- Eu passaria pelo fogo de novo, Edward, se isso significasse estar com você. – foi o discurso mais coerente que fiz desde minha transformação – Eu só posso ser feliz se você estiver comigo.

Não era uma resposta totalmente direta, mas foi o suficiente para que ele assentisse com um meio sorriso, voltando a me abraçar.

Os primeiros dias de minha transformação se passaram lentamente para mim, mais do que eu podia imaginar. Grande parte do tempo, eu entrava em estados prolongados de estupor, presa em algum detalhe novo que meus sentidos vampirescos captavam. Estava aprendendo a usá-los melhor, embora, paradoxalmente, aquilo me deixasse mais ansiosa. Havia um mundo completamente novo inteirinho para que eu pudesse descobrir. Contudo, eu quase nunca saía do quarto. Edward dizia que eu ainda não estava preparada, e eu acreditava nele.

Quando eu saía desses "transes", conversava com minha família, tentando me lembrar exatamente de quem eu era, reaprendendo, relembrando, alcançando paulatinamente a essência da humana que eu fora um dia.

Edward quase nunca me deixava. Carlisle volta e meia aparecia para examinar meu progresso. Alice vinha me ver sempre que podia, contava histórias, penteava meus cabelos como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana. Emmett, pelo que eu sabia, era o mais empenhado em caçar meu alimento, que Esme, invariavelmente trazia em uma bandeja, em uma caneca com uma garrafa térmica ao lado, caso eu quisesse mais – e eu sempre queria. Era quase a visão de uma mãe trazendo chocolate quente e marshmallows, se esses houvessem sido extraídos de algum animal da floresta. Depois de Edward e Alice, Jasper era quem mais vinha me ver, para dividir suas experiências, para me dar doses diárias de tranqüilidade e acalmar a ansiedade que rugia dentro de mim.

Assim, os dias se tornavam suportáveis dentro dessa rotina. Na claridade, eu era capaz de lidar com a sede; era a escuridão da noite que parecia querer me engolir que tornava tudo mais intolerável. Mesmo eu podendo enxergar perfeitamente durante a noite, a ausência do sol parecia mexer com minha percepção. Eu queria fugir para o negrume da floresta, me tornar parte daquelas sombras. Então, Edward me abraçava e murmurava a minha canção de ninar. Às vezes aquilo me deixava mais calma... Porém, nem sempre... Eu me perguntava até quando eu iria me refrear.

Naquela noite, pelas conversas que escutei entre minha família, eu soube que estaria praticamente sozinha. Preocupados em me alimentar, eles acabaram negligenciando um pouco eles mesmos, e Carlisle decidira sair em família.

Pelo que Alice me contara, antes de despedir-se de mim, iriam caçar um pouco mais longe, perto das montanhas onde me refuguei com Edward e Jacob quando Victoria estivera me caçando. Era raro a família toda sair em grupo para caçarem, preferiam ir em duplas ou trios, para não chamarem tanto a atenção.

Acho que não só queriam se alimentar, mas também dar a mim e Edward uma privacidade que não tínhamos desde o dia de minha transformação. Apenas Jasper ficara para trás, talvez a pedido de Alice, para evitar que eu me tornasse excessivamente agitada, o que acontecia de vez em quando, ao cair da noite.

Eu estava, naquele momento, encolhida, sentada no canto do quarto, completamente sozinha, abraçando meus joelhos. Podia escutar Jasper virar as páginas de um livro no andar de baixo e Edward caminhando na cozinha para me trazer o que comer.

Fora isso, o silêncio era avassalador. Não havia o barulho dos dedos de Alice correndo nos teclados do computador, arrastando o mouse ou desenhando roupas no tablet enquanto Jasper ficava absorto em montar e desmontar os mecanismos de uma pistola da época da Secessão, nem Rosalie e Emmett mexendo nos carros da garagem, ou Carlisle lendo um livro para Esme no quarto do fim do corredor. Eram todos esses pequenos ruídos que me distraíam da fome e da sede torturante que me perseguiam dia e noite, noite e dia.

Escutei a maçaneta da porta girando e levantei o rosto, encarando Edward com sua expressão angelical me trazendo uma enorme garrafa cheia de sangue até a borda. Meus olhos se prenderam no recipiente, cobiçosos. Mesmo sem ver a minha imagem no espelho, suspeitava que minhas íris deveriam estar naquele tom vermelho quase negro que a insatisfação do meu corpo refletia.

Ele me entregou a garrafa, e eu sorvi o líquido de uma única vez. Pareceu-me frio e viscoso, sem vida, sem sabor. Ainda assim, eu o tomei com voracidade. Eu podia sentir meus lábios e parte do meu rosto sujos de sangue. Meu estômago se revirou, exigente, e fui incapaz de esconder a dor que eu sentia.

- Não é o bastante. Você sabe que não é... – eu praticamente implorei.

Eu conseguia ver o sofrimento em seu rosto, apesar de ele tentar esconder. Se eu ainda fosse humana, talvez eu não tivesse percebido, mas, sendo vampira, era fácil notar os olhos dourados o traindo, assim como a rápida e discreta careta que comprimira seus lábios de veludo.

- Logo irá passar, amor. – ele falou, com suavidade, enquanto limpava meu rosto com um guardanapo que trouxera. Ele pousou um beijo em minha testa, antes de se afastar minimamente e segurar meu rosto com uma das mãos, fazendo um leve carinho.

Contudo, nem o prazer que o toque dele sempre me proporcionava conseguiu apaziguar a fera que parecia crescer dentro de mim. O silêncio ao redor se tornava cada vez mais opressor, pois permitia que a voz da sede clamasse cada vez mais alto por aquilo que queria.

- Se você me ama, então por que não me deixa ir? – eu implorei novamente, deixando que o desespero que me corroia fosse claro o suficiente para ele.

- Porque eu jurei que a protegeria. Ainda que fosse de você mesma. – ele me respondeu.

Aquilo fez com que eu inconscientemente me afastasse do toque dele, soltando um grunhido que não parecia vindo de mim, mas de um animal selvagem e ferido. Eu não queria ter feito aquilo, eu realmente me odiava com todas as forças pelo eu que estava fazendo, especialmente ao perceber a tristeza cobrir o rosto perfeito de Edward. Contudo, a sede se tornara insuportável demais, eu alcançara meu limite, não tinha mais forças para resistir. Eu precisava fazer aquilo parar, do contrário iria enlouquecer. **A verdade, é que eu já estava enlouquecendo**. A razão já havia me abandonado por completo.

- Eu odeio o que você me transformou! – o animal dentro de mim gritou sem que eu conseguisse segurá-lo, enquanto a Bella que amava Edward com todas as suas forças se retorcia de desespero e arrependimento.

Edward tornou-se uma estátua sem vida, incapaz de esboçar qualquer reação, mantendo-se congelado onde estivera sentado. Eu não sabia se era o desejo de liberdade, a sede insistente ou o sentimento de culpa opressor que me invadia depois do que fizera ao amor de minha existência que me impulsionou quarto afora. Fosse qual fosse a razão, ou a mais forte delas, eu não poderia permanecer mais ali, talvez eu nem merecesse pertencer mais àquele lugar.

Desci tão rapidamente pelas escadas que nem senti os degraus sob meus pés. Jasper levantou-se do sofá, me encarando de frente. Tudo aconteceu em um milésimo de segundo. Minhas emoções turbulentas eram tão fortes, tão instintivas e animalescas que eu o peguei de surpresa, desestabilizando-o. Com um movimento, arremessei Jasper contra a parede da sala com a minha força de recém-nascida. Eu apenas queria ir embora... Apenas desaparecer.

Alcancei a porta, me dirigindo às sombras convidativas da floresta. Eu podia ouvir os primeiros passos de Jasper, que parecia ter se recuperado rapidamente, virem em busca de mim. Eu podia reconhecê-lo pelo som e pelo cheiro.

Continuei avançando, cada vez mais rápido, tentando aumentar o espaço que existia entre nós dois. Até que eu não pude escutá-lo vindo atrás de mim. Ele havia parado. Poucos segundos depois, os passos voltaram a ecoar pela mata, mas pareciam se afastar de mim.

Uma vozinha no fundo da minha mente murmurou que eu estava na terra dos Quileutes, mas eu a ignorei, incapaz de compreender plenamente o que aquilo significava.

Parei, momentaneamente, sorvendo uma golfada enorme de ar. Parecia até que era a primeira vez que eu sentia o ar da noite me envolvendo. Ele era frio, úmido e almiscarado. Assim como também era úmido o chão sob meus pés descalços.

Eu me deixei perder por um minuto para apreciar todas aquelas sensações, especialmente para apreender a noção de recém-adquirida liberdade. Depois de tantos dias confinada, era um deleite além do explicável por palavras poder correr completamente livre pela floresta, no meio daquela noite aparentemente sem fim.

Foi isso, então, o que eu fiz. Comecei a correr como nunca havia feito antes, testando meus próprios limites. Sentindo a floresta passar por mim como borrões verdes escuros, meus pés mal tocando o chão. Deixando que o olfato super-aguçado, e, agora, um pouco mais treinado, me guiasse ao que eu precisava tão desesperadamente. Bloqueando a minha mente para todo o restante. Esquecendo a linha de estragos que eu deixava para trás a fim de satisfazer as necessidades egoístas do monstro dentro de mim.

Meu nariz captou o aroma doce e inebriante que fez minha garganta queimar – embora eu não sentisse nada além daquela queimação insuportável que a sede provocava já havia dias – e minha boca salivar com veneno. Um rosnado baixo reverberou pelo meu peito.

Eu sabia que, naquela noite, eu me tornaria uma caçadora. Meus dias de presa tinham, finalmente, acabado.

O monstro estava livre.


	15. Edward: Fall from Grace

**NEW DAWN - DUSK (EDWARD CULLEN)**

**02. FALL FROM GRACE**

Eu observei Jasper balançar a cabeça mais uma vez, meus sentimentos de determinação misturando-se com a apreensão e exasperação dele.

- Edward. – ele quase implorou, o tom de sua voz combinando com aquele de seus pensamentos.

- Não, Jasper. – eu respondi antes mesmo que ele pudesse tentar apelar à minha razão – Bella ficará bem aqui. Ela não precisa caçar por agora, eu tenho certeza que...

- Você está tirando dela a única coisa boa de ser um recém-nascido. – Emmett observou de seu lugar junto a Rosalie, ainda emburrado por ter visto sua perfeita oportunidade de diversão desaparecer por conta daquilo que ele considerava ser minha "teimosia" – Bella ficaria bem conosco. Não é como se fôssemos levá-la para caçar no meio da cidade ou algo do tipo.

Eu podia ouvir os passos de minha esposa no terceiro andar, e os pensamentos ansiosos de Alice, concentrados na conversa que se desenvolvia ali na sala. Carlisle estava com ela, e ele também se preocupava com as repercussões que minha decisão poderia causar.

- Isso nunca foi feito antes. – Jasper continuou – Não sabemos o que esperar dela num ambiente tão fechado.

- Exatamente. – finalmente algo em que eu e meu irmão concordávamos – Nunca foi feito antes. Nunca houve uma situação como Bella em nosso mundo. Mantendo-a aqui, eu posso protegê-la melhor. Essa fase pode ser mais fácil para ela se não a expusermos demais.

'_Edward, você não é o único que deseja protegê-la. Ela pode ser sua companheira, mas também é nossa irmã'_,os pensamentos de Emmett assumiram um tom quase gentil dentro de minha mente, enquanto ele me encarava com uma seriedade incomum em suas feições.

- Bella está confusa. – Jasper continuou – Há momentos em que ela se sente acossada, sufocada. Não é apenas a sede, mas a falta de liberdade, Edward. Bella se sente presa.

Eu suspirei, sabendo que aquela era uma discussão que ainda se estenderia por um longo tempo e eu não tinha paciência ou vontade de continuar sabendo que meu anjo me esperava. Alice estava conversando com ela e, não fosse pelo clima de contínua inquietação, eu teria rido da oferta que minha irmã acabara de fazer.

Apenas Alice poderia pensar em roupas ou no "design perfeito" para botas de caçada.

Nesse momento, contudo, minha mente foi invadida com imagens de Bella correndo pela floresta, preparando-se para pular sobre um grupo de humanos completamente alheios ao predador que os espreitava.

Eu podia sentir as ondas de pavor flutuarem ao meu redor, refletidas inconscientemente por Jasper. Ele me observava com surpresa e algo próximo à ansiedade e me forcei a me acalmar.

A visão de Alice durou apenas o segundo necessário para que ela distraísse a mente de Bella de tal decisão. Eu me voltei para a cozinha, onde Esme já terminava de preparar uma nova garrafa térmica de sangue para Bella. Foi quase com alívio que deixei meus irmãos e seus questionamentos para trás, pronto para voltar para minha esposa.

Havia algo de repulsivo em ver o líquido rubro preenchendo até quase a borda da garrafa prateada. Aquilo não era natural e eu podia sentir o cheiro metálico de _inox_ misturado ao ferruginoso do sangue, sabendo que aquilo alteraria o gosto e que nem de longe poderia se igualar a beber de um corpo ainda quente, após a adrenalina de uma caçada – ou, pelo menos, o que havia de mais próximo de adrenalina em nossos corpos inumanos.

Mesmo assim, eu insistiria naquela dieta e, se servia de algum consolo, como eu me recusava a deixar o lado de Bella, estava sujeito também a beber da caça que Emmett trazia diariamente – herbívoros apenas, cervos trazidos dos arredores da casa.

Esme deu um meio sorriso para mim quando parei ao lado dela, todos os seus pensamentos gentis e maternais, entremeados por uma preocupação diferente daquela que meus irmãos cultivavam.

Ela ainda não vira Bella desde a transformação. Ansiava por abraçá-la e por falar com a filha que considerava desde muito antes da mudança. Esme concordava comigo em fazer o possível para que aquela fase de recém-nascida fosse o mais suave possível para minha jovem esposa.

Minha esposa... eu jamais me cansaria de chamá-la dessa forma, ainda que apenas em meus pensamentos, apenas para meu próprio deleite. Eu não tinha certeza se Bella tinha completa consciência da dádiva com que ela me presenteara no dia em que aceitara ser minha esposa. Ela sabia o quanto significava para minha criação de início do século passado, contudo, conhecer as circunstâncias era diferente de compreender.

Bella não fora criada de forma religiosa – Renée nunca fora uma pessoa constante e, ainda que tivesse, algum dia, se interessado por religião, certamente investira em algo mais exótico que qualquer tipo de cristianismo.

Eu, contudo, fui criado no seio de uma família protestante, típica na sociedade americana, o modelo próprio da ética de Max Weber. Minha educação foi muito mais rígida que a de Emmett, por exemplo, que vinha de uma criação católica, numa família de muitos filhos e pais que se preocupavam mais com o numero de bocas que tinham para alimentar que com a salvação de suas almas. Rosalie, embora tendo crescido num ambiente parecido com o meu, nunca teve a mesma preocupação com conceitos como alma ou culpa – o centro de seu mundo esteve sempre nela mesma.

Carlisle era o único além de mim, em nossa família, que atribuía importância à idéia de religião. Afinal, ele fora criado por um pastor anglicano.

Nossas noções de deidade, contudo, eram diferentes. Talvez por sua natureza compassiva, Carlisle acreditava num Deus misericordioso, capaz de perdoar os erros de sua criação, sempre de braços abertos para receber novamente o filho pródigo. Eu cresci sob os olhos de um Deus exigente, cuja salvação era estendida apenas àqueles que trabalhavam duro por ela.

Para mim, eram os nossos atos, e não a indulgência divina que assinalavam aqueles que estavam destinados ao Paraíso.

Na minha longa existência como vampiro, nada eu tinha feito que me assegurasse perdão ou 'vida eterna' – aliás, era até irônico pensar em tal conceito e não creio que a idéia tivesse para mim o mesmo apelo com que eram carregados os discursos para os fiéis. Não sei quais eram meus pensamentos sobre isso quando eu _era_ capaz de _morrer_, mas, por experiência própria, poderia garantir que imortalidade e juventude eterna não são tão desejáveis depois de algumas décadas de repetições da mesma história.

Ou, pelo menos, era assim que eu me sentia antes de conhecer Bella.

Nós pertencíamos um ao outro pela lei dos homens e de Deus. Estar com Bella, para mim, era estar sob a _graça_ – apesar de todos os revezes que tínhamos sofrido, nosso amor tinha permanecido sem máculas. Aquilo era o mais próximo do céu que eu jamais chegaria; ao lado dela, eu poderia construir meu próprio paraíso.

Apesar de profundamente entretido com minhas conjecturas, minha mente não deixara por um instante o quarto do terceiro andar, onde Alice permanecia com Bella. Eu precisava voltar para ela; já perdera tempo demais em discussões com meus irmãos.

Minha esposa era agora como uma criança, ainda perdida com a profundidade de seus sentidos, confusa pelo nó de memórias que a dor da transformação deixara. Ela precisava de mim, necessitava minha presença tanto quanto eu necessitava a dela. Além do sangue para aliviar sua sede, minha presença era o único outro conforto que ela tinha agora e eu não a privaria disso.

Jasper e Emmett já estavam prontos para subir quando eu e Esme ressurgimos da cozinha. Apenas Rosalie preferiu permanecer em seu lugar, imersa não em sua própria vaidade, mas numa preocupação velada em relação à Bella.

Por um instante eu me senti surpreso, antes que uma pequena onda de gratidão me assaltasse. Bella sempre se preocupara com seu relacionamento com Rose. Aparentemente, aquele não seria um problema tão grande quanto ela pensava.

Carlisle estava no esperando no corredor e ele imediatamente estendeu a mão para Esme tão logo nos aproximamos, seus pensamentos cheios de contentamento e satisfação, eclipsados apenas por uma pequena preocupação.

Ele estava feliz por mim. Por Bella. Porque já tínhamos ultrapassado o pior e agora tudo estava entrando nos eixos. Devagar e um tanto tentativamente, mas, ainda assim, no rumo certo.

O perfume dela me envolveu antes mesmo que eu pudesse abrir a porta – não que em algum momento ele não estivesse onipresente em minhas narinas. Eu senti meus lábios se curvarem num sorriso, um sorriso que só aumentou no momento em que ela esticou os braços em minha direção, a face iluminada de alegria à minha chegada.

- Edward.

Eu estava abraçando-a de volta em menos de um segundo, alheio à nossa companhia, apesar dos vivas e assovios que Emmett direcionava a mim em seus pensamentos.

Com delicadeza, depositei um beijo em sua testa.

- Estou bem aqui, meu amor.

Eu a senti respirar fundo contra meu peito, seus dedos enroscando-se na gola de minha camisa com força suficiente para que eu ouvisse o som das fibras se partindo. Ela não parecia estar consciente desse fato, contudo.

- Eu estou com fome. – ela murmurou numa voz abafada.

- Eu trouxe um lanche. – eu me ouvi responder com uma pontada de hesitação ao perceber o ligeiro tremor de seus ombros.

A sede estava sendo dolorosa para ela. Eu sabia disso; tinha minha própria experiência como um recém-nascido gravada perfeitamente em minha memória de vampiro. Eu não queria que ela sentisse dor, mas isso parecia tudo o que eu era capaz de lhe proporcionar nos últimos dias – a mordida, o fogo do veneno, a tortura da sede.

Ela levantou os olhos para me encarar, os orbes carmim parecendo me implorar por algo – algo que eu não podia dar a eles. Mas logo ela se voltou para a garrafa em minha mão, suas pupilas dilatando-se até se tornarem negras como piche.

Ela bebeu sem um segundo de hesitação, sorvendo o sangue em grandes goles, terminando-o em poucos segundos. Ela olhou com um ar perdido para o fundo vazio, um pouco de sangue escorrendo por seus lábios profundamente vermelhos.

E tirei a garrafa dela, antes de limpar com a ponta do polegar a sujeira que ela fizera, lembrando uma vez mais o quanto ela parecia uma criança pequena aprendendo a dar seus primeiros passos.

- Me desculpe – ela murmurou, algo embaraçada. Como se a sede fosse sua culpa. Como se ela tivesse algo porque se desculpar.

- Não é sua culpa. – consegui responder, tentando não demonstrar o rumo de meus pensamentos. Eu conhecia Bella o suficiente para saber que ela não ficaria feliz com eles.

Ela depositou as mãos sobre minhas bochechas, encostando à testa à minha. Bella também parecia alheia a nossa companhia e não seria eu a lembrá-la.

Eu podia sentir o hálito adocicado do veneno misturado ao ferruginoso do sangue contra meu rosto. Os olhos dela não tinha perdido a profundidade com que eu me _deslumbrara_ quando ela era humana.

- Diga que você ainda me ama agora. – ela pediu.

Como se houvesse alguma chance, algum momento em que eu não fosse amá-la.

- Eu te amo agora. Eu te amo para sempre. – respondi, minhas palavras queimando minha garganta com sua sinceridade.

Ela sorriu e, muito devagar, roçou os lábios nos meus. Foi um beijo mais casto até que os nossos primeiros contatos e, contudo, deixou-me radiante o suficiente para que eu sentisse vontade de tomá-la nos braços e começar a valsar pelo quarto.

O pensamento foi seguido de uma visão. _Alice_. O riso dela estava impresso na imagem, e ela já planejava como colocar Bella no vestido azul rodado que em muito lembrava aquele que ela usara no baile da escola, enquanto eu girava minha esposa ao longo do salão ao som de _Clair de Lune_.

Isabella Cullen me transformava num tolo. E eu não me importava minimamente com isso. Pelo contrário, eu seria um tolo feliz por ela.

Ela levantou o rosto depois de alguns minutos, notando, pela primeira vez, o resto da família. Eu podia ouvir o riso de Emmett e algo que se assemelhava a um "finalmente", enquanto Esme quase dava piruetas em sua cabeça de tanto orgulho e alegria.

Uma onda de tranqüilidade inundou o quarto e eu a senti relaxar entre meus braços. Jasper voltou o olhar para mim e eu assenti com a cabeça devagar, em reconhecimento, observando Esme se adiantar para nós.

Soltei-me de Bella, sentando ao lado dela, dando espaço para que Esme pudesse alcançá-la. As duas se abraçaram e eu vi sorrisos surgirem no rosto das duas.

- Seja bem-vinda à família, Bella. – Esme disse, seus pensamentos em perfeita harmonia com suas palavras, as emoções dançando soltas em sua expressão maternal – Seja bem-vinda de novo.

- Obrigada. – Bella respondeu, sua voz tão carregada quanto a de nossa mãe.

Eu imaginei como Jasper estaria se sentindo, mas estava muito mais absorto na cena que se desenrolava diante dos meus olhos para buscar a mente dele.

- Sou eu quem agradeço, Bella. – com os olhos voltados para mim, eu li os sentimentos de Esme, a gratidão pelo fato de eu estar completo agora – Todos os dias, eu agradeço por você ter entrado em nossas vidas.

'_Ok, está na hora de alguém interromper isso antes que todo mundo comece a chorar. Sério, nós deveríamos estar comemorando, não agindo como um monte de menininhas. Isso é culpa do Jasper. Será que eu deveria contar uma piada, Edward? Eu conheço uma muito boa sobre o Leão da Montanha e...'_

Eu não sabia se ria ou se me exasperava com Emmett, enquanto ele se plantava diante de nós, colocando as mãos na cintura, encarando-nos com um sorriso maroto, cheio de intenções.

- Não se esqueça que você tem uma promessa a cumprir, irmãzinha. Você me deve uma partida de queda-de-braço.

Sem dúvida, _aquilo_ era algo que eu gostaria de ver. Mesmo assim, não pude me impedir de revirar os olhos para Emmett, que agora já planejava todos os jogos em que envolveria Bella e toda a diversão que ele esperava ter ao lado de sua irmã caçula.

'_Edward, há algo que eu gostaria de dar a Bella'_, Carlisle me chamou a atenção e eu vi claramente a jóia que ele mandara fazer já alguns meses, esperando aquele dia, _'Eu ficarei muito feliz em entregá-la para ela'_.

Eu sorri para ele. Sabia o quanto aquilo era importante para Carlisle; o quão significativo era aquele presente. Todos nós tínhamos recebido nossas próprias jóias, símbolos da família que éramos.

A noite já caíra do lado de fora quando Jasper e Alice, os últimos a permanecerem conosco, saíram do quarto, deixando-nos a sós. Quase imediatamente, Bella sentou-se em meu colo, descansando a cabeça contra meu peito.

Eu passei os dedos pelos cachos soltos de seus cabelos, sendo quase imediatamente assaltado pela fragrância de frésias misturado ao perfume que era só Bella, tudo isso entremeado pela própria marca que eu deixara nela.

Naquele momento, eu podia acreditar que tudo daria certo. Que o pior já tinha passado. Imerso nos braços dela, eu tinha tudo o que eu precisava. E eu queria que ela sentisse o mesmo senso de completude que eu tinha agora.

- Você está feliz, Bella? – eu perguntei numa voz baixa a qual ela certamente não teria ouvido se ainda fosse humana.

Eu pude sentir a respiração dela sobre meu peito e meu pescoço enquanto ela levantava a cabeça, encarando-me profundamente.

- Eu passaria pelo fogo de novo, Edward, se isso significasse estar com você. Eu só posso ser feliz se você estiver comigo.

Aquela resposta foi o suficiente para me dar alívio e esperança. Eu ainda tinha dúvidas se eu fizera aquilo que era certo. Mas quando ela me encarava com tanta confiança e amor, não havia muito mais que eu pudesse questionar.

Os dias foram se somando no calendário sem que percebêssemos. O tempo era algo de que nem sempre nos dávamos conta – quando se possui a eternidade pela frente, este não é um fator tão importante.

Eu passava a maior parte do tempo com Bella, recontando histórias da vida dela antes de mim – todos os detalhes que ela tinha compartilhado comigo, especialmente naqueles dias que pareciam tão distantes agora, quando eu ainda tentava preservar alguma distância, apesar de impaciente para saber tudo o que se escondia na cabeça dela.

Contei sobre Phoenix e sobre Renée, sobre o amor dela pelo sol e pelo deserto; sobre como a princípio ela detestava o onipresente verde em Forks. Contei da primeira aula de biologia e da primeira noite em que invadi seu quarto e descobri uma pequena brecha para seus pensamentos quando ela começou a falar em seu sono.

Contei, com alguma relutância, de James, do que acontecera em seu aniversário de 18 anos e de nossa subseqüente separação. A tudo ela escutava atentamente, perguntando de vez em quando sobre detalhes que eu deixara de fora, questionando pequenas reações minha a alguns desses contos – reações que seus olhos antes humanos não teriam percebido.

Contei de Jacob e dos lobisomens. De Vitória. Da batalha com os recém-nascidos. Dos Volturi.

Tão logo Bella pudesse se controlar, eu teria de levá-la à Itália, ainda que a idéia me fosse odiosa. Nossa última passagem por Volterra não deixara lembranças agradáveis e eu não sabia dizer que intenções Aro, principalmente, teria em relação à minha esposa.

Como humana, ela lhe despertara um intenso interesse. Como vampira, eu não tinha certeza do que ele decidiria.

Carlisle estava, sempre que possível, examinando Bella, tentando descobrir se ela possuía algum poder. Contudo, exceto pelo fato de que a mente dela continuava fechada para mim, não parecia haver nada de novo.

Eu não narrava apenas as histórias da vida dela – e minha também, visto que, sem perceber, eu acabava por revelar muito mais do que deveria dos meus pensamentos sobre tudo o que acontecera, em especial meus sentimentos em relação a Jacob Black. Ler as histórias favoritas dela em voz alta fazia com que ela se refamiliarizasse com a Bella de antes da transformação, que gostava de Austen e Brönte.

Logo esse se tornou meu programa favorito. Nós nos revezávamos lendo um para o outro e, às vezes, eu me perdia no tom doce da voz dela.

Entre o soprano agudo de Alice e o grave aveludado de Rosalie, a voz de Bella parecia ter ganho um meio-termo, um _mezzo_ profundo e suave, quase hipnótico, musical mesmo quando no tom sério em que ela declamava algumas das passagens que mais lhe chamavam atenção, estalando de leve a língua no céu da boca, como se a testar a maneira com que soava.

Muitas vezes ela se recolhia em si mesma, voltada para a segurança de sua mente, um lugar em que eu não podia alcançá-la. Os olhos carmim então se tornavam maiores e mais inocentes e, mais que eu qualquer outro momento, ela parecia uma criança perdida.

Quando ela saía desse estado, a sede estava sempre mais forte e eu logo me acostumei a providenciar sangue tão logo ela mergulhava em seus pequenos transes.

Alice também estava quase sempre por perto. Aproveitando-se da quase docilidade infantil de Bella, ela logo tinha completo um novo guarda-roupa para a irmã. Eu não me lembrava de ter visto Alice mais contente que naqueles primeiros dias, a atenção mergulhada em catálogos, lojas on-line e design de roupas.

Embora Jasper continuasse a não confiar totalmente em minha decisão, também ele se fazia presente, testando as emoções ao redor de Bella, contendo a ansiedade que por muitas vezes aflorava nela, especialmente quando ela se concentrava em seus novos sentidos.

Os olhos dela muitas vezes se voltavam desejosos para a floresta do outro lado das grandes janelas de vidro que caracterizavam a decoração de Esme na maioria das nossas casas. Isso acontecia especialmente à noite e então eu a abraçava, murmurando a canção de ninar que eu escrevera para ela.

Aquilo parecia acalmá-la um pouco – e me acalmava também. Até então, eu nunca notara minha necessidade de contato físico: tendo sido sempre o solitário e, depois, me refreando diante da fragilidade humana dela, tal carência ficara para segundo plano.

Antes de Bella, a única outra pessoa que realmente me tocara fora minha mãe e eu me lembrava muito pouco desses momentos. Após Bella – e era interessante notar que eu agora dividia minha existência em antes e depois dela – eu me reacostumara ao contato humano, sendo que quase sempre fora ela a inicia qualquer proximidade.

Isso fazia com que eu não soubesse exatamente como agir agora. Eu desejava – cobiçava, talvez fosse mais exato – o toque dela. Bella, contudo não estava pronta para isso, não no estado fragilizado em que ela se encontrava e se eu cedesse aos meus anseios, estaria me aproveitando dela.

Às vezes eu pegava Jasper me olhando com pena e certo divertimento. '_Você é um tolo, Edward'_, ele dizia num tom quase de riso em seus pensamentos. Então, antes que eu pudesse partir para a garganta dele, eu me forçava a admitir que podia ser pior.

Podia ter sido Emmett a perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Naquela noite, os outros deixaram a casa para caçar. Por causa de Bella e minha "teimosia", ele tinham descuidado de suas próprias necessidades e, considerando que tínhamos uma recém-nascida conosco, precisávamos de toda a nossa força. Apenas eu, Bella e Jasper ficamos para trás.

Ela tinha entrado em mais um de seus estranhos estados mentais, fechada para o resto do mundo e eu tivera de me restringir para não balançá-la pelos ombros e segurá-la em meus braços até ter certeza de que ela estava _comigo_.

Em vez disso, como eu já sabia que não demoraria muito para que ela estivesse de volta e absolutamente sedenta, desci até a cozinha – era um tanto irônico pensar que, no momento, eu estava realmente _usando_ aquele cômodo da casa para me alimentar – a fim de providenciar nossa próxima refeição.

Esme já tinha deixado garrafas prontas para nós dois. Rapidamente, eu ingeri a que se destinava a mim, sentindo meu rosto se fechar numa careta de desgosto.

- Agora imagine o que _ela_ sente quando bebe isso. – a voz de Jasper soou às minhas costas.

Eu me virei calmamente para ele, tendo-o ouvido se aproximar antes.

- Ela nunca experimentou outra coisa. Não sabe a diferença.

'_Ao contrário do que você parece acreditar, Edward, ela não é uma criança. Ela está constantemente lutando contra seus instintos e eu devo dizer que estou impressionado com o controle dela até aqui'_, os pensamentos dele eram sérios, diretos ao ponto, impossíveis de ignorar.

- Então você talvez devesse concordar comigo que eu estou fazendo alguma coisa certa afinal. – eu respondi em voz alta.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Ela não está mantendo o controle por causa dessa sua _experiência_. – havia um certo desgosto sublinhando essa última palavra em sua mente – Ela só se manteve sã até agora, Edward, porque contra a sede, estão os sentimentos dela por você.

Eu senti meus ombros caírem – não relaxados, mas cansados daquela mesma discussão todos os dias.

- Ela ainda não está pronta, Jasper.

'_Ela não estará pronta até que você deixe de agir como um pai superprotetor. Encare os fatos, Edward, quem não está pronto é você'_.

Eu não queria ouvir a verdade daquelas palavras e, por isso, voltei-me para recolher uma das garrafas para Bella, seguindo então para as escadas, sentindo a frustração de Jasper somar-se a minha.

Tão logo eu entrei no quarto, ela estava me encarando, sentada com as pernas cruzadas sob o corpo. As pupilas dilataram-se, escuras, focando na garrafa em minha mão.

Ela não esperou que eu me aproximasse dela, levantando-se da cama com velocidade. Ela estava completamente sedenta e, mais uma vez, sorveu o líquido de um único gole, sem sequer respirar.

Não era o suficiente. Eu podia ver isso em cada uma das linhas do rosto dela, na maneira como seus olhos, ainda escuros, comprimiam-se. Eu queria tomá-la nos braços e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas eu sabia que não ficaria.

- Não é o bastante. Você sabe que não é...– ela murmurou.

E não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Negar algo a Bella era contra minha natureza, mas eu precisava fazer isso. Por ela.

_  
_- Logo irá passar, amor. – foi tudo o que pude responder, limpando seu rosto com delicadeza, tentando confortá-la com meu contato.

- Se você me ama, então por que não me deixa ir? – ela implorou mais uma vez, em desespero.

_Por que eu amo você_.

_- _Porque eu jurei que a protegeria. Ainda que fosse de você mesma. – eu respondi, sincero, pedindo para que aquilo fosse suficiente para que ela me perdoasse.

_  
_Ela se afastou de mim e eu me perguntei, não pela primeira vez, se era possível um coração morto como o meu partir-se.

Foi então que ela disse as exatas palavras que eu estivera esperando às vezes consciente e outras, inconscientemente, desde o primeiro dia – o primeiro dia no laboratório de biologia, o primeiro dia na nossa clareira, o primeiro dia em que ela despertou para essa nossa existência.

_  
_- Eu odeio o que você me transformou! – ela gritou, o rosto inumanamente belo contorcido de dor.

O rosto do qual eu roubara a humanidade... A dor com que eu a recompensara por ser amor. O choque fez com que eu me paralisasse e eu só pude assistir, imóvel, à única coisa boa que me acontecera nessa existência desaparecer da minha vida.

O que eu senti nesse momento foi muito pior de quando descobri que era um vampiro... ou decidi que, ao contrário do que tinha acreditado por anos, eu não era um justiceiro, mas um assassino ao perseguir o pior da escória humana por becos e vielas escuras. A queda de meu pedestal para meu inferno pessoal foi muito mais dolorosa.

Eu tivera, afinal, o gosto do Paraíso. E, agora, ele estava perdido para mim.


	16. Bella: Port Angeles

**11. PORT ANGELES**

MESMO SABENDO QUE JASPER NÃO CONTINUAVA EM MEU ENCALÇO depois que eu cruzei a fronteira da terra dos Quileutes, continuei correndo pela floresta, atraída por um aroma quase sedutor que eu não podia definir plenamente, embora suspeitasse o que poderia ser para atiçar tanto a minha sede. Eu deveria estar relativamente próxima da aldeia. Diminuí a velocidade, quase parando. Um cheiro estranho e incômodo preencheu minhas narinas, me fazendo exprimir uma pequena careta. Deveriam ser eles... os lobos... contudo, não foi o odor desagradável que me refreou, mas um nome que soou baixinho no fundo da minha mente: _Jake. _

Eu não poderia ir até a reserva; havia pessoas ali que significavam muito para meu melhor amigo, eu não queria machucá-lo mais, não queria ferir alguém importante para ele; portanto, mudei a direção de minha corrida, acelerando cada vez mais e mais...

As luzes de Forks passaram por mim como borrões. O cheiro da cidade era ainda mais sedutor que o do povoado dos Quileute, contudo, eu lembrava que meu pai estava lá, e havia outros vultos em minhas lembranças, de pessoas que haviam sido minhas amigas quando eu era humana.

Todos esses odores só fizeram com que minha garganta ardesse mais e mais, eu precisava desesperadamente aplacar a angústia quase dilacerante daquela sensação de vazio que a sede trazia.

Aumentei minha velocidade, testando os limites das minhas novas habilidades vampíricas, e, apesar da distância não tão curta, quando percebi, já estava em Port Angeles. A placa de entrada da cidade me desejava boas vindas. Instintivamente, me encaminhei para os subúrbios escuros e mal-iluminados, onde não poderia ser vista facilmente.

As ruas praticamente desertas me pareceram estranhamente familiares. Eu sabia que havia vindo a Port Angeles quando humana, mas o clamor da sede deixava meus pensamentos cada vez mais embotados e desconexos. Havia apenas a sensação de que eu já tivera medo andando por ali; agora, contudo, eu sentia que nada nem ninguém poderiam me ferir.

Eu fleti meus joelhos, sentindo-me tentada a galgar os edifícios próximos, que não eram tão altos quanto os que havia em Seattle ou Phoenix, mas tinham uma altura considerável. Em um impulso, saltei com imensa facilidade, conseguindo segurar com firmeza a barra de um dos pontos mais altos da escada de incêndio do prédio.

Senti-me surpresa e maravilhada com a minha própria capacidade. Eu sabia que meu corpo era mais ágil e mais forte, contudo, sempre acostumada a cair e tropeçar quando humana, não imaginei o quão fácil seria me mover e saltar como uma vampira.

Terminei de subir os poucos degraus que levavam ao terraço. Lá em cima, parei por alguns segundos, observando a cidade abaixo de mim. Suas luzes, carros, seus sons quase infinitos. O mesmo para os cheiros que circundavam por lá. Tantos e tão mesclados que era praticamente impossível identificá-los, pelo menos por ora, quando eu ainda estava me acostumando aos meus novos sentidos.

O aroma de Port Angeles era muito diferente do da floresta. Algo pesado e metálico prevalecia sobre as demais misturas de cheiros. Inspirei com um pouco mais de intensidade, tentando apreender cada mínimo detalhe daquela novidade.

Um odor carregado de sal e frescor me atraiu. Girei meu corpo com graciosidade, meus olhos percebendo a imensidão do mar que cercava Port Angeles. Mesmo sendo noite, eu podia ver o tremeluzir das ondas e a brancura da areia da praia, parecendo pequenos cristais, refletindo as luzes noturnas.

Senti-me atraída por aquela visão, como se algo me dissesse que talvez ali eu encontrasse uma boa caça. Comecei a correr, pulando o vão entre os prédios com destreza, sentindo o vento noturno beijando prazerosamente meu rosto, sentindo-me tão livre e plena como nunca antes em toda a minha existência.

Entretanto, não consegui chegar até a praia. Passos pesados me chamaram a atenção. Risos e um choro abafado e baixo. Havia um cheiro acre no ar, contudo, imensamente tentador. Misturado a ele, o doce odor ferroso de sangue. Eu trinquei meus dentes, sentindo o ardor aumentar, o estômago reclamar e minha boca se preencher de veneno.

Segui, mais lenta que o normal – para meu novo padrão, é claro –, em direção àquelas sensações que pareciam me impelir como uma predadora antecipando o momento do bote final. A sede me torturava e me conduzia.

Contudo, ao me aproximar do beco de onde vieram os barulhos, a cena que se desenrolava me surpreendeu, me deixando estática por um momento. Havia uma garota, linda, de cabelos longos e dourados absurdamente familiar. _Rosalie_, eu pensei comigo.

Três homens grandes e mal-encarados a cercavam. Um deles apenas observava, guardando um canivete – o que me fez notar o corte superficial no pescoço dela. Outro a segurava pelos pulsos, roçando pegajosamente os lábios no pescoço alvo da garota. O terceiro – e maior deles – rasgou violentamente a blusa da jovem.

Ela soltou um soluço alto naquele momento, e escutei seu coração acelerar freneticamente em resposta ao terror e ao medo do que estava por vir. Apesar de o beco ser escuro, eu podia enxergar com clareza as lágrimas que desciam desesperadamente pelo rosto dela.

Depois disso, aquele que a segurava a empurrou na direção do maior, juntando-se ao outro companheiro para assistir àquela barbárie. O maior deles deitou a moça no chão, ficando por cima dela sem pudor algum, fazendo com que os demais soltassem novas gargalhadas carregadas de sadismo.

Eu podia ouvir os dentes de Rosalie rangerem, exprimindo o asco que parecia emanar dela, enquanto os lábios e, principalmente, as mãos do brutamonte percorriam invasiva e indecorosamente os recantos do corpo dela.

Eu não entendia por que Rosalie não fazia nada. Ela era mais forte que eles, era uma vampira, não era? Ela havia sido atacada por alguns homens e deixada praticamente à morte, por isso Carlisle a tornara um deles. Ou eu estava confundindo as coisas?

Talvez eu fosse como Alice e houvesse visto o futuro de Rosalie... talvez eu pudesse impedir que ela se tornasse vampira, já que ela nunca quis ser uma... Eu _queria_ salvá-la.

Não era apenas isso. O choro abafado de Rosalie, os risos altos, a sede exigente, o cheiro do sangue vivo e fresco circulando pelas veias daqueles homens grandes e selvagens, o som de seus corações praticamente retumbando em meus ouvidos... tudo isso parecia me preencher por completo, e eu não pude mais me conter. Deixei que o monstro assumisse o controle.

Tudo aconteceu em milésimos de segundos. Saltei, arremessando um deles contra a parede, escutando ossos se quebrarem, e um gemido seco. Depois, silêncio, a não ser pelas batidas do coração dele, que acabara por quedar inconsciente.

O segundo deles mal viu o amigo voando beco afora e saiu correndo, sem olhar para trás, completamente movido pelo pavor diante de um atacante que, possivelmente, não conseguia ver.

Sobrou apenas um, aquele que estava sobre Rosalie, ocupado demais com ela para perceber minha aproximação até que fosse tarde demais. Eu o puxei com força para trás, talvez mais que o necessário, pois senti seu ombro se deslocar. Nessa hora eu percebi que ele deveria ser duas ou três vezes mais alto e musculoso que eu, mas aquilo não fez diferença alguma.

Eu estava zonza. Pela sede, pela fome, pela excitação que todos aqueles estímulos me trouxeram. Impulsivamente, cravei meus dentes no pescoço dele, rasgando a pele e a carne, até sentir o sangue fluir em jorro por minha boca, misturando-se com o veneno, descendo, quente pela minha garganta, calando, finalmente, a ânsia dolorida do meu estômago.

Não havia como quantificar a diferença entre o sabor daquele sangue quente, fresco e humano que tocava a minha língua com aquele líquido morno, viscoso, quase coagulado que eu havia experimentado nos primeiros dias de minha transformação.

Era como se, até então, eu houvesse sido alimentada com sanduíches de fast food do dia anterior requentados no microondas e agora saboreava um prato preparado por algum _chef_ de cozinha especialmente contratado para criar um banquete digno de reis e rainhas.

Talvez não fosse uma comparação tão meticulosa, mas era a que mais se aproximava do que meu paladar reconhecia. Impossível descrever em palavras o deleite que reverberou por todo o meu corpo nesse primeiro momento. Frenesi. Era a única coisa que eu parecia sentir.

Quando escutei o coração dele silenciar, e a última gota de sangue dissolver-se em minha boca, eu o larguei como uma casca vazia, voltando minhas atenções para Rosalie, tentando confortá-la e dizer que estava acabado, ela estava finalmente segura.

Entretanto, apesar de estar quase saciada, o filete de sangue que descia pelo pescoço em direção ao colo quase desnudo dela prendeu minha atenção. O cheiro era tão tentador... Mal parecia que eu havia me banqueteado do marginal que estava caído ao meu lado. Sem perceber, soltei um rosnado baixo.

A loira estremeceu imediatamente, o que me fez levantar o rosto e enxergar sua expressão apavorada. Ela não disse nada, apenas manteve-se completamente muda e parada. Mas palavras não eram necessárias para traduzir seus pensamentos. Seus olhos diziam tudo: transmitiam um misto de puro terror e desespero.

Ela não me via como sua salvadora, como eu me imaginava ser, mas como um monstro, talvez tão ou mais perigoso que os homens que efetivamente a agrediram. Eu não poderia tirar sua razão, pois, mesmo que por brevíssimos segundos, eu cogitei atacá-la e me alimentar dela.

Finalmente eu compreendi o peso que Edward carregava consigo. Finalmente eu soube por que ele se via como um monstro mesmo que eu insistisse tantas e tantas vezes que ele era um anjo. A tentação era forte demais e era uma luta constante se manter longe dela... ninguém... nem mesmo eu, em minhas ilusões de uma vida perfeita como uma vampira, estava imune a ela.

Se eu ainda possuísse lágrimas, estaria chorando naquele instante.

Eu levantei a mão em direção a Rosalie, tentando, ao mesmo tempo, fazer com que as palavras saíssem de meus lábios e garantir que eu não a machucaria, que eu só queria ajudá-la. Mas, depois de tudo o que sofrera, ela estava em seu limite, e meu gesto apenas fez com que ela cedesse completamente ao pavor e desmaiasse.

Senti braços fortes me circundarem pelos ombros, o cheiro que lembrava uma mistura de chocolate e pinho me indicou que era Emmett que estava ali.

- Eu a encontrei, exatamente como Alice previu. – ele falou para alguém, sem deixar de me conter.

Meus olhos se mantinham fixos na moça loira desmaiada no chão, mas pude ouvir os passos de minha família vampírica se aproximando, e senti seus aromas, trazidos pelo vento noturno. Pão recém saído do forno e mar... Pêra e grama... Canela e jacinto... Carlisle... Jasper... Alice...

- Rosalie... – eu murmurei, quando percebi que estavam todos bem próximos – Rosalie... eles estavam machucando ela... eu tentei protegê-la... eu tentei salvá-la.

Naquele momento, o ecoar de saltos altos se fez presente e um forte odor de maçã e rosas preencheu praticamente todos os meus sentidos.

- Eu estou bem, Bella – uma voz que parecia evocar um coro de anjos me chamou a atenção.

Eu me virei em direção ao som e fiquei momentaneamente estupefata. Eu me lembrava, ainda que vagamente, um dos meus quadros favoritos quando ainda era humana, e que mostrava o nascimento de Afrodite saindo das espumas do mar em cima de uma concha, com uma ninfa ao seu lado, pronta para cobrir sua nudez. Os cabelos da deusa esvoaçavam ao sabor do vento, ela tinha os lábios rosados e um olhar sereno, exatamente como a moça de cabelos dourados que se aproximou de mim.

- Eu estou bem – ela repetiu, postando a mão no meu ombro.

Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando compreender o que acontecia. Olhei para a garota desacordada no chão, que estava sendo examinada por Carlisle. Olhei novamente para a loira próxima a mim. Momentaneamente achei que estava louca, pois havia duas Rosalies naquele beco. Então, a verdade se tornou clara para mim: apenas a moça de beleza indescritivelmente divina era Rosalie. A outra moça era uma garota humana, que, no absoluto delírio de minha sede, eu havia confundido com minha irmã vampira.

Rosalie virou o rosto em direção a Carlisle, que assentiu, levantando-se para nos encarar.

-Ela está ferida, mas não é nada muito grave.

-Ouviu? Ela também vai ficar bem, graças a você – Rosalie completou.

Emmett saiu do meu lado, caminhando em direção à moça desacordada. Ele tirou o casaco que usava, vestindo-o sobre os trapos em que a blusa dela se transformara, carregando-a, depois, em seu colo.

Abraçando-me, no lugar dele, de um modo muito mais leve e carinhoso, estava Alice. A presença dela, somada com a expressão de Rosalie, fizeram com que eu começasse a me acalmar.

- A garota pode estar bem, mas não posso dizer o mesmo dos outros dois. – a voz séria de Jasper soou atrás de mim – Bella fez um belo estrago. Um deles está morto, e o outro, não sei se vai conseguir voltar a andar. O que vamos fazer?

Carlisle lançou um olhar para Emmett com a garota desacordada no colo, para Jasper, para mim e minhas irmãs, finalmente se focando em nós.

- Alice? – ele perguntou.

Senti os dedos dela comprimirem com um pouco mais de força os meus ombros, antes que ela respondesse.

- Natalie... a moça nos braços de Emmett... Ela não vai se lembrar, e, mesmo que se lembre, vai achar que é uma alucinação. Os outros dois, o que fugiu e o que está aqui, também não vejo nada relacionado a eles que nos comprometa com os humanos.

- Certo – Carlisle respondeu, prontamente – Eu vou levar a moça até um hospital e depois ligar para a polícia, dizendo onde encontrar os dois bandidos. Acho que até eu terminar Jasper já vai ter conseguido limpar qualquer evidência que ligue esta cena a Bella, ou a nós.

- Tem certeza? – Jasper questionou, de forma enfática e dura, como eu não me lembrava de ter ouvido antes, a não ser quando estávamos prestes a enfrentar Victoria e seu exército de recém-nascidos.

- Nós já tivemos uma conversa parecida com esta quando Edward salvou Bella de ser esmagada por aquele carro, Jasper – ele respondeu, com uma autoridade paterna isenta de qualquer traço de rispidez – e nossa conclusão vai ser a mesma. É a única opção que temos, qualquer outra vai destruir tudo o que Bella passou esta noite para salvar esta garota.

- Ele tem razão, Jazz – Alice murmurou, ao meu lado.

- Tudo bem – Jasper finalmente concordou.

- Alice, Rosalie e Emmett, levem Bella para casa, por favor – Carlisle falou, ao mesmo tempo em que Emmett, anuindo, passou a garota para os braços de nosso pai.

Chocada demais com o peso da minha compreensão plena sobre o ocorrido, eu me deixei levar pelos meus três irmãos, não sem antes lançar um último olhar para a garota desacordada e para os homens que eu atacara, rezando que, pelo menos para a moça, as coisas melhorassem. Eu, ao contrário, teria que encarar todas as conseqüências de meus atos impensados.

Pra minha surpresa, a Mercedes de Carlisle estava ali. Logo, contudo, percebi a necessidade da presença do carro – no caso de precisarem me conter, seria bem mais difícil fazê-lo correndo. Um deles deveria ter vindo dirigindo, enquanto os outros seguiam a pé; a julgar pelo fato de que Rosalie fora a última a chegar, provavelmente tinha sido ela a motorista.

Rosalie sentou-se à direção, enquanto Emmett ficava ao seu lado. Eu me dirigi ao banco traseiro, tendo Alice ao meu lado, enlaçando imediatamente a minha mão. Encostei minha cabeça no vidro da janela do carro, vendo a passagem zunir do lado de fora, tamanha a velocidade em que nos movimentávamos de volta para Forks.

Contudo, minha atenção não estava na paisagem externa, mas em meus próprios pensamentos. Era a primeira vez que eu me sentia completamente lúcida desde o dia que me tornei uma vampira. Meus pensamentos estavam conexos e a sanidade parecia ter retornado à minha mente.

Era quase um alívio perceber-me dona de meus próprios atos e não mais um ser dominado pelos instintos e pela irracionalidade. Quase, pois o custo para recuperar a minha razão havia sido alto demais. Eu havia matado alguém. Um sádico, um estuprador, e, possivelmente um assassino, mas ainda assim um ser humano.

Eu dissera a Edward, quando ele me disse que já havia matado e que até mesmo desejara me matar quando me encontrou, que eu não me importava com aqueles fatos. Eu havia sido complacente com ele não apenas porque o amava, mas por sentir, do fundo do meu coração, que o quê Edward era ia muito além de qualquer erro que ele pudesse ter cometido no passado. Ele era bom, por mais que duvidasse disso.

Será que eu seria tão complacente comigo mesma também? Eu matei não apenas para aplacar a minha sede, mas para salvar outra vida. Seria isso suficiente para perdoar a mim mesma por ter perdido o controle?

Contudo, havia outro receio que me assombrava, e, que, diante da visão de nossa casa de vidro só fez ampliar. Será que Edward me perdoaria?

Assim que o carro estacionou diante da porta, desci rapidamente que nem me dei conta do caminho que percorri até que encontrei Esme parada ao pé da escada, lançando um olhar ansioso para mim. Ela se aproximou, me abraçando com carinho.

- Esme... eu... – comecei a falar, ainda envolta nos braços dela.

- Shhhh. Não precisa me explicar nada agora, Bella. Suba. Ele está no quarto de vocês. Tudo o que precisam agora é um do outro.

Eu assenti, correndo escada acima, mal tocando os pés nos degraus. Ao abrir a porta do nosso quarto, eu o vi, sentado no chão, imóvel tal qual uma estátua, sem nem ao menos respirar, me dando a impressão que ele deixara de existir.

- Edward? – chamei baixinho, tentando controlar o pânico que me apertou o peito. Eu sabia que Edward ainda estava "vivo", mas precisava desesperadamente de uma prova.

A reação dele não foi a que eu esperava. Edward abraçou os joelhos com mais força, enterrando mais a cabeça contra seu peito. "Talvez ele me odeie e não queira mais me ver" foi o primeiro pensamento que cruzou a minha mente, entretanto, não demorou muito para que eu concluísse o que se passava no interior do coração de meu marido.

Edward se sentia culpado.

'Eu odeio o que você me transformou!', foi a última coisa que eu havia dito antes de partir. Eu jogara na cara dele tudo o que ele mais receava. Entretanto, aquilo não significava que eu estava arrependida de ter me tornado uma vampira. Eu **nunca** me arrependeria disso. Eu odiava o fato de não ter sido forte o suficiente para suportar a sede, de ter me sentido tão aprisionada e dominada pelo meu lado mais primitivo.

Caminhei a passos hesitantes em direção a Edward e me ajoelhei ao seu lado, levando ainda alguns segundos para criar coragem para tocá-lo. Inspirei profundamente antes de me permitir pousar a mão suavemente sobre seu ombro.

- Oh, Edward... - eu não conseguia encontrar palavras para poder explicar tudo isso a ele, para consolar a ele, para consolar a nós dois

Sem conseguir me conter, eu o abracei pelos ombros, trazendo-o para junto de mim. Repousei meu queixo no alto da cabeça dele, sentindo o aroma reconfortante de Edward preencher meus pulmões. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer a não ser ficar ali, ao lado dele. Inconscientemente, comecei a balançar-me para frente e para trás, murmurando, baixinho, a canção de ninar que ele compusera para mim. Em noites escuras, aquela melodia havia sido meu refúgio e meu alento. Queria que Edward também pudesse encontrar esses sentimentos naquela que estava sendo a noite mais escura de nossas existências.

Pela primeira vez desde que eu entrara no quarto, ele esboçou uma reação. Senti seu corpo relaxar, deixando-se levar pelo meu embalo. Eu queria chorar por ter feito Edward passar por todo esse pesadelo. Contudo, a única coisa que saiu de mim foi um soluço seco e árido.

- Bella? – ele finalmente se manifestou.

- Eu sinto muito, Edward. – foi o que a minha voz tremida, pela crise de soluços que reverberavam pelo corpo, conseguiu manifestar – Eu não fui forte o suficiente. Eu magoei você. De tudo o que eu podia dizer, eu acabei escolhendo a mais idiota, a mais... Eu sinto muito por decepcionar você.

Ele se voltou meu no abraço dela, encarando-me de frente. Como eu estava sentada sobre os meus próprios joelhos, ele estava mais baixo que eu, e, o modo como levantou o rosto fez com que nossos olhos se fixassem um no outro. Senti vergonha pelo que acontecera naquela noite e quase desviei o olhar, mas me contive. Edward merecia enxergar a minha verdadeira face, mesmo que aquilo o afastasse completamente de mim.

- Decepcionar? – ele perguntou, com uma voz cheia de compreensão, apesar de uma pontada de amargura se insinuar – Bella, a culpa é minha. Eu sabia as conseqüências e, mesmo assim, eu a transformei. Se há alguém para culpar por esse pecado, sou eu. Eu, Bella. Você não deveria sentir culpa. Você não deveria estar sofrendo. Eu fui um tolo, um...

- Não ouse dizer que a culpa é sua. – ela o interrompi abruptamente. Eu estava certa ao suspeitar de que ele se sentia responsável. – Edward, essa foi uma decisão minha. Eu não me arrependo de ter me tornado o que eu sou agora; e se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu não voltaria. Eu sabia o que estava à minha espera. E eu tenho agora consciência do que eu abri mão para poder ficar com você. Mas eu não faria as coisas de outra forma.

- Bella...

- Não, Edward. Nós podemos passar o resto da eternidade discutindo e nunca vamos concordar nisso. Você sempre vai se sentir culpado por ter tomado minha eternidade e eu sempre me sentirei culpada por não ter sido forte o suficiente para me controlar, por ter mentido daquela maneira para você. – eu afirmei de forma veemente. Pousei minha mão sobre a bochecha dele, deixando que aquele contato me acalentasse. Finalmente compreendi que ficarmos nos mortificando não nos levaria a lugar algum além do desespero. Era hora de encarar as conseqüências de meus atos. – Eu amo você, Edward. Mesmo... mesmo que você não me queira mais, eu...

- Eu sempre vou querer você, Bella. – ele me interrompeu, passando seus braços por minha cintura, estreitando o espaço entre nós, ao mesmo tempo em que mergulhava sua cabeça contra meu pescoço – Sempre.

Novamente me faltaram palavras, agora para descrever a felicidade que era saber que ele ainda me amava. Ainda havia a dor e a melancolia pelo que acontecera, mas tais sentimentos foram suplantados pelo amor que sentíamos um pelo outro. Ele me apertava com força, mesmo com meu corpo vampírico eu conseguia sentira pressão de seus braços. Se palavras me faltavam, mais uma vez me manifestei em meus gestos, abraçando-o com igual força de volta, enterrando a cabeça em seu peito. Ele sempre seria meu apoio, meu porto seguro, meu farol, não importasse o que estivesse diante de nós em nosso longo caminho pela eternidade.

Ficamos um tempo sem fim imóveis, perdidos um no outro, deixando que o fato de estarmos juntos fosse o suficiente para que pudéssemos nos perdoar.

Senti um medo momentâneo ao constatar que talvez aquela paz que usufruíamos poderia durar menos do que desejávamos. Eu ainda era uma recém-nascida, e, agora eu sabia o peso da minha condição. Eu não poderia prever até quando eu conseguiria me manter eu mesma antes de me deixar cair novamente na escuridão irracional da sede.

Eu queria que ele sentisse como nunca antes que eu pertencia a ele de corpo e alma – embora ele acreditasse que éramos seres desprovidos delas.

Afastei-me momentaneamente dele, para me mover de modo a fazer nossos rostos de tocarem, os lábios próximos, se encaixando perfeitamente um no outro. Aquele era o nosso primeiro beijo. O primeiro beijo sem culpa, sem medo, sem restrições. Abri uma passagem em meus lábios, deixando que Edward, depois de tanto tempo, pudesse sentir o gosto de minha boca, assim como eu poderia finalmente sentir o sabor da dele.

Pela primeira vez, ele não se conteve, me inclinando em direção ao chão. Ao sentir a mãos dele me acariciando de forma tão ávida e ao mesmo tempo tão carinhosa e suave, eu soube que precisávamos derrubar a última e frágil barreira que nos separava.

- Edward... Por favor... Enquanto eu ainda consigo manter essa sanidade temporária... Por favor, faça amor comigo...

- Para sempre. – ele respondeu, suas íris pontilhadas de rubro; o vermelho do meu sangue, refletindo todo o amor que compartilhávamos. Com um beijo, ele selou a promessa que seus olhos me diziam.


	17. Edward: Ao Alcance da Felicidade

**AO ALCANCE DA FELICIDADE**

HOUVE UM DIA, NÃO MUITO TEMPO ATRÁS, em que eu acreditei que a felicidade estava ao alcance dos meus braços. Que, apesar dos meus erros e meus pecados, algum ser misericordioso achara que eu merecia paz, contentamento, amor – tudo aquilo que Bella representava para mim.

Quando eu a deixei para trás – junto com meu inerte coração – eu não era nem mesmo a metade incompleta que fora antes de conhecê-la. O tempo todo em que estive longe dela, eu vivi como uma sombra, incapaz de funcionar propriamente sem sua presença.

Bella fora mais forte do que eu. Ela sobrevivera de alguma forma, enquanto tudo o que eu fizera fora me fechar para tudo e para todos; enrodilhando-me em mim mesmo, tentando manter o resto do mundo fora da minha bolha de infelicidade.

Alice sempre disse que a auto-flagelação combinava muito bem comigo.

É claro que trancar o mundo do lado de fora é uma tarefa impossível quando você é capaz de ler os pensamentos de todos ao seu redor. A única pessoa cuja mente permanecia em silêncio ao meu lado era a dela; a única com quem eu poderia estar em paz.

Isso exercera imensurável fascínio e frustração sobre mim, desde o momento em que coloquei os olhos sobre ela. Naqueles primeiros dias, a curiosidade fora um dos fatores que fizera Bella permanecer viva ao meu lado.

Ela era a única pessoa no mundo com quem eu podia relaxar completamente, sem ter de me resguardar ou me esforçar para dar alguma semelhança de privacidade.

Uma vez eu pensara que um anjo com um senso de humor bizarro a moldara para atrair especialmente minha atenção – seu perfume, sua mente, seu jeito desastrado, tudo o que poderia guardar algum tipo de atração para mim, tudo o que, colocando-a em meu caminho, faria com que eu a percebesse irrevogavelmente.

Presunção da minha parte acreditar que algum anjo estaria preocupado comigo. Que eu estaria recebendo uma espécie de prêmio por meu bom comportamento nas ultimas décadas.

Algumas noites, quando estava longe dela – quando o sentimento de falta se tornava quase insuportável e o burburinho incessante das mentes que me cercavam estavam começando a afetar minha sanidade – em vez de vagar atrás de pistas por Victoria, eu alugava um quarto de hotel. Um quarto de hotel com uma cama, ambos inúteis para mim, mas que guardavam algum simulacro, uma pequena semelhança com aquela que tinha sido minha rotina por meses.

Eu então me deitava e pretendia que podia sentir a respiração dela contra meu pescoço, o peso de sua cabeça em meu peito enquanto eu a segurava, a voz dela chamando meu nome.

_'Se eu pudesse sonhar, seria com você'._

Nunca eu desejei tanto poder dormir quanto naqueles dias, sabendo que em meus sonhos eu poderia segurá-la com todas as minhas forças sem partir seu corpo ao meio, beijá-la sem temer as conseqüências que meus dentes perto de sua boca frágil e delicada poderiam trazer.

Apenas o conforto de vê-la seria o suficiente. Alice tinha razão quando disse que eu não era forte o suficiente para permanecer longe. Mesmo que Bella não tivesse pulado, mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria voltado e implorado perdão pelas heresias que tinha ousado dizer para ela. E, se então ela já tivesse me superado e não me aceitasse de volta em sua vida, eu teria permanecido nas sombras, observando-a de longe, certificando-me de que ela estava bem, feliz, segura, até que ela deixasse esse mundo para trás, ao que eu a seguiria em seguida.

Bella afirmou mais de uma vez que eu subestimava seus sentimentos. Talvez ela estivesse certa. Mas existia uma diferença crucial na maneira como enxergávamos o mundo e por isso eu assumi que ela seria capaz de me esquecer.

Eu era um vampiro. Ela era humana. Numa vida tão limitada – sessenta, setenta anos no máximo –, havia prioridades, planos, interesses, uma razão, por fim. Carreira, família, filhos, uma boa aposentadoria.

Contudo, quando se tem toda a eternidade entre as mãos, não há muito sentido em se preocupar com planos. Carreira – quantas vezes eu já tinha estado na faculdade? Filhos era algo que estava além da minha capacidade. Aposentadoria... bem, não há porque se preocupar com dinheiro quando se tem uma vidente aplicando no mercado de ações dentro da família.

Não era exagero, portanto, afirmar que minha inteira existência só ganhara significado quando eu me encontrei apaixonado por Isabella Swan. Todos os meus outros projetos eram apenas uma forma de passar o tempo, de não me deixar engolir pelo tédio.

Minha música, ainda que importante, era secundária; ela se tornara a inspiração, a musa. Minha família, ainda que eu os amasse, nunca mais poderia ser o suficiente para preencher o vazio em meu peito – vazio que eu só descobrira depois dela.

_'Você é minha vida agora'._

Nada disso importava agora, contudo. Pensar nos motivos pelos quais eu a amava, refletir sobre toda a felicidade que ela me trouxera – isso era tudo o que me restava. Por tanto tempo eu esperara que ela saísse correndo e gritando – havia algo como uma estranha satisfação masoquista em meu peito.

Eu conseguira afinal. Eu conseguira afastá-la. Ela finalmente enxergara o monstro que eu realmente era. Eu não teria planejado de forma mais perfeita, exceto por um pequeno detalhe.

Não havia mais como voltar atrás.

Em um mundo ideal, eu teria morrido em 1918 da gripe espanhola. Meu caminho e o de Bella então nunca teriam se cruzado; ela teria tido uma vida humana, plena, uma família, filhos. Provavelmente terminaria com Jacob, que, sem vampiros por perto, nunca teria se transformado em um lobisomem. Eles se casariam, com as bênçãos de seus pais, envelheceriam juntos, de mãos dadas, sem terem de se preocupar com qualquer tipo de criatura mítica.

Em um mundo ideal, eu teria nascido na mesma década de Bella. De alguma forma, nós acabaríamos nos encontrando. Talvez eu vivesse em Forks quando ela se mudasse para viver com Charlie. Nós seríamos colegas de turma e, desde aquela primeira aula de biologia, eu me sentiria imediatamente atraído por ela. Não pelo sangue dela, mas por _ela._

Como adolescentes humanos normais, eu a chamaria para um encontro, nós começaríamos a namorar, iríamos para a universidade juntos e depois nos casaríamos. E eu poderia envelhecer com ela, assistindo nossos filhos, nossos netos crescerem.

Para mim, contudo, jamais existiria um mundo ideal.

Eu maculara um anjo. Acreditara que podia ser feliz, que poderia encontrar nesse mundo o meu próprio pedaço de paraíso. Em ordem de satisfazer meu egoísmo, barganhara a vida da pessoa que me era mais importante. Eu era Mefistófeles e Bella o meu Fausto; com ela selei o pacto: em troca de sua alma mortal, tudo o que ela desejasse - imortalidade, juventude, sabedoria, poder, riqueza.

Porém, diferente do Fausto literário, não haveria nenhum anjo ao final da história para resgatar Fausto do contrato que ele assinara com seu próprio sangue.

Eu condenara Bella àquela vida. Eu sabia o que estaria esperando por ela depois da transformação e, mesmo assim, eu cedi. Eu deveria ter sido mais forte, mas não pude. Ela repetira que estava pronta, que sabia o que queria, que sabia onde estava entrando. E eu fora tolo o suficiente para acreditar. Ou melhor, eu me deixara enganar, fingira que estava tudo certo, que ela realmente compreendia o que estava pedindo de mim.

Eu jamais poderia negar nada a Bella. Eu caminharia de bom grado na direção do Inferno se fosse para segui-la. E era exatamente o que eu estava fazendo nesse momento, envolto pela escuridão do meu quarto - nosso quarto -, a cabeça imersa contra meus joelhos, revivendo a cada segundo o momento em que ela me deixara - regozijando-me em meu Inferno particular.

Por muito tempo, eu não pude escutar ninguém na mansão. Jasper saíra atrás dela enquanto eu me deixava paralisar de dor pelas palavras e pela expressão com que ela partira.

Eu era covarde demais para tentar pará-la. Para cumprir minhas promessas. Para vê-la me odiar. Tudo o que eu podia fazer naquele momento era mergulhar em minha auto-comiseração, em meu inferno particular. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era sofrer em silêncio, perguntando-me se havia alguma maneira de me redimir.

O som de passos me fez perceber que não estava mais sozinho. Eu podia reconhecer claramente o tom indiscutivelmente maternal de Esme, sua preocupação dividida entre eu e Bella.

"Ele certamente está se culpando. Como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre seus ombros. _Por que tem de ser tão difícil? Por que eles não podem simplesmente ser felizes? Oh, Deus, que os outros cheguem a tempo..."_

Alice vira o que tinha acontecido. Os outros estavam a caminho de Port Angeles para tentar conter minha esposa, enquanto eu permanecia inutilizado, incapaz de qualquer reação.

Eu queria chorar. Talvez, se eu pudesse lamentar por meus atos, como os humanos faziam, eu pudesse encontrar alguma paz ao final; conter a tempestade que rugia em meu peito. Eu não tinha, porem, a facilidade desse alívio.

Bella estava sozinha em Port Angeles. Sozinha e enlouquecida pela sede numa cidade cheia de humanos. De inocentes. E eu estava aqui, preso em minha própria mente, por alguma espécie de instinto de auto-preservação, de luto.

Era minha culpa. Porque eu não ouvira Jasper e Emmett e a mantivera prisioneira desse quarto. Meu erro por tê-la tratado como uma criança, por tê-la sufocado. Meu pecado por ter feito dela o que ela era agora.

- Edward.

Eu não me mexi ou dei qualquer sinal de reconhecimento quando Esme se aproximou de mim, abaixando-se a minha frente, passando uma mão de leve por meus cabelos. Eu não merecia aquele conforto.  
_"Edward, eu sei o que você está pensando agora e você precisa entender que não é sua culpa."_

Como não podia ser? Eu matara Bella.

_"Ela o ama, Edward. Você se lembra de como a sede nos afeta. Bella não o abandonou."_

Ela foi embora. Como eu fui embora. É justo. Eu disse que não a amava. Haverá um perjúrio maior que esse? Eu disse que não a amava! Como ela pôde me perdoar? O que eu fiz para merecer o perdão dela? O que eu fiz para merecê-la?

Deus! Haveria como vampiros perderem a sanidade? Porque eu não acreditava que me sobrasse muito mais razão.

Meus pensamentos confundiam-se com os de Esme dentro de minha cabeça, com os murmúrios ocasionais com que ela tentava me confortar. Mas eu estava perdido em mim mesmo. Só havia uma pessoa capaz de me alcançar, e essa pessoa se fora.

O que eu faria se ela não voltasse? Que tipo de tormento seria meu destino de agora em diante? Para que espécie de tragédia estávamos caminhando?

O que eu faria se ela voltasse? Como eu poderia encará-la agora?

_"Edward, por favor, fale comigo."_

Eu não podia. Eu seria o primeiro vampiro a entrar em estado vegetativo.

_'Eu odeio o que você me transformou!'_

Se meu coração ainda batesse, teria parado no momento em que ela se levantou, os olhos injetados de sangue, cheios de agonia. Cheios de dor. Dor essa que eu causara. Eu.

Mal senti quando Esme deixou o quarto, seus pensamentos pesarosos ainda a me acompanhar, repetindo que aquilo não era minha culpa, que eu não podia tomar nos ombros o peso do mundo. Mas como não poderia ser minha culpa? Eu _matei_ Bella. Eu a transformei em um monstro. Eu a condenara à sede, à escuridão. Eu era o responsável.

- Edward?

A voz dela era baixa demais para ouvidos humanos. Mesmo para mim, era quase inaudível, um murmúrio tristonho, e ainda assim musical, hipnótico. Ela voltara. Eu não sabia se estava ou não feliz por isso. O que isso significava? Eu ainda tinha uma chance de fazer as coisas funcionarem?

Abracei os joelhos com mais força, sem ter coragem de levantar a cabeça. Eu não suportaria vê-la naquele momento. Ainda que não pudesse ultrapassar a barreira da mente dela, os olhos de Bella sempre tinham sido uma janela aberta para suas emoções. E, ainda que eu merecesse, não suportaria encontrar a expressão de repulsa que ela certamente teria para mim agora que compreendia a totalidade do que eu lhe fizera.

Os passos dela se aproximaram, parando junto a mim. Eu a senti ao meu lado, inspirando profundamente, pouco antes de colocar uma mão sobre meu ombro. Contra minha vontade, percebi que meu corpo relaxava, reagindo à familiaridade do toque de Bella. Sem olhar para ela, eu não tinha como saber o que estava acontecendo agora, o que ela estava fazendo aqui, como podia suportar estar comigo. Mesmo assim, eu não me movi.

- Oh, Edward...

A voz dela era constrita, infeliz, enquanto ela passava os braços em torno da minha forma imóvel, trazendo-me para junto de seu corpo, sua cabeça apoiada no alto da minha. As mechas castanhas de seus cabelos cascatearam diante de mim, formando uma cortina ao meu redor, envolvendo-me no perfume que eu tão bem conhecia e amava. Devagar, ela começou a balançar-se para frente e para trás, como se ninasse uma criança, cantarolando baixinho um tom familiar.

A canção de ninar que eu compusera para ela.

Por um momento, eu me deixei embalar pela voz dela, um fio de esperança surgindo. Esperança de que ela não me odiasse. Esperança de que ela continuasse ao meu lado... de que ela pudesse me perdoar.

Um soluço abafado escapou da garganta de Bella. O aperto dela em meus ombros era forte, suficiente para me causar certo desconforto. Mas eu não me importava com isso. Não quando ela estava tão machucada.

Foi só então que consegui reagir.

- Bella?

- Eu sinto muito, Edward. – ela conseguiu dizer por entre os soluços que faziam todo seu corpo vibrar – Eu não fui forte o suficiente. Eu magoei você. De tudo o que eu podia dizer, eu acabei escolhendo a mais idiota, a mais... Eu sinto muito por decepcionar você.

Eu me voltei no abraço dela, forçando-a a afrouxar seu aperto. Sentada sobre os próprios joelhos, ela estava agora mais alta, e eu tive de erguer a cabeça para poder encarar seu rosto.

E a primeira coisa que vi foram seus olhos. Eles me contaram tudo o que eu precisava saber. O quanto ela estava sofrendo naquele momento. O quanto ela se odiava, o quanto sentia repulsa por aquilo que era. E, mais que qualquer outra coisa, eles denunciavam o que ela havia feito.

Eu reconhecia aquele olhar. Era o mesmo que eu veria nesse instante se me olhasse no espelho.

- Decepcionar? – eu perguntei, sabendo que, se pudesse, eu estaria chorando naquele momento. Oh, como eu desejaria poder chorar – Bella, a culpa é _minha_. Eu sabia as conseqüências e, mesmo assim, eu a transformei. Se há alguém para culpar por esse pecado, sou eu. Eu, Bella. Você não deveria sentir culpa. Você não deveria estar sofrendo. Eu fui um tolo, um...

- Não _ouse_ dizer que a culpa é sua. – ela praticamente sibilou, interrompendo meu rompante – Edward, essa foi uma decisão _minha_. Eu não me arrependo de ter me tornado o que eu sou agora; e se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu não voltaria. Eu sabia o que estava à minha espera. E eu tenho agora consciência do que eu abri mão para poder ficar com você. Mas eu não faria as coisas de outra forma.

- Bella...

- Não, Edward. Nós podemos passar o resto da eternidade discutindo e nunca vamos concordar nisso. Você sempre vai se sentir culpado por ter tomado minha eternidade e eu sempre me sentirei culpada por não ter sido forte o suficiente para me controlar, por ter mentido daquela maneira para você. – ela estendeu uma mão, plantando-a em minha bochecha. Eu cerrei os olhos, tentando memorizar a sensação da pele dela sobre a minha – Eu amo você, Edward. Mesmo... mesmo que você não me queira mais, eu...

- Eu _sempre_ vou querer você, Bella. – eu a interrompi, firme, passando meus braços por sua cintura, fazendo-a colidir contra meu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que mergulhava minha cabeça contra seu pescoço – Sempre.

Ela não respondeu, apenas me abraçou de volta, o rosto junto ao meu peito. Eu sabia que meu aperto estava longe de ser gentil – teria esmigalhado suas costelas se ela ainda fosse humana, isso era certo -, mas, naquele momento, eu precisava dela, como um náufrago que se agarra a uma tábua em busca de salvação. Eu precisava tê-la em meus braços para saber que _aquilo_ era real. Que ela estava _ali._

Eu não poderia precisar quanto tempo passamos, imóveis, apenas segurando um ao outro, tentando com isso apagar todas as nossas culpas. Bella foi a primeira a quebrar o feitiço, as mãos correndo das minhas costas para os ombros, apoiando-se ligeiramente enquanto inclinava a cabeça, até que nossos rostos estivessem alinhados.

A respiração dela estava acelerada, uma expressão decidida em seu rosto. Ela se aproximou, cerrando os olhos, no que eu a segui, inconscientemente, no exato instante em que seus lábios tocaram os meus, moldando-se a eles.

Desde a transformação dela, aquela era a primeira vez que nos beijávamos. Não apenas um ligeiro roçar ou um beijo casto na testa. Os braços dela envolveram meu pescoço. Eu sabia o que viria a seguir. Quando ela entreabriu os lábios, pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo, eu não precisei hesitar.

Se antes era Bella quem perdia o controle, dessa vez, fui eu que não consegui me dominar. Meus dedos trançaram-se em nos cabelos em sua nuca enquanto eu experimentava o gosto de sua boca pela primeira vez.

O sangue de Bella me chamara como néctar. Mas o gosto de seus lábios era ambrosia, iguaria que apenas aos deuses era lícito provar.

Por força de hábito, eu me afastei para que ela pudesse respirar, minha própria respiração acelerada e instável. Em algum ponto do beijo, eu a inclinara sobre o chão. Podia agora sentir cada suave curva de seu corpo sob o meu, seu peito subindo e descendo com cada golfada de ar, seus braços ainda presos em meu pescoço.

Ela voltou a me encarar, os olhos escuros de desejo.

- Edward... Por favor... Enquanto eu ainda consigo manter essa sanidade temporária... – ela mordeu ligeiramente os lábios, implorando-me com os olhos – Por favor, faça amor comigo...

Suas últimas palavras foram quase um suspiro. Ela parecia estar com medo da minha resposta. Como se eu pudesse negá-la... Como se houvesse alguma outra coisa naquele momento que eu desejasse mais que isso...

Da mesma maneira que antes eu ansiara por seu sangue, eu agora ansiava por seu corpo. Bella seria, para sempre, o altar em que eu me ajoelharia e depositaria minhas preces e oferendas.

- Para sempre. – foi minha resposta, enquanto, mais uma vez, tomava seus lábios nos meus.

Devagar, eu me levantei, trazendo-a comigo pela cintura, até que estivéssemos em pé, um diante do outro, no meio do quarto. O desespero inicial, embora não houvesse completamente desaparecido, tinha se dissipado: naquele momento havia apenas eu e ela e a absoluta sede que tínhamos um do outro.

Havia muito que conversar ainda, é verdade, muito que teríamos de resolver diante dos acontecimentos daquela noite. Isso viria mais tarde, contudo. Agora havia desejo e instinto e pura e inadulterada necessidade. Havia respirações descompassadas, unhas cravadas na carne, suspiros, gemidos e grunhidos e o som de tecido rasgado impacientemente para que pele pudesse estar em contato com pele sem quaisquer obstáculos.

Ainda que não precisássemos respirar, eu me forcei a separar-me dos lábios dela, inalando profundamente o ar saturado do perfume adocicado que éramos eu e Bella. Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, como se ela fosse um frágil bibelô de cristal, acariciando devagar as maçãs de seu rosto com as pontas dos meus polegares.

- Eu não quero que isso seja rápido, ou frenético ou um ato de desespero, Bella. - murmurei, encarando-a firmemente, o hálito dela o suficiente para me deixar quase tonto. _Deslumbrado_ - Essa é a primeira vez que não preciso me controlar com você, mas eu não quero perder o controle. Eu quero amar você como sempre quis amar. Com propósito, fazendo contar cada minuto e segundo. Eu quero poder beijar e acariciar cada centímetro de você, Bella Cullen.

Não pude deixar de dar um sorriso torto ao chamá-lo pelo sobrenome de casada. Ela também sorriu para mim, os olhos brilhantes de emoções várias, simplesmente _feliz._

- Eu quero amar você como sua igual, Edward Cullen. - ela respondeu num murmúrio como o meu tinha sido, pousando as mãos sobre as minhas, perdendo-se no meu olhar como eu havia me perdido no dela - Eu quero que isso nunca acabe.

Escorregando minhas mãos por sob as dela, eu as deixei errar pelo pescoço alvo, as pontas dos dedos roçando de leve a cicatriz que eu deixara em sua transformação, nunca deixando os olhos dela. Devagar, eu desci por seus ombros, traçando os contornos elegantes de suas clavículas, apenas o fantasma de um toque na curva de seus seios, para só então inclinar-me para ela, tomando seus lábios mais uma vez.

Bella suspirou no beijo, dando um passo adiante, seu corpo imediatamente moldando-se ao meu enquanto eu passava meus braços por sua cintura, trazendo-a para mim. Se meu coração ainda batesse, ele estaria acelerado como o bater das asas de um beija-flor, cantando para ela.

_La mia Cantante_. Mesmo que seu sangue não cantasse mais, eu continuava irremediavelmente absorvido pelo encanto que a existência dela jogara sobre mim.

Ela riu baixinho quando eu me abaixei, passando o braço por baixo de seus joelhos, levantando-a em meu colo. Com cuidado, eu a depositei na cama, pairando sobre ela, segurando meu peso sobre meus cotovelos. Delicadamente, tracei mais uma vez as linhas de seu rosto, tomando meu tempo para decorar cada curva e proeminência, cada pequeno sinal que faziam dela a minha Bella.

- _Isabella_. - o nome dela rolou por entre meus lábios, reverentemente.

Ela me observava com a mesma atenção, o mesmo cuidado, seus dedos perdendo-se por entre tufos do meu cabelo, até unirem-se em minha nuca, para então espalmar sua mão em meu pescoço. Havia tanta ternura em cada pequeno gesto que, se tivéssemos lágrimas, certamente estaríamos chorando.  
Por mais que pudéssemos ter estado juntos antes, nada tinha sido igual ao que estávamos experimentando agora. _Essa_ era a nossa verdadeira primeira vez.

- Faça amor comigo, Edward. - ela pediu de novo num sussurro quase inaudível.

Senti minha cabeça assentir minimamente, soltando o peso do meu corpo sobre o dela - a primeira vez que o fazia sem preocupar-me com a possibilidade de quebrá-la - inclinando meu rosto contra sua garganta - a primeira vez em que permitia que meus dentes roçassem livremente sua pele - fechando meus dedos em sua cintura com força - a primeira vez em que não havia possibilidade de partir seus ossos.

Ela apertou os braços em pescoço - a primeira vez em que sua força igualava a minha, a primeira em que ela era capaz de me segurar, de me prender junto a ela - seus dedos cravando-se em meus ombros, arranhando-me de leve - a primeira vez em que ela era capaz de me causar algum dano físico, ainda que não houvesse dor ou, ao menos, eu era incapaz de sentir dor naquele momento.

Ansiosamente busquei seus lábios, inspirando profundamente em sua boca, perdendo-me mais uma vez no gosto de seus lábios, enquanto o corpo dela se mexia sob o meu, acomodando-me.

E então, era como estar em casa de novo, como se fôssemos apenas duas pessoas apaixonadas sem uma preocupação no mundo, sem dramas, sem tratos, sem lobisomens ou Volturi, sem _sede_, sem nada que pudesse nos diferenciar do resto do mundo.

Sem pensar, eu segurei as mãos dela que estavam de volta à minha nuca, puxando-as até que elas repousassem acima da cabeça dela, segurando-a pelos pulsos. Bella arqueou as costas, um som quase como um ronronado vibrando de seu peito para o meu.

Em compensação, ela passou as pernas por minha cintura, forçando-me contra ela, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava o pulso por debaixo dos meus punhos, até que nossos dedos estivessem entrelaçados.

Fechei os olhos, imerso nas sensações, na maneira como os músculos dela se contraíam ao meu redor, nos sons que fazíamos, completamente alheios ao mundo.

- Ed...ward... – ela ofegou, fazendo com que eu reabrisse os olhos para encará-la.

Levantando a cabeça, foi a vez de Bella capturar meus lábios num beijo passional, que teria deixado marcas se fôssemos ambos humanos. Respirar se tornara desnecessário.

Os dedos dela se fecharam com mais força entre os meus, toda sua compleição tremendo sob meu corpo. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, o ar saindo por entre seus dentes em um sibilo, enquanto eu mergulhava meu rosto contra seu pescoço, dando vazão ao meu instinto e mordendo-a no mesmo ponto em que a mordera antes.

Por um instante, havia estrelas diante dos meus olhos e não me mexi mais, tentando acalmar minha respiração agitada. Bella mexeu nossas mãos entrelaçadas, trazendo minha palma até seus lábios, beijando-a suavemente.

- Isso foi bastante... intenso. – ela murmurou, ainda tentando normalizar sua própria respiração, enquanto eu roçava os lábios contra a pequena cicatriz, sentindo os pequenos tremores que provocava nela com minhas ações.

Sorri, erguendo-me nos cotovelos para poder encará-la. Ela ainda segurava minha mão contra sua boca, encarando-me algo acanhada. Como se houvesse algum motivo para que ela estivesse tímida.

- Isso foi apenas o começo. – murmurei em resposta, fixando meus olhos em seus lábios – Eu ainda não terminei, nem de longe, com você, senhora Cullen.

Foi a vez de ela sorrir.

- Eu tinha esperança de que dissesse isso, senhor Cullen. – e me beijou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**N/a:** esse capítulo foi quase que inteiramente escrito quando ainda estávamos ás voltas com a primeira parte de New Dawn, e surgiram as primeiras discussões sobre como faríamos Bella perder o controle e o que isso significaria para Edward.

Ele passou por uma revisão e expansão quando, tendo chegado de Gravatá cheia de rascunhos edwardianos provocados pelo pagodão do vizinho (por incrível que pareça, não, isso nunca foi uma piada...), decidi que ia escrever a segunda parte de New Dawn também do POV do Edward.

Uma nova expansão entrou em ordem uma semana antes de o capítulo ir ao ar, visto todos os comentários que a cena das pazes trouxe à tona. Com tanta gente se oferecendo para fazer nossos trabalhos de faculdade e outras obrigações, além da opinião geral de que os dois colocariam a casa abaixo, percebi que tinha de escrever mais um pouco.

Como perceberam, não houve móveis quebrados... pelo menos, não dessa vez. Talvez em outra oportunidade possamos fazer a cama arriar ou mesmo cair para o andar seguinte...

Essas notas seriam ainda maiores se eu fosse comentar sobre o que foi escrever esse capítulo... Como não queria montar um tratado aqui, decidi mover minhas teorias e opiniões para o Coruja em Teto de Zinco Quente, meu blog no Blogspot. Qualquer coisa, perguntem para a Ana.

Até daqui um mês, com mais Edward e Dusk... Bella em quinze dias. Beijinhos!


	18. Edward: Discutindo a relação

**04. DISCUTINDO A RELAÇÃO**

O CABELO DELA CASCATEAVA SOBRE MEU PEITO, SEU PESCOÇO E OMBRO NUS um perfeito alvo para minha atenção. A cicatriz que eu deixara nela no ponto em que antes batera seu pulso também estava visível e Bella tremeu de leve entre meus braços quando eu a beijei ali.

Através das janelas, podíamos ver a fraca claridade que avançava sobre a floresta – o céu usualmente nublado de Forks estava sem nuvens, não pela primeira vez naquela última semana.

Bella brincava com minhas mãos à frente dela, contornando o desenho dos meus dedos até alcançar o aro simples que adornava meu anular – um dos muitos laços que me atavam a ela.

A tensão e o desespero da noite anterior tinham se dissipado muito antes do amanhecer e agora eu experimentava toda a paz e quietude que apenas a presença dela era capaz de me proporcionar.

Eu dei um meio sorriso quando ela deslizou a mão junto a minha, juntando as palmas de modo a comparar o tamanho delas. Sua mão pequena e delicada quase sumiu engolfada por meus dedos longos quando ele a fechei sobre ela, alcançando seu anular, como ela havia feito antes.

Ali estavam as minhas alianças – a de noivado, que pertencera a minha mãe e a de casamento, igual a minha. Suspirei de satisfação, apertando-a um pouco mais firmemente contra meu peito, absolutamente contente por tê-la de volta.

- No que você está pensando? – ela perguntou num murmúrio, quebrando o silêncio pela primeira vez em horas.

Mais uma vez, eu me senti sorrir.

- Pensei que essa era a minha linha.

Ela se mexeu, virando-se de barriga para cima de modo a poder me encarar. O lençol deslizou ligeiramente, revelando o início da circunferência de seus seios.

Eu me forcei a subir o olhar para seu rosto, sabendo que aquela não era a ocasião e que eu deveria me sentir razoavelmente satisfeito depois daquela noite, mas acabei por esquecer esta linha de pensamentos quando percebi o discreto sorriso no rosto da minha esposa.

Bella nunca falhava em me surpreender. E, aparentemente, eu não fora tão discreto quanto costumava ser.

- Está vendo alguma coisa que o interessa? – ela perguntou num tom divertido.

- Bastante. – eu respondi sincero, aproximando-me para roçar meu nariz contra a linha do seu rosto e ao longo do seu pescoço, deixando que seu perfume natural me inebriasse.

Ela riu baixinho, um som límpido e puro que eu senti até nas pontas dos meus dedos. O resto do mundo tinha desaparecido fora daquele quarto e eu não faria questão de passar o resto da minha existência no exato lugar em que me encontrava naquele instante.

Logo, contudo, o riso se transformou num suspiro pensativo e resignado e algo mudou na atmosfera ao nosso redor.

Levantando o rosto, eu a encarei sério dessa vez, tentando combater minha ansiedade diante da tensão que ela voltava a acumular.

- Bella?

- Nós precisamos conversar.

Até então eu estivera tentando bloquear – com bastante eficiência, diga-se de passagem – os pensamentos do resto da família. Mas as gargalhadas de Emmett, que estrondavam tanto em seus pensamentos quanto em voz alta, eram impossíveis de ignorar.

Bella fez uma ligeira careta, mas não me perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Enquanto isso, Emmett me desejava boa sorte, afrimando que nada podia vir de bom de um "nós precisamos conversar", afirmação essa que veio sublinhada de diversas lembranças em que Rose começara uma conversa com aquela específica frase.

Como se eu precisasse de mais alguma coisa para adicionar aos meus nervos. As horas que eu permanecera longe de Bella, os pensamentos que me tinham assombrado até o momento em que ela me envolvera em seus braços, tudo voltou com força redobrada.

Bella percebeu minha tensão, pousando uma mão sobre meu antebraço, ancorando-me à realidade.

A realidade em que ela estava ao meu lado, em nosso quarto, sem parecer ter intenção de me deixar de novo.

Ela respirou fundo, cerrando ligeiramente os olhos. Eu me dei um momento para admirar as longas pestanas curvando-se sobre eles, criando sombras em sua pele mármorea. Nesse momento, réstias de sol avançaram em nossa direção e eu observei absolutamente deslumbrado seu corpo brilhar junto com o meu.

A pele de um monstro, eu dissera uma vez. Eu não conseguira compreender o fascínio que ela demonstrara quando eu me revelei. Agora, contudo, eu podia entender.

Ela era absolutamente magnífica.

- _"Duas ou três vezes antes de conhecer-te a face ou o nome, te amei."_ – eu me ouvi recitar com uma voz reverente – _"Assim, na voz, na amorfa chama, os anjos nos afetam, e por isso sejam louvados"._

Bella reabriu os olhos, e, apesar de ser impossível, eu senti como se ela tivesse acabado de ruborizar.

- Quem... – ela começou com a voz ligeiramente embargada

- John Donne. – eu respondi, sentindo meu coração inerte encher-se de adoração por aquela mulher em meus braços – Quando eu conheci você, cogitei uma vez que um anjo a tinha moldado para depois fazê-la despencar no meu caminho, tornando impossível que eu não me sentisse atraído por você. – delicadamente eu acariciei seu rosto, puxando uma mecha de sua franja para longe de seus olhos – Eu amei você antes mesmo de conhecê-la, Bella. Mesmo que nunca tivéssemos nos cruzado, não poderia haver outra pessoa para mim.

Ela sorriu, colocando a mão sobre a minha que permanecera em seu rosto.

- Eu amo você, Edward. Eu queria que houvesse uma expressão menos repetitiva que essa para dizer o que eu sinto. – ela deu uma pausa, apertando meus dedos com um pouco mais de força – Você já sabe o que aconteceu ontem?

Eu assenti minimamente, sabendo que não adiantaria adiar aquela conversa, por mais dolorosa que pudesse ser. Eu queria ser capaz de defender Bella, de poupá-la daquilo, mas sabia que isso só causaria mais aflição. Minha última tentativa de protegê-la não apenas falhara completamente, como só servira para nos trazer mágoas.

- Eu pude ouvir partes do que aconteceu. Tanto nos pensamentos quanto nas conversas. – eu disse.

Bella virou-se mais uma vez, dessa feita ficando de frente para mim e abaixando os olhos. Eu poderia não ser um empata como Jasper e não ser capaz de ler os pensamentos dela, mas eu _conhecia_ Bella.

Ela estava se sentindo _culpada._

Se eu não podia blindá-la, eu seria maldito se não a confortasse. Era intolerável vê-la sofrer; especialmente sabendo que a culpa era _minha._ Assim, imediatamente, passei meus braços por sua cintura, segurando-a firmemente contra mim, regozijando-me na sensação de sua pele na minha.

- Ninguém culpa você, Bella. Pelo contrário, você demonstrou mais auto-controle do que nós supunhamos que pudesse ter. Você poupou a garota, mesmo quando ela estava _sangrando_ na sua frente. Mais que isso, Bella... você a salvou.

- É realmente assim que você enxerga, Edward? – ela perguntou, voltando a me encarar, sua expressão cheia de agonia – Você já perseguiu tipos como aquele antes. Você teria matado os homens que tentaram me atacar... mas não o fez. Por quê?

- É diferente, Bella. – eu respondi, sentindo o peso dos olhos dela sobre mim – Eu não era um recém-nascido sedento. Eu tinha consciência do que estava fazendo.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Ao menos eu agora sei que se você vai pelo inferno pelo que fez, eu não estarei muito atrás. – Bella respondeu – Não importa que eu tivesse ou não consciência, Edward. Eu matei. E não acho que a moça no beco tenha me visto como sua salvadora. Ela estava... – ela parou por um instante, recolhendo-se mais uma vez em seus pensamentos para então terminar num sussurro – Ela estava com medo de mim.

Eu não queria pensar nisso. Os conceitos de Bella e Inferno numa mesma expletiva não me agradavam nem um pouco.

- Você não irá para o inferno. De toda forma, essa é uma discussão inútil, visto sermos imortais. E eu não pretendo mudar essa condição enquanto tiver você ao meu lado, Bella.

- Não é inútil, Edward, porque é algo em que você acredita. – ela me contradisse, passando as costas da mão pelo meu rosto – Porque esse é o principal motivo pelo qual você se sente culpado agora. Eu conheço você. O que eu disse antes... foi imperdoável. E era uma mentira. Mesmo assim, você se sente culpado. – Bella suspirou – Você estava esperando por isso; esteve esperando o tempo todo pelo momento em que eu cairia em mim e saísse correndo e gritando. E foi exatamente o que eu fiz, com uma diferença: não foi porque estava vendo a verdade; mas porque era incapaz de pensar com clareza.

- Bella, eu não...

- Deixe que eu termine, Edward. – ela pediu, colocando um dedo sobre os meus lábios – O que eu quero dizer é que, não importa quais sejam as condições, eu vou sempre continuar amando você. Eu agora compreendo exatamente o peso das minhas escolhas, e, ainda assim, eu não desistiria disso. Eu não desistiria de _nós_. Você precisa entender que os erros que eu cometi ou que irei cometer são _meus_ erros e você não tem parte neles.

Ainda que em certo nível eu pudesse compreender o que Bella me dizia, era difícil aceitar a realidade das palavras dela. Eu me acostumara à função de protetor dela; enquanto Bella fosse Bella, sempre haveria alguma coisa de que eu deveria protegê-la.

A transformação dela deixara minha posição num limbo. Tecnicamente, ela não precisava mais de mim. A força dela ultrapassava a minha; ela era possivelmente mais rápida que eu e cada um de seus movimentos exalava graciosidade.

Eu nunca mais precisaria segurá-la quando ela tropeçasse nos próprios pés, simplesmente porque ela nunca mais tropeçaria nos próprios pés.

Com as costas da mão, fiz uma ligeira carícia em seu rosto. Nossas temperaturas agora eram iguais; mesmo assim, ao meu toque, a sensação de sua pele era cálida, doce.

- Não é da minha natureza... – eu comecei, escolhendo cada palavra com cuidado – não me preocupar com você. Toda vez que você está infeliz, Bella, não posso deixar de sentir que... falhei com você. Eu fiz um voto quando me tornei seu marido. – continuei, respirando devagar pela boca – De fazê-la feliz pelo resto de nossa existência. No primeiro teste, contudo...

- Edward, _não é sua culpa_. – ela me interrompeu firmemente – O que você fez, tentando me manter dentro de casa, foi sua forma de facilitar as coisas para mim. De me proteger. Você não tinha como saber o que aconteceria; você não é o vidente da casa. Mesmo que os outros não concordassem, você tinha ao menos de tentar. Eu não esperaria outra coisa de você e você precisa entender isso.

- Eu entendo. – respondi quando ela pareceu se satisfazer com seu discurso – Mas isso não significa que eu goste.

Ela abriu um sorriso.

- Ótimo. É um avanço. Temos tempo para trabalhar nos seus problemas. Vamos considerar uma terapia de choque se nada mais funcionar.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Jasper vai adorar isso.

Bella riu baixinho em resposta, virando de lado e mergulhando o rosto contra meu pescoço, roçando atrás da orelha com a ponta do nariz enquanto salpicava pequenos beijos estalados pela extensão da minha garganta.

Foi a minha vez de rir, admirado com as constantes mudanças de atmosfera à nossa volta.

- Edward? – ela murmurou contra meu ombro, enquanto eu enrolava preguiçosamente uma mecha do seu cabelo entre meus dedos.

- Diga, amor.

Eu a senti respirar fundo contra minha pele.

- Quanto tempo... quanto tempo eu tenho?

Foi a minha vez de inspirar profundamente, compreendendo imediatamente a questão dela. O pedido da noite anterior ainda ressoava em minha memória.

_"Enquanto eu ainda consigo manter essa sanidade temporária... por favor..."_

- Não vai chegar àquele ponto de novo, Bella. Eu a levarei para caçar ainda por esses dias.

- Mas o sangue animal...

Eu a abracei, depositando um beijo em sua fronte.

- Você ainda sentirá sede, mas permanecerá coerente e completamente senhora de si... desde que não entre em contato com humanos.

Ela suspirou, pensativa.

- Os pingüins me parecem uma boa alternativa agora.

Eu ri.

- Se é isso que você prefere no cardápio... Agora, acho melhor nos vestirmos e reentrarmos a civilização, ou mandarão uma turma de busca atrás de nós.

Bella suspirou de novo, resignada.

- Certo. Mas só porque eu não quero que Emmett irrompa pela porta enquanto estamos no meio de alguma coisa. – ela sussurrou de forma quase inaudível, sabendo que de outra forma, os outros nos ouviriam.

Eu sorri conspiratoriamente e assenti. Os sentimentos de tristeza, culpa e medo ainda estavam ali – mesmo sem uma memória perfeita, seria difícil esquecer o que transpirara no dia anterior –, mas o fato de que ela estava ali comigo me fazia também ter esperança.

Seria difícil absorver tudo o que acontecera, mas nós tínhamos conversado e esse era um primeiro passo para fazer as coisas ficarem certas. Ainda havia muito para resolver, é verdade, mas havia tempo também.

Eu olhei para minha esposa de lado, observando enquanto ela escovava os cabelos. Ela sorriu para mim ao perceber meu olhar e, tão logo terminou, estendeu a mão num sinal de que podíamos deixar o quarto.

Não chegamos a avançar muito no corredor, contudo, antes que a figura de Emmett nos interrompesse.

- Bom ver vocês de novo. – ele sorriu – Bella, Rose quer falar com você.

"_E eu gostaria de um minuto também, Edward_", ele acrescentou para mim.

Bella assentiu de leve, soltando minha mãe de forma hesitante. Foi a minha vez de sorrir para ela, de forma a confortá-la um pouco. Ela também sorriu, para logo desaparecer atrás da forma maciça de nosso irmão.

- Vamos indo. – ele falou tão logo estávamos a sós, liderando o caminho para as escadas que Bella acabara de descer.

Eu ouvi os pensamentos do resto da família, em especial os de Rosalie e não pude deixar de sorrir, um tanto tristemente, ao tom de gratidão e empatia que havia neles.

Nós deixamos a casa, em silêncio. Emmett também tinha seus pensamentos fixos no que acontecera e, através deles, eu pude ver cada detalhe do que acontecera em Port Angeles.

Estávamos agora na orla da floresta que cercava a casa. Emmett sentou-se num tronco meio apodrecido que caíra na última tempestade, observando-me com atenção por alguns instantes antes de começar.

- Você já sabe porque Rose queria falar com Bella, não é?

Eu assenti silenciosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que me encostava a uma árvore de frente para ele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"_E sabe também sobre o que quero falar com você?"_

- É um tanto óbvio. – respondi – E eu creio que mereço isso.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Sabe, Edward, esse seu negócio de ler o que a gente está pensando às vezes é muito chato. Qual a graça de te passar um sermão de irmão mais velho se você já sabe tudo o que eu vou falar?

- Você ficaria mais feliz se eu fingisse que não sei de nada? – perguntei num tom inocente, segurando a vontade de rir.

- Esquece. – ele resmungou – O negócio é o seguinte, Edward... Você vacilou. Feio. Uma grande burrada. Todo mundo tentou te avisar, mas você não deu ouvidos.

Eu suspirei.

- Eu sei disso.

- Sabe mesmo? – ele questionou, arqueando as sobrancelhas – Qual foi seu erro, Edward?

Por alguns minutos, ficamos em silêncio, nos encarando. Qual tinha sido o meu erro? Foram vários, sem dúvida. Por onde eu deveria começar?

Emmett foi mais rápido que eu, contudo.

- Você acha que transformá-la foi um erro.

Não havia nada de mais verdadeiro. Por mais que eu quisesse Bella pela eternidade, eu nunca quis que ela fosse como nós; nunca quis que ela passasse pela dor que passamos, pelas mesmas provações.

- Eu fui egoísta. – foi minha única resposta.

Emmett balançou a cabeça.

"_Está errado, meu irmão"_, ele respirou fundo, antes de continuar, dessa vez em voz alta.

- Essa era uma escolha que não era mais sua, Edward. Você não poderia impedir que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Bella se transformasse. Inferno, se não fosse por Carlisle, talvez eu mesmo me candidatasse a fazê-lo. – ele me observou por alguns instantes – Bella não completa apenas você, Edward. Ela completa essa família.

- Ele tem razão, Edward. – a voz de Jasper soou atrás de mim – E quando Emmett está fazendo sentido, isso significa que você realmente chegou ao fundo do poço, meu irmão.

Eu me virei para ele, descruzando os braços.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele sorriu.

- Bem, este é um evento raro, que só ocorre uma vez a cada muitas décadas. Eu não perderia as palavras de sabedoria do Emmett por nada nesse mundo.

- Eu ainda estou aqui, sabiam? – Emmett interrompeu, embora houvesse um tom divertido em sua voz – E não terminei ainda minha terapia de choque.

Ele riu ao último comentário e eu suspirei, sabendo que ele tinha ouvido Bella mais cedo.

- Ok, Emmett, vamos à terapia de choque. – eu retruquei, voltando-me completamente para ele – Qual foi o meu erro?

- Bella não é mais humana. – ele disse, simples – Ela não se ruboriza mais. Não é mais quebrável. Ela é aquilo que sempre quis ser: nossa igual. Mas você parece ou ao menos, não parecia, querer compreender isso. – ele balançou a cabeça – O seu erro não foi tentar protegê-la; foi subestimá-la. Foi tratá-la como a humana que ela foi antes, frágil, delicada e controlável. – nesse ponto, ele deu um sorriso meio sarcástico, lançando-me um olhar ferino – Você não sabe lidar muito bem com as coisas que não consegue controlar. Esse foi o seu erro.

Às vezes eu me surpreendia com a sabedoria simples de Emmett. A maneira como ele colocara as coisas deixava tudo em perspectiva. Mesmo que eu nem sempre quisesse aceitar o que ele dizia.

Sim, eu era controlador; ele tinha razão sobre isso. Não era uma qualidade da qual eu pudesse me orgulhar, considerando o número de vezes em que ela resultara em problemas – a começar por quando eu abandonei Bella pelo próprio bem dela, sem levar em conta o que ela pensava e sentia.

Emmett pareceu satisfeito com o que viu em minha expressão, já que se levantou, caminhando até mim e colocando uma mão sobre o meu ombro.

- Você precisa aprender a dividir o controle, Edward. A pensar nela como sua igual. A levar em consideração o que ela pensa na hora de tomar suas decisões. – ele deu um meio sorriso – Nós já tivemos uma conversa parecida com essa antes. O que me leva a pensar que você ainda nos deve...

- Nem pensar, Emmett. – eu balancei a cabeça – Não vou dar nenhum relatório da minha lua-de-mel para você.

- Não que seja necessário algum quando podemos ouvir vocês por toda a casa. – Jasper riu.

Eu não cheguei a responder. Ao meu lado, pude ouvir Emmett grunhir baixo, enquanto Jasper fazia uma careta, desviando o rosto da corrente de ar que vinha da direção da casa. Aparentemente, não tivéramos drama suficiente por um dia.

Lobos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota da Carol-Katchiannya:** Eu sei que Bella deveria entrar na postagem desta semana, mas, não consegui fechar o capítulo, emendei duas semanas de trabalho sem final de semana de descanso... Enfim, desculpem... Mas para não deixar vocês na mão, como a Lulu/Silverghost já tinha conseguido terminar a versão do Eddie, achei que seria um bom substituto para vocês.

**Aproveitando a deixa do capítulo passado, queria saber se vocês também vão querer a cena da "primeira vez vampírica" deles da perspectiva da Bella.**


	19. Bella: Calmaria

**12. CALMARIA**

ENVOLTA NO BÁLSAMO QUE ERA ESTAR NOS BRAÇOS DELE, ERA FÁCIL ACREDITAR QUE OS ÚLTIMOS DIAS NÃO PASSARAM DE UM PESADELO.

Eu tinha minha cabeça deitada no peito marmóreo do meu marido. Embora agora a pele de Edward não parecesse mais mármore frio sob meu toque e nossos corpos partilhassem a mesma textura e temperatura, hábitos antigos eram difíceis de largar, e eu não conseguia deixar de lado a velha noção de que estava entre os braços de uma estátua de Michelangelo. A visão do rosto perfeito dele tão próximo ao meu apenas reforçava essa idéia.

Suspirei – outro hábito humano difícil de largar – e alcancei a mão de Edward, buscando por mais de seu contato. Contornei cada um dos dedos dele com a mesma reverência com que eles haviam traçado meu corpo na noite passada, até chegar ao anular esquerdo de Edward. A aliança dourada era a única jóia que o adornava. O mesmo dourado dos olhos dele, que um dia – dentro em breve, eu espero – seja também o tom dos meus olhos.

Deslizei minha palma para junto da de Edward, assistindo minha mão praticamente sumir dentre a dele. Meu anjo estreitou-me ainda mais entre seus braços e eu pude ouvi-lo suspirar de satisfação. Não precisava ver o rosto dele naquele momento para saber que Edward teria meu sorriso favorito em seus lábios. Aquele meio torto, que sempre fazia meu coração falhar uma batida quando eu era humana.

- No que você está pensando? – perguntei num murmúrio, quebrando o silêncio pela primeira vez em horas, sentindo-me irresistivelmente curiosa para descobrir a razão por trás da felicidade de meu marido.

- Pensei que essa era a minha linha. – ele respondeu, com um sorriso na voz.

Não pude negar a verdade nas palavras dele. Aquela sempre fora a frase de Edward. Sempre preocupado com meus pensamentos, meus desejos, minhas necessidades, tanto que sempre os colocava à frente de seus próprios.

Remexi-me entre os braços dele, de modo que pudesse encarar o rosto de anjo dele e tentar ler sua expressão, como ele sempre fazia comigo. Entretanto, quando busquei os olhos de Edward, não os encontrei focalizados nas minhas íris rubras, e sim em um ponto mais abaixo, onde o lençol havia escorregado para revelar a saliência dos meus seios.

Não pude evitar a sensação de orgulho e ligeira presunção que se espalhou dentro de mim ao notar o desejo contido que estava impresso no rosto dele. Apesar de tudo que transpirara entre nós na noite passada, em um certo grau ainda era difícil para mim acreditar que _eu_ era a singular causa do desejo de Edward, que a mais perfeita das criaturas já moldadas à semelhança de Deus e seus anjos me queria tanto quanto eu queria a ele. Era inconcebível e, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente lisonjeiro. O olhar de Edward me tornava mais confiante, o suficiente para que eu fizesse a pergunta que minha mente havia acabado de adentrar minha mente:

- Está vendo alguma coisa que o interessa?

- Bastante. – ele respondeu com uma sinceridade que me fez tremer por dentro, aproximando-se para roçar o nariz contra a linha do meu rosto e ao longo do meu pescoço, em um gesto que certamente deixaria arrepios da minha pele caso eu ainda fosse capaz de ter esse tipo de reação.

Eu ri, baixinho, com o carinho dele. Seria tão fácil passar o resto da minha existência naquele momento feliz e abençoado. Parte de mim queria apenas esquecer tudo o que havia ocorrido – a dor, a sede, as mentiras, a fuga, as mortes, a vergonha – e fingir que minha eternidade começava bem ali. Que aquela era a primeira vez que eu acordava após minha transformação – e, de certa forma, realmente era. Ou, ao menos, era a primeira vez que eu me sentia _lúcida_ e como _eu mesma_ desde que me tornara uma vampira.

Entretanto, apesar de saber que Edward não me negaria aquela escapatória fácil, na verdade, provavelmente ele insistiria para que tomasse aquela rota de fuga, afirmando que o que acontecera deveria ser esquecido, eu sabia que não poderia fazer aquilo. Minha sanidade, minha futura felicidade e, o que é mais importante, o bem-estar de Edward, dependiam que aqueles erros fossem reconhecidos e aceitos. Por nós dois.

Edward deve ter percebido a minha súbita sobriedade, pois logo levantou o rosto, encarando-me sério dessa vez. Notei que ele lutava para esconder um fantasma de ansiedade no fundo de seus olhos.

- Bella?

- Nós precisamos conversar.

Apesar de eu ter tentado usar o meu tom mais suave – tanto para tranqüilizar Edward quanto para evitar que o restante da casa nos ouvisse –, logo percebi que meus esforços foram inúteis quando a gargalhada estrondosa de Emmett assaltou meus ouvidos como se fosse um sino de igreja soando para a missa de domingo. Aquele, eu logo notei, seria um dos pontos negativos em ter uma família vampira. Apesar de Edward ainda não poder ler meus pensamentos, eu teria de pouca a nenhuma privacidade com a super-audição dos meus sogros e irmãos.

Notei o corpo de Edward tencionar minimamente e perguntei-me se, junto às gargalhadas, Emmett também estivesse bombardeando meu marido com pensamentos desagradáveis. Estreitei meus olhos, praguejando internamente contra o meu irmão-urso e pousando uma mão sobre o antebraço de Edward. Imediatamente, o contato pareceu fazê-lo relaxar.

Ótimo, ao menos um de nós estava calmo agora. Eu respirei fundo, um costume humano que provavelmente eu nunca deixaria, e cerrei meus olhos, buscando minha própria âncora de serenidade para iniciar uma conversa que, de antemão, eu já saberia que seria difícil.

- _"Duas ou três vezes antes de conhecer-te a face ou o nome, te amei. Assim, na voz, na amorfa chama, os anjos nos afetam, e por isso sejam louvados"_.

Eu reabri minhas pálpebras e a visão dos olhos dourados pontilhados de rubro de Edward me observando com tanta devoção, aliada à singela, porém extremamente bela, citação, teria trazido lágrimas aos meus olhos se eu ainda fosse capaz de produzi-las.

- Quem... – eu me surpreendi quando notei que minha voz estava ligeiramente embargada. Creio que apesar de a única secreção que possa deixar meu corpo seja veneno, eu ainda sinto toda a emoção do choro.

- John Donne. – Edward respondeu à minha pergunta não finalizada. – Quando eu conheci você, cogitei uma vez que um anjo a tinha moldado para depois fazê-la despencar no meu caminho, tornando impossível que eu não me sentisse atraído por você. – delicadamente ele acariciou meu rosto, puxando uma mecha da minha franja para longe dos meus olhos carmim – Eu amei você antes mesmo de conhecê-la, Bella. Mesmo que nunca tivéssemos nos cruzado, não poderia haver outra pessoa para mim.

Sorri, colocando uma de minhas mãos sobre a mão que Edward mantinha em meu rosto. Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que acreditava em destino, Renée era inconstante demais para mantivesse uma crença fixa e, por conseqüência, eu havia sido criada sem a preocupação de reconhecer uma entidade maior que guiava nossas ações, por isso não poderia afirmar reciprocidade à declaração dele. Até porque eu sabia que aquilo não era necessariamente verdade para mim. Eu havia tido outra opção, eu havia tido Jacob.

Jacob, meu melhor amigo, humano e afetuoso, seria a escolha natural para mim. Talvez o destino, se ele realmente existisse, houvesse me preparado para Jacob. No entanto, Edward aparecera... E, como uma força sobrenatural, ele era poderoso demais para ser resistido. Especialmente porque _eu não queria_ resistir. Eu sempre corri, voluntariamente, para a armadilha dos braços dele, mesmo contra os meus melhores instintos. Mesmo quando ele tentava me manter longe.

- Eu amo você, Edward. Eu queria que houvesse uma expressão menos repetitiva que essa para dizer o que eu sinto. – e aquela era a verdade mais pura que eu poderia transmitir. Eu amava Edward com cada fibra do meu ser. Tudo o que eu fui, era e um dia viria a ser, tudo era _dele. Para ele. Para sempre._

E era por isso que eu precisava conversar com Edward agora. Era por isso que eu precisava reviver os momentos daquela noite vergonhosa, para poder libertá-lo de seu fardo. Um fardo que sequer era dele para começar.

Eu apertei os dedos longos dele com um pouco mais de força, buscando dentro de mim o impulso para continuar.

- Você já sabe o que aconteceu ontem? – perguntei, em um fio de voz.

Ele assentiu minimamente, com uma expressão sóbria.

- Eu pude ouvir partes do que aconteceu. Tanto nos pensamentos quanto nas conversas. – ele disse.

Eu me virei mais uma vez, dessa feita ficando de frente para Edward. Minha intenção era encará-lo, entretanto eu logo me descobri incapaz de fazê-lo e abaixei imediatamente os meus olhos, a vergonha ainda queimando como uma brasa dentro de mim ao me lembrar das palavras hediondas que eu havia usado contra ele antes de minha fuga.

_"Eu odeio o que você me transformou!" _

Imediatamente, como se uma resposta à minha hesitação, senti os braços de Edward rodearam minha cintura, segurando-me firmemente contra ele, fazendo com que nossos corpos se tocassem por inteiro, moldando-se um ao outro.

- Ninguém culpa você, Bella. – ele murmurou com a voz de querubim no meu ouvido – Pelo contrário, você demonstrou mais auto-controle do que nós supúnhamos que pudesse ter. Você poupou a garota, mesmo quando ela estava _sangrando_ na sua frente. Mais que isso, Bella... Você a salvou.

Fechei meus olhos, pesarosa. Em meio à agonia por relembrar as palavras que eu usara para ferir Edward, uma nova onda de vergonha me assolou ao me lembrar da moça no beco de Port Angeles, a quem eu havia confundido com Rosalie e quase matado em minha pífia tentativa de bancar a heroína.

Eu não era a mocinha daquela história, ao contrário do que Edward estava tentando pintar. Eu _nunca mais_ seria a mocinha, não enquanto tivesse esse monstro rugindo por sangue dentro de mim. E monstro estaria ali para sempre. Eu tinha esperanças de um dia aprender a controlá-lo, como os demais Cullen o faziam, mas eu sei que seria uma batalha árdua e diária contra a minha própria natureza. Aquele era o preço a se pagar para estar com o amor da minha existência.

Voltei a encarar o meu anjo. Eu precisava fazê-lo compreender, precisava fazê-lo parar de me poupar.

- É realmente assim que você enxerga, Edward? Você já perseguiu tipos como aquele antes. Você teria matado os homens que tentaram me atacar... mas não o fez. Por quê?

- É diferente, Bella. Eu não era um recém-nascido sedento. Eu tinha consciência do que estava fazendo. – ele respondeu. Como era de costume ele tentava proteger-me e puxar para si erros que não eram dele.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Não daquela vez... Meus atos haviam sido monstruosos demais para passarem apenas como um momento de descontrole de uma neófita. Eu não era uma neófita qualquer. Eu havia _escolhido_ aquela vida, escolhido me transformar em vampira, escolhido integrar uma família que eu sabia que se recusava a beber de sangue humano. Eu assumira um compromisso ao pedir a Edward que me tornasse uma Cullen e, indo contra o meu melhor julgamento, eu havia traído aquilo tudo.

- Ao menos eu agora sei que se você vai pelo inferno pelo que fez, eu não estarei muito atrás. – respondi, irredutível. – Não importa que eu tivesse ou não consciência, Edward. _Eu matei_. E não acho que a moça no beco tenha me visto como sua salvadora. Ela estava... – eu parei por um instante, conjurando em minha mente a face da moça, contorcida em lágrimas, medo e terror... Se eu ainda fosse capaz de dormir e sonhar, tinha certeza de que aquela face me acompanharia em pesadelos pelo restante de minha eternidade – Ela estava com medo de mim.

Pude perceber o olhar de Edward endurecer diante da minha fala.

- Você não irá para o inferno. – discordou ele, categórico e, eu podia notar, internamente colérico – De toda forma, essa é uma discussão inútil, visto sermos imortais. E eu não pretendo mudar essa condição enquanto tiver você ao meu lado, Bella. – ele garantiu-me.

Meneei a cabeça.

- Não é inútil, Edward, porque é algo em que você acredita. – discordei, enquanto passava as costas da mão pelo rosto de querubim dele – Porque esse é o principal motivo pelo qual você se sente culpado agora. Eu conheço você. – afirmei. Eu conhecia Edward o suficiente para saber exatamente como magoá-lo da pior forma possível. – O que eu disse antes... foi imperdoável. E era uma mentira. Mesmo assim, você se sente culpado. – suspirei. O momento havia chegado, afinal. Aquela era a hora de tentar me redimir e, também, fazer Edward afinal perceber o quão errôneos e infundados eram os seus temores. – Você estava esperando por isso; esteve esperando o tempo todo pelo momento em que eu cairia em mim e saísse correndo e gritando. E foi exatamente o que eu fiz, com uma diferença: não foi porque estava vendo a verdade; mas porque era incapaz de pensar com clareza. – afirmei, encarando com firmeza as piscinas de ouro que eram os olhos dele.

- Bella, eu não...

- Deixe que eu termine, Edward. – pedi, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios que tanto amava – O que eu quero dizer é que, não importa quais sejam as condições, eu vou sempre continuar amando você. Eu agora compreendo exatamente o peso das minhas escolhas, e, ainda assim, eu não desistiria disso. Eu não desistiria de _nós_. Você precisa entender que os erros que eu cometi ou que irei cometer são _meus_ erros e você não tem parte neles.

Eu sabia que seria extremamente difícil para Edward assimilar aquela nova realidade. Desde o primeiro momento em que ele colocou os olhos em mim, ele sempre esteve tentando me proteger. Mesmo quando eu era uma mera estranha cujo sangue cantava para ele, como uma droga especialmente atraente para um viciado em eterna recuperação, ainda assim ele havia preferido abandonar toda a sua família apenas para não ceder aos seus instintos mais sombrios e primitivos. Ele havia escolhido me proteger desde então... Sempre o meu anjo da guarda, mesmo quando lutando para não assumir a face do anjo da morte.

Agora minha pele era resistente como uma blindagem. Eu tinha velocidade, força e reflexos sobre-humanos e os instintos de um predador. Eu nunca mais seria frágil e quebrável. Edward precisava compreender que agora a única ameaça para mim seria eu mesma, e minha sede. Mas não cabia a ele me proteger disso, cabia unicamente a mim aprender a controlar o monstro.

Com as costas da mão, Edward fez uma ligeira carícia em meu rosto. O toque era cálido e terno, sua pele macia e morna contra a minha.

- Não é da minha natureza... – ele começou, parecendo escolher cada palavra com cuidado – não me preocupar com você. Toda vez que você está infeliz, Bella, não posso deixar de sentir que... falhei com você. Eu fiz um voto quando me tornei seu marido. De fazê-la feliz pelo resto de nossa existência. No primeiro teste, contudo...

Eu senti-me obrigada a interrompê-lo naquele ponto.

- Edward, _não é sua culpa_. O que você fez, tentando me manter dentro de casa, foi sua forma de facilitar as coisas para mim. De me proteger. – busquei os olhos dele, em uma tentativa frenética de fazê-lo entender – Você não tinha como saber o que aconteceria; você não é o vidente da casa. Mesmo que os outros não concordassem, você tinha ao menos de tentar. Eu não esperaria outra coisa de você e você precisa entender isso.

Edward pareceu lutar internamente por um segundo com aquela nova noção. Logo, entretanto, os olhos dele voltaram a brilhar com sua gentileza característica.

- Eu entendo. Mas isso não significa que eu goste. – respondeu ele.

Bem, era melhor do que nada, considerando o extremo grau de teimosia do meu marido. Eu teria de me satisfazer com aquilo. Por enquanto.

- Ótimo. É um avanço. Temos tempo para trabalhar nos seus problemas. Vamos considerar uma terapia de choque se nada mais funcionar.

Eu o vi revirar os olhos, com certo divertimento.

- Jasper vai adorar isso. – ele disse, em falso desgosto.

Eu ri baixinho em resposta, virando de lado e mergulhando o rosto contra o pescoço alvo dele, inspirando fundo contra a pele dele. Mesmo humana eu sempre pensara que Edward tinha um aroma atraente, somente agora no entanto, com meus sentidos mais aguçados de vampira, é que eu era capaz de sentir com plenitude o perfume delicioso dele. Rocei a ponta de meu nariz atrás da orelha de Edward enquanto salpicava pequenos beijos estalados pela extensão da garganta dele. Além de cheirar apetitosamente bem, creio que meu marido merecia uma pequena recompensa por estar sendo tão estranhamente... Concessivo.

Senti o peito dele se mover contra o meu quando ele riu em puro contentamento. Era um deleite por si só ouvir o som angelical da risada dele.

- Edward? – murmurei contra o ombro dele enquanto ele enrolava preguiçosamente uma mecha do meu cabelo entre meus dedos.

- Diga, amor. – ele respondeu, em um tom igualmente baixo e carinhoso.

Eu respirei fundo novamente, tentando absorver mais do cheiro dele.

- Quanto tempo... quanto tempo eu tenho? – senti minha voz tremer involuntariamente no final.

Foi a vez de ele inspirar profundamente, provavelmente lembrando-se do estado lastimável em que a sede me deixara.

- Não vai chegar àquele ponto de novo, Bella. Eu a levarei para caçar ainda por esses dias. – ele garantiu-me.

Aquilo, entretanto, não me tranqüilizou como ele desejava. Eu sabia que a única coisa que estaríamos caçando seriam cervos e pequenos mamíferos na floresta dos arredores da casa e eu já podia sentir meu estômago reclamando, exigente, ao me lembrar do gosto viscoso e ferroso do sangue que Edward me servira nos últimos dias. Depois de ter provado o gosto de sangue humano e fresco, ainda quente, sendo bombeado das artérias diretamente para a minha boca, eu sabia que o sangue de animais, que já não me era muito apetitoso antes, _jamais_ se compararia.

- Mas o sangue animal... – eu apontei, mas evitei continuar. Não queria jogar o erro de Edward na cara dele, e creio que apenas aquilo já foi o suficiente para ele perceber a que eu me referia.

Ele me abraçou, depositando um beijo em minha fronte, em uma clara tentativa de me confortar.

- Você ainda sentirá sede, mas permanecerá coerente e completamente senhora de si... desde que não entre em contato com humanos. – ele prometeu.

Eu suspirei. Bem, aquilo era tudo o que eu ousava esperar a essa altura. Contanto que eu permanecesse lúcida e não saísse por aí atacando estranhos inocentes ou, o que é pior, machucando algum membro da minha família, já poderia me considerar uma vampira de sorte. Meu estômago teria que se acostumar com pratos menos apetitosos.

- Os pingüins me parecem uma boa alternativa agora. – eu disse, em uma tentativa patética de brincadeira.

Edward riu, provocando um sorriso em mim também.

- Se é isso que você prefere no cardápio... – ele concedeu, com meu sorriso torto favorito – Agora, acho melhor nos vestirmos e reentrarmos a civilização, ou mandarão uma turma de busca atrás de nós.

Eu suspirei, olhando para o teto e exagerando calculadamente no gesto. Acho que eu sempre podia confiar em Edward para estragar a minha diversão.

- Certo. Mas só porque eu não quero que Emmett irrompa pela porta enquanto estamos no meio de alguma coisa. – sussurrei de forma quase inaudível, tentando manter ao menos aquela parte da nossa conversa privada.

Ele sorriu conspiratoriamente e assentiu, ainda segurando a minha mão enquanto deixávamos o conforto da nossa cama.

Mesmo com a minha brincadeira acerca de Emmett, nós fomos deliberadamente lentos para nos vestirmos. Edward ficou pronto antes de mim, mas sentou-se na cama enquanto esperava pacientemente que eu desembaraçasse meus cabelos, sob o seu olhar sempre atento.

Eu sorri para ele quando terminei e estendi minha mão direita para que ele a segurasse, como era de seu direito. Edward tomou a minha mão entre a sua e guiou-nos para a porta, segurando-a aberta para que eu passasse. Não chegamos a avançar muito no corredor, contudo, antes que a figura de Emmett nos interrompesse.

Eu franzi o cenho, perguntando-me se seria possível que Emmett tivesse ouvido a minha brincadeira de agora a pouco e tivesse aparecido ali justamente com o intuito de fazer valer os meus temores e flagrar a mim e a Edward em um momento constrangedor. Sinceramente, eu não duvidava de nada que viesse de Emmett...

- Bom ver vocês de novo. – ele sorriu aquele seu sorriso amplo, que fazia covinhas aparecerem em suas bochechas e o transformava de um monstro ameaçador em um ursinho de pelúcia gigante – Bella, Rose quer falar com você.

Se o sorriso com covinhas de Emmett havia me deixado confortável, a menção do nome da loira me fizera congelar por dentro.

Rosalie... eu me lembrava vagamente de ela ter estado no beco também, na última noite, da mão dela posada no meu ombro e seu olhar tranqüilo quando me dissera que estava bem, que tudo ficaria bem.

Para dizer a verdade, eu ainda estava incrivelmente envergonhada por tê-la confundido com aquela humana em Port Angeles. Se eu não estivesse tão delirante e fora de controle, aquela tragédia jamais haveria acontecido. Mas, além de tudo isso, Rosalie era a Cullen para quem eu sentia que havia a maior necessidade de me... provar. De provar minha dignidade, o meu valor. Ela sempre fora enfática ao afirmar que não desejava que eu me tornasse uma vampira. Era para Rosalie, acima de qualquer outro, que eu deveria provar que poderia ser uma Cullen. No primeiro teste contra a sede, entretanto, eu falhara miseravelmente.

Rosalie também fora testada, e de uma forma pior do que a minha. Ela estivera frente à frente com seus algozes quando humana e não derramara uma gota de sangue sequer. Agora que minhas lembranças humanas estavam menos embotadas, eu podia me lembrar de Rosalie dizendo, presunçosa, alguma coisa sobre seu histórico ser quase tão limpo quanto o de Carlisle.

Bem, de nada me adiantaria tentar esconder-me agora. Creio que eu deveria considerar uma vitória que Rosalie quisesse sequer conversar comigo, afinal ela era a única Cullen que não havia querido me ver após a minha transformação. Por esse motivo eu assenti de leve para Emmett e soltei, um tanto hesitantemente, mão de Edward.

Meu anjo certamente percebeu meu desconforto, o que não era uma surpresa, pois Edward conhecia-me melhor do que ninguém, e sorriu para mim, de forma a confortar-me um pouco. Eu também esbocei um sorriso, em agradecimento, e cumprimentei Emmett com um meneio de cabeça antes de passar por ele, rumo à escadaria que levava ao primeiro andar da casa.

Não foi difícil descobrir, com meus novos sentidos, onde Rosalie se encontrava em nossa casa. Na realidade, foi com certo alívio que percebi estar distinguindo cada vez melhor os sons, odores e todas as demais sensações que me rodeavam. Sem a sede a me torturar de modo inclemente, era mais fácil discernir o mundo com mais clareza.

Eu segui o odor de maçãs e rosas característico de Rosalie, misturado com óleo, graxa e gasolina. Ela estava na oficina, possivelmente regulando algum dos inúmeros automóveis da família. Assim que eu abrir a porta, vi a figura perfeita dela inclinada sobre o capô aberto do Porshe amarelo-canário de Alice. Certamente ela notara a minha aproximação, mas fiquei parada alguns segundos próxima à porta, esperando que ela fechasse o capô e se voltasse para mim.

A beleza dela era tão divina quanto a minha memória guardara da noite anterior, contudo, naquele instante havia uma leveza diferente, algo que eu nunca notara antes em Rosalie. Era como se naquele instante, ela estivesse mais relaxada e desprendida. Até mesmo uma pequenina mancha de graxa, que teria sido imperceptível aos meus antigos olhos humanos, maculara a pele alva de minha nova irmã.

- Emmett me disse que você gostaria de conversar comigo – eu disse, com uma voz muito mais tímida e hesitante do que eu desejara transparecer.

Eu não sabia o que esperar dela, não depois de ela ter se recusado a me ver depois de transformada, não depois de eu ter salvado aquela outra garota achando que a estava salvando, e, especialmente, não depois de, em nossa única conversa realmente séria, ela ter me revelado os motivos que a levaram a se tornar uma vampira. A noite em que não apenas o corpo dela fora violentado, mas também todos os seus sonhos.

- Sim, eu quero. Só estou pensando por onde começar – ela respondeu, enquanto passava as costas da mão no lugar onde a mancha estivera, tornando o rosto dela mais uma vez impecavelmente alvo como o de um anjo deve ser.

Rosalie reclinou-se para trás, encostando-se no Porshe. Ela enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça que usava, um pouco mais larga que a maioria das roupas que ela usava no dia-a-dia. Sem saber direito o que fazer, puxei um dos bancos altos que haviam na garagem e me sentei aguardando a próximas palavras dela.

- Ao contrário do que Edward deve pensar, aqui é o meu lugar favorito da casa, e não a frente do espelho – ela voltou a falar, sem esconder certa altivez e ironia na voz.

- Eu não acho que Edward te ache tão fútil... – eu tentei amenizar.

- Ele acha sim – ela respondeu, curvando de leve os lábios pintados de carmim – Foi por isso que ele me rejeitou quando Carlisle me transformou. Você sabe que beleza sempre foi importante para mim, mas não é apenas isso que me interessa. E mesmo um telepata como Edward não consegue estar cem por cento certo sobre o que as pessoas pensam e sentem. Eu confesso que senti ciúmes e raiva quando ele demonstrou tanto interesse em você, não porque eu goste de Edward desse modo, mas, em parte porque era estranha para mim a idéia de que eu pudesse ser ofuscada por alguém que não fosse tão exuberante quanto eu mesma me acho. Velhos hábitos não terminam nem com a morte.

Eu pensei em falar alguma coisa, em interrompê-la, afirmar que aquilo tudo já passara e que muita coisa que ela estava dizendo agora eu já havia compreendido quando ela me contara sobre a sua vida humana, mas a expressão que recaiu sobre o rosto de Rosalie naquele instante me refreou. Era algo que eu não sabia definir se era dor, tristeza ou algo ainda mais indefinido.

- Mas a verdade é que eu não entendia porque Edward preferira alguém que ainda podia ter tudo o que eu nunca mais poderia ter, e não compreendia porque você desejava tanto não ser quem você era, queria tanto ser um de nós. Eu sentia inveja de você e muita raiva. Uma parte de mim queria te proteger enquanto a outra queria te punir de alguma forma. Acho que foi por isso que quando tivemos uma reunião de família, logo depois do Edward te salvar de ser esmagada pelo carro e era claro que você estava começando a descobrir a verdade sobre nós, eu apoiei a idéia de te matar.

Eu deixei a minha boca entreabrir-se, completamente atônita pela revelação que Rosalie acabara de me contar.

_Nunca_, em momento algum, passara pela minha cabeça a possibilidade de que aquelas pessoas que eu aprendera a amar com tanta intensidade e a quem eu dedicava tanto afeto, que eu sabia serem realmente boas, pudessem ter um dia cogitado a possibilidade de me matar para manter o seu segredo. Era simplesmente surreal a imagem dos Cullen sentados ao redor de uma mesa, discutindo o destino da vida de alguém.

- Jasper foi a favor – Rosalie continuou, aparentemente, sem notar o meu estado de quase choque. – Entenda que ele ainda pensa como um soldado, tudo o que ele queria era nos proteger, principalmente Alice. Eu, por outro lado, dizia para mim mesma que decidira te matar para manter nosso estilo de vida, quando na verdade eu estava era irritada com a sua estupidez em querer flertar com o perigo. Se era isso que você queria, era isso que daríamos a você. Depois que a raiva passou, foi fácil perceber que quem estava sendo idiota era eu. Se eu te matasse, não seria muito melhor do que Royce foi um dia.

Eu balancei a cabeça simplesmente confusa demais com aquela enxurrada de informações que Rosalie despejava sobre mi, sem compreender plenamente aonde ela de fato desejava chegar com toda aquela conversa.

- Eu... não... entendo... – balbuciei, inaudível senão para ouvidos de vampiros.

Rosalie desviou momentaneamente o rosto, passando as mãos pelos cachos loiros antes de me encarar com olhos dourados que pareciam reluzir em brasa.

- O que eu estou querendo dizer, Bella, te contando tudo isso é que, no fundo, eu nunca te odiei. E que nossa família não é tão perfeita quanto eu imagino que você pensa que somos. Todos nós cometemos e ainda vamos cometer erros. Não tem por que você se culpar pelo que aconteceu ontem. Especialmente considerando que você salvou a vida daquela garota, de tantas formas que você nem pode imaginar. Mesmo se eles não a matassem, o que pretendiam fazer com ela, caso conseguissem, seria como matá-la um pouco por dentro. Ela teve sorte por você estar por perto... gostaria que alguém tivesse feito o mesmo por mim...

Eu suspendi a minha respiração sem nem ao menos perceber, ao mesmo tempo em que Rosalie se aproximou de mim, me envolvendo em um abraço estranhamente desajeitado para alguém que tinha habilidades acrobáticas sobre-humanas.

- Obrigada por ter "me" salvado – ela murmurou.

Eu senti um alívio preencher cada uma das partículas do ser que eu me tornara. Se eu ainda tivesse lágrimas, com certeza estaria me debulhando nelas, mas como não mais as possuía, tudo que pude fazer foi abraçar Rosalie de volta.

Apenas me soltei dela quando a senti se afastar, olhando por cima do meu ombro. Virei o rosto notando que Alice estava nos observando com uma expressão divertida e ligeiramente sapeca.

- Não tem nenhum problema com o seu Porshe – Rosalie falou, dirigindo-se à nossa irmã vidente.

- Eu sei que não – Alice respondeu, deixando um enorme sorriso aflorar em seu rosto élfico – Eu vi que você ia se sentir mais a vontade conversando com a Bella aqui, Rose, assim como vi que vocês duas acabariam se tornando boas amigas depois dessa conversa.

Eu deixei que o sorriso dela se espelhasse em meu rosto, e pude notar que os lábios de minha outra irmã também se curvaram em alegria. Era reconfortante sentir, depois de tudo que Edward e eu discutimos e depois de tudo o que Rosalie dissera, que as coisas poderiam entrar novamente nos eixos, que, apesar da transgressão guiada pela dor da sede, nós poderíamos ser realmente felizes de agora em diante.

Entretanto, aquela paz durou menos do que eu desejei. O rosto de Alice se cobriu de preocupação e tensão, ela olhou para mim e para Rosalie momentaneamente paralisada.

- Edward acabou de me dizer que temos visitas. Eu não imaginei que viriam tão rápido.

- Quem está aqui? – eu perguntei sem esconder minha apreensão.

- Os Quileutes. Os Lobos. – ela respondeu, sua voz de soprano soando mais aguda que me costume.

Eu abaixei o rosto compreendendo o peso daquelas palavras. Eu havia quebrado o acordo na noite passada, não apenas uma vez, mas duas. Entrando no território deles, matando uma pessoa. Eu fui ingênua de imaginar que tais atos não me trariam mais nenhuma conseqüência.

Mais uma tempestade estava por vir.


	20. Edward: Família

**FAMÍLIA**

- Alice. – eu me ouvi chamar quando já terminávamos de contornar a clareira antes da casa se fazer visível.

_"Estou indo avisar Bella. Carlisle quer falar com você."_

Emmett e Jasper tinham ficado um pouco para trás, e assim, irrompi sozinho em nosso hall de entrada, dando de cara com Carlisle imediatamente.

_"Você tem algum plano, Edward?"_, ele perguntou em seus pensamentos.

Meneei a cabeça, incapaz de pensar em qualquer alternativa segura para o que estava para acontecer ali. A única coisa de que tinha certeza é que eu não deixaria que eles se aproximassem da minha esposa.

_"Talvez fosse melhor se vocês partissem. Nós estaríamos bem atrás de vocês."_

- Não. – eu respondi num murmúrio quase inaudível para que apenas ele fosse capaz de me compreender – Embora esse fosse meu primeiro impulso... Se partíssemos agora, os lobos nos caçariam. Estaríamos em desvantagem... e Bella não se perdoaria se perdesse o controle.

A situação me fazia lembrar James. A decisão de Bella. Minhas atitudes precipitadas. Eu não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Jasper e Emmett chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo em que Alice, Bella e Rosalie surgiam da garagem. Esme foi a última a se revelar, descendo as escadas rapidamente.

- Quanto tempo temos? – Carlisle perguntou, dessa vez em voz alta.

- Não muito. – foi Jasper quem respondeu – Eles estavam próximos o suficiente para que sentíssemos seu cheiro... Talvez uns quinze minutos, talvez menos.

Eu me aproximei de Bella devagar, enlaçando minha mão com a dela, entrelaçando cuidadosamente nossos dedos. Ainda que eu não pudesse ler sua mente silenciosa, eu podia ver a apreensão em seus olhos, em sua postura tensa.

Os pensamentos de toda a nossa família se embaralhavam em minha mente, passando dos extremos de logísticas de defesa ao puro enlevo com a possibilidade de uma luta. Nada daquilo, contudo, me importava mais que a criatura ao meu lado.

Apertei ligeiramente os dedos dela e Bella voltou-se para mim, sua expressão carregada desfazendo-se num semblante triste, os olhos carmim desculpando-se sem palavras.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para que eu sentisse minha própria pontada de culpa. Apesar do que tínhamos conversado aquela manhã, não seria tão fácil deixá-la "assumir seus erros". Tudo o que eu queria era deixá-la segura, amá-la, fazê-la feliz e eu não podia deixar de pensar que tinha falhado quando via aquela expressão em seus olhos.

Eu queria segurá-la em meus braços e não deixá-la partir. Mantê-la sempre próxima, sob minhas vistas, onde eu podia protegê-la. Mas nenhum bem viria de mantê-la prisioneira do meu próprio cuidado.

- Eles estão aqui. – a voz de Alice rompeu meus pensamentos.

Todos podíamos ouvir os passos dos lobos no gramado lá fora, suas respirações resfolegantes, seus corações batendo selvagemente. Eu podia ouvir também suas mentes, tensas, cautelosas.

- Talvez seja melhor que Bella fique aqui. – Carlisle observou.

Senti ela apertar minha mão antes de responder.

- Eu não quero ficar aqui escondida enquanto vocês os enfrentam. – ela suspirou, baixando os olhos – Mas não quero correr o risco de sair e perder o controle.

Esme se aproximou, colocando um braço por cima dos ombros de Bella. Apesar de não querer, eu a soltei, permitindo que Esme pudesse abraçá-la totalmente. Alice também se aproximou, enquanto Rosalie se colocava numa postura defensiva entre as três e a porta.

Eu podia ouvir as palavras de conforto que Esme sussurrava no ouvido de Bella, embalando-a em seus braços como se ela fosse uma criança. E, embora eu quisesse também estar ao lado da minha esposa naquele momento, eu sabia que seria necessário do lado de fora. Nenhum dos três lobos que tinham vindo sob as ordens de Sam se transformaria.

Eles tinham vindo porque o acordo fora quebrado. Eles sabiam que não entregaríamos Bella. O que resultaria em apenas uma situação.

Luta.

Caía uma garoa fraca do lado de fora, o cheiro dos lobisomens mais forte por causa de seu pêlo molhado. Percebi os outros tentando conter pequenas caretas em reação ao odor, Emmett reclamando alto em seus pensamentos sobre o eau de lobo.

Um deles deu um passo adiante e eu o reconheci da batalha com Victoria: Jared. Quil e Embry estavam presentes também e o que eles tinham em mente quase me fez paralisar junto à porta.

Jacob voltara. Chegara no mesmo dia em que se iniciara a transformação de Bella. E ele estava _furioso_. Furioso que Sam tivesse dado permissão para o que tínhamos feito, furioso por não ter chegado a tempo de nos impedir, furioso pelo fato de que Bella agora era um monstro.

Senti um tremor de raiva ao reviver a cena de Jacob gritando com os outros lobos, acusando-os de covardia, de cumplicidade com os "sanguessugas"... de assassinos.

Jasper colocou uma mão sobre meu ombro, sentindo minha súbita disposição de espírito. Ele também estava tenso, mas meneou ligeiramente a cabeça para mim.

_"Agora não é o momento, Edward."_

Assenti minimamente, antes de colocar-me ao lado de Carlisle, pronto para servir como tradutor entre eles. Jared voltou os olhos para mim – Jacob, sendo o beta da alcatéia, é quem deveria estar ali, mas Sam o proibira de vir, sabendo que um confronto seria então inevitável.

_"Viemos apenas como mensageiros. Sam quer marcar um encontro na linha do tratado para amanhã"_, ele passou suas ordens sem se deter em detalhes.

- Eles querem nos encontrar junto a linha do tratado amanhã. – eu repassei para Carlisle.

Ele assentiu, respondendo diretamente para os lobos.

- Nós estaremos lá.

_"Bella deve estar presente também."_

Eu fechei os punhos.

- Eu não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia. – retruquei, ouvindo a acidez em minha voz.

Ele apenas me olhou de volta, como se dissesse que não era da conta dele se nós obedecêssemos ou não os termos do seu Alfa. Exceto por um último comentário.

_"Vocês deverão estar prontos para as conseqüências então. O encontro é ao meio-dia, no mesmo lugar de antes. Fizemos nossa parte aqui, estamos indo."_

Nem eles, nem nós queríamos estender a indesejada visita. Os lobos retrocederam em direção à floresta, sem nos dar as costas e, por alguns instantes, eu apenas permaneci em meu lugar, tentando controlar meus próprios pensamentos.

Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle me observavam, esperando que eu dissesse o que fora dito que eles ainda não sabiam.

- Eles querem que levemos Bella. – eu respondi, apertando ligeiramente a base do meu nariz.

Carlisle levantou o olhar para a casa.

- Ela foi capaz de se controlar enquanto eles estavam aqui fora. O cheiro deles provavelmente foi o suficiente para que ela não os encarasse como comida. Talvez seja seguro.

- Eu não me importo se é seguro para eles. Não é seguro para ela. – eu respondi – Jacob voltou.

Todos pudemos ouvir o soluço sem lágrimas que veio de dentro da casa. Não pela primeira vez, eu senti meu coração inerte partir-se por tudo o que eu já fizera e continuava fazendo Bella passar.

Sem me preocupar em continuar discutindo o assunto com meu pai e meus irmãos, eu voltei para dentro, encontrando Bella ainda abraçada a Esme, escondendo seu rosto junto ao peito dela, como uma criança assustada junto a mãe.

Ela levantou a cabeça para mim tão logo eu me acerquei delas, abaixando-me para ficar no mesmo nível das duas, que se encontravam quase que esparramadas no chão. Mal me dei conta de Rosalie e Alice atrás de mim, tendo aberto espaço para que eu passasse.

- Edward... – ela murmurou tristemente.

- Está tudo bem, Bella. Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. – eu respondi, tomando-a nos braços com a ajuda de Esme, que apenas sorriu gentilmente para nós.

- O que eu fiz... – ela balbuciou contra minha camisa, apertando os dedos contra o tecido com força. Pude ouvir o som de tecido se rasgando, mas isso pouco importava agora.

_"Edward?"_, Carlisle me chamou, ao mesmo tempo em que parava atrás de mim.

Eu me voltei para ele, já sabendo o que ele tinha em mente, respondendo com apenas um balançar de cabeça. Ele também sorriu, como Esme fizera, tirando uma pequena caixa do bolso.

- Bella. Há muito que precisamos conversar e preparar também para a reunião de amanhã. Mas, antes, eu gostaria que você aceitasse um presente. Já faz alguns dias que eu queria entregá-lo, mas não tinha tido uma oportunidade.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram de leve; ela levantara a cabeça para encará-lo tão logo ele se endereçara a ela.

- Eu não posso... – ela murmurou – Vocês já fizeram tanto, Carlisle, eu ao posso aceitar um presente e...

- Não, Bella. – ele balançou a cabeça – Por favor, eu gostaria que você aceitasse esse presente em especial. É importante para mim... e para toda a nossa família. Porque, não importa o que tenha acontecido ou vá acontecer... – o sorriso dele tornou-se mais gentil, os olhos brilhando com ternura para minha Bella, a quem ele considerava sua filha tanto quanto todos nós.

_"Nós somos família"_, eu o ouvi completar em seus pensamentos, abrindo a caixa para revelar uma delicada gargantilha de prata com o brasão da família.

- Você sempre será uma Cullen. – Carlisle estendeu o presente para ela.

Ela encarou em silêncio a gargantilha por alguns instantes, uma emoção indefinida em seus olhos – dessa vez, eu não sabia interpretar nem mesmo sua expressão. Finalmente, contudo, ela assentiu, voltando-se para mim.

- Edward, você pode...?

Eu apenas sorriu, tomando a gargantilha entre meus dedos, passando-a pelo pescoço dela, afastando um pouco os longos cachos escuros para ajeitar o fecho, beijando rapidamente o ponto em que seu pescoço encontrava-se com a curva do ombro para então deixar que o cabelo voltasse a cobrir suas costas.

- Obrigada, Carlisle. – ela agradeceu fixando os olhos nele, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava minha mão entrelaçada a sua em meu colo.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, antes de se aprumar.

- Não há o quê agradecer, Bella. Você veio para completar nossa família e todos nós agradecemos por isso a você.

_"Todos nós agradecemos a ela por você, Edward."_

Foi a minha vez de sorrir, sabendo que os pensamentos de todos na sala não estava muito longe do que Carlisle acabara de expressar.

- Eu creio que agora devamos organizar uma reunião de família para discutir o que aconteceu ontem e o que faremos amanhã. – ele terminou, sério.

Eu apertei Bella contra mim, sabendo que aquela não seria uma discussão agradável para nenhum de nós... e especialmente para ela.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota da Carol-Katchiannya:** O capítulo ficou curtinho, desculpem... mas semana retrasada eu estava completamente envolvida com o evento de lançamento de Amanhecer, e semana passada eu estava com dois estágios e provas finais, Deh com provas, a Lulu com a formatura. Enfim, foi um desencontro geral. A Lulu, que além de escritora é ninja-jedi, conseguiu uma brechinha e escreveu o texto acima. Como esta próxima semana vai ser mais light, tentarei adiantar New Dawn e escrever a primeira vez vampirica deles do POV da Bella que ficamos devendo a vocês. Mesmo o capítulo sendo curtinho, foi feito com muito carinho e esperamos que gostem..


	21. Edward: Reunião

**Reunião**

NORMALMENTE, A MESA da sala de jantar servia apenas para aparências; mais uma peça em nossa charada humana. Eventualmente, contudo, nós a usávamos para nossas reuniões de família – e, desde que Bella entrara em nossas vidas, ela tinha servido a esse propósito mais que em qualquer outra época de nossas existências.

Naquela mesa, eu tinha lutado pela vida dela, quando do episódio da van de Tyler; naquela mesa tínhamos votado acerca de sua transformação, na volta da Itália. Naquela mesa, agora, voltávamos a nos reunir para discutir o que fazer para proteger nossa família.

Foi apenas quando já estávamos todos sentados que percebi como automaticamente tínhamos nos dividido, Cada um ao lado de seu companheiro, todos de alguma forma buscando contato físico com sua outra metade - Emmett passara o braço pelos ombros de Rosalie; Alice e Jasper estavam sentados tão próximos que era quase como se ela estivesse em seu colo, a cabeça dela junto ao seu ombro; Carlisle e Esme de mãos dadas sobre e mesa.

A mão de Bella estava também entrelaçada à minha, sobre meu colo e eu me vi rodando as alianças dela em seu dedo - aquilo estava começando a se tornar um hábito, como se eu precisasse daquele lembrete para estar sempre atento ao que ela representava para mim, para me certificar de que tudo aquilo era real.

Foi Carlisle quem primeiro tomou a palavra, após observar atentamente cada uma de nossas figuras, ainda que seu escrutínio não durasse mais que alguns segundos. Eu me vi através dos olhos dele, e quase sorri ao perceber a comparação inconsciente que ele fazia, sobre nos ampararmos um no outro como um náufrago sobre uma tábua de salvação.

Ele não estava muito longe da verdade.

_'Vai ficar tudo bem. Estamos todos juntos nisso. Somos uma família, afinal. Você não deve esquecer isso.'_

Eu levantei meus lhos, que até então tinham estado ocupados em traçar os contornos da mão delicada de Bella e assenti minimamente, repetindo em minha própria mente o que ele não parecia querer deixar de me lembrar.

_Somos uma família. _

- Há uma série de problemas que precisamos endereçar e que deixamos de lado na última semana. – ele começou – Bella continua sendo nossa prioridade no momento e precisamos resolver a coisas a partir daí.

Por um instante, Bella pareceu se retrair ao ouvir o próprio nome, como se sentisse embaraçada, algo inteiramente crível, já que costumeiramente, ela não gostava de ser uma "prioridade" – eu me lembrei dos nossos primeiros encontros, e como ela nunca esperava que eu abrisse a porta do carro para ela e coisas pequenas assim; coisas que eram importantes para mim, mas que, para ela, habituada a tomar conta dos outros e não ter quem tomasse conta dela, eram totalmente desnecessárias.

Contudo, antes que eu pudesse me preocupar com o que aquilo significava, ela tocou discretamente a gargantilha que Carlisle lhe presenteara, o brasão dos Cullen.

Senti vontade de sorrir ao compreender o gesto dela. Ainda que não pudesse ler sua mente, as expressões de Bella eram, em grande parte, um livro aberto.

Ela estava começando a aceitar que éramos uma família... e que, se ela estava em perigo, isso afetava todos nós e não apenas a ela.

Do outro lado de Bella, Esme estendeu sua mão, depositando-a sobre a mão livre dela. As duas se encararam por um segundo, Esme sorrindo ligeiramente.

_"Vai ficar tudo bem." _

- A questão dos quileutes é o maior dos nossos problemas no momento, mas temos também que resolver o que fazer em relação à Charlie. – nesse instante, Carlisle olhou diretamente para Bella – Esme falou com ele umas duas ou três vezes nos últimos dias. Por hora, ele acredita que vocês ainda estejam na Inglaterra. Mas a data de vocês voltarem está se aproximando e, por motivos óbvios, vocês não devem chegar a Forks.

- Ele não desconfia de nada. – Esme tranqüilizou Bella antes mesmo que ela pudesse perguntar alguma coisa.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Poderia haver uma batida no caminho vindo de Seattle... Ou o avião pode explodir. – Alice começou a expor planos com que trabalhava desde que a data da transformação de Bella fora acertada – Eu prefiro particularmente a possibilidade de um defeito mecânico no avião; vocês estariam vindo num vôo fretado, ele explodiria sobre o mar... Sem testemunhas, sem corpos, sem reconhecimento. Apenas alguns destroços para perícia porque, obviamente, haveria uma investigação... Faríamos um belo memorial e ninguém questionaria depois quando Carlisle e Esme decidissem se mudar para junto dos outros filhos.

A mão de Bella tensionou por um segundo sob a minha. Eu sabia que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para confortá-la; ela sempre soubera que, num momento ou outro, teria de abrir mão daquela sua outra existência. Esse conhecimento não tornava a situação menos dolorosa, especialmente quando ela já tinha tanto sobre seus ombros e era apenas um dos muitos motivos pelos quais eu relutara tanto em fazê-la como nós.

- Bella pode telefonar para Charlie e Renée antes de "viajar". – Jasper continuou de onde Alice parara, voltando-se para nós – Você teria a oportunidade de se despedir.

_"Não é o ideal, mas ainda é mais do que todos nós tivemos" _, ele adicionou para mim _"Ela ficará bem, Edward. Ela está triste, é claro, mas ela sabia que seria assim. Não se esqueça afinal que ela escolheu você, meu irmão." _

Eu assenti minimamente, sabendo que ele se referia à conversa que tínhamos tido antes da chegada dos mensageiros de Sam.

- Esses planos ainda terão de ficar em suspenso até que possamos discutir com os lobos. Não sabemos se podemos chegar a um acordo. – Carlisle observou – De uma forma ou de outra, teremos de deixar Forks. Esme já terminou a reforma da casa no Alaska, o que significa que só nos resta guardarmos as coisas que queiramos levar conosco e estarmos prontos para sair imediatamente, se necessário.

- Eu não acho que Bella deva ir à reunião. – foi a primeira vez que falei desde que tínhamos sentado à mesa – Ela é o alvo específico deles e seria uma temeridade...

- Eu vou. – Bella me interrompeu com a voz baixa, mas resoluta.

Surpreso, eu me voltei para ela, tentando desvendar mais uma vez o mistério que era a mente da minha esposa. Bella soltou um pequeno suspiro, dirigindo-se para Carlisle.

- Eles cheiram... diferente. – ela fez uma pequena careta antes de continuar – Não acho que terei problemas em controlar a sede e, se eu não for... eu já causei problemas demais. – ela abaixou a cabeça – É justo que eu responda pelos meus erros.

- Mas, Bella... – eu comecei.

- Não, Edward. Já tivemos essa conversa mais cedo. – ela se voltou para mim, encarando-me séria.

- Não estamos em tão grande desvantagem. – Emmett cortou, ansioso para voltar aos planos, já prevendo uma grande luta – Se eles vierem para cima, podemos...

Carlisle balançou a cabeça.

- Nós nos refrearemos o máximo possível de provocá-los. Não queremos que as coisas terminem em sangue, Emmett. E o tratado diz apenas que eles não terão mais de esconder nosso segredo se não cumpríssemos com nossa parte.

- E não podemos esquecer que, tecnicamente, eles quebraram o acordo primeiro, quando Jacob contou a Bella sobre nós. – Alice concordou – Eu não posso ver o que vai acontecer amanhã, mas eu acho que podemos partir em paz se conseguirmos convencê-los de que foi um acidente. Eles vão querer que deixemos Forks, é claro... o que já planejávamos fazer, de uma forma ou de outra.

- Tudo então depende da reunião com os lobos amanhã. – Rosalie se levantou – Se queremos que as coisas corram bem, então, acho que devamos começar alimentando Bella.

Bella levantou a cabeça para observar Rosalie. Alguma coisa se passou entre as duas e eu me surpreendi ao perceber pela memória de Rosalie da conversa que elas tinham tido mais cedo, um senso de camaradagem surgira entre elas.

Rose percebeu minha expressão e voltou-se para mim com um sorriso de mofa.

_"O quê? Você achou que eu era incapaz de apreciar o que ela fez? Que eu cairia sobre ela dizendo bem feito pela escolha que ela fez? As escolhas são dela, Edward, e é bom que você comece a entender isso. E, por algum motivo inexplicável, ela escolheu você." _

Por um instante, eu me quedei incerto se aquilo era ou não um elogio até que ela revirou os olhos para mim.

_"Para um telepata, você consegue ser bastante obsoleto às vezes. Apenas... dê espaço para que ela se acostume... e não volte a ser o adolescente angustiado lamentando-se pelos cantos enquanto ouve músicas depressivas. Sério, isso já estava se tornando cansativo." _

Bella apertou minha mão, uma expressão ao mesmo tempo divertida e exasperada no rosto.

- É incrivelmente frustrante quando você tem essas conversas silenciosas e esquece as outras pessoas ao seu redor. – ela observou.

A risada de Emmett não foi apenas mental nesse momento.

- Ela tem razão, Edward. E é esquisito também. – ele observou, bem humorado – Em todo caso... Rose tem razão. Hora de alimentar a recém-nascida. Eu sugiro uma caçada coletiva.

- Não é uma boa idéia. – Alice praticamente dançou ao redor de Emmett enquanto se levantava – Os sentidos dela ainda estão muito confusos; todos nós de uma vez seria demais para ela lidar.

- Eu também preciso caçar. – Jasper observou – Vamos Emmett e Edward. Se houver alguma casualidade, entre nós três, devemos ser capazes de segurá-la.

- Não haverá casualidades. – Alice sorriu – Mas, o mais importante... Bella, precisamos fazer você trocar de roupa. Eu tenho o modelo P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O para sua primeira caçada e...

- Alice... – Bella suspirou – Por favor...

- Não, não. – Alice balançou a cabeça – É sua primeira caçada, e eu faço questão! Afinal, eu não vou estar lá... então, você tem de levar alguma coisa minha para se lembrar de mim...

- Como se fosse possível para alguém aqui esquecê-la, Alice. – Rosalie cruzou os braços – Para mim, ela está bem do jeito que está.

Bella sorriu para Rosalie, enquanto eu me quedava cada vez mais surpreso da cena que se desenrolava diante de mim.

Por um instante, parecia que todo o drama que estivera se desenvolvendo ao nosso redor se esvaíra e tudo o que restara fora nossa se família provocando benignamente, com Rose do lado de Bella contra Alice, enquanto Jasper e Emmett faziam planos sobre quantos ursos pardos encontrariam e Esme e Carlisle apenas observavam os filhos com pacíficos sorrisos nos rostos.

Eu dei um passo à frente – a essa altura, já tínhamos todos nos levantado – voltando a envolver a mão de Bella com a minha.

- Você não precisa vestir nenhuma das criações de Alice. – eu sorri para ela, deixando-me envolver pelo clima leve que subitamente se sobreporá à tensão – Você está perfeita do jeito que está.

Ela sorriu e, se ainda fosse humana, teria ruborizado. Eu me surpreendi ao perceber que, embora não houvesse mais sangue, eu era perfeitamente capaz de dizer quando ela estaria corando – havia qualquer coisa na maneira como ela movia o nariz, os olhos desviando-se para baixo, que eram indicativos disso.

- Se eu ainda estivesse vivo, eu morreria de diabetes com isso. – Emmett cruzou os braços, para logo depois ser acertado por um tapa atrás do pescoço – Ei! O que foi isso, mulher?!

Rosalie revirou os olhos.

- Às vezes, você poderia pegar uma coisa ou outra do livro dele.

- O quê? Você quer que eu vire Emoward?

- Eu ainda estou na sala... – eu resmunguei, enquanto abraçava Bella pelas costas, trazendo-a de encontro a mim.

Ela se deixou ir, encostando a cabeça contra meu ombro, entrelaçando nossos dedos, rindo de leve.

- Crianças, se comportem. – Esme nos recomendou.

- Bella? – Alice se voltou para nós, implorando com os olhos – Por favor?

Bella apenas suspirou.

- Alice, você tem noção de que provavelmente eu vou acabar estragando as roupas que você me der? Quer dizer, eu vou ter de... hã... – ela se voltou para mim – Eu não vou ter de rolar pela floresta com nenhum animal, não é?

Eu sorri. Emmett, é óbvio, não pode se controlar e suas gargalhadas ribombaram por toda a casa.

- Essa, eu definitivamente não posso perder!

- E isso não é realmente desculpa. – Alice completou – De uma forma ou de outra, você vai usar o que eu separei para você. Eu já vi que vai. Então, seja uma boa menina e não me dê trabalho. – ela abriu um enorme sorriso – Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Ela não resistiu mais depois disso. Alice era, ao final das contas, uma força da natureza. Dez minutos depois, estávamos à porta de casa, Bella revirando os olhos para o vestido que Alice a forçara a usar, reclamando que era ridículo sair para uma caçada vestida naquilo.

- Então... estamos prontos para ir caçar, Sis? – Emmett bombardeou, sorrindo com suas covinhas de gigantesco _teddy bear._

Bella assentiu minimamente. Jasper também sorriu, assegurando-me de que, embora ela estivesse um pouco nervosa, estava completamente controlada.

Eu girei a maçaneta, abrindo a porta, revelando a floresta há alguns passos de distância.

- Vamos.


	22. Edward: Caçada

**07. CAÇADA**

Sob nossos pés, as folhas estalavam, secas, enquanto corríamos pela floresta. Eu podia sentir o forte senso de liberdade de Jasper misturar-se à minha própria euforia - correr, para mim, sempre fora como uma segunda natureza; aquela tinha sido uma das poucas qualidades de minha condição que eu realmente amava. Os pensamentos de Emmett também demonstravam sua alegria em poder se mover sem quaisquer restrições humanas e às vezes, ele deixava escapar uma gargalhada, enquanto desviava de uma árvore pouco antes de se chocar contra ela.

Entre nós, Bella também corria - quase dançava, os pés mal tocando o chão, uma expressão de quase enlevo em sua face. De quando em quando, ela deixava escapar um riso baixo, em resposta às exclamações de Emmett.

"Ela está contente, Edward" - Jasper observou para mim em pensamentos.

Eu me senti sorrir, lendo através dos pensamentos dele as sensações que eram óbvias em todo o semblante da minha esposa.

De repente, Bella se deteve, o movimento tão imediato e preciso que seus cabelos esvoaçaram para frente com a repentina inércia, caindo por seus ombros num halo castanho. Ela torceu ligeiramente o nariz, como se tentasse pegar algum cheiro no ar, ao mesmo tempo em que nós também parávamos, nos voltando de imediato para ela.

- O que é isso? - ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça, encarando-me um misto de curiosidade... e fome.

Foi Emmett quem respondeu, abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Urso pardo. - ele riu - Você tem bom gosto, maninha.

Ela se voltou para mim, com expectativa. Eu não precisei ler a mente dela para saber o que Bella queria.

- Apenas se deixe guiar pelo instinto.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, como se perguntasse como, exatamente, eu queria que ela fizesse aquilo. Essa era uma lição, contudo, que ela precisaria aprender por si - ainda que eu não confiasse muito nos instintos dela: bastava ver onde, exatamente, eles a tinham levado.

Esforcei-me para não entrar novamente nessa linha de pensamentos, as conversas daquela manhã com meus irmãos e com a própria Bella ainda frescas em minha memória.

Observei em silêncio enquanto Bella cerrava os olhos por alguns segundos, inclinando novamente a cabeça, arrebitando o nariz pequeno no ar. Nos pensamentos de Emmett, vi um personagem clássico de desenhos animados assumir uma posição parecida, para então começar a flutuar no ar, sendo levado pelo cheiro de uma torta.

Foi a minha vez de arquear a sobrancelha, tentando a fazer algum comentário sobre a escolha de correlações que ele escolhera fazer.

"Sério, Edward, você tem que concordar que é parecido..."

Havia indisfarçável humor laçado aos pensamentos de Emmett e eu não pude deixar de me questionar se realmente estivéramos prestes a trocar punhos com os lobos não mais que uma hora antes.

Foi nesse instante que Bella reabriu os olhos, agora com as pupilas dilatadas, mais escuros, ao mesmo tempo em que toda sua postura mudava. A postura de um predador.

Ela começou a correr antes que pudéssemos pensar em qualquer coisa para dizer. Nós três nos entreolhamos por, talvez, um milisegundo, antes de partir atrás dela, Jasper e Emmett deixando-se ficar um pouco mais para trás.

Bella não estava mais consciente de nossa presença e precisei me esforçar um pouco mais para acompanhar sua velocidade de recém-nascida, ainda deixando um espaço entre nós. Naquela situação, não era seguro que ficássemos todos muito próximos - ao menos, não até que Bella terminasse de se alimentar. Do contrário, ela nos veria como potenciais ameaças à sua refeição.

Jasper e Emmett desviaram-se ao perceber o rebanho de caribous um pouco mais ao norte, mas não muito longe - se algo acontecesse, eles seriam perfeitamente capazes de chegar a tempo de auxiliar.

Eu continuei nos calcanhares de Bella, até que ela irrompesse na clareira à frente de um conjunto de cavernas - exatamente onde o urso que ela sentira se encontrava.

Ele era... gigantesco. Fosse outra a ocasião, Emmett teria rolado com ele pelo chão e a luta teria sido quase justa - ao menos nos minutos iniciais.

Por um instante, entrei em pânico. Bella era minúscula em comparação ao urso. Ele a esmagaria sem pensar duas vezes.

Antes, contudo, que eu pudesse cogitar interferir, Bella deu um impulso com as pontas dos pés, seu corpo pequeno chocando-se com uma das árvores atrás do animal - o impacto severo o suficiente para inclinar o tronco mais que centenário até revelar suas raízes.

Com o choque, ela ganhou altura suficiente para pousar exatamente sobre as costas do urso, tudo acontecendo rápido demais para que o animal sequer tentasse se defender. O som de ossos se quebrando soou em meus ouvidos quando ela mergulhou o rosto contra o pescoço dele, exatamente sobre a jugular.

Eu teria rido à ironia, não fosse o fato de que todos os meus sentidos estavam presos à cena que se desenrolava diante de mim. Os movimentos de Bella como caçadora eram de uma precisão e elegância felinas. Como os leões da montanha.

Como eu.

Eu não sabia o que esperava exatamente de quando visse Bella caçar. Certamente, ela não poderia ter atacado o urso como Emmett o fazia - de frente, as mãos nuas, peito a peito. Ainda assim, eu me sentia surpreso pela forma como ela avançara.

Em questão de minutos, ela drenara completamente o urso. Suas tentativas de resistências foram quase nulas - pude ouvir o som de tecido se rasgando, mas nenhum outro sinal de que Bella pudesse estar ameaçada. Os dois tombaram juntos no chão e, por algum tempo, ela permaneceu segurando-se contra a forma do urso, como se esperasse mais.

Finalmente, ela ergueu meio corpo, ajoelhando-se sobre as costas dele, parecendo contemplar o que acabara de fazer. Eu não ousei me mexer, sem ter certeza de que o frenesi passara.

Podia ouvi-la respirar fundo, cada vez de forma mais espaçada, mais calma, os músculos tensos dos ombros aos poucos voltando a relaxar. Apenas quando ela ergueu os olhos em minha direção, agora um pouco mais claros e conscientes, foi que me aproximei.

- Você precisa agora aprender a dispor da carcaça. - eu observei, parando diante dela, oferecendo-lhe a mão, esperando que ela viesse até mim.

Por um momento, ela pareceu surpresa de me ver ali. Mas não demorou para que a expressão confusa se dissolvesse num tímido sorriso, como de uma criança que pede desculpas por seus modos à mesa.

- Eu achei que ia ser mais difícil. - ela confessou, aceitando a mão que eu lhe estendia, antes de fazer uma pequena careta - É... diferente.

- Diferente? - eu me ouvi perguntando, sem ter certeza de a que ela se referia.

Bella me encarou com atenção e eu percebi que o sangue escorrera de sua boca. Com cuidado, eu limpei os cantos de seu rosto, contente em simplesmente tocá-la inocentemente, em cuidar dela de forma simples, sem me preocupar com qual grande perigo viria a seguir em nosso caminho.

- O sangue... do urso. - ela começou - Com o sangue humano. É... diferente.

- Você perceberá uma diferença ainda mais acentuada quando se alimentar de herbívoros. - eu respondi - Eles não são muito... saborosos. Os carnívoros são melhores.

Dessa vez, havia clara curiosidade nos olhos dela.

- Eu pensei que você não ia gostar muito da referência. - Bella confessou.

- Faz parte da nossa natureza. E da sua agora. - eu respondi simplesmente - E eu não posso rejeitar nada que venha de você, Bella. Mesmo a sede. Faz parte do que somos, ainda que nem sempre concordemos com isso.

- Você parece ter prestado atenção na conversa de hoje afinal. - ela deu um meio sorriso.

Eu não cheguei a responder - os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair sobre nós, apenas uma garoa fina, quase cristalina, contrastando com alguns raios de sol que escapavam detrás das nuvens.

Bella desviou o olhar do meu, pela primeira vez tomando completa noção do lugar em que estávamos. A clareira estava forrada de folhas vermelhas e douradas - prenúncio do outono - e a mistura do sol com a chuva criava pequenos arco-íris ao nosso redor.

Enquanto ela observava a clareira com a atenção de uma criança que acaba de ganhar um brinquedo novo, os olhos brilhando em contentamento e entusiasmo, eu a encarava com a mesma profunda fascinação.

O riso dela - cristalino, perfeito - soou ao nosso redor, fazendo mais pela alma que ela acreditava que eu possuísse do que qualquer religião poderia. Ela girou ao redor de si mesmo numa pirueta, com a graça de uma bailarina, delicada e hipnotizante.

Uma brisa leve soprou do norte, espiralando ao nosso redor, fazendo mais folhas caírem sobre nós. Ela riu de leve, como sinos de cristal e eu me vi sorrindo também, grato por um momento sem drama, sem angústia, apenas eu, ela e a floresta.

- Dança comigo? - eu me vi perguntando, sem sequer pensar no que estava fazendo, estendendo a mão para ela.

Ela franziu o nariz. Adorável.

- Você sabe que eu não sei dançar. - ela respondeu, olhando-me dubiamente - E não tem música.

- Nós não precisamos de música. - eu respondi - E você sabe dançar. Mas eu posso colocá-la sobre meus pés se você não tiver certeza.

Por alguns instantes, ela ficou em silêncio, apenas me observando, até, finalmente, depositar a mão pequena sobre a minha. Sorrindo, eu a trouxe para mim, assumindo posição antes de começar a valsar com ela, a passos largos, pelo chão atapetado de folhas da floresta.

O riso dela voltou a soar, dessa vez mais livre e vívido - a única melodia de que eu precisava para escutar nossa própria música.

- Você se importa se eu cortá-lo para ter a honra de dançar com a madame, Edward?

Mais uma vez, Bella riu, enquanto eu me voltava para Jasper com uma careta, tentando valsar para longe dele.

- E o próximo sou eu! - Emmett exclamou do outro lado - Não seja egoísta, Edward, você precisa aprender a dividir!

- Eu acho que ele precisa mais aprender a se acostumar. - Jasper observou dessa vez, efetivamente se interpondo entre eu e Bella, tomando a mão dela entre as suas - Especialmente quando Alice puder levá-la a Paris.

- O que eu faria em Paris? - Bella perguntou, começando a dançar com Jasper, enquanto em cruzava os braços em meu lugar, desapontado.

- Compraria roupas, é claro. - Jasper respondeu - Alice está quase aflita para brincar de Bella Barbie.

- Edward... - Bella praticamente gemeu.

- Você sabe, eu sempre me perguntei exatamente o que as garotas vêem de tão interessante em brincar de Bella Barbie. Mesmo quando Rosalie não era a fã número um da Bella, ela queria participar. - Emmett observou.

Pela primeira vez desde que começara a dançar, Bella quase tropeçou nos pés de Jasper, que apenas riu, girando-a numa pirueta completa.

- Rosalie?

- Não se espante, Bella; até Esme acha a idéia bastante interessante. - Jasper observou - Acho que as faz pensar na infância delas... brincar de bonecas ou algo do tipo. Creio que faça parte da psique feminina.

- Eu acho que faltei a essa aula. - Bella resmungou.

Emmett colocou uma mão no queixo, pensativo.

- Talvez...

Eu me senti grunhir às imagens que a mente dele acabara de conjurar.

- Não, Emmett. Definitivamente não. - eu murmurei para ele o mais baixo que podia.

Ele sorriu para mim.

"Por que não? Se Alice pode brincar de Bella prât-à-porter, você poderia providenciar a coleção de lingerie! Acho que eu ia gostar dessa versão de 'Rosalie Barbie'. Será que ela concordaria comigo?"

- Me dê um bom motivo para eu não arrancar sua cabeça agora. Ou seus olhos.

- Mas eu nunca vi...

- E vai continuar sem ver.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... - ele riu, levantando os braços em rendição antes de dar um passo à frente, interrompendo o caminho de Jasper e Bella - Minha vez.

Bella mal teve tempo de se recuperar do último passo de Jasper antes de Emmett simplesmente levantá-la no ar, rodopiando-a no ar enquanto assobiava o tema de Missão Impossível.

- EMMETT!

Quase meia hora depois, estávamos de volta em casa, todos absolutamente ensopados da chuva, que tomara corpo pouco antes que eu pudesse clamar minha esposa de volta para uma última dança.

Alice nos esperava à porta com toalhas, pronta para seqüestrar Bella. Incrivelmente, Rosalie e Esme estavam lá também, todas com pensamentos muito parecidos.

Bella me encarou praticamente implorando com os olhos que eu não a deixasse ir. Eu rapidamente calculei as possibilidades de conseguir passar de novo pela porta com ela em meus braços e nos refugiarmos na floresta até... bem, até algum dia.

"Nem ouse, Edward.", Alice me alertou "Eu farei sua vida muuuuuito difícil se você fizer isso".

- Mas ela não quer ir, Alice.

- Ela logo vai querer. Assim que ver o que temos preparado para ela. - Alice respondeu brilhantemente - Agora, seja um bom garoto e vá... jogar com os outros meninos.

- Alguém mais percebeu que fomos sumariamente dispensados? - Emmett observou, balançando a cabeça.

"Não se preocupe, Edward", Esme sorriu para mim "Você logo a terá de volta. Alice e Rosalie só querem aproveitar um pouco a nova irmã. É a primeira vez desde que Bella acordou que elas podem realmente interagir com ela."

Foi só então que entendi o que eles estavam fazendo desde o começo - incluindo a presença de Jasper e Emmett na caçada. Eles estavam... recebendo Bella na família, dessa vez, de forma definitiva, sem ter de se refrearem em nada por causa da 'humana frágil'. Era um complemento ao gesto de Carlisle mais cedo, quando oferecera a gargantilha com o brasão dos Cullen à Bella.

Suspirando exageradamente, eu me virei para Bella.

- Você vai ficar bem.

Ela piscou os olhos por um momento, antes de assentir, resignada.

- Certo.

- Isso! - Alice praticamente vibrou em seu lugar, já passando os braços pelos ombros de Bella, começando a caminhar - Eu tenho toda uma agenda planejada para essa noite, não se preocupe, Bella, prometo que vai ser divertido!

- Sabe, Alice, é exatamente isso que me preocupa... - foi a última coisa que ouvi Bella dizer antes de todas elas sumirem pelas escadas.

Emmett voltou-se para mim.

- Quando for minha vez de escolher, vamos fazer um campeonato de queda-de-braço.

Eu apenas revirei os olhos em resposta, ainda que um ligeiro sorriso me escapasse ao pensamento. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente da promessa que Bella me fizera quando tínhamos conversado sobre a força que ela teria como recém-nascida.

"Eu aposto 500 na sua esposa", Jasper comentou mentalmente.

- Não serei eu que vou apostar contra.- respondi.

O resto do dia passou-se em relativa calmaria, exceto pelos risos e gritinhos excitados que volta e meia vinham do quarto de Alice e as expletivas nem sempre educadas de Emmett enquanto jogávamos vídeo-game.

Foi apenas quando Carlisle chegou do hospital que o assunto dos lobos no dia seguinte voltou à discussão.

- Eu não acho que tenhamos de nos preocupar de imediato com a possibilidade de luta ou algo nessa linha. - ele observou, sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá.

Emmett acabara de desligar a televisão, enquanto Jasper assumia uma postura atenta. Os sons que vinham do primeiro andar também tinham silenciado, o que significava que elas também estavam ouvindo.

- Independente do que tenha acontecido, eles ainda consideram Bella, por causa de Charlie. E Sam deu a permissão. O trato está revogado, é claro... - Carlisle respirou fundo, pausando por alguns instantes - Então acho que temos apenas de decidir exatamente como vamos proceder nossa saída, para que, a depender das conversas de amanhã, possamos apresentar um plano formado.

- Podemos partir para Juneau imediatamente, se necessário. As malas estão prontas há dias. - Jasper observou - Carlisle e Esme ainda teriam de ficar mais algum tempo, especialmente após o... acidente. Mas o resto de nós não precisa estar aqui.

"Eu cuidarei do acidente, Edward. Já sei exatamente como fazer. Tudo ficará bem. Charlie ficará bem", a voz de Alice soou em minha mente, em seu tom delicado de soprano.

- Alice cuidará dessa parte. - eu repeti em voz alta para os outros - Ela já tem um plano.

- Tudo o mais dependerá do que for decidido amanhã. - Carlisle concluiu - Não temos como planejar muito além disso, mesmo porque Alice não tem como ver o que ficará decidido.

Não havia muito mais que debater depois disso. Estávamos, realmente, de mãos atadas - Alice, é claro, odiava aquilo. Dependíamos inteiramente da decisão que os lobos tomassem no dia seguinte para colocar em curso nossos planos e ela, é claro, não podia ver que decisão seria essa.

Depois disso, pouco a pouco, fomos nos recolhendo aos nossos quartos. Eu podia ouvir Bella discutindo suavemente com Alice enquanto subia os degraus rumo ao terceiro andar.

Logo ela me seguia também.

- Havia alguma parte nos votos de casamento que autorizava Alice e brincar de Bella Barbie sempre que quisesse? - ela murmurou, parando às minhas costas enquanto eu girava a maçaneta.

Eu quase ri ao comentário dela, voltando-me devagar para então me deparar com a assombrosa visão de Bella num longo pijama de seda cor-de-rosa, cachos perfeitos caindo por sobre seus ombros.

- Eu acredito que não. Mas talvez você não tenha lido as letras pequenas do contrato. - eu observei.

Bella cruzou os braços, passando por mim para entrar no quarto.

- Alice me afirmou que no momento em que eu disse 'sim', eu estava concordando com infinitas noites nas mãos dela, coleções inteiras de vestidos e noites do pijama ocasionais.

- Noites do pijama. - repeti, encarando a mencionada peça, tentando não rir diante da indignação dela.

Ela revirou os olhos - era óbvio que eu não conseguira difundir completamente o humor da minha voz. Dirigindo-se até a cama, ela se sentou na beirada do colchão, abaixando a cabeça.

- Bella? - eu me ouvi chamando ao perceber a mudança na disposição dela.

Pude ouvi-la respirar fundo antes de levantar a cabeça, fixando os olhos sobre mim. Devagar, eu me aproximei, sentando-me ao seu lado, tomando a mão que ela abandonara sobre o colo.

- Obrigada. - ela murmurou baixinho, apertando meus dedos de leve - Por hoje. Por não ter... - ela gesticulou com a outra mão - Se deixado levar pela culpa que você volta e meia sente e por... por ter feito o meu dia... normal... ou o mais normal possível para um bando de vampiros.

Dessa vez ela sorriu, apoiando a cabeça contra meu ombro. Soltando sua mão, eu passei meu braço por suas costas, aconchegando-a um pouco mais contra mim, sentindo-me completo pela simples proximidade dela.

- Eu não fiz nada demais, Bella. Se quer agradecer alguém, você provavelmente deveria fazê-lo aos outros. Desde o começo, quando todo o... - eu me senti fazer uma careta - drama começou, eles estavam planejando nos fazer sentir... o mais tranqüilos e normais que podiam. Mesmo para um bando de vampiros. - completei.

- A calmaria no olho do furacão. - ela respondeu com um meio assentimento - E quando a tempestade vier...

Eu a estreitei um pouco mais contra mim.

- Quando a tempestade vier, nós a enfrentaremos de frente. Juntos.

Senti Bella assentir contra meu pescoço.

- Juntos.

Fim de Dusk

Eis o final de Dusk... Queria agradecer a Lulu/Mina/Silverghost por ter terminado esse arco. Vou tentar me esforçar para voltar a escrever ND, mas ainda estou bloqueada nesta fic específica. :P Vocês não tem idéia do quanto é frustrante você querer escrever e não conseguir e a sensação de estar decepcionando vocês. Enfim, obrigada por tudo e se se animarem, passem no Expresso e em Amaterasu bjs, Katchiannya/Meri


	23. O Fim

**Olá a todos os leitores de New Dawn e Cia,**

**Alguns que também lêem o Expresso, Tsuru e Amaterasu já leram parte desse texto, mas existem partes específicas sobre New Dawn abaixo. **

**Bem, confesso a todos vocês que 2010 foi um ano muito difícil para mim em muitos aspectos. Perdi minha avó, a avó do meu namorado e meu sogro, que morreu faz duas semanas e de quem eu gostava muito. Tive duas doenças sérias no começo do ano (pneumonia e depois uma infecção nos rins). Tive amigos que sumiram nas areias do tempo...**

Na verdade, acho que foi um ano complicado para muitas e muitas pessoas.

Não vou mentir que ando um pouco cansada de tudo... E que muitas e muitas vezes não consegui manter a periodicidade do Expresso e do Tsuru como eu deveria, e peço desculpas.

2010 não foi de todo ruim, é verdade. Também conheci pessoas maravilhosas e estou feliz com a minha faculdade como nunca estive antes – e quem disse que trabalhar com arte é vida boa, está enganando, nunca ralei tanto.

Queria agradecer a todos vocês que de um modo ou de outro me ajudaram mesmo sem saber. Especialmente gostaria de agradecer à Juju e a Regis, que foram meus ombros e colo virtuais neste ano. E também ao Amer, pelo carinho. Sem falar dos amigos "de perto", sem os quais seria difícil sorrir.

Em relação a New Dawn, infelizmente, as coisas acabaram se travando por completo. Era uma boa história e eu gostaria de ter escrito todo o desenrolar dela. 

**Mas as coisas – ou pessoas – foram se perdendo no meio do caminho. A Dé sumiu, a Lucilla resolveu mudar a vida dela por completo, e a Lulu sentiu que havia cumprido sua missão em New Dawn ao fechar o livro do Edward...**

**E no fim fiquei sozinha e não consegui juntar forças e inspiração para terminar New Dawn. Realmente peço desculpas. **

**Como não gosto de deixar histórias pela metade, especialmente em consideração a vocês que tanto comentaram, vibraram e acompanharam, decidi fazer um resumo/esquema do que teria sido o resto da história, com alguns trechos inéditos.**

**Não é o presente de Natal ideal, mas é o que eu posso dar a vocês.**

**Até mais e obrigado por tudo,**

**Carol/Katchiannya/Meri**

**ps- Estamos realizando um sorteio de brindes no Expresso Hogwarts/Tsuru/Amaterasu. Estão todos convidados a participar.**

_**New Dawn**_** – O ****q****ue ****p****oderia ter sido**

No final da segunda parte de _New Dawn_, deixamos nossos personagens em alguns impasses.

Os quileutes marcam um encontro com os Cullen...

Bella é levada para caçar...

Em paralelo, teríamos o retorno de Jacob em forma de lobo. Jake tem acesso aos pensamentos de Sam, que também estava transformado, e descobre sobre a conversa do líder do bando com Carlisle.

Naquela noite, Sam e Jake discutem. Leah também toma parte na discussão, pois discorda do que Sam fez, concordar em manter o pacto com os vampiros sem consultar o resto do bando.

Jake quer iniciar a guerra. Sam percebe que Leah apoiaria Jake, ainda que fosse só para ir contra ele. Quil e Embry também se sentiriam tentados a seguir Jacob - eles não conseguiriam assistir passivamente ao melhor amigo partir sozinho em uma missão suicida - e idem para Seth em relação à irmã. Assim, Sam proíbe o bando de fazer qualquer ofensa contra os Cullen.

Jacob rompe com Sam, simplesmente porque ele permitiu que Bella fosse transformada, porque está cansado de não poder simplesmente fazer as coisas por si só. E se daria a cisão entre os dois _alpha_, tal qual aconteceu também em _Amanhecer_.

Jake aproveita a deixa "do bando" e parte sozinho, às escondidas, com o intuito de atacar os Cullen, tal qual em _Amanhecer_ (ou pelo menos atacar Edward, para matá-lo, se possível).

Quando chega à casa dos vampiros, ele é recepcionado por Carlisle; Jacob hesitaria em atacá-lo, uma vez que o médico já tratou dele. O patriarca dos Cullen o convidaria a entrar. Ainda desconfiado, Jake acaba aceitando... e dentro da casa ele se depara com Bella – vampira, sim, mas muito mais humana do que ele esperaria.

Bella estaria cheia de remorso pelo que fez, pela pessoa que matou, pelo que disse a Edward... Ela abraçaria Jacob e choraria em seu no peito. Ela ainda se lembra quem ele, Jacob, é. Ainda o vê como seu melhor amigo. Então Jake perceberia que, mesmo fria, dura como pedra e fedendo a vampiro, aquela ainda é a Bella que ele conheceu e por quem se apaixonou. Jake, então, desistiria de atacar os Cullen, embora ainda mantivesse certa mágoa de Edward.

No dia seguinte, ocorre a reunião entre os lobos e os vampiros.

Eles procuram os Cullen porque, enquanto patrulhavam, sentiram cheiro de vampiro no território deles, um cheiro que não reconhecem. Os lobos não fizeram uma acusação direta a Bella, só pediram expressamente que ela fosse à reunião, talvez apenas e unicamente para ver se ela estava viva. Ninguém garante a eles que Bella tenha sido a vampira que passara da linha do tratado, podia ser outro, um nômade... Edward não viu todos esses detalhes porque ficou possesso apenas com a menção do nome de Bella.

De início, a postura de Sam quanto aos Cullen e o pacto deve ser a mesma de _Breaking Dawn_: Isabella Swan _escolheu_ ser uma vampira, os Cullen nunca mataram ninguém, eles não são uma ameaça.

Os lobos ainda não sabem sobre o incidente em Port Angeles; entretanto, Bella acaba deixando escapar o que realmente aconteceu, sobre como acabou por matar um homem. Nisso, o acordo com os quileutes foi inteiramente quebrado. Não apenas um vampiro entrou no território deles, como também houve morte.

Jacob, sentindo a inquietação dos companheiros, se transforma em lobo. Ele ouve os pensamentos do bando, que está decidindo matar Bella. Jake volta para os Cullen a fim de avisá-los e protegê-los. Seth e Leah se juntam a ele.

Seth, pela admiração que sente por Jacob, decide ficar ao lado dele. Leah, em parte pelo irmão, em parte por ela mesma estar cansada de se ver forçosamente ligada a Sam e, em parte, por se sentir próxima de Jacob desde que ele salvara sua vida durante a luta contra Victória. Com isso, mesmo que de forma quase inconsciente, os dois também acabam por romper com a antiga matilha.

Sam se vê em uma situação complexa, parecida com a do Príncipe em Romeu e Julieta, quando Romeu mata Teobaldo depois de Teobaldo ter matado Mercúcio... Sim, Bella atravessou o território deles e matou um humano, mas ela estava descontrolada e não é como se o homem morto fosse exatamente inocente.

Sam consegue, a muito custo, acalmar os ânimos, impedindo um confronto geral, e decide dar aos Cullen a oportunidade de contarem o que realmente aconteceu.

Uma vez ouvidas todas as peculiaridades do caso, Sam decide aplicar a pena do exílio – o acordo entre os lobos e os Cullen não é mais válido, e eles devem não apenas deixar Forks, como também jamais voltar, nem mesmo quando a atual geração de Quileutes tiver desaparecido.

Jacob ainda tenta contestar, mas Bella faz com que ele perceba que Sam está com a razão, que aquilo seria o melhor para todos.

Enquanto os Cullen se preparam para partir, Jacob decide, juntamente com Leah e Seth, montar uma espécie de guarda sobre os vampiros, em comum acordo com Sam. Parte da intenção é garantir que tanto os Cullen não saiam da linha quanto, do ponto de vista de Jacob, impedir que alguém da outra matilha tente contradizer Sam e agir por conta própria; apesar de difícil, a idéia não é impossível.

_**(1) Jacob e Leah - trecho 1 Jacob POV**_

_Eu irei matá-la assim que a encontrar._

_É dessa forma que ela demonstra lealdade? Eu só podia estar louco quando concordei em deixá-la ficar conosco. Que parte de "estado de emergência" Leah era incapaz de compreender? _

_Eu deveria tê-la chutado direto de volta para Sam quando ela apareceu com todo aquele papo de "quero entrar para o seu bando", nem que para isso tivesse que arrastá-la pelo rabo por todo caminho de volta à La Push._

_Bem, uma coisa ao menos é certa: ela não deve estar em sua forma de loba no momento, do contrário já teria começado a gritar dentro da minha cabeça que se eu mencionasse qualquer coisa sobre o rabo dela mais uma vez, estaria assinando a minha sentença de morte._

_"Sei não, acho que o efeito seria o mesmo se você também mencionasse que vai mandá-la de volta pro Sam."_

_"Seth, cale a boca."_

_"Ok, calando..." _

_Tive que correr mais uns 500 ou 600 metros floresta à dentro antes de conseguir pegar o rastro dela. Ótimo, já não era sem tempo. A trilha do cheiro avançava um pouco mais nos arbustos, até onde eu também conseguia sentir um cheiro de água. _

_Voltei a correr, agora já dava para ouvir também o som do rio. A partir daquele ponto o cheiro de Leah mudava, ela deveria ter voltado para a forma humana quando chegou à margem do rio._

_Se eu não estivesse tão irritado no momento eu teria pensado melhor no que aquilo significava enquanto transmutava meu corpo e vestia os shorts que trazia amarrado à perna direita. Mas aí, no minuto seguinte, já era muito tarde. Eu já havia rompido os arbustos até a margem do rio, pronto para avançar direto na garganta de Leah, quando dei de cara com a imagem dela, nua, em pé sobre uma formação de rochas na base de uma pequena queda d'água._

_Acho que é meio desnecessário de dizer que eu esqueci quase até do meu nome – quem dera o que eu iria falar com ela ou por que a estava procurando em primeiro lugar – quando vi aquilo. _

_Ok, não era a primeira vez que eu via Leah nua, fato. O bando inteiro já havia visto, na verdade. Era praticamente impossível daquilo não acontecer, considerando que ela havia levado um bom tempo até controlar a transformação e estava constantemente detonando as próprias roupas a cada vez que mudava. Alguém tinha que levar uma muda de roupas para ela quando ela mudasse de volta, e eu já tinha dado o azar de ser o escolhido para a tarefa umas duas ou três vezes._

_Por essas e outras que essa história de ser lobisomem deveria ser coisa só para homens. Aquilo era embaraçoso demais._

_Eu desviei meus olhos do corpo molhado e bronzeado dela para uma árvore coberta de musgo que crescia ali perto. Ok, a visão não era nem de longe tão interessante, mas ao menos não era constrangedora – e não me oferecia risco de vida._

_- Ora, Jake, deixe de ser assim tão moleque. Não é como se você já não tivesse dado uma boa olhada antes._

_Não deveria ser contra a natureza ou algo assim que eu estivesse sendo tímido enquanto Leah – a garota nua no rio – não estivesse nem ligando para o fato de estar como veio ao mundo na presença de um cara?_

_Ela era mesmo louca._

_Bem, se ela não se importava, então eu também não deveria me importar._

_Voltei meu olhar para Leah e ela me lançou um sorrisinho malicioso e presumido enquanto a água que despencava da cascata corria pelo seu corpo cheio de curvas._

_Ela era louca e irritante, aquilo tudo era ponto pacífico, mas não dava para negar que Leah tinha um belo par de seios._

_Eu poderia ter batido em mim mesmo por causa daquele pensamento idiota. Malditos hormônios._

_- O que você está fazendo aí? – perguntei, ríspido, esperando que a minha irritação encobrisse a vergonha (e todo o resto) que ela estava me fazendo sentir._

_Leah deu de ombros._

_- Tomando um banho. Só porque sou um lobo da floresta não significa que tenha que cheirar como um. – ela então me lançou um olhar crítico – Você também poderia fazer bom uso de um banho, dá para sentir daqui o fedor dos sanguessugas em você._

_Fiz uma careta. Ela estava certa – por mais que eu detestasse admitir aquele tipo de coisa no que dizia respeito à Leah. Só porque eu havia aprendido a apreciar a companhia de alguns mortos-vivos, a Barbie Malibu era exceção, é claro, aquilo não significava que eles haviam deixado de feder._

_E já que aquele era o único rio em milhas de distância, nós teríamos que compartilhar._

_Assim, ignorando o risinho de escárnio de Leah, eu tirei os meus shorts e mergulhei na água. _

_A temperatura estava de gelar os ossos, mas não era ruim. Eu já havia nadado em águas mais frias do que aquelas – quando, por exemplo, resgatei Bella de se afogar no mar de La Push daquela vez em que ela tentou se matar, na época que os Cullen foram embora, mas essa não era uma lembrança muito feliz. _

_O leito do rio era fundo o suficiente para se nadar e eu confesso que me diverti dando umas braçadas e mergulhos enquanto a sujeira de dias a fio correndo pela floresta desgrudava da minha pele. _

_Quando dei por mim, Leah havia deixado seu lugar junto à cachoeira e nadava na minha direção. Surpreso e incerto sobre o que fazer, eu acabei cometendo o erro de permanecer imóvel até ela parar à minha frente._

_Leah deu um sorriso de canto e espirrou água no meu rosto com uma das mãos._

_- Você sem dúvidas cresceu bastante, não é, moleque alpha? – sarcástica, como sempre._

_Eu não sabia se ela estava tirando sarro do fato de eu estar nadando tão contente na água gelada, de eu ter crescido mais uns vinte centímetros no último verão ou da minha decisão imatura de ter abandonado meu bando para salvar uma garota – que nem era mais uma garota –, muito embora eu não me arrependesse de nada daquilo. Até a parte em que eu havia me tornado um gigante era legal. Ao menos agora eu era maior que Sam. _

_Eu sabia que deveria ser superior, como um líder o faria, e não me deixar abalar pela provocação dela. Mas é claro que eu sempre poderia contar com Leah para me fazer voltar a ter dez anos e viver na época em que as garotas não eram nada além de criaturas estranhas e irritantes e eu me divertia jogando lama nos cabelos delas. Ao menos era mais fácil do que essa merda toda de romance._

_Bem, dois poderiam jogar aquele jogo, não era como se eu não soubesse do ponto fraco de Leah também – ela mesma era bem óbvia em sua amargura e não fazia questão alguma de esconder. _

_- Você é alguém para falar, não é, senhorita "eu abandonei o meu bando para fugir do ex que me chutou"?_

_É, eu havia achado o buraco e deveria me sentir satisfeito em fazer Leah sentir um pouquinho da dor e da frustração que eu sentia._

_Então, por que é que eu estava me achando a última das criaturas ao ver o brilho dolorido no fundo dos olhos escuros dela?_

_Leah abaixou o rosto sempre impetuoso e passou reto por mim, nadando em silêncio até a margem. A postura frágil e derrotada dela me fez ter vontade de acertar minha cabeça contra uma daquelas rochas._

_Maldito cavalheirismo._

_- Leah, desculpe. – eu soltei antes que pudesse raciocinar. Depois eu me martirizaria à vontade pelo fato de estar pedindo desculpas a ela, se aquilo bastasse para fazê-la voltar a ser a convencida e irritante Leah de sempre, seria o suficiente._

_Ela não me respondeu de imediato, primeiro tomou seu tempo saindo da água. Eu tentei ser educado e dar a ela um momento de privacidade, evitando olhar para o seu corpo enquanto ela se acomodava sobre a relva para que o sol fraco secasse a sua pele._

_- Desculpar pelo que, Jake? Por dizer a verdade? – ela usava um tom monótono que eu reconhecia muito bem. Era o mesmo tom que eu usava comigo mesmo quando dizia que não havia machucado ver Bella se casando com outra pessoa. Que não havia machucado senti-la fria e indestrutível, branca como mármore, entre os meus braços, e saber que ela jamais voltaria a ser a Isabella Swan de antes._

_Porque agora ela era Isabella Cullen._

_- Você está certo. – continuou Leah – Eu fui embora porque queria me livrar de Sam, porque eu não agüentava estar dentro da cabeça dele o tempo todo e saber o quanto ele é feliz com a Emily. Eu traí o bando, traí minha tribo, abandonei minha mãe, tudo por um motivo bem egoísta: a minha liberdade. Mas isso não significa que eu tenha mentido quando disse que queria proteger o Seth. Ele pode ser um idiota, mais ainda é meu irmãozinho. Nós já perdemos o meu pai, e eu não sei se mamãe agüentaria o golpe de perder Seth também... – Leah acrescentou a última parte em um murmúrio, mas minha audição era suficientemente boa para ouvi-la como se ela tivesse falado em um microfone._

_Ela fez um trabalho excepcional em deixar sem saber o que dizer. Eu nunca havia imaginado que Leah se importava tanto com a família dela... Ela era boa o suficiente em esconder esse tipo de pensamento quando se transformava em loba._

_- Seth é durão, ele sabe se cuidar. Além do mais, ninguém deste bando vai se machucar, Leah. Você tem a minha palavra._

_Eu me senti incrivelmente estranho naquele momento, parado e nu dentro do rio, usando palavras de conforto com a última pessoa da face da terra que eu pensei um dia ter que consolar e fazendo uma promessa que eu apenas rezava poder cumprir. _

_Eu nunca quis estar nessa posição, nunca quis ser o alpha._

_Mas acho que toda essa incerteza e angústia valeram à pena quando os lábios de Leah se curvaram em um sorriso. Não de sarcasmo, não de escárnio, apenas um sorriso..._

_Eu não me lembrava de tê-la visto dando um desses desde a época em que ela ainda estava com Sam._

_Ela não me agradeceu. Sequer disse que eu estava certo e que ela acreditava que daria tudo certo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas eu podia sentir a confiança que Leah depositava em mim enquanto corríamos juntos de volta à casa dos Cullen._

_Ela era do meu bando agora. Por escolha própria ou não, eu era o líder e tinha um compromisso para com a segurança e a felicidade dela e de Seth. E eu teria que arcar com esse encargo, fosse qual fosse o preço._

_**(2) Jacob e Leah - trecho 2 Jacob POV**_

_"Eu assumo daqui, Jacob. Vá dormir."_

_Eu ouvi Leah dentro da minha cabeça antes que meus olhos cansados vissem os tufos de seu pêlo cinzento por entre as árvores e eu ouvisse o barulho de suas patas leves atritando contra o chão enquanto ela corria para me alcançar._

_"Eu estou bem, posso correr por mais uns quilômetros."_

_"Haha. Mentiroso."_

_Soltei um rosnado baixo, de advertência, o qual ela ignorou solenemente. _

_Não sei se eu é quem estava muito cansado para correr ou se Leah é que era incrivelmente rápida – provavelmente as duas coisas –, mas no segundo seguinte ele já havia emparelhando comigo._

_Ela tomou impulso e saltou, conseguindo passar à minha frente e bloqueando a minha passagem, e eu me vi obrigado a parar._

_"Já é hora de crianças estarem na cama, Jacob Black. Como é que eu vou me explicar para o velho Billy se não cuidar do caçulinha dele direito? Além do mais você não é nada útil patrulhando os arredores quando mal consegue sair do lugar."_

_Desta vez eu não fiz questão alguma de ser discreto e soltei um grunhido alto, arreganhando os meus dentes para ela. Leah estava se esquecendo de seu lugar dentro daquele bando. Só porque eu resolvera que não seria um ditador como Sam, isso não significava que eu admitiria que ela me desrespeitasse. _

_Mas ela não se deixava intimidar, é claro. Acho que seria otimismo demais de minha parte esperar que Leah tivesse um pingo de bom senso. Eu podia apostar, pelo modo como ela me encarava agora, que Leah certamente estaria revirando os olhos para mim se fosse humana naquele momento._

_Bem, se eu estivesse na forma humana, estaria mostrando meu dedo do meio para ela bem agora._

_Leah rosnou em resposta ao que eu estava pensando. Ok, era isso, ela estava requisitando expressamente que eu desse uma de alpha e lhe passasse um corretivo._

_"Você quer ser tratado como um líder, Jacob? Então aja como um!"_

_Ela avançou contra mim de um salto, fechando a pequena distância que nos separava naquela clareira, e arrebitou seu focinho cinzento de modo a se aproximar do meu. Seus olhos negros como piche e intensos como o mar revolto das praias de La Push estavam presos nos meus. Era incrível como ela conseguia fazer com que seus olhos tivessem uma expressão tão humana mesmo quando era uma criatura mais dominada por instintos animais do que qualquer outra coisa._

_Aquilo meio que... Me fascinava às vezes._

_Leah pareceu não gostar do rumo que os meus pensamentos estavam tomando, pois em seguida investiu sua cabeça contra o meu ombro, acertando o golpe em cheio. A dor da minha clavícula sendo atingida foi o suficiente para me fazer retornar ao ponto da conversa – e à minha prévia irritação._

_"Pirou de vez, Leah?"_

_"Não, VOCÊ é que pirou! Quase dois dias sem dormir e mal se alimentando? Você já se tocou do mau exemplo que está dando para o Seth? Ele é só um garoto bobo que vai fazer tudo o que o alpha fizer e, para o nosso azar, o alpha é um aborrescente que parece ter esquecido o cérebro em casa quando fugiu!" _

_Aquilo fez com que a minha raiva se dissolvesse. Eu não sabia que Seth não estava comendo direito... Ele sempre parecia bem disposto em seus pensamentos, ansioso para que eu lhe desse uma tarefa, para ajudar de alguma forma..._

_"É, Jake, acontece que você perde muita coisa enquanto está correndo que nem um desvairado pela floresta." _

_E, de repente, eu já não estava mais na clareira, conversando com Leah. Eu estava dentro da mente dela, revivendo tudo o que ela havia visto nos últimos dias. Todo o esforço de Seth, a teimosia em continuar com as rondas, apesar da fome e do cansaço, a recusa em parar sequer para comer a caça que a irmã trazia..._

_"Chega!" _

_Daquela vez Leah me obedeceu e recuou com as suas lembranças, parecendo achar que eu já tinha visto o suficiente. Eu estava ofegante como se tivesse corrido toda a extensão do país em apenas um dia. As memórias de Leah me deixaram com medo. _

_Eu havia abandonado Sam porque pensava que ele estava se tornando um tirano que só enxergava o próprio umbigo e estava pouco se lixando para o que o resto do bando queria ou pensava, abusando da sua voz de comando de alpha para nos subjugar a fazer tudo o que ele queria. Será que eu agora, sem perceber, estava seguindo exatamente os passos dele? Será que eu estava ficando cego para as necessidades do meu bando conforme me obcecava pelos meus próprios objetivos? _

_Na minha ânsia por proteger Bella eu acabara esquecendo do compromisso que tinha em zelar por Seth e Leah. _

_Aquilo não estava certo. Eu amava Bella, tinha empenhado minha palavra para ela e Carlisle de que os ajudaria, mas... Assim como Bella agora havia encontrado a sua família entre os Cullen, eu também tinha a minha própria família. E isso deveria vir sempre em primeiro lugar – não importava quem ou o que estivesse do outro lado da balança._

_Abaixei minha cabeça. Eu estava envergonhado e odiando a mim mesmo, odiando essa minha impulsividade idiota que sempre me levava a fazer merda._

_Eu esperei pela chacota de Leah a qualquer momento, mas nada veio. Ela estava completamente silenciosa, até mesmo sua mente estava vazia. Curioso, arrisquei um olhar para ela: Leah me encarava, serena e inabalável de seu ponto de observação. Foi naquele momento em que eu percebi como ela parecia ser diferente de mim e de Seth, de Quil, Embry e Paul... A postura e o olhar dela me faziam lembrar mais de Sam e de Jared – os adultos do nosso antigo bando. _

_Leah, ao contrário de mim, era uma adulta. Se não era uma antes, então passara a ser nos últimos tempos, desde que entrara para este bando e assumira uma postura mais protetora e maternal em relação a Seth._

_Talvez ficar longe de Sam estivesse mesmo fazendo bem à ela. Talvez ela conseguisse estar deixando toda aquela história amarga de rejeição para trás, enterrada com os últimos resquícios da sua adolescência. _

_Será que eu conseguiria fazer o mesmo se me afastasse de Bella de uma vez por todas?_

_Não. Não era hora de estar pensando naquilo. Sacudi minha cabeça para tentar espantar aquelas questões para longe. Eu tinha que agir como um líder e líderes não poderiam se dar ao luxo de mergulhar em incertezas, do contrário desmoronariam – e levariam junto aqueles que o seguiam._

_Eu encarei o negrume incerto dos olhos de Leah uma última vez antes de lhe dar as costas. A minha decisão estava feita._

_"Vamos encontrar com Seth. Ninguém deste bando vai patrulhar mais nada por esta noite."_

_Comecei a correr sem esperar pela resposta dela, mas ela me seguiu de imediato, correndo, propositalmente, um pouco mais atrás de mim, pelo meu flanco direito – como quem quisesse me conceder a liderança._

_E foi quando nossos pensamentos convergiram e eu soube – como se no fundo sempre tivesse sabido – que era ela. _

_Leah era a minha beta. _

_**(3) Jacob e Leah - trecho 3 Leah POV**_

_Joguei meu corpo para trás, de modo completamente displicente e quase casual, sentindo o cheiro da grama, que eu tanto gostava, penetrar pelas minhas narinas, o barulho da fogueira crepitava ao fundo no acampamento que montamos perto da casa dos sanguessugas. No céu claro, a lua cheia se destacava no meio de mar de estrelas. Eu podia me esquecer do mundo e me deixar perder naquele céu. Fazia a vida parecer quase perfeita. Quase. _

_Apesar de ter deixado minha mãe para trás, apesar de estarmos vivendo em um estado constante de alerta , eu relutantemente tinha que admitir que estava começando a gostar dessa vida. _

_Sem pensar em Sam, sem pensar em Emily, sem ter que escutar a voz de garotos irritantemente imaturos na minha cabeça discutindo coisas como quem tinha a cauda maior ou esse tipo de merda que garotos gostam de comparar. Meninos são meninos mesmo quando viram lobos. Fiz uma careta ao constatar isso. _

_O som de passos fez com que eu virasse meu rosto para a barraca mais próxima. O moleque alfa saia de lá, segurando os cabelos para prendê-los em um rabo de cavalo. _

_Meu irmãozinho estava de vigia naquela noite, o que me fez pensar que talvez eu devesse dormir na forma de loba por precaução caso ele tivesse algum problema, ou, deixar de ser "um pé no saco" como Seth adorava enfatizar e aceitar que ele sabia tomar conta de si mesmo. _

_-Talvez eu devesse cortar meu cabelo – Jacob falou, fazendo com que minha atenção voltasse novamente para ele. – Seria mais prático. _

_Girei meu corpo, ficando de bruços, apoiando minha cabeça em uma das mãos, encarando nosso líder. _

_-Eu gosto do seu cabelo mais cumprido – falei aquilo sem nem ao menos refletir. Apenas pareceu, sei lá, natural. – Sinto falta do meu assim. _

_Jake sorriu de lado, fazendo com que eu quase sorrisse também. Era estranho o modo como estávamos ficando confortáveis na presença um do outro. Mais estranho ainda era começar a perceber que o moleque alfa acabou se tornando um homem bonito. Ele realmente ficava bem de cabelos longos. _

_-Você deveria deixar o seu cabelo crescer de novo – ele falou, chamando novamente a minha atenção. _

_Não sei por que, mas, de repente, a imagem do Jacob-lobo, uma massa de pêlo ambulante e bagunçado correndo pelas florestas, cruzou pela minha mente e me fez rir. _

_-A gente podia convencer o Seth a deixar o cabelo dele crescer também – eu falei, com o tom irônico de sempre, mas menos ácido que de costume – Seríamos o Bando dos Lobos Felpudos, três tapetes ambulantes, que acha? Seria o modo ideal de nos diferenciarmos do bando de Sam. _

_Jacob não respondeu, apenas olhou para mim como seu eu fosse louca. Não o costumeiro "Leah-é-uma-maluca-perigosa-e-amargurada-fujam-dela" que muitos já lançaram para mim, mas um olhar de quem estava se divertindo com as coisas absurdas que eu estava falando. _

_-É uma idéia a se pensar – ele finalmente falou – Vou fazer nosso jantar. _

_Enquanto Jacob se dirigia para a fogueira, eu girei o corpo novamente, voltando a fitar o céu estrelado. Realmente, apesar dos pesares, aquela não era uma vida tão ruim afinal._

Nesse meio tempo Jacob descobre que, apesar de amar Bella, está começando a se apaixonar por Leah. Descobre o quanto os dois têm em comum. Leah, por sua vez, percebe que já estava gostando de Jacob desde que ele salvou sua vida.

Bella conversa novamente com Jacob e pede a ele um favor: descobrir como está a menina que ela salvou em Port Angeles.

**O que ainda não foi definido: Como Bella/Jacob**

**saberiam exatamente quem era a garota?**

Jacob vai para Port Angeles atrás da jovem, Nathalie, deixando Leah e Seth por conta dos Cullen.

Quando Jacob encontra Nathalie, ocorre a _impressão_.

Qual era a nossa intenção? Bem, nenhuma de nós realmente gosta da idéia da Impressão/_Imprint_. Da forma como Meyer a coloca, nos parece algo bastante instintivo e animal, algo além até mesmo da moral e da consciência dos lobos. O melhor exemplo é o Sam com a Emily. Ele amava Leah e, quando se deu a impressão, ele a largou, aparentemente sem nem refletir sobre quão errada aquela atitude poderia ser.

A idéia era Jacob superar os instintos da Impressão e perceber que, antes de ser um lobo, ele também é um homem; apesar da fera fazer parte dele, eram sua alma, seus sentimentos e sua vontade que deveriam prevalecer sobre a animalidade. O amor por Leah acabaria se revelando mais forte que a impressão em Nathalie.

Isso seria explorado em uma história em paralelo, chamada _Full Moon_.

Voltando aos Cullen. Por que eles simplesmente não vão embora com Bella depois da sentença de exílio?

Porque quando estão se preparando para ir, resolvendo tudo o que era necessário – após pedirem um prazo aos lobos, já que seria estranho demais eles simplesmente sumirem pouco antes da "morte" de Bella e Edward –, chega uma pequena armada de Volterra, com Jane e Demetri à frente.

Carlisle havia mandado uma carta para seus velhos amigos logo depois que Bella foi mordida, inclusive para confirmar para Aro que o que Alice lhe mostrara em _Lua Nova_ havia de fato acontecido. Inclusive, no momento em que escrevia, sua nora estava exatamente passando pela transformação.

O ponto é que a armada dos Volturi aparecera cerca de menos de um mês após a transformação de Bella, cedo demais para se esperar que ela estivesse sã. Os Volturi, na verdade, esperavam encontrar uma neófita descontrolada, a fim de terem alguma desculpa para desbaratar os Cullen.

Eles surgiriam com a desculpa de entregar um presente de casamento atrasado, cumprimentar a nova adição à família Cullen, dar "as boas vindas oficias" a Bella ao mundo deles, coisas assim, quando, na verdade, sua vinda teria como objetivo procurar alguma desculpa que os Volturi precisariam para atacar os Cullen. Nem que fosse necessário fabricar essa desculpa.

O motivo pelo qual Alice não consegue prever Marcus, Caius e Aro decidindo enviar Demetri e Jane a Forks é porque a presença de Jake e os demais lobos embaralhava suas visões, deixando-a constantemente com dor de cabeça. Por isso Alice só conseguiria perceber Demetri e Jane quando fosse tarde demais, e eles já estivessem praticamente batendo à porta.

Jacob, Seth e Leah estariam patrulhando nos arredores quando chegam Demetri e Jane. Edward diz, em pensamento, para os lobos se afastarem; eram apenas dois vampiros. Os Cullen poderiam dar conta de Jane e Demetri se houvesse um ataque, e a visão de Alice dizia que eles estavam ali, por ora, apenas para observar. Mas Jake não dá ouvidos a Edward e ruma para a casa dos Cullen mesmo assim, com os outros dois lobos dando cobertura.

Lá chegando, estão Demetri e Jane; os lobos assumem uma posição ofensiva, mas não atacam a pedido de Bella e Carlisle. Demetri e Jane então chegam à conclusão de que os Cullen "mandam" nos lobisomens, e aquilo era perigoso demais; eles tinham achado a desculpa que procuravam.

Edward lê os pensamentos deles na hora, e sabe o que estão tramando; porém, eles não poderiam atacar Jane e Demetri ali, sem alguma razão aparente, pois, do contrário, dariam motivos muito mais concretos aos Volturi para atacá-los.

Algo que _Breaking Dawn_ deixou bem transparente é que os Volturi temem o poderio dos Cullen. Aro inveja Carlisle pelo grupo superdotado que ele reuniu, mas, além disso, em nossa versão Aro acredita, em sua paranóia, que Carlisle estaria querendo tomar o poder dos Volturi, criando seu próprio exército ao longo dos anos para dar o golpe.

O clã de Carlisle já contava sete vampiros, agora oito com Bella, e três membros possuíam dons. Convenhamos: Alice, Edward e Jasper seriam maravilhosos para fins bélicos, e agora estavam reunindo lobisomens... Os Volturi poderiam encarar essas circunstâncias praticamente como uma declaração de guerra; junte-se a isso o ódio de Caius por lobisomens, e está feita a trama.

Demetri e Jane avisam aos Cullen que estão acompanhados de alguns outros vampiros, que estão a certa distância deles e poderiam ser facilmente convocados, caso a situação fugisse ao controle. E, diante de tudo aquilo, Aro os estava convocando a "visitar" os Volturi; assim,os guardas que vieram com Demetri e Jane levariam os Cullen para Volterra. Temendo um banho de sangue com os lobos, eles iriam. (Talvez alguns dos lobos – o grupo de Jake – fossem também). Carlisle acreditaria que eles podem resolver tudo pacificamente, se conversarem com os Volturi.

Na realidade, Carlisle não é tão ingênuo quanto a princípio parece. Ele possui um trunfo contra Aro escondido na manga. No tempo em que conviveu com os Volturi, descobriu a verdade sobre a morte de Didyme, irmã de Aro e esposa de Marcus. Ele não disse nada na época porque era algo perigoso demais para se lidar; mas, agora, as coisas eram diferentes: Carlisle não estava sozinho, e estavam ameaçando sua família.

Para quem não conhece a história de Marcus e Didyme, basta procurar no twiligthsagawikia.

Aí sim, na presença de Marcos, Carlisle poderia usar seu trunfo contra Aro, porque este não poderia matar Carlisle à revelia, na frente de todos, antes que ele tivesse tempo de revelar o que sabe.

Do nosso ponto de vista, como o receio de Aro recai principalmente sobre Carlisle, a lógica é que ele seja o alvo e, ao mesmo tempo, como líder dos Cullen, aquele responsável por resolver a situação.

Talvez pudesse haver algumas brigas em Volterra antes de Carlisle efetivamente usar seu trunfo, embora fosse mais lógico que Aro e Carlisle tentassem negociar antes de um embate frontal. Carlisle faria Aro ler sua mente, o que seria compartilhado por Edward.

Como Aro desde sempre foi um estrategista, ele pesaria os prós e os contras, levando em consideração não apenas a presença dos Cullen, mas principalmente a reação de Marcus.

A decisão final do líder dos Volturi, então, seria deixar os Cullen irem embora.

**Bella teria poderes? **Meyer sempre deixou subentendido que Bella realmente tem algo de especial; portanto, pela lógica, ela teria, sim, algum poder.

Uma de nossas possibilidades era fazer uma versão menos _overpower_ dos poderes que Bella demonstra em _Breaking Dawn_. Na realidade, seu escudo seria algo mais próximo da idéia de telecinese que Jean Grey originalmente usava nos X-Men.

A outra possibilidade seria Bella ter poderes semelhantes aos de Didyme, a referida aura de amor.

**Edward poderia ler a mente de Bella depois que ela descobrisse seus poderes? **Não, absolutamente não. Apesar de adorarmos Bella e Edward, uma das coisas que sempre nos incomodou na relação dos dois foi o nível altíssimo de co-dependência existente entre eles. Eles são como dois drogaditos em relação um ao outro. Por isso é interessante, para nós, manter suas consciências separadas, e não mesclá-los também no nível dos pensamentos.

Assim, eles terão que aprender a lidar com essa limitação e se descobrirem como seres complementares, e não amalgamados, crescendo como um casal e criando laços cada vez mais profundos de cumplicidade.

**Happy Ever After? **Depois de resolverem o conflito com os Volturi, os Cullen voltariam a Forks para finalizar o processo de mudança, conforme acertado com os lobos.

Como já mostrado na reunião de família, Bella e Edward simulariam sua morte.

Depois de muito discutirmos e ponderarmos entre nós, definimos que esse seria o melhor a fazer em relação a Bella e os pais; afinal de contas, ela escolheu Edward, escolheu tornar-se vampira e deixar sua vida humana para trás. Somos partidárias do princípio da troca equivalente: se Bella quer uma eternidade com o amor de sua vida, então precisa sacrificar alguma coisa (nesse caso, sua humanidade, sua família e seus amigos).

Eles dariam a Charlie e Renée a lembrança feliz de sua filha se casando, e em seguida "matariam" o jovem casal feliz em uma fatalidade.

Os Cullen, então, forjam a morte de Bella e Eddie: um acidente na viagem de volta da lua-de-mel. Se eles não estivessem num avião de carreira, mas num alugado, o avião "explodiria" no ar. Dramático, mas efetivo. Não seria o primeiro bimotor a explodir em pleno ar. Motivos são vários: uma turbina pegou fogo, vazamento de combustível... Poderiam ainda dizer que era Edward pilotando, que ele tinha brevê. Ou, então, mata-se um piloto imaginário junto com o casal – o que é mais lógico, já que, tecnicamente, Edward tem dezoito anos.

Não haveria corpos, nem enterro; assim, as coisas seriam mais fáceis de fazer passar. Os Cullen se mostrariam terrivelmente chocados e se mudariam de Forks porque não conseguem conviver com as memórias.

Apesar da dor pela perda da filha, Renée e Charlie teriam os seus "finais felizes". Renée com a nova filha e o marido, e Charlie, como em _Amanhecer_, com Sue Clearwater.

Os Cullen se mudariam para a Inglaterra, terra natal de Carlisle. Qual lugar melhor para um vampiro que um país onde chove constantemente e que é conhecido por sua densa neblina?

Além disso, seria um presente para Bella morar ali. Como Edward percebera na lua de mel, a esposa é fascinada por literatura inglesa, especialmente Jane Austen.

Em algum ponto da imortalidade de Bella, ela faria faculdade e se interessaria por Literatura Inglesa, enquanto Edward, para acompanhá-la, voltaria a estudar – mas, desta vez, Música.

Assim, a cena final de nossa história seria os dois no casarão comprado pelos Cullen, praticamente uma réplica de Pemberley, a propriedade de Fitzwilliam Darcy em _Orgulho e Preconceito_. Edward ao piano, Bella escrevendo.

Estão todos em paz, pelo menos naquele momento. E mesmo que, no decorrer da eternidade, algo os ameaçasse – como os Volturi, por exemplo –, eles conseguiriam enfrentar sem medo, pois estariam juntos. Sempre.


End file.
